Atracción Inexplicable
by yukii0710
Summary: A pasado un año desde que Krac y Dark fueron sellados, ahora nuestros protagonistas llevan una vida normal y nuevos sentimientos empiezan a surgir entre Risa y Satoshi. Hola soy Yukii0710, eh vuelto a subir esta historia en esta nueva cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

Yukii0710: Hi! Si no te has confundido, es la misma historia solo que la eh vuelto a subir y en otra cuenta. Para que no haya confusiones soy: Yuki0710, solo que ahora me llamo Yukii0710. Sip, solo le aumente una i ^^… bueno… etto… sigamos… no se porque pero en mi otra cuenta no eh podido subir el capítulo 21 así que tuve que crear esta. En fin, como ya saben es mi primer fanfiction y espero que les guste. ¡Dejen comentarios! *0*

**Capitulo 1:****Una noche bajo las estrellas (parte 1)**

Era una noche oscura y ruidosa. La luna y las estrellas habían sido cubiertas por las brumosas nubes y el viento soplaba cada vez con más intensidad.

Había pasado un año desde que Dark y Krad fueron sellados y nuestros protagonistas ya estaban en preparatoria. Era casi las once de la moche y todos en la mansión de los Harada ya estaban durmiendo, pero había una chica que todavía estaba despierta. Ella era la hija menor de los Harada, Risa Harada.

-**Risa:** Mm.… ¡qué noche más horrible!-dijo sentada en su cama mientras miraba el cielo- será mejor que me acueste ya.

Se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a su armario. Mientras sacaba la pijama rosa de este su mirada se desvió a la casaca negra, envuelta en una bolsa transparente, que colgaba en el centro de esta. Ella lo descolgó y se sentó en el piso de su habitación.

-**Risa: **Esta casaca es de…Hiwatari-susurro.

Súbitamente, recuerda la vez que despertó en el banco de un parque cubierta por esa casaca. Ella supo desde el primer momento de quien era pero no sabia como había llegado allí y aun no lo sabía.

Había pasado ya varios meses desde esa vez pero aun no se lo había devuelto. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no se lo había devuelto aun?

Ella pudo habérselo devuelto en varias ocasiones, dado que él casi siempre paraba con Daisuke, el novio de su hermana. Sin embargo…

-**Risa:** (suspiro) ¡Qué más da! se lo devolveré mañana, aunque… voy extrañar verlo en mi armario todos los días, ji, ji…

Se levanta y cuelga nuevamente la casaca con delicadeza pero esta vez lo deja en una de las perchas de ropa que había cerca de la puerta.

-**Risa:** Eh, ¿Debería lavarlo antes? 0.0… supongo que sí.

Finalmente, se puso el pijama rosado la cual era nada menos que un camisón escotado que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y con un bostezo se dirigió a su cama.

**-****Risa:** Mm.…pensándolo bien Hiwatari es muy guapo-se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonroja- ¡que estoy diciendo! 0/0. Será mejor que vaya a dormir, sí, eso es lo mejor…

Mientras Risa caía rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, no muy lejos de ahí, un joven de cabello azulado pasaba allí dentro de unos de los carros de su familia.

-**Chofer:** ¿Tuvo un buen día joven Satoshi?

-**Satoshi (bostezando):** Si... -abre la ventana del carro un poco pero una fuerte ráfaga de aire hace que su bufanda se desprenda de su cuello y vuele hasta la mansión que había en frente.

-**Satoshi:** Ah…detén el auto Jin.

-**Chofer:** ¿Paso algo joven?

-**Satoshi:** Se me callo la bufanda.

-**Chofer:** ¿Quiere que vaya por esta?

-**Satoshi:** No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo- el abre la puerta y sale del carro. Entonces se da cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba-*susurro* pero esa casa es de los Harada...

…Leve silencio mientras el chico piensa….

- **Satoshi:** Bueno, no tengo más elección que entrar

Al llegar hasta la reja de la mansión, descubre que esta estaba

cerrada. Entonces, con un gran salto, dado que la reja estaba cerrada, atravesó la pared que le impedía el ingreso a la mansión (Yukii: -_- de algo le sirvió todo ese enterramiento). Luego, empezó a buscar la bufanda y lo encontró en una de las ramas de un árbol. Entonces con otro gran salto escalo el árbol pero el viento le jugo otra mala pasada, ya que la bufanda voló hasta el balcón de enfrente (Nota: la distancia del árbol allí era más o menos larga), cuya ventana no estaba cerrada.

-**Satoshi (pensando):** ¬¬ Maldita bufanda, la próxima vez te dejo en casa.

El salta hacia abajo para así poder ingresar al balcón. Seguidamente camina hacia la gran ventana e ingresa a la habitación para recoger la bufanda. Entonces, cuando estaba apunto de marcharse algo atrae su atención.

-**Satoshi (pensado):** Esa es… mi casaca- Se dirige hacia el perchero donde esta estaba colgada y súbitamente, recuerda la vez que cubrió con esta el cuerpo inconsciente de una de las hermanas Harada- pero… (Analizando) si yo deje esto con ella y esta aquí eso quiere decir que este cuarto es de…

Voltea y se acerca lentamente a la cama, que se encontraba cerca del balcón, para confirmar sus sospechas y las confirmo. Era la habitación de Risa.

Mientras tanto, Risa dormía plácidamente sin sospechar que estaba siendo observa por unos profundos y bellos ojos celestes.

-**Risa:** -_-zzzzZZ (durmiendo de costado)

-**Satoshi (pensando): ¬¬ **hmp, parece que ni un terremoto la despertaría.

-**Risa: -_-**zzzzZZ (se destapa hasta la cintura)

-**Satoshi (pensando):** ¿Cómo puede dormir con algo tan pequeño estando en invierno?... será mejor que la tape de nuevo o se resfriara, aunque ¬¬ no hay mucha diferencia- coge la colcha pero cuando estaba apunto de cubrirla con esta Risa se mueve y queda acostada de espalda, dejando al descubierto el escote de su camisón- 0/0 *¿¡Ah!* - suelta la colcha bruscamente y debido a esto, Risa empieza a despertar lentamente.

:::

-**Risa: **¨¨-¨¨ unn... (Bostezo)… ¿Dónde estoy? Ah, si estoy en mi cuarto… pero ¿Qué raro sueño? soñé que alguien me estaba observando intensamente y luego… (Nota: Satoshi esta escondido debajo de la cama) el descarado se me tiro encima *vena en la cabeza*

-**Satoshi: ***se golpea la cabeza accidentalmente* ¡Auh!

-**Risa: 0 0**¡¿Qué fue eso? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-**Satoshi (pensamiento): **Maldición

-**Risa:** o.o ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?… mmm…

-**Satoshi (pensando):** ¿Ahora que hago?

-**Risa: **Oh, bueno, que mas da… (Bostezo)… me voy a dormir nuevamente- se vuelve a cubrir con la colcha.

-**Satoshi (susurro):** Eso estuvo cerca- sale de su escondite y se pone de pie (Yukii: si a eso tu le llamas escondite)- será mejor que yo me va…

Para de hablar bruscamente pues unos intensos ojos café lo estaban observando.

_SILENCIO_

(Nota: Ambos se miran intensamente)

-**Risa:** Hiwatari…

-**Satoshi: **Eh… hola (Yukii: vaya, no podía decir otra cosa más)

-**Risa: **o/O¡Hiwatari! (Yukii: reacción retardada)¡¿Qué haces aquí? *tapándose como puede con la colcha* Me estabas espiando mientras dormía, pervertido o tal vez…*imaginación volando* ¡¿Qué me has hecho?

-**Satoshi: **Yo no te he hecho nada (Yukii: Más convincente no puede ser)

-**Risa: **¡Mentiroso! Tú ¡¿Qué me has…?- no puede proseguir pues Satoshi le había tapado la boca con una mano y estaba muy pero muy cerca de ella tanto que podia escuchar su respiración (Yukii:*aquí Yukii0710 se muere de envidia* . ¡Qué suerte tiene!)

-**Satoshi:** ¡Shuuu!… no hagas ruido

**-Risa (pensando):** T-T ¡Kiaa! Si no perdí mi virginidad mientras dormía, ahora si la voy a perder... y yo que me queria casar...

Se escucha pasos apresurados en el corredor y repentinamente tocan la puerta fuertemente.

-**Riku (preocupada):** ¡Risa!, ¡Risa! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

-**Risa (pensamiento):** Ri-Riku. *azul*

Esto era malo. Risa grito tan fuerte que había despertado a todos y cuando me refiero a todos quiero decir Riku, el mayordomo, el jardinero, el cocinero, la mucama, el chofer y los demás sirvientes de la mansión.

Yukii0710: Hiiiii! Bueno, como ya dije con anterioridad, este es mi primer fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

Yukii0710: Hiii! Soy yo otra vez, esta parte va tener de canción de fondo a la canción "Solo quiero verte reír" de Axel.

**Capítulo 2: Una noche bajo las estrellas (parte 2)**

***************en escenas del capítulo anterior ************  
(Yukii: Siempre quise decir eso)

-**Riku (preocupada):** ¡Risa!, ¡Risa! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

-**Risa (pensamiento):** Ri-Riku. *azul*

Esto era malo. Risa grito tan fuerte que había despertado a todos y cuando me refiero a todos quiero decir Riku, el mayordomo, el jardinero, el cocinero, la mucama, el chofer y los demás sirvientes de la mansión... ¿Qué harán para salir de esta? 

****************** Fin de escena anterior*****************

Ahora ¿Qué iba hacer? Si descubrían que Satoshi estaba en su habitación, las cosas podrían malinterpretarse.

Por su lado Risa:  
-**Risa (analizando rápidamente en su mente):** /-/  
* Un chico + una chica + solos + en un cuarto + en la noche * ¡Esto es malo!

Por su lado Satoshi:  
-**Satoshi (pensando):** ...Mm. ¿Debería llamar a casa, ya es tarde? *nada preocupado por su situación actual* (Nota: él solo le tapo la boca por instinto)

…..Los dos tienen diferentes preocupaciones…

-Riku (tocando la puerta): ¡Risa!, ¡Risa! Responde ¡Risa!

-Risa (reaccionando): ¡Ah!, sí, ya voy, ya voy. Hiwatari (lo coge de un brazo y hace que se agaché) escóndete aquí y no hagas ruido entendido.

-Satoshi (con una sonrisa picara en su rostro): ¿y que te hace pensar que te voy hacer caso?

-Risa (con otra sonrisa picara): ^^ Porque no tienes mas opción DAR-LING (le guiña un ojo coquetamente) Ah! y si te atreves a hacer algún ruido (dijo con una dulce sonrisa)… te mato (mirada asesina) (Yukii: ¡Qué meyooo! T-T)- sale de la cama y abre la puerta.

-Satoshi: ¿Y esta es la dulce chica de quien todo el colegio esta enamorado? Increíble ¬¬, pero… *Picara sonrisa* (Yukii: o/O)

-Risa: ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ahhh! *fingiendo un bostezo* y díganme ¿Por qué están todos aquí? *ve, con una gota en la cabeza, a la gran multitud que estaba con su hermana*

-Riku: ¿Cómo que pasa? Si estabas gritando como loca hace un momento.

-Risa: ¡Ah! eso bueno... veras… etto… lo que paso es que… tuve, tuve... ¡una pesadilla! Sí, eso una pesadilla y fue ¡horrible! (dramatizando la situación) ¡Hay no sabes! Soñé que un PERVERTIDO entraba a mi habitación.

-Riku: ¿Eh? ¬¬

-Sirvientes: ¡Ohhhhh! , 0/0

-Satoshi (desde su "escondite"): ¬¬ ¿Pervertido?

-Risa (sigue dramatizando): ¡Sí!, y me estaba obligando ha hacer cosas que no debía ¡Hay fue horrible! entonces comencé a gritar y luego... me caí de la cama.

-Sirvientes (muy conmovidos la empiezan a abrazar): T-T ¡Ohhh! Señorita que cosa mas horrible no se preocupe ya paso, ya paso, solo fue un sueño.

-Risa: Sí, gracias, muchas gracias yo se que si algo así me pasara ustedes me salvarían ¿verdad? *ojos de cachorrito*

-Sirvientes (con fuego en los ojos): ¡Claro! ¡Nosotros la defenderíamos con muestras vidas!

-Risa (con "lagrimas" en los ojos): ¡Oh! Gracias, mis queridos amigos.

-Sirviente: ¡Señorita! *0*

-Riku: (pensamiento: ¬¬ Menudo drama) Bueno, bueno, ya sabemos que Risa esta bien ahora regresemos a la cama así que transiten, vamos, vamos (Yuki: ¬¬ Los trata como carros). Risa será mejor que tú también regreses a la cama, ¿entendido? Buenas noches. Ah y no te preocupes por que un pervertido entre a tu cuarto ya que eso seria imposible con toda la seguridad que tenemos aquí.

-Risa (con una sonrisa): ¡Sí!- se despide de ella moviendo la mano mientras ve a su hermana alejarse, quien empujaba a los sirvientes- (pensamiento: Si supieras que Hiwatari esta justo debajo de mi cama)- luego se mete a su cuarto nuevamente serrando la puerta tras de ella- ¡ufff! Eso estuvo cerca felizmente me acorde de la película que vi la semana pasada.

-Satoshi (chibi sale debajo de la cama): Si tú lo dices. Bueno ya me voy, gracias por todo y...

-Risa (lo agarra del cuello del abrigo con una mirada asesina en los ojos): Alto ahí... ni creas que se te va ser tan fácil escapar así como así. Antes de responder porque te metiste a mi cuarto, pervertido * se pueden ver llamas detrás de ella*

-Satoshi (sudando frío): ...

********Después de 10 minutos*********

-Risa: Así que eso paso -dijo comiendo una patatas fritas (Yuki: No pregunten de donde saco por que ni yo lo se)- bien por esta vez te perdono*deja la bolsa de papas fritas vacía a un lado*

-Satoshi: ¿Me tenías que perdonar? ¬¬

-Risa (sin escucharlo): Pero la próxima vez que necesites hacer lo mismo levántame antes, ¿OK?

-Satoshi (la mira fijamente con una sonrisa picara en sus labios): ¿Por qué?- pregunto imaginado la respuesta de Risa.

-Risa: Por que, por que... *nerviosa* (Pensamiento: me pone nerviosa que me veas dormir) solo hazlo, ¡OK!¬/¬

-Satoshi (la ve divertido por su reacción): Hmp... Esta bien- mira la hora en su reloj, ¡ya era mas de la media noche! (Yuki: que rápido pasa la hora aquí ¿no?)- Ya me tengo que ir, adiós. 

Se voltea y camina hacia el balcón pero antes de que pudiera saltar hacia el árbol de enfrente pero Risa lo llama nuevamente.

-Risa (Sale apresuradamente de su cama y lo alcanza agarrándolo de un brazo): ¡Espera!

-Satoshi: ¿Qué pasa?- Para su sorpresa ella lo suelta. Va hasta el perchero y coge una casaca de esta.

-Risa (regresando): Esto, te quería devolver esto- ella le enseña la casaca, el cual Satoshi reconoce inmediatamente como suya- Discúlpame por no habértelo devuelto antes pero ¬/¬ surgió una serie de situaciones y bueno...

-Satoshi (la mira): Esta bien.

-Risa: ¿Eh?

-Satoshi (serio): Te lo puedes quedar.

-Risa: ¿De verdad?

-Satoshi: Sí.

-Risa: ¿Por qué? (Pensamiento: ¿Querrá algo a cambio?, ni sueñes que te voy a dar mi cuerpo a cambio pervertido)

-Satoshi: (pensamiento: Porque tengo el presentimiento de que esta malinterpretando mis buenas intensiones) Es por haber entrado a tu cuarto sin permiso.

-Risa 0/0: Ehh... gracias *pensamiento: parece es que es un buen chico después de todo*- dijo con una sonrisa que hacia que se viera mas hermosa aun, cosa que no paso desapercibida por él ojiazul.

***Yuki: Aquí comienza la canción de fondo*****  
**  
_ El tiempo es hoy, tenes que entender,__  
__ que ayer ya paso y mañana no fue_,

-Satoshi (Deja de mirarla y cambia de tema rápidamente): Bueno, adio...

-Risa (sin escuchar): ¡Wou! que bonito.

-Satoshi (la mira): ¿Qué cosa?

_En mi corazón te espera un rincón,__  
__ en donde crecer en paz sin temor_.

Risa le hace señas con la mano y apunta al cielo. Cuando Satoshi da una mirada donde ella estaba apuntando tan enérgicamente, descubre que las nubes que tapaban el cielo se habían dispersado y como consecuencia la gran cantidad de estrellas que antes estaban tapadas ahora se podía ver claramente. Estas eran tan brillantes que parecían diamantes esparcidos por el cielo infinito.

_Y que cada día, mirando las estrellas__  
__ hagamos la promesa de ser siempre uno los dos.__  
_  
-Risa: ¡Qué hermosooooooooo! Pero desde aquí no se puede ver muy bien, que lastima-dijo un poco decepcionada

_Solo quiero verte reír__  
__ solo quiero hacerte feliz_

-Satoshi (chibi): Tú ¿quieres verlo de más cerca?

-Risa (Chibi): Sip

_solo quiero darte mi amor, todo mi amor,__  
__ quédate hoy, quédate aquí.__  
_  
-Satoshi: OK- y sin mas que decir la carga con las dos manos.

-Risa 0/0: ¡Hey!, ¿Qué estas hacien-?... *Satoshi salta al árbol que estaba en frente al cuarto sin tener en cuenta a la pobre y asustada Risa*... ¡KIAAA!...- Instintivamente ella lo abraza con toda la fuerza que tenia, tanto que podía sentir la esencia del cuerpo de él- (pensamiento: Mm... Puedo sentir su aroma. ¡Eh! ¡¿Risa, que estas pensando? ¡Estas a punto de morir! ¡kiaaa! )

_El tiempo es hoy, empieza a sentir,__  
__ el rayo de sol que esta frente a ti,.__  
_  
-Satoshi (susurra lentamente en uno de sus oídos): Mira 

Risa lo suelta lentamente del cuello pero no separa completamente y dirige su mirada a donde el le señalaba. ¡Era hermoso! La vista era mucho mejor que la que tenía en su balcón, ahora las estrellas estaban tan cerca que parecía que podías tocarlas con las manos.

_Olvida el dolor, mi mano esta aquí,__  
__ respira en amor, comienza a vivir, a vivir_

-Risa (susurro): ¡Wau!

-Satoshi (la mira): ... *guarda silencio*

_Solo quiero verte reír__  
__ solo quiero hacerte feliz_

-Risa (se da cuenta que todavía estaba lo estaba abrazando): 0/0 su-suéltame pervertido * ella lo empuja pero resbala y casi se cae, felizmente es sujetada por Satoshi a tiempo pero nuevamente él la había pegado a su cuerpo*

_solo quiero darte mi amor, todo mi amor,__  
__ quédate hoy, quédate aquí.__  
_

-Satoshi: No hagas eso te puedes caer- le susurra en uno de los oídos mientras que su mano derecha resbalaba por su espalda de Risa lentamente

-Risa 0/0: S-si ya lo se -dijo sintiendo el contacto de su mano en su espalda- no es necesario que me lo digas.

_Solo quiero verte reír__  
__ solo quiero hacerte feliz___

-Satoshi (se aleja un poco y se apoya en el tronco y la mira): ¿Por qué estas molesta?

-Risa: No estoy molesta y si lo estuviera ¿tendrías algún problema con eso? 

_Solo quiero darte mi amor, todo mi amor,  
quédate hoy, quédate aquí.  
_  
-Satoshi (la mira): No ninguno (pensamiento: Que orgullosa) - él no sabia porque pero su actitud hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-Risa (al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando): ¡Hmp! ¿por-por qué me estas mirando tanto? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara o que?

_Solo quiero verte reír__  
__ solo quiero hacerte feliz_

-Satoshi (serio): No. Es solo que te ves linda cuando te molestas.

-Risa: 0/0 (pensamiento: Di-dijo que era linda) -disimula su sorpresa ante esas palabras- gra-gracias pero para tu información yo siempre soy linda.

_Solo quiero darte mi amor, todo mi amor,__  
__ quédate hoy, quédate aquí.__  
_  
***Fin de la canción de fondo*****  
**  
Entonces antes de que la conversación siguiera se escucha el sonido de un celular, lo hace que Risa se sobresalte. 

-Satoshi (contestando): Alo

-¿? (por el celular): ¡SATO-CHAN!

-Risa (con una gota en la cabeza): ¿Sato-chan?

-Satoshi (apartando rápidamente el celular de su oído): (pensamiento: ¿Tía?)

-Tía Mina (por el celular): _Where are you? Me_ estar _so worried!_ ¡Waa!

-Satoshi: Tía Mina podrías bajar la voz, me vas a romper los tímpanos

-Tía Mina (sin prestarle atención): _Me_ apunto de morir de un infarto cuando tú no llegar a la hora de siempre.

- Satoshi: …

-Tía Mina (por el celular): _Me_ estar apunto de llamar a la policía cuando recordar que tú estar en esta. Entonces _me _desesperarse y pensar que tu irse _without me_. ¡Sato-chan! _Come back!_

-Satoshi: Si, ya entendí ya voy a casa.

-Tía Mina (por el celular): _Really?_

-Satoshi: Sí, eh... ¿Tía?

-Tía Mina: ¿Si?

-Satoshi: Te han dado un nuevo guión para practicar ¿verdad?

-Tía Mina: 0.0 (pensamiento: ji, ji me descubrió) _OK!,_ te espero *cuelga*

/ Si-len-cio /

-Risa (chibi): (pensamiento: vaya, ¿esa es su tía?) Tu-tu tía debe estar muy preocupada

-Satoshi (chibi): Supongo

-Risa (chibi): Pff… Sato-chan

-Satoshi (chibi): *carraspea un poco la garganta* No logro que me deje de llamar así… Bien, me voy- se para y voltea.

-Risa (chibi): OK, bye... *se da cuenta de la situación en que se encuentra* ¡Eh! ¡Espera un momento!

-Satoshi: ¿Qué?

-Risa: ¡Cómo crees que voy ha bajar de aquí!

-Satoshi: Saltando- le respondió el como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Risa: ¡Estas loco!, ¡podría morir en el intento!

-Satoshi: OK, OK ya entendí. 

El se le acerca y la carga nuevamente pero esta vez Risa no grito ni pataleo al contrario dejo que los fuertes brazos de Satoshi tocaran sus piernas y su espalda. Aunque eso hacia que algo muy dentro de ella despertaba.

-Satoshi: Sujétate

-Risa: Sí - rodea el cuello de el lentamente con sus brazos y pega su cuerpo hacia el. 

Los cuerpos de ambos realmente habían cambiado, ya no eran más unos chicos de 14 años y eso lo pudieron sentir cuando se aproximaron. Por su parte Risa no pudo evita sonrojarse ante tal hecho. Mientras que Satoshi pues... algo dentro de el quería seguir cargando ese cuerpo tan frágil que parecía que en cualquier momento se podría romper.

-Risa: Gra-gracias *parándose más no alejando de él* - dijo al llegar al balcón.

-Satoshi: Sí... - él no la quería soltar ya que por alguna razón, quería seguir sintiendo su piel, su esencia... esa esencia a jazmín que despedía su cuerpo. Repentinamente reacciona y un poco sonrojado por esto, la suelta- bueno... adiós -se da la vuelta e intenta saltar nuevamente

-Risa: ¡Espera! ¿Vas a bajar por ahí? - ella señala el árbol

-Satoshi (la mira): Sí

-Risa: ¿No seria mejor que salieras por la puerta?

-Satoshi: No, gracias. Es mucho más fácil por aquí

-Risa: (pensamiento: ¿de veras? *Mira el árbol asustada*) bu-bueno, adiós. 

Satoshi solo se despide con una mano, salta hacia el árbol y desaparece entre las ramas para volver a parecer después pero está ves en el frío suelo del patio. Mientras Risa lo ve alejarse desde el balcón de su habitación.

-Risa: Ay, hace frío mejor entro a mi cuarto de una vez - ella cierra las ventanas de su balcón al entrar y cuando se dirigía a su cama, algo en el suelo capto su atención- ¿Qué es esto?... ¿eh? ¬¬ 

Mientras tanto nuestro querido Satoshi ya había llegado hasta el carro y estaba haciendo de todo para poder despertar a su chofer, quien se había quedado dormido mientras lo esperaba (Yuki: ¿Y quien no?). Después de unos segundos, finalmente su chofer despertó y se pusieron en marcha.

-Chofer: Joven Satoshi ¿Por qué se demoro tanto?

-Satoshi: Sucedió una situación inesperada ¬¬

-Chofer: Ah... por cierto, joven Satoshi ¿encontró su bufanda?

-Satoshi: Sí, la encontré y... ¬¬ 

El había olvidado la bufanda en el piso del cuarto de Risa. 

En la habitación de Risa...

-Risa: Bueno, mañana se lo devuelvo - deja la bufanda en su escritorio y se duerme plácidamente en su cama.

Yukii0710: Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Dejen reviews! Please *0*


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: A la mañana siguiente

La campana que anunciaba la hora el receso había sonado hace 5 minutos por esa razón todo el colegio era un griterío total. Mientras tanto una chica de cabellera larga y marrón se dirigía hacia el asiento de un chico de pelo celeste, quien en esos momentos estaba leyendo un libro.

-Risa (se pone enfrente de él): Toma -diciendo esto pone sorpresivamente una bufanda encima de la carpeta.

-Satoshi (dejando el libro aun lado de la carpeta): Gracias- dijo agarrándolo

-Risa: ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas olvidado lo que fuiste a buscar?

-Satoshi: Con todo eso del árbol, se me olvido.

-Risa: Ahora yo tengo la culpa

-Satoshi: Yo no dije eso. Aunque esa fue tu idea ¬¬

-Risa: Entonces, la próxima vez que entres a mi cuarto sin permiso recuérdame no pedirte nada.

-Satoshi (suspiro): OK... ¬¬

-Risa: Oye, tu no sabes el significado de la palabra sarcasmo ¿verdad?

-Riku: ¿De qué hablan? - pregunto Riku quien se había aproximado ellos junto con Daisuke. Mientras que Satoshi vuelve a su lectura anterior.

-Risa: Ah... Riku, Daisuke ¿Qué hacen aquí? pensé que estarían en el sótano haciendo H cosas juntos- este comentario hizo que Daisuke y Riku se pusieran rojos como tomates.

-Riku: 0/0 ¡RISA!

-Risa: ¿Qué acaso no es verdad?

-Riku: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Por otro lado:

-Satoshi (leyendo su libro): Daisuke

-Daisuke: ¿Qué pasa? -/-

-Satoshi (sigue leyendo): El sótano no es un buen lugar para hacer H cosas ¿sabes?

-Daisuke (sorprendido por el comentario): ¡¿Qué? o/O

-Satoshi (pasando a la otra página): Te recomiendo la biblioteca, ahí nadie te molesta.

-Daisuke 0/0: ¡Qué estas diciendo! ¡Nosotros no hacemos esas cosas! - protesto totalmente rojo y enojado- además ¿cómo sabes que la biblioteca...?

-Satoshi (deja su libro a un lado y lo mira con una sonrisa picara en el rostro): ¿De verdad quieres saber?

-Daisuke: Eh...O_O 

Bien dejemos a estos resolviendo ese misterio y pasemos nuevamente a las chicas...

-Risa: OK, OK ya entendí, solo bromeaba.

-Riku: Bien òó

-Risa: Y ¿Por qué están aquí de todos modos?

-Riku: ¡Ah! si... ¡mira! ^^ *Le enseña cuatro tickets*

-Risa: *0*¡Entradas para el cine! y ¡son gratis!

-Riku: Y... son validas para cualquier película que tu desees

-Risa:*0*¿De dónde las sacasteis?

-Riku: Me las gane en un sorteo hace dos días. Y bien... ¿Quieres venir con nosotros mañana?

-Risa: ¡Sí!

-Riku: Y ¿tú Hiwatari?

-Satoshi: No tengo nada que hacer... Esta bien.

-Riku: Entonces, mañana nos encontramos a la 2:00 p.m. en la estación de trenes.

-Todos (menos Satoshi): Sí

Yukii0710: Si, se que fue muy corto pero les prometo que el próximo va ser más largo y más emocionante… ¡dejen reviews! *0* Please


	4. Chapter 4

Yukii0710: ¡Hola! Aquí les trigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fanfiction. Esta vez, va estar acompañado con la canción "que vida la mía" de Reik.

**Capítulo 4:****¿Una salida con amigos o una cita?**

Era la 1:50 p.m. y mientras tanto, en la mansión de los Harada, dos jovencitas se estaban arreglando para salir...

-**Riku:** ¡Risa! ¡Apúrate! ¡Se nos esta haciendo tarde!- gritando desde la escalera.

Ella vestía pantalón jin pegado, un top negro, una chaqueta marrón y botas. Mientras que su cabello, que había crecido hasta los hombros en el año transcurrido, lo llevaba suelto.

-**Risa:** Ya voy, ya voy- alcanzando a su hermana rápidamente- ¿Por qué tanto apuro?

Risa, en cambio, llevaba un bolero jin, un polo largo hasta los muslos de color gris, pantaloneta negra. De calzado, unos botines negros. Mientras que su cabello estaba recogido con una elegante y hermosa cola

-**Riku:** ¿Por qué tanto apuro?-dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Acaso no ves la hora que son? Son las 1:50 p.m. y ni siquiera hemos salido de casa

-**Risa:** Bueno... una chica no puede salir desarreglada ¿no?

-**Riku:** Te demoraste 1 hora y media en arreglarte

-**Risa:** Ese es el precio de ser mujer, querida hermana

-**Riku:** Si, si como sea. Vamonos ya

Ellas salieron de la casa y subieron al coche, que las traslado rápidamente a la estación de trenes donde los chicos la esperaban.

-**Riku**: Lo siento (llegando hacia ellos jadeando) ¿Los hicimos esperar demasiado?

Daisuke llevaba un polo estampado de color negro, un short con bolsillos al costado de color beige y de calzado, zapatillas. Por otro lado, Satoshi llevaba una camisa de color azul marino, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color que el pantalón

-**Satoshi:** S-

-**Daisuke (tapándole la boca con una mano):** No-no, claro que no. Acabamos de llegar. (Susurra solo para que lo escuche Satoshi) No digas eso, las vas a hacer sentir mal.

-**Satoshi:** Pero ella pregunto.

-**Daisuke:** Ah (suspiro al estilo anime)

-**Riku (sin darse cuenta de la conversación de los chicos):** ¡Qué bueno!- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo a Daisuke sonrojarse como un tomate.

-**Daisuke (pensando):** Es tan linda. Bien ahora... - Hace un ademán de querer tomarle la mano pero ella se mueve.

-**Riku (alejándose al darse cuenta):** Bien... nos estamos haciendo tarde, vamos- ella se va primero- (pensamiento: Lo siento Daisuke pero... ¡Eso es muy embarazazo! /) *Se pude ver a Daisuke en un fondo azul totalmente deprimido haciendo circulitos en el piso con el dedo*

-**Satoshi y Risa (dicen al mismo tiempo mirándolo con piedad):** Le espera una vida muy dura.

_En el cine: _

_**-**_**Riku:** Ya llegamos, ahora... ¿Qué película vemos? -ve la cartelera- tenemos dos opciones "Terror en la niebla" o "Cosas de una chica enamorada"

-**Risa:** *0* Yo quiero ver la segunda, ya que se trata de una chica que se enamora de un chico sin saber que este tiene un hermano gemelo... además ¡los actores son muy guapos! XD

-**Riku:** ¿Vemos la primera? ¬_¬

-**Satoshi:** Si, estoy de acuerdo ¬¬

-**Risa:** ¡Eh! ¿Por qué?-pregunto sin obtener respuesta ya que ellos ya estaban comprando los boletos.

-**Daisuke:** Ja, ja ññ...

Ingresaron al cine y fueron directamente a la dulcería donde compraron 4 refrescos y 2 'pop corns' medianos. Luego, se dirigieron a la sala. Ellos tenían planeado sentarse juntos mas sin embargo, al entrar, la encontraron casi llena y solo quedaban 4 asientos libres pero estaban separadas de 2 en 2.

-**Daisuke:** Bueno no tenemos otra opción, Riku, tú y Ri...

-**Risa (interrumpiéndolo sorpresivamente):** Riku, Tú y Daisuke vallan a los asientos de abajo, mientras que Hiwatari y yo vamos a los de arriba. OK, vamos, apúrense que ya va empezar la película.

-**Daisuke: **Pero, ustedes no...

-**Risa:** Esta bien además y si yo voy con mi hermana. Ella no va parar dejar de pensar en ti y no va ver nada de la película.

-**Riku:** ¡Risa! 0/0

-**Risa (sin hacer caso a los reclamos de Riku):** Bien, vamonos Hiwatari-dijo jalándolo de un brazo- ¡Ay! estos chicos son tan lentos, se mueren por estar a solas y ni siquiera pueden decirlo (se sientan) la verdad no parece que estén saliendo por mas de 1 año.

-**Satoshi:** Harada

-**Risa:** ¿Si? -se voltea a mirarlo entonces se da cuenta, que en vez de agarrarle el brazo le estaba agarrando fuertemente la mano- 0/0 ¡Ah! Lo-lo siento *Lo suelta* (Pensamiento: como llego mi mano allí, ¡si yo le agarre el brazo! ¡Acaso lo hice inconcientemente! 0/0)

-**Satoshi (mirándola con una sonrisa picara en el rostro):** ¿Estas segura de que no dejaste a Daisuke y a tu hermana a solas por tu propia conveniencia?

-**Risa:** ¡¿Qué? Yo no lo hice para estar a solas contigo.

-**Satoshi:** Yo no dije eso

-**Risa:** 0/0 Yo-yo - eh -¡Hmp!*se voltea a otro lado*

-**Satoshi (un poco divertido por la reacción de ella):** Esta bien.

Bueno ññ... mientras tanto, unos asientos más abajo, Daisuke y Riku...

-**Daisuke (pensando):** Le pregunto o no

-**Riku (pensando):** Seguro me va preguntar. ¡Ay! ¡Qué hago! Risa cuando lleguemos a la casa me las vas a pagar ò.ó...

-**Daisuke**: (pensamiento: -/- Si, se lo voy a preguntar) - la mira- Eh... Riku, lo que dijo Risa... este... bueno, yo...

Riku sabía que era lo que intentaba preguntarle su enamorado. Aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza respondérselo, esa manera tímida y dulce de él, siempre la cautivaba. Así que no pudo resistirse más y lo callo con un dulce y apasionado beso que Daisuke, instintivamente, no dudo en corresponder de igual manera. Finalmente se separaron por falta de aire.

-**Daisuke:** 0/0 Ri-Riku... - dijo casi sin aire, aun sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar.

-**Riku (recostándose en su hombro):** ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? Por supuesto que estaría pensando en ti, baka... no hemos podido salir por una semana por culpa de mis padres. ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta? -/-

-**Daisuke (abrazándola):** Sí, tienes razón... lo siento

-**Riku:** Baka...

-**Daisuke:** Pero... me gusto a ver preguntado ya que es la primera vez que tomas la iniciativa ¿Sabes? (3

-**Riku 0/0:** ¡Ay! Cállate *le da un pequeño golpe en el pecho*

-**Daisuke:** ¡Auch!... ji, ji

Y así entre discusiones, golpes y besos apasionados la película dio inicio...

_La chica caminaba lentamente_

_por los corredores de la casa, sin percatarse de que_

_estaba siendo observada de cerca por una extraña _

_criatura__. Entonces, al darse cuenta, ella voltea a su derecha _y encuentra...

-**Risa:** ¡KIAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *el 'pop corn' sale volando y cae en la cabeza de un chico que estaba apunto de besar a su enamorada* ¡La va matar!, ¡La va matar! 0 *sacudiendo por los hombros al mas cercano a ella, en otras palabras a Satoshi*

-**Persona 1: **¡Shush!

-**Persona 2:** Cállense... queremos ver la película

-**Persona 3:** Sí...cállanse.

-**Risa:** ¿Ah? 0.0 *Pensando: ¡UPS! sigo en cine* (Yukii: Se le había olvidado ¬¬) Ja, ja... lo siento.

-**Satoshi:** Harada...

-**Risa:** 0.0

-**Satoshi:** No puedo respirar.

-**Risa:** **...**

Después de la sacudida, lo había abrazado inconcientemente y como consecuencia el rostro de Satoshi estaba hundido entre sus pechos. Ya se imaginaran lo que sucedió después...

_ ¡SPLASH! _

(Sonido de súper cachetada)

-**Satoshi (agarrándose la mejilla izquierda):** Tú fuiste la que _**me puso ahí**_. ¬¬

-**Risa:** Hmp *volteando a otro lado* eso no justifica nada, fue algo instintivo.

-**Satoshi:** ¿Instintivo? ¬¬*señala al chico* ¿Lo del 'pop corn' también fue instintivo?

-**Risa:** Sí, y tú te aprovechaste de... 0.0 ¿eh? ¿Cuál 'pop corn'? *mira su mano vacía* 0.0, *al chico* o.O, *a Satoshi* OO yo...a él...yo...

-**Satoshi (tranquilamente):** Sí

-**Risa .:** ¡Ay no!, ¡Ay no!, ¡Ay no!

-**Satoshi: **Harada...

-**Risa:** ¿Qué voy hacer? ''**.**´´ *otra vez sacude a Satoshi de la camisa*

-**Satoshi:** Tranquilízate...

-**Risa:** Como quieres que me calme, si yo... / (sacude con mas fuerza)

-**Satoshi:** ... aun seguimos en la sala

-**Risa:** ¿Ah? 0.0

-Se siente miradas asesinas a su alrededor-

(De parte de la gente)

-**Guardia (los alumbra con la linterna): **Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos un par de revoltosos aquí...

-**Risa:** Ups

-**Satoshi:** ¬¬

_Unos asientos más adelante:_

-**Riku y Daisuke (comiendo 'pop corn'):** *pensamiento: ¬¬ Nosotros no venimos con ellos, no los conocemos*

-**Riku:** Esta interesante la película ¿no?

-**Daisuke:** Sip

Mientras tanto, unos asientos más adelante... bueno casi en la puerta...

-**Risa:** ¡Hey! ¡Espere! ¡No puede hacer esto!, ¡Espere!

-**Guardia:** Pues ya lo hice y la próxima vez no hagan ruido - y dieciendo esto, cerró fuertemente la puerta de la sala en frente de ellos.

-**Risa (con las manos en la cintura):** ¡Ay!, pero ¡Qué carácter! como si hubiéramos hecho todo un escándalo.

-**Satoshi:** *pensamiento: Pues si fue todo un escándalo ¬¬* -da un gran bostezo y sin mas ni mas se empieza alejar.

-**Risa (al darse cuenta): **¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? - lo alcanza rápidamente.

-**Satoshi:** Bueno... falta 1 hora para que acabe la película y como nos sacaron de esta...

**Yukii: Aquí comienza la canción de fondo**__

_Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar,_

_y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del día..._

_Que vida, la mía..._

-**Risa:** ¡Ah! ya veo piensas dar una vuelta hasta que acabe ¡Qué buena idea! Ven, yo se a donde podemos ir *lo toma de la mano y lo jala*.

_Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi,_

_y me paso todo el día imaginando tu risa..._

_Que vida, la mía..._

-**Satoshi:** *pensamiento: Yo iba decir que me iba a casa pero (la ve y sonrie para si mismo)... que mas da*.

_Nose que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,_

_y acaricia tu piel..._

Salieron del cine rápidamente y se perdieron entre la muchedumbre de la calle, aun, tomados de las manos.

_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,_

_dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,_

Parecía que Risa no se había dado cuenta de eso, y si lo había hecho disimulaba muy bien. Por otro lado, Satoshi, quien se había percatado desde el principio, no tenía la más mínima intención de informárselo.

_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_

_dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_

_si estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_

Pues, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, algo dentro de él quería seguir sintiendo esa delicada y frágil mano junto a la suya por más tiempo.

_ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_

_probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._

_Solo dime que si..._

-**Risa: **OK, ya llegamos

-**Satoshi: **Esto es...-mira a su alrededor - El parque de diversiones

_Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,_

_y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,_

_Que vida, la mía..._

-**Risa (sonriendo): **Sip. Yo hubiera preferido ir al centro comercial pero supuse que tú no querrías.

-**Satoshi: ***pensamiento: Eso es cierto* Ah

-**Risa: **Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Entremos! XD-entra corriendo al parque de diversiones.

_Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,_

_y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro día,_

_Que vida, la mía..._

-**Satoshi (sonriendo al verla):** Hmp. Parece una niña

-**Risa (alzando un brazo):** ¡Hey! ¡Hiwatari! ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Ven!

-**Satoshi:** Ya voy- camina hacia ella.

_No se que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,_

_y acaricia tu piel..._

Así se dirigieron al primer juego: La montaña rusa, donde Risa gritaba a voz en cuello mientras que Satoshi... ¬¬ estaba de lo más normal

_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,_

_dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,_

Luego fueron a los tiros con escopetas, donde Satoshi "por obligación" tuvo que hacer gala de su destreza para poder ganar el llavero en forma de conejo que tanto quería Risa.

_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_

_dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_

_si estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_

Inmediatamente después se dirigieron a las tazas de té giratorias, donde Risa se divertía como loca mientras que el rostro de Satoshi pasaba de pálido a verde y de verde a azul.

_ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_

_probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._

_Solo dime que si..._

**Yuki****i: Aquí termina la canción de fondo, por ahora...**

Finalmente se dirigieron a la casa de los espejos...

-**Risa (caminado por uno de los pasillos):** ¡Eres increíble! te mareas en las tazas pero no en la montaña.

-**Satoshi (caminado al lado de ella):** Son dos cosas muy distintas.

-**Risa:** ¿Distintas?

-**Satoshi:** La montaña se mueve por medio de curvas, las tazas dan giros en su mismo eje.

-**Risa:** Aja ¬¬ lo que tu digas - mirándose en los espejos - ¡Wou! Me veo más esbelta *0* y aquí; mas delgada O.O y aquí; enana . y aquí; obesa **o.O** *mira Satoshi con ojos llorosos* T-T no quiero...

-**Satoshi (con una gota en la cabeza):** Son solo espejos

-Brinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-

(Sonido de celular)

-**Risa:** T-T ¿Moshi-moshi? **0.0** ¡Ah! Riku ¿Cómo estuvo la película?

_-__**Riku (por el teléfono):**__ Bien pero... ¿Dónde están? ¡Los hemos estado buscando por todos lados!_

-**Risa:** En el parque de diversiones.

_-__**Riku (por el teléfono):**__ OK ya vamos para allá ¿En qué parte específicamente del_ _parque están_?

-**Risa:** En la casa de los espejos.

_-__**Riku (por el teléfono):**__ Bien, nos vemos (cuelga)_

-**Risa (lo mira):** Era Riku, dice que ya vienen para acá

-**Satoshi:** Ah

-**Risa:** Bien salgamos de aquí- ella empieza a caminar pero va de frente contra un espejo. Afortunadamente, Satoshi la sostiene por los hombros antes de que se caiga al suelo.

-**Satoshi (le susurra):** Ten más cuidado, te puedes lastimar.

-**Risa 0/0:** Si... gracias (se para en frente de él)

-**Satoshi (un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas):** Si... vamonos antes de que choques con otra cosa más...

**-Risa:** Oye ¿Me estas llamando despistada?

**-Satoshi:** Yo no dije eso pero creo que esa es la palabra perfecta par describirte

**-Risa:** ¡¿Qué dijiste?

**-Satoshi:** Ah, ahí están

**-Risa.** ¿Quién-?

**-Riku:** ¡Risa! ¡Hiwatari!- dice aproximándose a ellos- ¡Al fin! Los hemos buscado por horas ¿Por qué se fueron sin avisar?

**-Risa** **¬¬: **¿Así? pero si no llamaste sino hace poco y eso que la película acabo hace 2 horas.

**-Riku** **¬/¬: **Ah... bueno...

**-Daisuke:** Nosotros... los estuvimos buscando pero como no los encontrábamos... -/-

**- Risa +.+:** Se fueron a hacer cosas "cariñosas" los dos juntos.

**-Daisuke y Riku:** / ¡No! (pensamientos: En realidad sí pero ¡primero muertos antes de admitirlo!)

**-Satoshi (serio):** Así que era eso- se aproxima a Daisuke quien todavía estaba rojo como un tomate - esta bien, lo comprendo *lanza una sonrisa con estrellas y todo*

**-Daisuke (con lágrimas en los ojos):** Satoshi, amigo...

**-Risa (pensando):** ¬¬ Esto se esta poniendo rarito, en serio...

**-Satoshi:** Esta bien, estamos en la edad en que las hormonas se nos están revoloteando pero... espero que hayas llevado _**eso **_ contigo_._

**-Risa:** ¿Eh? 0/0 *mira a su hermana* (nota: Ella ya se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Satoshi) Riku tú...

**-Riku:** ¡Claro que no!

**-Daisuke:** ¿Eso? De que estas... OO * Entendiendo* / ¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada de eso! ¡¿Como se te ocurre?

**- Satoshi ¬¬:** Esta bien no tienes que negarlo...

**-Daisuke:** ¡No lo estoy negando!

**-Riku 0/0:** ¡Daisuke!

**-Risa ¬¬:** Baka

**-Daisuke:** ¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! - entonces Satoshi empieza a reír - ¡Eh! ¡Tú solo estabas jugando conmigo!

**-Satoshi:** Ja, ja. Lo siento, lo siento pero hubieras visto la cara que pusiste hace rato ja, ja...

**-Daisuke:** Eres... ò/ó

**-Risa:** Ya, ya, chicos, cálmense. ^^

**-Riku:** Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, por que no vamos a divertirnos un poco ¿A qué juego no se han subido?

**-Risa:** Haber... ¡ah! Sí, la rueda de la fortuna, es allí a donde íbamos ahora.

**- Riku:** Bien, pues, vayamos allí entonces.

Caminaron juntos hasta que a su destino dado que estaba oscureciendo y no querían perderse entre la gran cantidad de gente que había alrededor.

En la boletería:

**-Daisuke:** Cuatro por favor.

**-Vendedor:** Aquí tiene.

**-Daisuke:** Gracias- se dirige hacia donde lo esperaban los de más-

Bien, aquí están las entradas, subamos.

Ellos se dirigieron a la cola pero cuando llego su turno el guardia les dijo que solo podían ingresar de dos en dos.

**-Satoshi:** Bien -y para sorpresa de todos le toma de la mano a Risa y se mete con ella en la primera cabina.

**Canción de fondo**

_Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,_

_y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,_

_Que vida, la mía..._

**-Risa:** ¿Eh? pero ¿Qué-?

**-Satoshi (mirando a Daisuke y Riku): **Yo iré aquí con ella así que ustedes vayan en la otra. Nos vemos más tarde *cierra la puerta y el cabina empieza a moverse*

_Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,_

_y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro día,_

_Que vida, la mía..._

**-Risa: **¿Por qué-?

**-Satoshi: **Tú ibas hacer lo mismo ¿no?

_No se que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,_

_y acaricia tu piel..._

**-Risa:** Si pero...

**-Satoshi:** Bueno ya lo hice por ti además... quería estar a solas contigo.

**-Risa 0/0 (pensamiento):** ¡¿Qué?

Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,

_dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte_

**- Satoshi:** Oh mira *apunta con el dedo hacia la ventana*

**-Risa:** ¿Qué-? *mira hacia la dirección donde estaba apuntando*

Como si el tiempo que hubiera transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la noche había cubierto la ciudad. Mientras que hermosos fuegos artificiales bailaban en el cielo nocturno.

_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_

_dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_

_si estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_

**-Risa:** ¡Wou! ¡Qué bonito! -dijo con las manos apoyadas a la ventana mientras lanzaba un hermosa sonrisa.

**-Satoshi:** Mm...- voltea y la mira- sí... hermoso - entonces una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro sin que ella se de cuenta sin embargo cuando poco de su cabello de Risa rozó su rostro y sintió la esencia que este despedía, esa esencia a jazmín, y no pudo contenerse de tocarlo con las manos.

**-Risa:** ¿Uh? 0/0

_Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_

_probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._

_Solo dime que si..._

**-Satoshi:** Es muy suave... parece seda-se acerca más y más a su rostro tanto que ya podía sentir su respiración. Entonces lentamente la mano de Satoshi va a su cabello.

**-Risa (pensamiento):** ¡Me va besar!- instintivamente cierra los ojos pero los minutos pasaban y no sentía nada rozar sus labios.

**-Satoshi (sacando una hoja su cabello y alejándose un poco de ella):** Ya esta...

**- Risa:** ¿?

Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,

_dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte_

**-Satoshi:** * se da cuenta de que ella seguía con los ojos cerrados* Oh, ya veo... tu esperabas que te besara - dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

**-Risa:** ¿Q- qué? Que yo estaba esperando... un b-beso tuyo ¡hmp! solo en tus sueños, yo... estaba preparándome para golpearte, eso es todo ¬/¬ - se da cuenta de que él seguía mirándola - ¿P-por qué me estas mirando tanto?

_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_

_dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_

_si estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_

**-Satoshi:** Bueno es solo que... no es una mala idea

**-Risa:** ¿Q-qué co-cosa?

**-Satoshi:** Si tu me lo pides *se acerca seductoramente a su rostro* yo no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo.

**-Risa (pensando):** 0/0 ¡Qué dijo! ¡¿Esta hablando en serio?

**-Satoshi:** Entonces... ¿Cuál es tu elección?... Harada -le susurra al oído.

_Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_

_probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._

_Solo dime que si..._

**Fin de canción de fondo**

**-Risa:** Yo-yo...

**-Satoshi:** ¿Si?

**-Risa:** Yo quiero que...- Satoshi se acerco más - ¡Qué te alejes de mi! *le trata de dar una cachetada pero él la esquiva fácilmente* ¡Pervertido! *ella golpea y él la esquiva* ¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo, Risa Harada, quiere besarte! *Pensando: Aunque si quiero 0* ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre seducir así de es manera a esta dulce y delicada señorita?

**-Satoshi: **¿Dulce y delicada? ¬¬ Pero si eres tu la que esta tratando de golpearme, eso no es tan dulce y delicado que digamos.

**-Risa: ¡**¿Qué dijiste?

**-Satoshi: **Ja, ja

**-Risa: **Hmp.

La cabina deja de moverse y la puerta se abre ante ellos.

**-Risa: **Oh, ya termino.

**-Satoshi: **Bien, salgamos - sale primero le ofrece la mano para que baje- ¿Me permite señorita delicada?

**-Risa: **Hmp, yo puedo sola gracias- dijo todo orgullosa pero al intentar salir se tropezó sin embargo Satoshi la sostuvo a tiempo.

**-Satoshi: **Ja, ja, si ya veo que tú puedes sola.

**-Risa: **Hmp, gracias.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Daisuke y Riku, quienes estaban rojos como tomates pero felices. Pasaron media hora más allí, divirtiéndose y a veces comiendo. Luego decidieron regresar a sus casas ya que ya era de noche, claro que los chicos se ofrecieron "voluntariamente" (en verdad solo Daisuke) a llevarlas a su casa.

Ellas los despidieron y los vieron alejarse lentamente hasta que ya no los pudieron ver más y se metieron a su casa.

**-Risa (poniéndose la bata): **La pase muy bien a pesar que nos sacaron del cine ¬¬-súbitamente se recuerda de lo que estaba apunto de pasar en la cabina y sus mejillas se sonrojan rápidamente- ¡Ay! en que estoy pensado él solo estaba jugando conmigo ¡Deja de pensar en eso!

**-Riku (secándose el cabello con la toalla): **¡Risa! ya puedes entrar

**-Risa (reaccionando): **¡Oh!, ya, gracias- cogio rápidamente la toalla que estaba en su armario y salio de su cuarto rumbo al baño.

**-Riku: **¿En qué estabas pensando?

**-Risa: **¿Yo? en nada, en nada

**-Riku: **¿En serio?

**-Risa: **Sí, Riku no pensaba en nada, en serio.

**-Riku: **Parece que Hiwatari y tú se lleva muy bien ¿no?

**-Risa: **¿Por qué dices eso?

**-Riku: **Bueno parecían muy divertidos hoy.

**-Risa: **Ah bueno- sonríe para si misma tiernamente- si supongo...

**-Riku: **Ustedes parecían como si estuvieran en una cita más que una salida de amigos ¿sabes?

**-Risa 0/0:** ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo dices eso? Nosotros... *otra vez laimagen de la cabina* hmp, nada, estoy muy cansada, mejor me voy a bañar rápido. *cierra la puerta tras ella*

**-Riku:** Hiwatari y Risa... Mm... No, imposible.

Riku se aleja lentamente a su cuarto sin creer en lo que acababa de pensar.

Yukii0710: Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Dejen reviews! *0* Please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5****:****La azotea, un trato y un pago**

La mañana era fresca y clara, los pájaros cantaban y las flores, despedían sus esencias por todos lados, sí, todo era demasiado tranquilo para ser verdad.

-**Risa:** ¡Qué!(Yukii: No les digo, ya empezó ¬¬) ¡Yo no sabía nada de eso!

-**Riku:** Pero si nos los dijo hace una semana Risa.

-**Risa: **¿De veras?

-**Riku:** Sí, no te acuerdas...

**********************Flashback***********************

_En la mansión de los Harada__:_

-**Sirvienta 1: **Señoritas, la señora y el señor quieren verlas en la sala en este instante.

-**Riku:** Diles por favor que ya bajamos, Kana.

-**Sirvienta 1:** Esta bien señorita.

-**Riku:** Cuantas veces les eh dicho a todos que me llamen solo Riku (suspiro) me hacen sentir mayor.

Ellas se paran y salen del cuarto de Riku cerrando la puerta tras ellas. Luego, se dirigen a la sala para encontrarse con sus padres.

-**Risa:** Ji, ji bueno será mejor que se los vuelvas recordar. Por cierto, ¿que querrán ahora?

-**Riku:** Ni idea pero espero que no quieran salir nuevamente

-**Risa:** Sí, hemos pasado las dos últimas semanas escalando montañas, nadando a las 5:00 a.m. en la piscina, haciendo bungee jumping, jugando voleyball y corriendo maratones de mas de 50km. Todo, por que a nuestros padres se les ocurrió la genial idea de recuperar "el tiempo perdido familiar" que gastaron mientras estaban de viaje. Ahh! -o- Ya no puedo más. ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo!

-**Riku:** Aunque a mí me gusto hacer todo eso ¿sabes? (Yukii: ^^ Bueno es Riku ¿no?)

-**Risa (pensamiento):** Claro porque tu estas acostumbra ¬¬

-**Riku (pensando):** Pero gracias a eso no pude pasar mucho tiempo con Daisuke *frustrada*

Ellas bajan el último escalón de las escaleras y se encuentran con sus padres, quienes estaban viendo televisión.

**-Mamá:** ¡Riku!, ¡Risa! Siéntense -les señala el sofá y ellas se sientan- su padre les quiere decir algo

-**Papá:** Bien el próximo sábado, uno de nuestros clientes va organizar una fiesta y nos ha invitado. Así que no hagan ningún compromiso para esa fecha.

-**Riku y Risa (al mismo tiempo):** Esta bien ¬¬.

-**Mamá:** Ah y no se olviden de traer pareja.

-**Riku y Risa (al mismo tiempo):** OK

*******************Fin del flashback*******************

-**Riku:** Ahora, ¿Si te acuerdas?

-**Risa:** *Totalmente en blanco, no pude hablar*

-**Riku:** ¬¬ oye no es para tanto ¿sabes?

-**Risa:** *reacción inmediata* ¡Cómo que no es para tanto! ¡Mañana es el baile y yo no tengo pareja!

-**Riku:** No te preocupes, estoy segura que alguien estará libre mañana... o si no ve sin pareja.

-**Risa:** ¡¿Qué? ¡Que vaya sin pareja!

-**Riku:** ¬¬ OK, entonces olvida la segunda opción y consigue una pareja para mañana.

-**Risa: **Sí, tienes razón. Tengo que conseguir una pareja aunque sea lo último que haga.

-**Riku:** Aja, bravo *aplauso*

-**Risa:** Me voy *se va corriendo a toda velocidad*.

-**Riku:** Si, adiós *la despide con una mano mientras la ve alejarse*

_Después de 10 __ minutos:_

-**Risa (subiendo las escaleras totalmente cansada):** Ah! Todos ya tienen planes para el fin de semana, demonios... Y ahora, ¿Qué voy hacer?, no tengo pareja para mañana. (Suspiro) - dice esto mientras cierra la puerta de la asotea tras ella. Sorpresivamente, alguien mas estaba allí - ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-**Satoshi (abriendo lentamente los ojos):** Hola *se sienta*

-**Risa (sentándose junto ha el):** ¿Qué haces aquí?

-**Satoshi (se apoya en la reja):** Durmiendo

-**Risa: **y ¿Por qué no descansas en el salón?

-**Satoshi:** Hacen mucho ruido.

-**Risa:** Ah... pero ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo? ¿Acaso no dormiste bien ayer?

-**Satoshi:** Anoche tuve que quedarme hasta tarde en la estación haciendo unos informes. Solo dormí 2 horas antes de venir aquí.

-**Risa:** ¡Wau! que vida más agitada tienes...oye, ya has co...

-**Satoshi:** _Grrrrrrrrrrr_rrrrrr_

(Suena su estomago)

-**Risa: **Parece que tienes hambre** ^^ -**busca en su bolsillo y saca una barra de chocolate- lo siento, pero esto es todo lo que tengo ahora *ella se lo pone en la mano de el*.

-**Satoshi (lo coge lentamente): **gracias *lo empieza a comer*

-**Risa (un poco sonrojada):** Sí... - entonces acordándose de la fiesta, se le ocurre una idea que podría solucionar su problema- oye, mañana... ¿Tienes algún plan hecho?

-**Satoshi (sin mirarla):** Mm... No.

-**Risa: **¡Genial! Mira, mañana, habrá un fiesta en casa de uno de los clientes de mi papá, entonces... yo pensé... que tu me podrías acompañar (Satoshi la mira rápidamente)... Tú, ¿Quisieras ser mi pareja? *sonrisa tierna y dulce* (pensamiento: Esto nunca falla, no me podrá rechazar)

-**Satoshi (sin mirarla y dice secamente):** No *sigue comiendo*

-**Risa (se para sorprendida):** ¡¿Qué? (Pensamiento: ¡¿Qué? mi sonrisa fallo)¡¿Por qué no?

-**Satoshi:** Porque a mi no me gusta esos tipos de fiestas.

-**Risa:** Pero tu debes de estar acostumbrado.

-**Satoshi:** Sí, pero no me gustan *da el ultimo bocado a su chocolate, guarda la envoltura en su bolsillo y se para*.

-**Risa (parándose también):** Vamos, acompáñame y me podrás pedir lo que tú quieras.

-**Satoshi (volteando para mirarla fijamente):** Lo que yo quiera...- sorpresivamente y sin que Risa pudiera hacer algo, la acorrala contra la reja sujetándola de los dos brazos- ¿Estas segura?- dijo con una sonrisa picara y se acerca al rostro de ella (Yukii .: ¡Qué suerte tiene!)

-**Risa (desafiándolo con la mirada y con una sonrisa en sus labios):** Ni creas que con eso me vas asustar

-**Satoshi (se acerca más):** ¿Asustarte?

-**Risa:** Yo se que no serias capaz de hacer-...

Repentinamente, Satoshi la aprisiona contra la reja con su cuerpo y la hace callar con sus propios labios, la beso. Risa trato de liberarse de su opresor pero sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las de él y sus manos estaban sujetadas fuertemente por las muñecas, ella no sabía que hacer, entonces sin saber porque sus intentos de liberarse de él, fueron sucumbiendo poco a poco y ¿sin saber cómo? ella tan bien lo estaba besando.

El beso se volvía más y más apasionado a cada segundo que pasaba. Era como una lucha feroz entre ambos, ninguno quería ser dominado por el otro. Finalmente tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-**Satoshi (separándose de ella):** OK, mañana te acompañare -dijo a una sorprendida Risa mientras se dirigía a la puerta- adiós.

-**Risa (reaccionando):** E-espera... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-**Satoshi (volteándose para mirarla nuevamente):** ¿Hacer que?

-**Risa (pregunto con las piernas aun temblándole):** Besarme

-**Satoshi:** Tú dijiste, que me darías lo que yo quiera a cambio de ir contigo mañana.

-**Risa (pensando):** 0/0 Entonces el quería be-besarme.

-**Satoshi (serio):** y esto fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

_SI_LEN_CIO_

-**Satoshi:** Adiós- diciendo esto, se aleja lentamente por las escaleras.

-**Risa:**... (Yukii: OK, la chica esta sin reacción. Haber, uno...)

-**Risa:**... (Yukii: dos...)

-**Risa:** ¡Eh! (Yuki: tres... ya reacciono ¬¬) ¡Ese maldito de Hiwatari! ¡Me las va ha pagar! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a jugar así conmigo?-baja las escaleras velozmente sin importarle quien este en su camino- ¡Hiwatari! ¡¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Tú! ¡Cobarde!

-**Riku (abriendo la puerta del salón):** Sí, y como te decía el sábado...-Risa pasa velozmente enfrente de ellos- esa era... Risa ¿verdad? ¬¬

-**Daisuke:** Sí... OO

-**Riku: ¿**y estaba buscando a Hiwatari? ¬¬

-**Daisuke (con la cara azul):** Sí...

-**Riku:** y estaba molesta ¿verdad? ¬¬

-**Daisuke:** Sí... T-T

-**Riku**: Que mal…

Bien para suerte y alegría de todos, Risa no pudo seguir buscando a Satoshi pues la campana, que anunciaba la finalización del receso, sonó antes de que lo hallara y no tuvo más remedio que ingresar al salón de clase.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que, finalmente, las clases terminaron por ese día y la hora de regresar a sus casas había llegado.

-**Risa (piensa y mira a Satoshi retirarse del salón):** Ahora si, me las vas a pagar...

-**Profesor 1 (deteniéndola antes de que se vaya):** ¡Ah! señorita Harada podría llevar esto a la sala de profesores- entonces le entrega una pila de papeles.

-**Risa (agarrándolo):** Este...eh... si, señor - dijo resignada.

Ella sale del salón llevando la pila de papeles en las manos.

_**Yuki**__**0710: Bien hasta aquí los dejo por hoy, bye, cuídense. Espero que les haya gustado. *0***_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo ****6**: ** La biblioteca **

La sala de profesores se encontraba en el primer piso y al lado de la biblioteca del colegio.

**-Profesor 2:** ¡Ah! señorita Harada -le ayuda a poner la pila de papelas, que tenía en la mano, en la mesa más cercana- gracias.

**-Risa:** No, es nada profesor (Pensamiento: Claro que debería de estarme agradecido ya que tuve dejar algo que iba a hacer por venir aquí)

**-Profesor 2:** Espero que no le haya interrumpido algo importante

**-Risa:** No, no tenía nada importante que hacer -dijo con una dulce sonrisa-(pensamiento: Pues claro que me interrumpió. ¡Tenia que atrapar a Hiwatari!)

**-Profesor 2:** (3 Señorita Harada, siempre tan atenta. Gracias, ya se puede retirar.

**-Risa:** De nada, profesor. Hasta mañana.

**-Profesor 2:** Hasta mañana.

Cerro la puerta de la salón de tras de ella al salir y cuando se disponía marcharse, se dio cuenta que la puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta, cosa que era raro pues ya todos los estudiantes se había marchado. Entonces sin poder contener su curiosidad, entro.

**-Risa:** Hola - pasando por algunos estantes-hola, ¿Hay alguien aquí?- dijo otra vez pero nadie contesto. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al último estante de la fila donde finalmente encontró recostado en la pared y con un libro en el regazo a...-¡Hiwatari! ¿Qué haces-? Oh...*se da cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido* pero ¡qué lugares escoges para quedarte dormido! ¡en serio! *se acerca y se sienta a su costado* ¿Qué estabas leyendo?- coge el libro y lee "Física avanzada del profesor Garlez"- ¬¬ este no entiende la palabra descanso ¿verdad? *deja el libro a un costado y lo mira* pero... se ve muy tierno cuando esta dormido (3 *Hiwatari se mueve y como consecuencia su cabeza cae en el hombro de Risa* / ¡Oye! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Ese es mi hombro y no te doy permiso de que-! -protesto pero al ver que el dormía placidamente en este, desistió- Oh, bueno pero pesas mucho así que...*lo acomoda en sus rodillas* ¬/¬ además supongo que así estarás mucho mas cómodo allí.

Pasaron 20 minutos pero Satoshi no despertaba y a Risa le estaba dando sueño hasta que finalmente se durmió también...

_Mm... Se siente muy bien...__ es tan calido y huele muy bien... huele a... jazmín... pero yo ya había sentido esta esencia pero... ¿Dónde?... ¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar?..._

Satoshi abrió lentamente los ojos y levanta su mano izquierda para mirar su reloj, eran las 7:00 P.m. Se encontraba en la biblioteca y ya había pasado 4 horas desde que se había dormido allí pero... algo estaba mal, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido en algo tan suave. Lentamente voltea y se da cuenta que se encontraba echado en las piernas de Risa.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-dijo sin levantarse y se da cuenta de que ella también se había quedado dormida.

Su pelo largo caía delicadamente sobre su pecho mientras que la poca luz que entraba desde la ventana la resplandecía. Se veía hermosa, tal como aquella noche en su habitación. Lentamente levanto una mano y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, era como tocar terciopelo. Entonces, se levanto e inconscientemente se fue acercando a su rostro pensando que en cualquier momento ella despertaría, lo golpearía tan fuerte como lo hizo en el cine y que se pondría a gritar a los cuatro vientos su descaro como lo hacia siempre y desde luego él se reiría sin embargo ya casi podía sentir su respiración en su rostro y ella no daba muestra de querer despertarse, él prosiguió. Sus labios eran suaves y calidos tal como los recordaba, entonces profundalizo un poco más el beso y se adentro en su boca. Mientras más probaba el sabor de esos labios más la besaba y cuanto más la besaba más quería poseerla. ¡Esto era una locura! ¿Qué es lo que tenia ella que lo hacia sentir así? Su mano izquierda lentamente bajaba por su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros y luego por sus... se alejo. Si esto seguía... ya no se podría contener. La miro, ella no había dado muestra de despertarse- ¬¬ vaya, ni con eso... si que tiene el sueño pesado, pensó.

Repentinamente, Risa abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a Satoshi aun soñolienta.

**-Satoshi:** Vaya, hasta que al fin despiertas.

**-Risa:** *bostezo* Lo mismo digo, te estuve esperando por horas *pensamiento: en realidad solo fueron 20 minutos* pero como no despertabas me quede dominada.

**- Satoshi:** Ah... será mejor que nos vayamos ya son más de las 7 de la noche.

**-Risa:** ¡Qué! Oh no Riku debe estar furiosa.

Se levantaron y fueron hacia la puerta pero estaba cerrado con llave.

**-Risa:** ¡Ay! y ahora ¿Qué?

**-Satoshi:** La ventana- sugirió pero al ver la cara de confusión de

Risa explico- la ventana no esta cerrada. Salgamos por allí.

**-Risa:** Estas loco si crees que voy a saltar por la ventana.

**-****Satoshi:** No era una sugerencia - la carga de la cintura con un brazo y se dirige a la ventana- era una orden.

**-Risa /:** ¡Hey! ¡Hey!- pataleando lo más que podía hasta llegar a la ventana-¡bájame! ¡Bájame te digo!

**-Satoshi (abre la ventana con una mano):** Bien no esta cerrada *la baja* voy a bajar y luego bajas tu ¿entendido?

**-Risa:** ¿Tengo otra opción?- dijo a regañadientes, lo cual a Satoshi le hizo gracia.

Satoshi salto rápidamente por la ventana y luego le tendió los brazos a Risa para sujetarla al momento de saltar.

**-Satoshi:** Ven

**-Risa0/0:** Eh...sí...-puso un pie fuera de la ventana pero en el momento en que iba a sacar la otra, se resbalo y cayó en pecho de Satoshi.

**-Satoshi (sujetándola):** Supuse que iba a pasar esto - susurro amarrándola fuertemente de la cintura- eres tan poco cuidadosa... *leve sonrisa*

**-Risa ¬/¬:** Hmp... ¿A quién estas llamando poco cuidadosa? Baka

**-Satoshi (sin soltarla):** *se ríe* pues a ti.

**-Risa:** Si que eres molesto.

**-Satoshi:** ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.

**-Risa O****/o:** *analizando rápidamente: ¡Espera! yo + él + solos + abrazo por la cintura = pareja ¡No!* ¡Oye! ya suel-

**-Satoshi (****soltándola):** Será mejor que nos vayamos- saca el celular y marca unos números- ¡Alo!... sí, estoy en el colegio... sí... ¿podrías mandar un auto para recogerme?... sí... esta bien... adiós *mira a Risa de reojo* vendrán por nosotros en 10 minutos así que hay que salir del colegio para ese entonces.

**-****Risa:** E-esta bien- camina de tras de él- (pensando: ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me soltó tan rápido? y ni siquiera había terminado de pedírselo... no es que quería que me siguiera abrazando ni nada por el estilo sino que... no se ¬/¬)

Sin embargo Risa no se había dado cuenta que el rostro de Satoshi estaba levemente sonrojado ya que se había dado cuenta de la situación en que se encontraban antes que ella. Caminaron hasta la reja del colegio pero esta también estaba cerrada.

**-Satoshi:** No hay otra opción. Tendremos que saltar.

**-Risa:** ¡Qué! ¡Estas loco! La ventana era una cosa pero esto... *mira la pared que tenia como tres metros de alto* esto es una locura.

**-Satoshi**** (mira su reloj):** Solo queda 5 minutos- entonces sin escuchar los reclamos de Risa la carga con los dos brazos- no tenemos tiempo que perder. Sujétate

**-Risa 0/0:** ¡Espera! ¡Espera! aun no estoy... ¡kiaa!- Satoshi salta hasta la pared y luego al suelo.

**-****Satoshi (le susurra al oído):** Ya puedes abrir los ojos- Risa le hace caso mientras él la pone en el suelo delicadamente

**-****Risa .:** ¡Pudimos haber salido heridos! ¡Pudimos haber muerto! ¡Ay! Dios aun me tiembla las piernas- cosa que le hizo mucha gracia a Satoshi- ¡¿De qué te estas riendo?

Justo en ese instante apareció un carro negro de donde bajo un hombre alto y delgado vestido también con un traje de color negro.

**-Chofer:** Joven Satoshi, aquí esta el auto que pidió.

**-Satoshi:** Gracias *mira a Risa* sube- dijo amablemente y sin saber por que Risa le hizo caso sin chistar.

**-****Chofer:** ¿Vamos a la estación?

**-Satoshi:** No, primero vamos a dejar a la señorita en su casa y luego vamos a la estación

**-Chofer:** Entendido, joven Satoshi.

**-Risa (pensando):** 0/0 ¡Se-señorita!

**-Satoshi (mirándola):** Y bien... me podrías decir ¿Por qué estabas en la biblioteca hoy?

**-****Risa:** La puerta estaba abierta así que entre para ver quien estaba allí, ya me iba ir cuando te encontré dormido en el suelo. Realmente escoges unos sitios más raros para dormir.

**-****Satoshi:** La verdad es que estaba buscando un sitio calmado para poder dormir un poco antes de ir a la estación.

**-Risa:** Pero entonces te hubieras quedado en la enfermería (pensamiento: ¬¬ Estoy segura que la enfermera no se hubiera negado en absoluto. Esta loca por ti) además no creo que el suelo de la biblioteca sea muy cómodo que digamos.

**-Satoshi (sonriendo al acordarse de algo):** Entonces... por eso me pusiste en tus piernas.

**-Risa:** 0/0 ¡¿Qué? (pensamiento: Me había olvidado de eso) ¡Yo no...*En apuros*!

**-Satoshi**** (acercándose peligrosamente):** Sabes... *toma su quijada y la levanta un poco* tus piernas son muy suaves, parecen terciopelo - al decir esto apareció un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, cosa que agrado mucho a Satoshi.

**-Chofer (pensando):** -/- Yo no veo nada... yo no veo nada...

**-Risa****:** Por-por supuesto que son suaves s-son mis pi-piernas de-después de todo- dijo tratando de mantenerse fuerte pero fue en vano.

**-Satoshi:** Y cuando duermes...- prosiguió acercándose un poco más a su rostro- te ves deliciosamente hermosa.

De por si el cuerpo de Risa estaba ardiendo como si la hubieran echado en una hoguera y con las ultimas palabras ya había comenzado a marearse.

**-Satoshi (ale****jándose):** Pero... tienes el sueño muy pesado - dijo suspicazmente- no te despiertas con nada.

**-****Risa (recuperando el aliento):** Si todos lo dicen... pero... ¿Cómo lo sabes? *se le viene algo a la mente. Lo mira con el rostro azul* t-tú... no... me habrás he-hecho algo mientras dormía ¿verdad?

**-Satoshi:** Hmp *sonrisa picara* ¿Quién sabe?

**-Risa****:** (pensamiento: O/O ¡Oh! Dios, si lo hizo) ¡¿Qué me has hecho pervertido? ¡Sabia que no debía confi-!

**-Chofer:** Joven Satoshi, ya llegamos (pensando: -/- yo no escucho nada... yo no escucho nada).

El auto se había estacionado en frente de la mansión de los Harada.

**-Satoshi:** Vamos, alguien tiene que explicar por que has llegado tan tarde - dijo y salio del auto.

**-Risa (sal****iendo del auto):** Supongo -dijo aun recelosa.

Repentinamente, escucho una voz familiar que la llamaba. Era Riku quien venia corriendo a alcanzarla.

**-Riku:** ¡Risa! ¿Dónde has estado? y ¿Por qué no llevas el celular contigo?

**-Risa:** Si... bueno ¬¬ el celular lo deje en mi cuarto y estuve con... Hiwatari en la biblioteca

**-Riku****:** ¿Hiwatari? -dándose cuenta de la presencia de él por primera vez- ¡Hiwatari!

**-Satoshi:** Hola ¬¬ -mira a Riku- creo que Harada ya te ha explicado donde estaba así que... *suena su celular y contesta* ¡Alo!... sí... ya estoy en camino... sí... adiós *mira a las chicas* bien, ya me tengo que ir *mira a Risa* hasta mañana.

**-Risa y Riku:** ¡Adiós! y ¡Gracias!

Satoshi sube nuevamente al auto y se va en este rápidamente mientras las hermanas lo despiden con las manos alzadas hasta que se pierde de vista.

**-Riku:** ¿Hasta mañana?, pero si mañana es sábado no hay clases.

**-Risa:** Aun así nosotras lo vamos a ver mañana ya que él es quien me va acompañar al baile -dijo y entro en la mansión.

**-Riku OO:** ¡¿Qué él qué? -entrando también en la casa y cierra la puerta tras ella- ¡Risa! ¡Risa!

**-Risa:** ¡Ah! *estirándose* estoy rematada será mejor que me de una ducha. Rosa ¿me podrías preparar el baño, por favor?

**-Rosa:** Sí, señorita.

**-Riku:** ¡Risa! ¡No cambies de tema! ¡Risa!

Y así pasó el día antes del baile en la mansión de los Harada... mientras tanto en la estación...

**-Policías en coro:** ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Cumpleaños Kamura! ¡Cumpleaños feliz!

**-Satoshi (con una gota en la cabeza):** ¿Qué es... esto?

**-****Yoshiyama:** ¡Satoshi! ya llegaste... ¡hip!... hoy es el cumpleaños de Kamura y hay que festejarlo... ¡hip!...

**-Satoshi:** ¿Pero... no era una emergencia?

/Flashbacks/

**-****Yoshiyama (por el celular):** Satoshi... Satoshi... es una emergencia... necesitamos tu ayuda.

**-Sato****shi (por el celular):** Sí, ya estoy en camino.

**-****Yoshiyama:** ¡Rápido!...

**-Satoshi:** Sí... adiós

/Fin de flashbacks/

-**Yoshiyama:** Sí, era una emergencia ¿Quién iba distraer a Kamura para que no viera a fiesta sorpresa? pero como te demorabas tanto llamamos a Takama *Satoshi se quedo en blanco* Ven *le pasa un brazo por el cuello* vamos, diviértete, la noche es joven y nosotros también. ¡Eh! ¡Kamura ya deja de llorar y diviértete!

**-Kamura ****ToT:** ¡Oh! chicos gracias.

**-****Yoshiyama:** Ja, ja ¡Sigan pasando las botellas, chicos que la fiesta acaba de comenzar! XD

**-Satoshi:** ¿Cómo termine... -mira a sus compañeros cantando en voz en cuello una canción de rock- aquí?

_**Yuki0710:**__**Bueno Satoshi tuvo que asistir a una fiesta sin que él lo planeara pero, en fin… solo les dore que después tendrá una resaca que… bueno eso mejor les cuento en la próxima. ¡Bye! o ¡Dejen reviews! *0* Please**_


	7. Chapter 7

Yukii0710: Este capítulo está acompañado de la canción "azul" de Cristian Castro. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 7: Interrogaciones

**-Daisuke (soñoliento coge el celular):** Alo...

**-Riku (por el ****celular):** ¡Daisuke!

**-Daisuke Oo:** ¡Ri-Riku! ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué gritas?- despertando totalmente.

Dado que Risa no le quiso comentar nada, Riku había llamado a Daisuke a primera hora de la mañana para contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior y preguntarle si sabía algo de eso. Sin embargo, al juzgar por silencio (el chico se quedo helado ¬¬) que hizo Daisuke al terminar de contarle, él no tenia la más minima idea de que estaba pasando.

Había llegado el momento de tomar medidas dastricas, pensó Riku, tenia que ir a preguntarle a Hiwatari en persona, entonces decidieron más bien dicho Riku decidió ( Daisuke no tuvo otra opción) ir a la mansión de Hiwatari.

Por otro lado, un chico de cabellos celestes estaba apunto de ser despertado por la repentina aparición de su tía en su cuarto.

**-Tía Mina:** ¡Sato-chan! XD ¡Buenos días!

Tía Mina era la hermana del padre adoptivo de Satoshi y tenía 25 años. Era alta y esbelta, mientras que su cabello largo y lacio era de color castaño claro. El cual combinaba muy bien con los hermosos ojos verdes zafiro que tenia en el rostro.

**-Satoshi:** Mm... *tantea con la mano el velador, coge con la mano el despertador, ve que eran las 8a.m, se da la vuelta y sigue durmiendo, sin prestarle atención*

**-Tía Mina**** (con una vena en la frente pero sonriendo aun):** ¡Sato-chan! *Intenta jalar la colcha pero él no la deja* _Is time to wake_ _up and_ contarle a _your_ tía _who_-!

**-Satoshi:** Ya te lo dije fue el cumpleaños de-

**-Tía Mina:** No, no es eso sino _Who _ser _the girl you were with _ ayer? *sigue jalando la colcha*

**-Satoshi (levantándose rápidamente de la cama**** y la mira):** ¿Có-cómo lo sabes?

**-Tía Mina (****sonriendo):** _Your aunt_ tiene sus medios para conseguir _information..._

/Flashback/

**-Tía Mina:** _Oh! Jin-chan_

**-Chofer:** Se-señorita Mina

**-T****ía Mina:** _Do you know_ porque Sato-chan no venir a casa _in_ _the_ _afternoon__ ayer_?

-**Chofer:** Bu-bueno el joven Satoshi se quedo en la biblioteca de la escuela hasta tarde y por eso...

**-T****ía Mina:** ¡Oh! _But _ eso ser _very dangerous!_ *Exagerando con lagrimas en los ojos* un estante pudo haber caído _over him_! _a thief _pudo haber entrado _and_ * imaginación volando* _¡No!_ _i don't wanna imagine that! _T-T

**-Chofer****:** Se-señorita Mina, cálmese, por favor. No paso nada además el joven Satoshi no estaba solo sino son con la- *se da cuenta de que estaba apunto de decir algo que no debía*

**-Tía Mina +.+:** _So_ Sato-chan estar con alguien ayer... _Who?_

**-Chofer:** No, no, lo que quise decir es... bueno...

**-Tía Mina:** _Oh!_ parece ser que Jin-chan no confiar en mi. Jin-chan ser _evil _* lagrimas en los ojos*

**-Chofer (en apuros):** No señorita… yo... *suspiro de resignación* esta bien, se lo voy a contar (pensamiento: Lo siento joven Satoshi T-T... me obligaron)

/Fin del flashbacks/

**-Tía Mina (orgullosa sentándose a un costado de la cama):** Y así ser como _me _enterarse ja, ja ^0^

**-Satoshi (con una gota en la cabeza):** (pensamiento: Las mujeres dan miedo, en serio)

**-Tía Mina:** So... ¬J¬ Quién ser _the girl, Sato-chan?_

**-Satoshi:** Es una de las hijas de los Harada, Risa Harada, tú debes conocer a sus padres.

**-Tía Mina:** _Oh!_ sí_, of course. __Her family _ser muy conocida en el extranjero entonces... ella ser _your girlfriend_ Sato-chan?

**-Satoshi:** No. Ella esta en mi salón junto son su hermana y Daisuke.

**-Tía Mina:** _Oh!_ pero tú levantarte _very fast_ cuando _me _mencionarla. ¬J¬

**-Satoshi:** Bueno me sorprendió un poco que tu sepas que estaba con ella... ¬/¬ eso es todo.

**-Tía Mina:** _By the way_, Qué hacer _miss Harada_ y Sato-chan juntos _in the library_ ayer?

**-Satoshi:** Mm...

**-Tía Mina:** _Oh!_ Sato-chan no querer decir nada ¬J¬ entonces ser algo _really embarrassed_ ¿Qué haber hecho Sato-chan?

**-Satoshi:** Me quede dormido mientras leía un libro en la biblioteca y ella me despertó, eso fue todo.

**-Tía Mina:** Pero Jin-chan decir que tú llevarla a su casa.

**-Satoshi:** Para la hora que me desperté ya era muy tarde, así que la lleve a su casa para explicarle la situación a sus padres. ¿No fue eso lo que me enseñaste a hacer cuando este con una chica, tía Mina?

**-Tía Mina:** _Of course, of course_. Qué bueno que Sato-chan recordar los consejos de _his aunt! -_ repentinamente alguien toca la puerta- ¡adelante! ^^

**-Mayordomo 1 (abriendo la puerta):** ¡Oh! señorita Mina, no sabia que estaba usted aquí, disculpe.

**-Tía Mina**: No hay problema.

**-Mayordomo 1:** Joven Satoshi, el desayuno esta servido, por favor baje antes de que se enfríe.

**-Satoshi:** Sí, gracias Carlos, ya bajo- el mayordomo hace una reverencia y sale de la habitación cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

**-Tía Mina (levantándose de la cama):** _So_ _me_ esperarte en el comedor Sato-chan

**-Satoshi:** Esta bien- dice mientras ve que su tía cierra la puerta al salir de su habitación.

Satoshi se levanta de la cama, va hacia su ropero, se quita su ropa de dormir, se pone la bata mientras coge la toalla con la mano derecha y sale del cuarto rumbo al baño. "Estoy muerto" pensó mientras el agua caliente resbala sobre su cuerpo. Yoshiyama no lo había dejo marcharse hasta bien entrado la noche y eso sin contar que tuvo que tomar varias copas antes de irse y como consecuencia ahora le estaba doliendo un poco la cabeza. Parecía que lo único bueno de ayer era lo que había pasado en la biblioteca, pensó mientras cerraba el grifo de la ducha y se secaba con la toalla, ahora que lo pensaba bien..¿Por qué habría actuado así, ayer? él no solía ser tan impulsivo y menos con una chica ¿Qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo? se toco los labios como recordando el contacto de los labios de Risa en los suyos... y la sensación que eso le produjo... se puso la bata y salio del baño silenciosamente.

Cuando bajo al comedor, tía Mina ya estaba sentada en la mesa. Ella no paro de interrogarlo hasta que hubo terminado de desayunar y cuando Satoshi le dijo que iba llevar Risa al baile esa noche, se puso a llorar a voz en cuello.

**- Tía Mina ****ToT:** _My_ Sato-chan tener una cita!

**-Satoshi:** Yo no dije que era una cita...

**-Tía Mina**** ToT****:** _Me _ha esperado tanto para este momento

**-Satoshi ¬¬:** No es para tanto...

**-Tía Mina *0*:** _Me_ tener, por fin, una sobrina

**- Satoshi:** ¿Sobrina?...

**-Tía Mina**** *0*****:** _Soon_ vamos a estar asistiendo _a their wedding_

**-Satoshi:** Nuestra ¿Qué?...

**-Tía Mina**** ToT****:** _Oh!_ _Me_ estar _so __happy__!_, _so __happy!_

**-Satoshi:** Tía Mina… creo que te has ido muy lejos

**-Tía Mina (sin prestarle atención):** _Me_ estar _so happy_ que _me_ poder comer todo un pote de _chocolate ice-cream by herself_ - levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta- _me_ se va comer _ ice-cream._

**-Satoshi:** Pero si haces eso vas a engordar- dice calmadamente dando un sorbo a su té

**-Tía Mina (se detiene en la puerta y regresa a su sitio):** -o- _Me_ preferir el té *para el llanto y da un sorbo*

**-Satoshi:** (pensamiento: Que rápido ¬¬) *se limpia con la servilleta y se levanta de la mesa* Gracias, voy a mi habitación a dormir un poco más.

**-Tía Mina:** OK (3 ¡Qué descanses!

Satoshi salio del comedor y se dirigió a su habitación para dormir un poco más pero como no pudo pegar ni un solo ojo cuando estuvo echado en su cama, decidió leer un libro ligero: Grandes filósofos de la antigüedad *nota: en alemán* (Yukii ¬¬: ¿Eso es ligero?). Sin embargo, al poco tiempo lo dejo ya porque por más que lo intentara no podía concentrarse en la lectura, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte... estos estaban aun en la azotea. Podía recordar vivamente el calor de sus labios, la suavidad de rostro y la esencia a jazmín que despedía su cabello.

**-Satoshi:** Hmp, me estoy volviendo muy pervertido... -se da la vuelta y cierra los ojos. Finalmente, se quedo profundamente dormido.

Eran casi las 12pm cuando Satoshi despertó o más bien dicho fue despertado por unos gritos que venían de la calle. Parecía que había una especie de discusión entre un chico y una chica. "Que molestos", pensó Satoshi, "como se ponen a discutir en la rejas de las casas de otros". Se levanto y salio a su balcón... entonces reconoció a la "molestosa pareja" que estaba discutiendo en su reja.

**-Daisuke:** Pero Riku . ¡Yo no quiero hacer algo tan vergonzoso! por que no dejamos las cosas tal como está-

**-Riku:** ¡No! ¡Para eso venimos hasta aquí!- dijo testarudamente a su novio- ¡además tengo que saber si las intenciones de Hiwatari para con mi hermana son sinceras! y ¡deja de gritar que nos puede escuhar!

**-Satoshi ¬¬:** Ya los estoy escuchando

**-Daisuke (bajando un poco la voz):** Entonces ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas tu misma?

**-Riku:** Porque tú eres su mejor amigo y contigo va soltar la lengua más rápido.

**-Daisuke:** ¿Cómo lo sabes? de repente no lo hace además es su vida privada y... *se ve a Daisuke en el suelo haciendo circulitos en el suelo con fondo azul totalmente deprimido * él no me cuenta nada de su vida amorosa, es muy injusto...ni siquiera una pequeña parte...

**-Riku:** . ¡Este no es el momento para estar deprimido! (pensamiento: ¬¬ Y ¡¿por qué te deprimes tú?)

**-Satoshi (mirando calmadamente desde el balcón):** Oh... no sabía que Daisuke se sentía así *se ríe* -dice esto y sigue observando.

**-Riku:** Vamos Daisuke ve a preguntarle *empujándolo para que toque el timbre* ¿Qué te cuesta?

**- Daisuke:** / ¡Mi dignidad!

**-Satoshi (da un suspiro):** *se da cuenta que la gente empezaba a mirarlos* No se van a callar ¿verdad? ¬¬ ¡Hey! ¡Daisuke!-llamándolo desde el balcón. Cosa que agarro desprevenidos a Daisuke y Riku.

**-Riku (escondiéndose):** Anda -le susurra.

**-Daisuke (sonrisa forzada):** Ho-hola Satoshi... y-yo pasaba por aquí y... bueno pensé en visitarte.

**-Satoshi:** ¬¬ Ah, bueno espera un momento, les voy a avisar para que habrán la reja- sale del balcón.

**-Daisuke**: Sí

**-Riku (susurra desde su escondite):** Te lo dejo en tus manos- y diciendo eso se va.

**-Daisuke (suspiro de resignación):** Bueno creo que no tengo opción.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la reja se abriera automáticamente y tal como se abrió esta se cerró otra vez, una vez que Daisuke entró. Camino hasta la puerta, toco el timbre y casi inmediatamente un mayordomo abrió la puerta.

**-Carlos:** Bienvenido, joven Daisuke -hace una reverencia y se aparta un poco para que Daisuke ingrese- el joven Satoshi lo está esperando en su habitación.

**-Daisuke:** Gracias, Carlos.

**-Tía Mina (ingresando al vestíbulo):** _Dai-chan! me_ estar _happy _de verte- lo abraza- ¿Cómo estar?

**-Daisuke 0/0:** Bi-bien, gracias... yo vengo a ver a-

**-Tía Mina:** ¿Venir a ver a Sato-chan?

**-Daisuke:** Sí

**-Tía Mina:** _Oh!_ seguro que ser para discutir de la cita de Sato-chan y miss Harada.

**-Daisuke 0.0:** ¡¿Cita?

**-Tía Mina:** ¿Qué? Dai-chan no saber al respec-

**-Satoshi:** Tía Mina no le metas cuentos a Daisuke que se lo va creer ¬¬.

**-Daisuke:** ¡Satoshi!

**-Satoshi (mirando a su tía):** (pensando: ¬¬ Yo estaba me preguntando porque no habías subido aun)

**-Tía Mina:** Pero no ser cuentos

**-Satoshi:** Sí, sí como sea. Carlos, ¿podrías llevar dos tazas de té a mi habitación, por favor?

**-Carlos:** Con gusto, joven Satoshi, enseguida se los subo

**-Satoshi (mirando a Daisuke):** Ven, sube.

**-Daisuke:** Hasta luego señorita Mina- diciendo esto lo alcanza en la escalera.

**-Tía Mina:** _Bye!_

Se dirigen hasta la habitación de Satoshi la cual era la segunda del corredor.

**-Satoshi (abriendo la puerta):** Pasa

**-Daisuke:** Gracias

**-Satoshi**: No te esperaba- fue hasta uno de los sillones que había en la habitación y se sentó.

**-Daisuke (sentándose en el sillón en frente de Satoshi):** (pensando: Sí, yo tampoco) Sí, bueno... ya te lo dije... pasaba por aquí...

Tocan la puerta

**-Satoshi:** ¡Adelante!- entra Carlos y se acerca a la mesa que había en entre los dos sillones y pone una jarra (la cual sirve el té en dos tazas) y algunas galletas para acompañar- Gracias.

**-Carlos:** Si se les ofrece alguna cosa más, solo llámenme -y diciendo esto se retira de la habitación silenciosamente.

**-Satoshi (dando un sorbo a su té):** Y bien ¿No vas a preguntar?

**-Daisuke (atragantándose un poco con el suyo):** ¡¿Preguntar? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Yo no vine a preguntar nada? * En apuros*

**-Satoshi:** ¬¬ Los escuche mientras discutían.

**-Daisuke:** OO ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cuánto?

**-Satoshi:** Todo ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** ¡¿Todo? O/O

**-Satoshi:** Todo - da un sorbo a su té nuevamente- ah... ¬¬ y eso incluye la parte en que dices que no te cuento nada de mi vida amorosa.

**-Daisuke:** Bueno pero es verdad ¬/¬ -dijo con un poco de reproche.

**-Satoshi (serio):** No es que no te cuente pero no creo que "eso" se pueda llamar vida amorosa además...*mirándolo fijamente* no creo que lo soportes si te lo cuento ¬¬.

**-Daisuke:** ¿Eso? ¿Qué es "eso"?- pregunta inocentemente

**-Satoshi:** Bueno, si quieres saber...- se acerca y le dice al oído lo que significa.

**-Daisuke 0/0:** ¡No! / ¡Ya no quiero saber nada! ¡¿Cómo puedes llamar a eso vida amorosa? ¡Yo estaba hablando de-!- se da cuenta de que Satoshi se estaba riendo en sillón- ¡Me estabas mintiendo!

**-Satoshi:** ja, ja ¿Quién sabe? ja, ja.

**-Daisuke:** No es justo siempre es lo mismo contigo . *se

calma* En fin, yo estaba hablando de sentimientos.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Sentimientos?- dijo sin entender

**-Daisuke:** Sí, tú sabes sentimientos como... querer estar al lado de esa persona a cada instante.

**-Satoshi (pensando):** A cada... ¿instante?- se acuerda de que sí había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos desde que la conoció por que era divertido estar a su lado y esto había aumentado desde aquella vez que había ingresa a la habitación de Risa

*Yukii: Aquí comienza la canción de fondo*

Fue una mañana que yo te encontré

cuando la brisa besaba tu dulce piel

tus ojos tristes que al ver adore

la noche que yo te ame, eh..

**-Daisuke:** No cansarse de mirar su sonrisa...

Esto le hizo recordar lo hermosa que se veía cuando sonreía aunque el no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente.

Azul, cuando el silencio por fin te bese

azul, sentí muy dentro nacer este amor

azul, hoy miro al cielo y en ti puedo ver

la estrella que siempre soñé

**-Daisuke:** Sentir sus labios en los tuyos...

Esto le hizo recordar la azotea, ese fuego intenso que surgió en él y que sintió nuevamente en la biblioteca.

Azul, y es que este amor es azul como el mar

azul, como de tu mirada nació mi ilusión

azul como una lagrima cuando hay perdón

tan puro y tan azul que embriago el corazón

**-Daisuke:** Sentir su mano sobre la tuya...

Esto le hizo recordar el día que fueron al cine y sintió esa delicada y frágil mano amarrándolo fuertemente para que no se perdiera entre la muchedumbre.

Es que este amor es azul como el mar

azul, como el azul del cielo nació entre los dos

azul, como el lucero de nuestra pasión

un manantial azul ... que me llena de amor

**-Daisuke:** Y cuando la abrasas sientes que el mundo a tu alrededor no existe.

Eso recordar las veces que él la había cargado: En el balcón de su habitación, el árbol, la reja del colegio... y cuando se había tropezado de la ventana y él la sostuvo en sus brazos... cuando no quería soltarla pero tuvo que hacerlo.

Como el milagro que tanto espere

eres la niña que siempre busque

azul, es tu inocencia que quiero entender

tu príncipe azul yo seré

**-Daisuke:** Te gusta su ingenuidad...

Un sonrisa se dijo en el rostro de Satoshi al recordar las veces cunado ella se molestaba por algo que le había dicho o cuando se aproximaba mucho a ella tanto que hacia que se pusiera nerviosa.

Azul, es mi locura si estoy junto a ti

azul, rayo de luna serás para mi

azul, con la lluvia pintada de azul

por siempre serás solo tu

.

**-Daisuke:** Su esencia...

Ese aroma embriagador que despedía su cabello, esa esencia a jazmín que le había empezado a gustar a Satoshi.

Azul, y es que este amor es azul como el mar

azul, como de tu mirada nació mi ilusión

azul como una lagrima cuando hay perdón

tan puro y tan azul que embriago el corazón

**-Daisuke:** Y algunas veces su testarudez...

"Testarudez", pensó Satoshi, si ella se quejaba mucho pero eso era algo que le gustaba de ella, que nunca aceptaba algo tan rápido.

Es que este amor es azul como el mar

azul, como el azul del cielo nació entre los dos

azul, como el lucero de nuestra pasión

un manantial azul ... que me llena de amor

**-Daisuke:** Pensar ella es... bueno, que esta a tu lado.

Querer poseerla, pensó Satoshi, ese era el sentimiento que había surgido en el recientemente. Sin embargo aun no sabía como actuar ante esto.

Azul, y es que este amor es azul como el mar

azul, como de tu mirada nació mi ilusión

azul como una lagrima cuando hay perdón

tan puro y tan azul que embriago el corazón

**-****Daisuke:** ¿Nunca haz sentido eso? ese sentimiento de amar a alguien

**-Satoshi:** ¿Amar?

Es que este amor es azul como el mar

azul, como el azul del cielo nació entre los dos

azul, como el lucero de nuestra pasión

un manantial azul ... que me llena de amor

**-Daisuke:** Sí, amar. Eso es lo que se siente creo yo... bueno -/- eso lo que yo siento cuando estoy con Riku.

Entonces si lo que dijo Daisuke era verdad él... una leve sonrisa apararecío en su rostro.

Azul, y es que este amor es azul como el mar

azul, como de tu mirada nació mi ilusión

azul como una lagrima cuando hay perdón

tan puro y tan azul que embriago el corazón

**-Satoshi:** Daisuke *se da cuenta de que su amigo estaba totalmente rojo*

**-Daisuke:** ¿Si?- pregunta inocentemente.

Es que este amor es azul como el mar

azul, como el azul del cielo nació entre los dos

azul, como el lucero de nuestra pasión

un manantial azul ... que me llena de amor

*Yukii: Aquí termina la canción de fondo*

**-Satoshi:** Será mejor que te calmes o vas a parecer un tomate andante- le aconsejo calmadamente mientras comía una galleta. 

**-Daisuke:** Oh ya cállate -Satoshi se ríe- y bien... parece que Risa y tú se llevan muy bien últimamente.

**-Satoshi:** Supongo.

**-Daisuke:** Y ¿Cómo llegaste a ser su pareja de baile?

**-Satoshi:** Hicimos un trato *tomo un sorbo de té*

**-Daisuke:** ¿Un trato?

**-Satoshi:** Dijo que si iba con ella, me daría a cambio algo que yo quisiera

**-Daisuke (preocupado):** ¿Q-Qué le pediste?

**-Satoshi:** Un beso ¬¬ -dijo calmadamente y comió otra galleta.

**-Daisuke:** ¡Qué! o/O- casi se le cae la taza de té de la impresión- y ella ¿aceptó?

**-Satoshi:** No ¬¬

**-Daisuke (dando un suspiro de alivio):** Pero entonces ¿cómo-?

**-Satoshi:** La empuje contra la reja y la bese-lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

**-Daisuke o/O:** ¡¿Qué tú qué? ¡Estas loco!- exclamó parándose blanco de la impresión

**-Satoshi:** Ella dijo lo que yo quisiera y eso era...

**-Daisuke:** / ¡Pero so no es escusa para hacer eso! ¡Insensible!

**-Satoshi:** ¿Insensible? ¿Por qué?

**-Daisuke:** ¡¿Cómo que por qué? Eso para ellas es algo...*tratando de calmándose un poco pero el corazón le latía a mil por hora* -se sentó nuevamente- así que era por eso que te estaba persiguiendo en el receso ¬¬

**-Satoshi:** Sí ¬¬.

**-Daisuke (preocupado):** ¿Te agarro?

**-Satoshi:** No, ya que empezó la clase.

**-Daisuke:** Bueno no la culpo por querer ¬¬... en fin, y ¿Por qué la llevaste a su casa ayer?

**-Satoshi:** Me encontró durmiendo en la biblioteca parece ser que trató de despertarme pero no pudo y se quedo conmigo hasta que despertara. Cuando desperté, ella estaba dormida y yo estaba recostado en sus piernas

**-Daisuke:** Espera acabas de decir ¡sus piernas! o/O- sin poder creérselo.

**-Satoshi:** Sí

**-Daisuke:** ¡Qué! OO

**-Satoshi:** Ella me puso allí ¬¬, esta vez yo no hice nada...

**-Daisuke:** ¿Q-Qué hiciste? (pensamiento: ¡y que quieres decir con está vez!)

**-Satoshi:** La bese.

**-Daisuke:** ¡Qué! - si antes estaba blanco ahora estaba azul y parecía de que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento de la impresión- P-pero ella estaba conciente ¿verdad?

**-Satoshi:** No, estaba dormida

**-Daisuke:** ¡La besaste mientras dormía!- parecía que Daisuke ya no iba a soportar una más.

**-Satoshi:** Sí, se veía deliciosamente hermosa. Además ella no se despertaba con nada

**-Daisuke:** 0/0 Y-y ¿qué pasó después?-pregunto con miedo de la respuesta.

**-Satoshi:** Se despertó pero la puerta de la biblioteca estaba cerrara así que salimos una de las ventanas- dijo mientras su amigo volvía a la calma.

**-Daisuke:** Y ella ¿aceptó?- dijo dudoso

**-Satoshi:** No, tuve que cargarla hasta allí ¬¬.

**-Daisuke:** Lo supuse pero como salieron del colegio la reja también debía estar cerrada ¿no?

**-Satoshi:** Sí... no tuve otra opción más que saltar la reja para poder salir.

**-Daisuke (preocupado):** Oh, ¿Se asustó?

**-Satoshi (recordando):** Un poco.

**-Daisuke:** Era de esperarse... se supone que ahora llevamos una vida normal pero hay ciertas cosas que no se olvidan ¿verdad?

**-Satoshi:** Sí.

**-Daisuke:** ¿Es la primera vez que te ve haciéndolo?

**-Satoshi:** No, la primera fue cuando entre a su cuarto y...

**-Daisuke (sorprendido olvidándose por completo de la conversación anterior):** O/O ¡Entraste a su cuarto! ¿Cuándo?

**-Satoshi**: Hace un par de semanas, estaba volviendo e la estación cuando el viento se llevó mi bufanda y lo dejo en su habitación así que no tuve más opción que entrar.

**-Daisuke**: ¡Eso quiere decir que entraste en la noche!

**-Satoshi:** Sí *sonrisa pícara*

**-Daisuke (preocupado):** N-no le hiciste nada ¿verdad?

**-Satoshi:** No me acuerdo *sonrisa picara*

**-Daisuke (aun más preocupado):** No lo hiciste ¿verdad?

Había pasado una hora desde que había empezado el "gran" interrogatorio y ya era la hora de almorzar había llegado, bajaron al comedor donde los esperaba Tía Mina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Después de haber satisfacido a sus estómagos, salieron un rato al jardín.

**-Daisuke:** Satoshi- lo llamó mientras caminaban entre los rosales

**-Satoshi (sin mirarlo):** Mm

**-Daisuke:** Entonces, por todo lo que me has contado... quiere decir que tú... bueno... te has enamorado de Risa ¿verdad?

**-Satoshi:** No lose.

**-Daisuke:** ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? sino no hubieras hecho todo eso.

**-Satoshi (mirando el rosal más cercano):** Mm... Supongo pero la verdad no lo se ya que nunca eh experimentado la palabra amor, por mí mismo, anteriormente así que no estoy seguro.

**-Daisuke:** Quizá ya lo estas experimentando y no te has dado cuenta ¿sabes?

**-Satoshi (se ríe un poco):** Sí, tal vez -lo mira por primera vez desde que empezaron su conversación- cuando me de cuenta te lo hare saber a ti primero ¿esta bien?

**-Daisuke (un poco avergonzado):** Sí, pero ¿por qué a mi primero?

**-Satoshi:** Para que no te deprimas- se ríe

**-Daisuke:** / ¡Cállate! -dijo molesto.

Salieron del jardín y se dirigieron nuevamente a la casa. Mientras caminaba acordaron ir a la casa de las chicas juntos ya que seria más rápido de esa forma. Había llegado la hora de que Daisuke se retire ya que tenía que prepararse para la fiesta de la noche.

**-Daisuke:** Bueno supongo que te veré allá

**-Satoshi:** Sí.

**-Daisuke:** Me despides de la señorita Mina, por favor.

**-Satoshi:** Esta bien (pensando: Se va poner a llorar cuando se entere de que no se pudo despedir de ti ¬¬)

**-Daisuke:** Adiós- saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose hasta la reja de la casa.

**-Satoshi:** Adiós- dijo y cerró la puerta nuevamente.

Así que le gustaba Risa Harada, pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación nuevamente, quien iba imaginarlo ¿pero seria solo gusto o algo más? sin lugar a dudas lo averiguaría muy pronto.

_**Yuki0710: Bueno allí los dejo, espero que le allá gustado, bye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:****El baile**

La habitación era un completo desorden: el peine, encima de la cama; la bata, tirada en el suelo; la toalla, encima del tocador y ni que decir del maquillaje, desparramado por todo el cuarto. El olor a perfume, que despedía de la habitación, se podía sentir en todas partes hasta en el corredor.

**-Riku: **Risa- dijo asomando a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana- ¿Me puedes prestar un poco de tú maquillaje?

**-Risa: **Sí, claro-respondió mientras se ponía un collar – el lápiz labial esta encima del velador, las sombras, en mi cama, el rimer, en el velador, el rubor…

**-Riku ¬¬: **Esta bien, esta bien ya entendí, yo lo busco.

**-Risa (3: **Gracias.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Niwa…

**-Daisuke (bajando por las escaleras): **Papá tengo problemas con la corbata ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Nuestro galán llevaba puesto un terno de color azul marino, camisa blanca y acompañada de un corbata de un azul un poco más claro que el color traje.

**-Kosuke: **Claro- dijo y se acerco rápidamente a su hijo quien ya estaba en la sala.

**-Emiko: **Recuerdo la primera vez que tú padre y yo bailamos en una fiesta…

**-Daisuke: **¿Qué paso?- preguntó con el corazón en el pecho.

**-Emiko: **Pues que más pudo pasar, me piso toda la noche

**-Kosuke: **Bueno nunca tuve dotes para el baile, ja, ja *termina de acomodar la corbata y lo suelta*

**-Daisuke (sarcásticamente): **Gracias, ahora sí que estoy tranquilo.

**-Daiki: **No te preocupes tanto Daisuke, de todas maneras terminaron casados ¿no?

**-Daisuke: **¡Abuelo!

**-Todos menos Daisuke**: Ja, ja

En todo el fulgor repentinamente tocan el timbre.

**-Daisuke: **Ah ese debe ser Satoshi

**-Towa: **Yo abro- dijo y se marcho a abrir al invitado al poco rato regreso nuevamente con un elegante y apuesto peliazul a su costado.

**-Wiz: **¡Wii! *se va directo a los brazos de Satoshi quien lo acoge gustoso*

**-Daisuke: **Hola, espera voy a coger la saco y nos vamos

**-Satoshi: **Esta bien- mira al resto de la familia Niwa- Buenas noches.

Este otro galán, en cambio, llevaba un traje de color negro, camisa azul y corbata plateada.

**-Kosuke: **Hola, Satoshi ¡Qué gusto volver a verte!

**-Satoshi: **Igualmente

**-Daiki: **Satoshi ¿Cómo se encuentra tu tía?

**-Satoshi: **Bien, gracias

**-Daiki: **¡Qué bueno! (pensando: Esperen falta alguien) *todos miran a Emiko que no había saludado aún al invitado*

**-Emiko (por la presión): **Eh…hola.

**-Satoshi: **Hola ¬¬

_Leve tención_

(Mirada de rayos x de parte de Emiko a Satoshi)

A pesar de que sus familias ya no tenían porque ser enemigas, Emiko aún no se fiaba del todo de Satoshi. Daisuke al ver que su madre estaba fulminando a su amigo con la mirada (otra vez para variar) se apresuro a intervenir.

**-Daisuke: **Esto… eh… bueno ya… ya nos vamos, sí, ya es tarde. Vamos Wiz, suéltalo- dijo mientras lo jalaba para que se safara de los brazos de Satoshi.

**-Wiz: **. ¡Mn! *se aferraba con fuerza del traje de Satoshi*

**-Satoshi (saca de su bolsillo un dulce): **Si me sueltas te doy este caramelo -dijo con un dulce sonrisa enseñándole el caramelo. Wiz lo suelta y coge el caramelo- Buen chico * le frota la cabeza*

**-Daisuke: ***suspiro* Es por eso que se te ha pegado tanto ¡lo mimas demasiado! -le acuso un poco molesto

**-Satoshi: **Sí pero a mí no me molesta *acaricia nuevamente la cabeza de Wiz*

**-Daisuke: ***suspiro de resignación* Towa ¿podrías?

**-Towa: **Claro *sujeta a Wiz en sus brazos*

**-Daisuke (poniéndose el saco):** Bueno ya nos vamos ¡Adiós!

**-Satoshi: **¡Adiós!

**-Todos: **¡Adiós! –se despidieron al uniso y al poco tiempo escucharon el arranque de un carro. Ellos se habían marchado.

**-Kosuke: **No deberías seguir tratando así a Satoshi- la acuso mirándola serio- Es un buen chico y lo ha demostrado.

**-Daiki:** Y recuerda que es amigo de Daisuke

**-Emiko: **Lo se, lo se pero no puedo evitarlo… es la costumbre ¬¬

**-Kosuke (con una gota en la cabeza): **¿La costumbre?

Volviendo a la mansión de los Harada…

**-Risa:** ¡Wou! Deberías usar maquillaje más seguido, te ves ¡Grandiosa!

**-Riku:** No, gracias. Es mucho ajetreo. Además apenas tengo tiempo para ponerme el brillo labial cada vez que salgo.

**-Risa:** Bueno si tu lo dices *repentinamente tocan la puerta* ¡Adelante!

**-Sirvienta 2:** Señoritas, el joven Satoshi y el joven Daisuke las están esperando en el recibidor.

Al escuchar esto, el corazón de Risa dio un brinco que pensó que se le iba a salir por el pecho. "No es momento para ponerse nerviosa", pensó mientras trataba que el ardor de sus mejillas desapareciera," y ¿Por qué demonios estoy nerviosa?"

**-Riku:** Gracias, Rosa- la respuesta de de su hermana hizo que Risa volviera a la realidad nuevamente- Diles por favor que ya bajamos.

**-Sirvienta 2:** Sí señorita –dice y se va.

**-Riku:** Bueno, ya es hora de irnos *mira su hermana* ya estas lista ¿verdad?- le preguntó con un tono de suplica

**-Risa (indignada):** Pues claro, no soy tan demorona.

**-Riku**: ¬¬ Si tú lo dices.

Ellas salen de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellas. Mientras tanto en el recibidor esperaban algo impacientes (en realidad solo Satoshi) la llegada de las chicas.

**-Satoshi.** Se demoran mucho.

**-Daisuke:** Pero si acabamos de llegar ¬¬

**-Satoshi:** Igual se demoran demasiado.

**-Riku (bajando las escaleras):** ¡Daisuke!

**-Daisuke 0/0:** ¡Ri-Riku!

Ella llevaba un vestido largo, de color verde, con tiras y escote,

pegado un poco al cuerpo y de calzado unas sandalias de color plateado. Mientras que el cabello lo llevaba suelto y estaba

ondulado un poco en las puntas.

**-Daisuke (pensando):** Se ve… hermosa -/-

**-Riku:** ¡Daisuke! ¡Oi! ¡Daisuke!

**-Satoshi:** Harada parece que lo dejaste hipnotizado

**-Daisuke:** ¡Eso no es cierto!-se da cuenta del error que acababa de cometer- ¡no!... Riku ¡estas muy linda!... ¡hermosa!... lo que quiero decir es… ¡ay! no se… ¿qué estoy diciendo?

**-Satoshi:** Baka ¬¬

**-Riku:** Gracias- dijo con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro e inesperadamente le da a su enamorado un tierno beso en la mejilla, cosa que dejo a Daisuke aun más aturdido que antes- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Risa? ¡Risa baja de una vez!

**-Risa (bajando las escaleras):** ¬/¬ Ya voy, ya voy.

Ella llevaba un vestido largo de color plateado, con tiras y escote, pegado un poco al cuerpo, descubierto en la espalda hasta la cintura y de calzado llevaba unas sandalias del mismo color que el vestido. Mientras que el cabello lo llevaba sujeto con un moño del cual se desprendía una cola y estaba un poco ondulado en las puntas. Estaba más hermosa de lo que se lo había imaginado, Satoshi no podía dejar de mirarla, él simplemente estaba...

**-Daisuke (dándose cuenta del estado de su amigo):** Parece que no soy el único que se quedo hipnotizado aquí ¬J¬

**-Satoshi (reaccionando):** Por lo menos ¬¬ no fui yo quien dejo baba por todos lados.

**-Daisuke:** ¡Yo no deje baba! /

**-Risa:** Y ahora ¿Por qué están peleando?

**-Daisuke:** No, nada... eh... Risa te ves muy bien ¿verdad Satoshi?-le preguntó apropósito.

**-Satoshi:** Sí ¬/¬ te ves muy bien.

**- Risa:** 0/0 Gra-gracias

_Situación algo incomodada_

(Nota: Riku y Daisuke lo estaban disfrutando)

**-Riku:** Bien, es hora de irnos- mira a los chicos y les explica- nuestros padres nos están esperando allá.

**-Daisuke:** Entonces será mejor apurarnos. Deben de estar preocupados.

Las chicas cogieron los sacos respectivos y salieron juntó con los chicos rumbo a los coches.

**-Satoshi:** Será mejor que le diga a Jin a la hora que me venga recoger- estaba apuntó de marcharse cuando una mano lo detiene por el hombro.

**-Daisuke (algo nervioso):** Satoshi... este... ¿Podrías llevar a Risa en tu auto a la fiesta?

**-Satoshi:** ... (Nota: El chico está analizando las ventajas)

**-Riku:** ¡Qué!

**-Risa:** ¡Eh! 0/0

**-Satoshi:** Esta bien.

**-Riku:** ¡No!

**-Risa:** O/o

**-Daisuke:** Gracias (3 - dice y jala a Riku del brazo hasta el auto.

**-Riku:** ¡Daisuke! ¡Espera! ¡Daisuke! –Mirando a su hermana y a Satoshi que los estaban despidiendo con las manos- ellos van ir ¡solos! ¡En el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡solos!

**-Daisuke:** ¡Nos vemos allá!

**-Satoshi:** Parece que a tú hermana no le gusto la idea.

**-Risa:** Eso parece.

Satoshi abrió la puerta del auto para que ella entrara primero. Cuando él hubo entrado cerro la puerta de tras de él.

**-Satoshi:** Jin, sigue al auto donde se metió Daisuke.

**-Chofer:** Sí, joven Satoshi *arranca el auto*

**-Risa (pensando):** ¡Ay! Dios, no quería estar a solas con él y menos después de eso (se acuerda de cuando èl entro a su cuarto, el cine, el parque d diversiones, la azotea) y ni siquiera se si este pervertido me hizo algo mientras dormía en la biblioteca ... aunque lo más seguro es que sí ¬¬... será mejor que este alerta ¡tengo que estar alerta! +.+ *Lo empieza a mirar cautelosamente*

**-Satoshi (sintiendo escalofríos en la nuca):** (pensando: ¬¬ Está haciendo frío) ¿Sabes por qué Harada se puso así?

**-Risa:** ¿Harada?... ah... Riku, no, no lo se.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Así? *sonrisa picara y se acerca peligrosamente a ella y le agarra delicadamente de la mandíbula* ¿Acaso piensa que te voy hacer algo?

**-Risa (pensando):** Cualquiera en su sano juicio pensaría eso si te vieran haciendo esto.

**-Chofer (pensando):** -/- Necesitan privacidad... yo no veo nada, yo no escucho nada *cierra la ventana que había en medio del carro*

**-Satoshi:** ¿Por qué no respondes, Harada?

**-Risa (nerviosa):** Co-como voy a saberlo

**-Satoshi (se aleja de ella con cara de satisfacción):** ¿Por qué estas nerviosa Harada? ¿Acaso es por mi causa?

**-Risa:** Por tu causa- dijo irónicamente- yo nunca me pongo nerviosa por pervertidos como tú.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Pervertido? ¬¬

**-Risa:** Sí, eres un pervert-

_PUMB_

**-Chofer:** ¡Lo siento joven Satoshi, señorita Risa! Un auto se atravesó en el camino ¿están bien?- preguntó pero nadie respondió- supongo que sí *siguió conduciendo*

El auto había dado giro tan brusco que Risa estuvo apunto de golpearse la cabeza contra la ventana. Felizmente, Satoshi se dio cuenta justo a tiempo la jalo del brazo y formo un escudo ardedor de ella con sus brazos. Como consecuencia ella había quedado pegada a su pecho mientras que los brazos de Satoshi estaban ardedor de su espalda.

El corazón de Risa latía con tal fuerza que parecía que se iba salir de su pecho. Y no solo porque se había dado cuenta que podía sentir la respiración de Satoshi (algo agitada) en su oreja izquierda sino que también podía sentir como las manos de él se deslizaban lentamente sobre su espalda que por cierto estaba descubierta y por el cual se maldecía a si misma por no haberse puesto algo más discreto pues gracias a eso su calor corporal había ascendido a niveles inimaginables. Quería que ese calor desapareciera de una vez pero eso significaba que tendría que separarse de él y eso era algo que no quería hacer ¿o sí? Ya que una parte de ella luchaba por quedarse allí, protegida en sus brazos.

**-Satoshi (susurró):** No era solo tu cabello...

**-Risa (pensando):** ¿Uhm? 0/0

**-Satoshi:** ... el que olía así...

**-Risa (pensando):** ¿De qué esta hablan-?

**-Satoshi:** ... sino también tu cuerpo

**-Risa 0/0:** (pensando: ¡Qué!) Este... Hi-Hiwatari... gra-gracias... por protegerme -dijo esperando que su voz sonora lo más casual posible- ahora ya me puedes soltar... Hiwatari ¿acaso no me escuchaste?... ¡ya suéltame! *dijo tratando de liberarse* (pensando /: Por favor)

**-Satoshi:** No...

**-Risa (pensando):** Uhm 0/0

**-Satoshi:** No... no te muevas *ella obedeció*

No sabía exactamente que era pero... algo dentro de èl no quería liberarla, quería seguir abrazándola, sentir el rose de su piel con la suya y seguir respirando esa esencia a jazmín que tanto lo atraía. _"Quiere decir que tú... bueno... te has enamorado de Risa ¿verdad?"_ las palabras de Daisuke resonaron nuevamente dentro de su cabeza, acaso era eso lo que le pasaba, acaso el estaba...

**-Chofer:** Joven Satoshi- dijo detrás de la ventana de en medio- ya llegamos.

Efectivamente, el auto se había detenido en frente de una enorme mansión blanca.

**-Satoshi:** Gracias, Jin -la suelta y ella se separa de él- *abre la puerta, sale del auto, la mira con una leve sonrisa en el rostro e inesperadamente le tiende la mano* ¿Te vas a quedar allí o vas venir conmigo a la fiesta? Por que si no vienes Harada va pensar que te eh raptado.

**-Risa (reaccionado):** Hmp *sale del auto obviando la ayuda de Satoshi* pues claro que voy a entrar, baka *se va con la cabeza en alto*

Satoshi un poco divertido por la reacción de su acompañante la sigue tras a ver cerrado la puerta del auto. Al poco rato se encuentran con Riku, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos y Daisuke, quien parecía deprimido y al borde del llanto, en la puerta de la mansión.

**-Riku:** Nuestros padres nos están esperando en la fiesta.

**-Daisuke:** Ri-

**-Riku:** Ven Risa, démonos prisa.

**-Risa:** Pero *mira a Daisuke con cara de pena pero Riku la hizo entrar apresuradamente*

**-Daisuke:** T-T Riku

**-Satoshi:** No te preocupes ya le pasara

**-Daisuke (lo mira con ojos llorosos):** ¿Tú crees?

**-Satoshi:** Sí. Por cierto ¿de quién fue la culpa está vez?

**-Daisuke:** T-T Tuya- respondió y se va aun más deprimido que antes.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Mía? *lo sigue aun sin entender lo que dijo su amigo*

Entraron al salón de baile, el cual estaba repleto de parejas, algunas de ellas estaban bailando, otras charlando y otras comiendo del delicioso buffet que había en las mesas. Seria difícil encontrar a las chicas entre tantas personas. Felizmente las localizaron cerca de una de las mesas del fondo conversando con quienes supuso Satoshi eran sus padres. Al verlos Risa, les hizo señas con la mano para que se acercaran.

**-Risa:** ¡Qué bueno que no se perdieron! Estaba un poco preocupada.

**-Satoshi:** Sí

**-Señor Harada:** Hola Daisuke ¿Cómo estas?

**-Daisuke (forzando una sonrisa):** Bien

**-Señora Harada:** ¿Estas seguro querido?, te ves un poco... deprimido.

**-Daisuke:** *mira a Riku, quien no le devuelve la mirada* No es nada *suspiro*

**-Risa (susurra):** Oye ¿Sabes por qué Riku está molesta con Daisuke?

**-Satoshi (susurra):** Ah... eso... parece que por mi causa. ¬¬

**-Risa:** ¿Qué?

**-Señora Harada:** Risa, no es de buena educación no presentar a la gente.

**-Risa:** Oh, lo siento se me había olvidado. Mamá, papá, él es Satoshi Hiwatari. Estudia con nosotros.

**-Satoshi:** Es un placer conocer a tan delicada dama *lanza una sonrisa con estrellas, flores y todo*

**-Señora Harada:** *0* El placer es mío.

**-Risa:** Presumido ¬¬

**-Satoshi:** Buenas noches, señor Harada es un gusto conocerlo *lanza otra sonrisa con estrellas, flores y todo*

**-Señor Harada:** *0* Mucho gusto.

**-Risa:** Esto ya es el colmo ¬¬ y un poco raro también.

**-Riku y Daisuke (pensando al uniso sin saberlo):** Sorprendente.

Al poco tiempo, los señores Harada los dejaron para unirse a la pista de baile como tantos invitados. Mientras que las cosa entre Daisuke y Riku empezaron a suavizarse gracias al magnifico discurso de Risa y Satoshi, claro cabe aclarar que Satoshi solo dijo una palabra ("Sí"). Fue allí cuando un chico alto, de contextura delgada, de cabello castaño claro y con unos sorprendes ojos de color miel se acerco a ellos.

**-Riku:** ¡Marcos!

**-Marcos:** Buenas noches señorita Riku

**-Riku:** ¡Qué gusto volver a verte!

**-Marcos:** El gusto es todo mío – dijo y le beso la mano galantemente, esto hizo que a Daisuke se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca de celos.

**-Daisuke:** Disculpa, parece que no nos hemos presentado- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada- soy Daisuke Niwa, el en-

**-Marcos:** El enamorado de la señorita Riku ¿verdad?

**-Daisuke:** ¿Cómo-?

**-Marcos:** La señorita Riku me lo contó animadamente la última vez que nos encontramos.

**-Riku:** ¡Marcos!

**-Risa:** Tan galante como siempre ¿verdad Marcos?

**-Marcos:** Me halaga con sus palabras – dijo e intercambia sonrisas con ella- es un gusto volverla a ver señorita Risa *le da un beso en la mano*

**-Risa (con una gota en la cabeza):** Igualmente.

**-Marcos (notando su presencia por primera vez desde que llegó):** Parece que no nos hemos presentado aún – dijo extendiéndole la mano-soy Marcos Larca, un placer *dulce sonrisa*

**-Satoshi (coge la mano):** Satoshi Hiwatari, igualmente *dulce sonrisa*

**-Riku (con una gota en la cabeza):** Me parece o se están matando con la mirada.

**-Daisuke (azul):** No te parece yo también lo veo.

**-Risa:** Yo no veo nada.

**-Riku y Daisuke:** ¬¬

Entonces la música que en esos momentos se estaba tocando termina y casi al instante una nueva pieza empieza a tocar.

**-Marcos:** Seria un honor si me acompaña con esta pieza –dice y le ofrece la mano esperando que ella la tome.

**-Risa (algo incomoda):** Ah... bueno...yo *mira a Satoshi en busca de apoyo pero este parecía más interesado la copa de vino que había cogido de la mesa. Esto hizo que Risa se molestara* Sí, claro que me gustaría además parece que a nadie le importa * lo jala del brazo a la pista de baile*

**-Daisuke:** Satoshi... esto ¿esta bien?

**-Satoshi (dando un sorbo a su copa):** Ella quiso bailar con él.

**-Daisuke:** Pero ¿ella es tu pareja?

**-Satoshi (da otro sorbo a su copa):** Yo no la obligue.

**-Daisuke:** Pero-

**-Riku:** Marcos larca. Su padre es uno de los empresarios de moda más reconocido en todo Japón y algunos dicen que entre sus hermanos es el más optimó para heredar el cargo de su padre-dijo como quien estuviera contando una historia.

**-Daisuke:** Riku creo que no deberías... –dijo viendo alarmado como su amigo terminaba su copa de un solo sorbo.

**-Riku (haciendo caso omiso a Daisuke):** Guapo, inteligente, educado, atlético y por si eso no fuera mucho es tan bien un buen bailarín *miran como Marcos ponía su mano en la espalda de Risa y la deslizaba lentamente hasta su cintura. Satoshi agarra otra copa y le da un sorbo brusco a esta*

**-Daisuke (alarmado susurra):** Riku...

**-Riku (sin hacerle caso):** Casi todas las chicas se mueren por él. A estado tras de Risa desde que la conoció *Satoshi termina su copa de un solo sorbo* Sin embargo por alguna razón Risa no le hace caso pero ¿quien sabe? de repente hoy es su día de suerte... Bien, yo también quiero bailar – dice con una sonrisa en su rostro a Daisuke mientras Satoshi coge otra copa y le da un sorbo.

**-Daisuke:** ¡Claro!... pero * mira a Satoshi con preocupación*

**-Riku (susurra):** Vamos hazme caso, yo se lo que te digo – dice y lo jala a la pista de baile.

**-Satoshi (con una sonrisa picara en el rostro):** Con que buen bailarín- dijo y deja la copa vacía en la mesa.

Mientras tanto en la pista de baile...

**-Risa (pensando molesta):** Ese idiota de Hiwatari ¬¬. Parece que no le importa con quien baile ¡y se supone que es mi pareja! ¡Vaya pareja de baile que resulto! ¡Ay! ¡Es un idiota!...

**-Marcos:** Señorita Risa ¡señorita Risa!

**-Risa (reaccionado):** Oh, lo siento ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

**-Marcos (con una dulce sonrisa):** No importa.

**-Risa:** Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas.

**-Marcos:** En Hiwatari ¿Porcia Caso?

**-Risa:** 0/0 ¡Qué! ¡No! Por supuesto que no... Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar ¬/¬

**-Marcos:** ¡Qué bueno!

**-Risa:** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

**-Marcos**: Por nada *la música ceso pero el no la soltó sino que la sostuvo con más fuerza* señorita Risa ¿podría hablar en privado con usted? *la música volvió a sonar*

**-Risa (algo incomoda por la forma en que la estaba agarrando):** Eh... bueno... veras...

Pero justo en ese momento alguien (con gran sutileza y agilidad) la agarro de la cintura y la separo de Marcos, quien quedo perplejo.

**-Risa:** 0/0 ¡Hiwatari!

**-Satoshi (atrayéndola más hacia él):** Disculpa pero me gustaría bailar con Harada –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- después de todo ella es mi pareja de baile.

**-Marcos:** Oh, no lo sabía -dijo mirándolos sorpresivamente- bueno... entonces buenas noches *dijo con una sonrisa y se va receloso*

Una vez que se hubo ido, Satoshi cogio con una mano la cintura de Risa, atrayéndola hacia él y con la otra, le agarro la mano derecha. Empezaron a bailar mientras que el resto de la gente los miraba con asombro. Él la llevaba con tal sutileza y elegancia que parecía que el suelo había desaparecido o que estaban bailando sobre algodón.

**-Risa:** ¿Por qué viniste?

**-Satoshi:** No parecías estar contenta con él *le hace dar una vuelta y la sostiene nuevamente*

**-Risa:** ¿Pensé que no te importaba con quien bailara?

**-Satoshi:** Sí me importa *le hace dar otra vuelta y la sostiene nuevamente* y más con ese vestido

**-Risa:** ¿Qué tiene mi vestido?

**-Satoshi:** Es muy provocativo *le hace dar otra vuelta y la sostiene nuevamente*

**-Risa (sarcásticamente):** Ah y por eso viniste a rescatarme.

**-Satoshi:** No

**-Risa:** Vaya ¬¬

**-Satoshi:** Él hizo algo que no debía.

**-Risa (sin entender):** ¿Qué?

-**Satoshi (le susurra al oído):** Te toco la espalda *la música ceso*

No hubo tiempo para sorprenderse por lo que había dicho por que para sorpresa de ambos, un gran estallido de aplausos los inundo.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta la gente había hecho un circulo ardedor suyo para verlos bailar. Entre la multitud pudieron visualizar a Daisuke (0/0 Sorprendente), Riku (¬¬ Aceptable), los señores Harada (*0*, ellos estaban apunto de desmayarse de la emoción) y Marcos (^^ magnifico). Después de agradecer a la multitud nuevamente, ellos se escabulleron al balcón para tomar aire.

**-Risa:** ¡Wou! No se que paso pero fue asombroso.

**-Satoshi (pensando):** ¬¬ debió ser las clases de baile que tome en la infancia.

**-Mozo:** ¿Desean algo de beber?

**-Risa:** Sí, gracias-dijo agarrando un copa de vino y al darse cuenta de que su acompañante no hacia lo mismo pregunto- ¿No vas a coger?

**-Satoshi:** No, gracias ¬¬ (pensamiento: Ya tuve suficiente con el vino por esta noche)

**-Risa:** Bueno si así lo deseas.

**-Mozo:** Permiso- dijo y entro nuevamente a la fiesta.

**-Risa (da un sorbo y ve por el balcón a una de las parejas que estaban en el jardín):** Oh pero mira quienes están allí – le dice con una sonrisa en el rostro al reconocer a una de las parejas. Satoshi dirige su mirada a donde ella estaba mirando y ve a Daisuke y Riku abrasados en un rincón del jardín.

**-Satoshi (con una sonrisa):** Parece que ya no están peleados.

**-Risa:** Riku no aguanta mucho estar peleada con Daisuke – dijo y da un sorbo.

**-Satoshi:** Lo mismo digo (se acuerda de las veces que el trataba de animar a su deprimido amigo después de una de esas peleas) *con una leve sonrisa en su cara* Parece que tenemos los mismos problemas Harada.

**-Risa:** Sí eso parece pero no me llames así.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Cómo?

**-Risa:** Harada –dijo un poco molesta- no se a quien de las dos te estas refiriendo, llámame por mi nombre: Risa.

**-Satoshi:** *se ríe un poco* Esta bien.

**-Risa:** Entonces yo también te llamare por tu nombre -lo mira, le da una sonrisa y deletrea lentamente su nombre- Sa-to-shi-kun

**-Satoshi:** Como quieras ¬/¬ *se da cuenta que Daisuke y Riku se estaban besando* oh.

**-Risa (también se da cuenta):** Son buenos –dijo como quien comentara el clima

**-Satoshi:** Ni tanto – dijo con el mismo tono de Risa.

**-Risa (aparta la vista de la escena de abajo y da un sorbo a su copa):** Mm, esta rica –dijo mientras Satoshi la observaba atentamente- ¿Quieres probar? *estira la mano y le ofrece la copa*

-**Satoshi (con una sonrisa picara en su rostro):** Si tú insiste – se aproxima a ella y le coge de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

**-Risa:** 0/0 ¿Qué est-?

Pero no pudo decir nada pues Satoshi ya la estaba besando e instintivamente ella le estaba correspondiendo. Este era excitante, apasiónate y a la vez dulce y calido ¿era posible esto?

**-Satoshi (con una sonrisa en los labios):** Exquisitamente dulce- dijo separándose un poco de ella pero no la suelta aún.

**-Risa:** Yo estaba hablando del vino ¬/¬

**-Satoshi (se separa de ella por completo):** Yo también.

**-Risa (acusadoramente):** Pero tú-

**-Satoshi:** Tú me dijiste que probara pero no especificaste de donde- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y entra a la fiesta de nuevo

**-Risa:** Eso... ¡Eso no es justo! –ella entra también aún molesta por su acción.

Al entrar encontraron a Riku y Daisuke, quien estaba mostrando toda su destreza en la pista (parecía que Satoshi lo había inspirado), bailando entre la muchedumbre. Ellos también se unieron a la pista para deleite de los invitados, claro que Risa aun estaba molesta por el engaño de Satoshi pero al ver a la gente... pues "no tuvo otra opción".

La noche había sido magnifica pero como toda fiesta tenia que acabar. Ya muy entrada en la noche los señores Harada los llamaron y les dijeron que ya era hora de retirarse. Así que esperaron que los señores Harada se despidieran de sus conocidos y salieron con ellos rumbo a los coches.

Los chicos ya se habían despedido de las chicas cuando Risa se acordó que había dejado su saco en el auto de Satoshi. Así que los cuatro fueron por este (Daisuke se iba ir con Satoshi y Riku "no quería dejar que su hermanita regresara sola").

**-Chofer:** ¿Qué tal lo paso, joven Satoshi?

**-Satoshi (abriendo la puerta):** Bien... eso creo *agarra el caso y se lo da a su dueña* Toma.

**-Risa:** Gracias –dijo y lo sostiene entre sus brazos

**-Satoshi (elevando la voz para que Daisuke, que estaba al otro lado del auto con Riku, lo escuchara):** ¡Daisuke! ¿Ya terminaste de "despedirte" o quieres que te de otro minuto más? ¬¬

**-Daisuke (desde el otro lado):** / ¡No me estoy despidiendo!

**-Satoshi:** Así entonces ¿Qué estas haciendo?

**-Daisuke:** (en apuros)

Bueno dejémoslo allí... después de eso se despidieron de ellas y los chicos se metieron al auto que los llevaría a sus respectivas casas.

**Yukii0710: Bueno, aquí los dejo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado ^^ bye!... ¡dejen comentarios! *0***


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9****: ****SOS ¡Exámenes!**

Ya estaban por finalizar la segunda semana del mes de marzo. La primavera había llegado y por consiguiente los árboles de cerezos florecían por doquier. Sin embargo, eso significaba, lamentablemente, para nuestros protagonistas que los exámenes finales se darían pronto.

**-Takeshi (entrando dramáticamente al salón):** ¡Llegaron!

**-Risa:** No me digas que son...

**-Takeshi:** ¡Sí! T-T –le enseña a todos los papeles que llevaba en la mano derecha- ¡los horarios de los exámenes llegaron!

En el salón se escucho voces de protesta, tales como: No... ¡¿Por qué?... yo aún no eh estudiado nada... ¡ay! No...

**-Risa:** ¡Exámenes! la palabra que menos quería escuchar –dijo algo deprimida.

**-Riku:** Bueno ya casi estábamos terminado el curso ¿qué esperabas?

**-Daisuke:** Sí, tienes razón pero de todas maneras... siguen siendo los exámenes finales.

**-Risa:** Eso quiere decir horas y horas de estudio *suspiro de resignación* y por si fuera poco matemáticas me da sueño

**-Daisuke:** A mi también

**-Riku:** Igual.

_Suspiro de resignación general_

**-Riku:** ¿Qué vamos hacer? Si no conseguimos alguien que nos ayude vamos a reprobar – los mira con ojos sombríos- y eso quiere decir...

**-Daisuke y Risa (al mismo tiempo):** ¡exámenes adicionales!

**-Riku:** Exacto.

**-Risa:** ¡No quiero! T-T

**-Daisuke (Azul):** Ella (se refiere a Emiko) me mataría.

_Se puede ver todo azul alrededor de ellos_

Repentinamente se abre la puerta de salón y entra un soñoliento peliazul. Se dirige a su asiento y se percata de la presencia de sus amigos.

**-Satoshi:** Buenos días

**-Daisuke, Riku y Risa:** ¿Qué tienen de buenos? –dicen al uniso deprimidos.

**-Satoshi:** Solo fue un saludo… que genio ¬¬- se sienta.

Entonces como mandado del cielo se les viene a la mente la solución a sus problemas.

**-Daisuke (pensamiento):** El mejor de todo el colegio +.+ *lo mira*

**-Risa (pensamiento):** Altas calificaciones en todos los cursos +.+ *lo mira*

**-Riku (pensamiento):** Un genio por nacimiento +.+*lo mira*

**-Daisuke y Risa:** ¡Nuestro salvador! -dicen como si estuvieran viendo a una divinidad.

**-Riku:** ¿Qué?

**-Satoshi:** ¿Salvador?

**-Takeshi:** ¡Ah! Hiwatari aquí tienes- le da su horario y se va.

**-Satoshi:** Gracias – mira se da cuenta de lo que es y el porqué del comportamiento de sus amigos- Ah los horarios de los exámenes

**-Daisuke y Risa (con ojos llorosos):** ¡Sí!

**-Satoshi:** ¿Y quieren estudiar conmigo?

**-Riku:** ¿Si es posible?

**-Daisuke y Risa (con ojos llorosos):** ¡Sí!

**-Satoshi:** Esta bien

**-Riku:** Gracias

**-Daisuke y Risa:** ¡Gracias! T0T

**-Riku:** No es para que lloren ¿saben?

**-Satoshi (pensando):** ¿Debería decirlo también?

La puerta se volvió a abrir nuevamente y esta vez ingreso el profesor. Entonces la clase comenzó. Después de 2 horas de intenso estudio el receso dio comienzo. Allí decidieron que irían a estudiar a la casa de Satoshi desde el día siguiente.

El colegio finalizo sus clases por ese día, los chicos se despidieron de Satoshi, quien tenia que ir a la estación, y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Rápidamente la noche cayó sobre ellos, dejándolos a merced de Morfeo por horas. Y tal como vino la noche el día volvió a nacer. Aunque pensaron que se habían echado a dormir no hace más de una hora y aunque los parpados les pesaban como enormes rocas, tuvieron que levantarse de sus cómodas camas para ir al colegio nuevamente.

La tarde llegó y el momento de ir a la casa de Satoshi "para estudiar" también. Después de irse a cambiar a sus respectivas casas, Risa, Riku y Daisuke se dirigieron a la casa de Satoshi rápidamente, donde tía Mina los recibió gustosamente y más a Risa. Ya que quería conocer, según ella, a la futura esposa de su sobrino (Risa se puso roja como tomate al escuchar esto y estaba echando candela cuando Satoshi bajo para llevarlos a su habitación).

Cuando entraron, Satoshi los guió hasta una mesa que estaba al centro de los muebles pero ellos se iban a sentar en cojines para que sea más cómodo.

**-Satoshi:** Siéntense –se dirigió al librero que había en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

**-Risa:** ¡Wou! Parece que te esmeraste en arreglarlo para nuestra llegada.

**-Satoshi:** No –dijo sacando un libro- Eso debió hacerlo una de las mucamas por orden de mi tía *se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó al lado derecho de Risa y enfrente de Daisuke y Riku*

**-Riku:** Ah *percibe una esencia* Espera ¿eso es inciencio?

**-Satoshi:** Sí debe ser –dijo hojeando el libro- mi tía seguramente pensó que eso nos iba ayudar a concentrarnos mejor.

**-Daisuke:** La señorita Mina siempre tan atenta

**-Satoshi:** Sí y más contigo aquí –dijo despreocupadamente hojeando el libro.

**-Riku:** Daisuke –lo mira con ojos suspicaces- ¿A qué se refiere Hiwatari?

**-Daisuke:** Este... yo *en apuros*

**-Riku:** ¿Daisuke?

**-Daisuke:** Te juro que no lose (pensamiento: ¿Por qué siempre me metes en estos apuros Satoshi? T-T)

**-Riku:** ¿Así?

**-Satoshi (interrumpiendo):** Bien *Daisuke da suspiro de alivio* Hagan los ejercicios de la- *repentinamente tocan la puerta* ¡Adelante!

**-Tía Mina:** ¡Sato-chan! *entra con una bandeja de dulces, tazas y una jarra de té*

**-Satoshi (pensamiento):** Hablando del rey de Roma.

**-Tía Mina:** _Oh!_ ya empezar a trabajar_. ¡Very good! ¡Very good!_ –Se acerca a donde ellos estaban sentados- _Me_ traerles algo para tomar y comer *pone la bandeja en la mesa y se sienta al lado derecha de Satoshi*

**-Satoshi:** Gracias, pero no tenias que molestarte en traerlo, se lo hubieras encargado a alguien, ¿Acaso no ibas ir a ensayar?

**-Tía Mina:** _Oh! yes, yes_ *sirviendo el té* pero eso poder esperar

**-Satoshi:** La verdad es que no quieres.

**-Tía Mina (sonriendo con una vena en el rostro):** Jo, jo _my_ Sato-chan siempre tan gracioso ^0^ *Le da una palmada en la espalda tan fuerte que lo hace caer en la mesa*

**-Daisuke:** Pobre

**-Risa:** Eso debió haber dolido

**-Riku:** ¿Qué familia?

**-Tía Mina:** _Well, well,_ sírvanse que se enfría

**-Todos (Satoshi ya se había levantado sobandose donde lo había golpeado):** Gracias *cogen cada uno su respectivas tazas*

**-Risa (probando una de las galletas):** ¡Mm! ¡Delicioso! ¿Usted lo hizo?

**-Tía Mina:** Well, _Me-_

**-Satoshi (cogiendo una galleta también):** No *da un pequeño mordisco* esto lo hizo la cocinera. Los de ella son estos – señalando a unas pequeñas galletas deformes de color morado que había a un costado de la bandeja- Mi tía no es tan bu-

**-Tía Mina (dándole otro golpe en la espalda):** Sato-chan no tener que dar tantos detalles ja, ja ^0^ -dijo sonriente pero con una vena en el rostro- Bueno, ser cierto _me_ no ser buena cocinera así que no haber problema si no comerlos *deja escapar una pequeña lagrima o sea dramatizando* pero _me_ hacerlos con tanto esfuerzo.

**-Riku:** No, claro que lo comeremos *sonrisa fingida*

**-Daisuke:** Sí, claro *sonrisa fingida*

**-Risa (seria):** Por supuesto que lo comeremos – va hacia ella y la toma de las manos.

**-Daisuke, Satoshi y Riku:** ¿Qué?

**-Risa:** Yo también entiendo como se siente que después de tanto esfuerzo menosprecien tu comida.

**-Tía Mina:** _Oh!_ Risa-chan

**-Riku (con una gota en la cabeza):** Es que siempre que Risa cocina nosotros vamos a comer a fuera –explica a Daisuke y Satoshi.

**-Risa (mirando a tía Mina a los ojos):** Sí lo entiendo perfectamente

_Se puede ver un letrero "Unidas hasta el final" en el fondo_

(nota: Las dos no son buenas cocineras)

**-Satoshi:** Bueno por lo menos se van a llevar bien.

**-Riku:** Sí... pero esto se ve raro – dijo con una gota en la cabeza viendo a Risa y Tía Mina aun tomadas de las manos.

Después de probar las galletas de tía Mina, rezando para que no les cause una indigestión menos Risa claro esta, Tía Mina se marcho, a regaña dientes, de la habitación tras recibir una llamada de su manager, quien le pedía casi llorando que se apareciese en el ensayo.

**-Satoshi:** ¡Hey! –dijo sacudiendo a Risa por el hombro

**-Riku:** ¡Hey! –dijo sacudiendo a Daisuke por el hombro

No había pasado más de 20 minutos de estudiar geometría y Daisuke y Risa ya se habían quedado dormidos encima de la mesa.

**-Satoshi:** No hay caso –los mira- Están eternamente dormidos.

**-Riku (indignada):** Es el colmo solo llevamos 20 minutos.

**-Satoshi:** Bueno ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Los dejamos hasta que se despierten?

**-Riku:** Sí, supongo. Ya que por más que los sacudamos no se van a despertar.

**-Riku y Satoshi (piensan al uniso mientras los miran):** Si que tienen el sueño pesado.

Ellos se ponen a hacer los ejercicios nuevamente.

**-Riku:** Oye Hiwatari.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Si?

**-Riku:** Daisuke... bueno... él me contó algunas cosas.

**-Satoshi:** Ah –dijo y siguió haciendo sus ejercicios- (pensamiento: Lo supuse)

**-Riku:** Acerca de Risa y de ti –miro a Satoshi en busca de alguna reacción pero no lo encontró- Y yo quería preguntarte ¿Por qué?

**-Satoshi:** ¿Por qué? –dijo sin entender y la miro

**-Riku:** ¿Por que aceptaste ir con Risa al baile? Daisuke me dijo que no te gustaban ese tipo de fiestas

**-Satoshi:** Bueno hicimos un trato y ella acepto así que...

**-Riku:** Sí ya lo se.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Lo sabes? –dijo algo sorprendido de que supiera de que se trataba el trato.

**-Riku:** Sí, pero ¿por que aceptaste por algo tan pequeño?

**-Satoshi:** Tú crees ¿que debería haberle pedido otra cosa?

**-Riku:** Sí eso creo.

**-Satoshi (pensando):** Y se supone que es su hermana

**-Riku:** Cualquiera hubiera pedido algo más que...

**-Satoshi (pensamiento):** ¿Estará hablando en serio?

**-Riku:** Un chocolate a cambio de ir.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Chocolate?

**-Riku:** Sí eso fue lo que le pediste a cambio ¿verdad? me lo dijo Daisuke.

**-Satoshi (mirando a Daisuke):** Parece que omitió las partes más importantes.

**-Riku:** Eso fue verdad ¿no? –preguntó

**-Satoshi:** Esto... sí eso fue.

**-Riku:** Ah bueno esa noche de la biblioteca me explico que se quedaron dormidos haciendo no se que proyecto y que tu esperaste hasta que despierte y luego la trajiste a casa pero eso no viene al caso-dijo moviendo la mano como quien espanta una mosca.

**-Satoshi (pensamiento mirando a Daisuke):** Definitivamente lo omitió.

**-Riku:** Lo que quería saber es si tú... sientes algo por mi hermana.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Qué te hace suponer eso?

**-Riku:** Bueno... si no te gustaba ese tipo de fiestas simplemente no hubieras aceptado o hubieras pedido algo más que un chocolate

**-Satoshi (pensando):** Sí pedí algo más que un chocolate.

**-Riku:** Además no creas que no me di cuenta como te pusiste cuando Marcos la invito a bailar. Ahora dime ¿Sientes algo por Risa, algo más que amistad?

Repentinamente el aire se volvió un poco más tenso pero esto ya no era producto del estudio sino de una respuesta que se esperaba con ansias. Después de unos cuantos minutos, que parecieron horas, Satoshi se dispuso a responder y por alguna razón una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**-Satoshi:** Yo... -empezó

**-Risa (levantándose de la mesa):** AH *bostezo* ¿Qué buena siesta? –se da cuenta que Riku se agarraba el pecho con cara de susto mientras que Satoshi parecía una piedra- ¿Qué les pasa?

**-Riku y Satoshi (al uniso):** Nada

**-Riku:** Al-Al fin despertaste (pensamiento: Y justo en el momento menos oportuno)

**-Satoshi (mirando a Daisuke):** Sí pero este no –se acerca a él y para sorpresa de las gemelas, le susurra algo al oído.

**-Daisuke:** ¡¿Qué? – dijo despertándose rápidamente sonrojado.

Entonces mira a Riku de arriba a bajo y por alguna razón le reclama a Satoshi molesto- ¡No tenias por que hacer eso!

**-Satoshi:** Lo se –dijo sin prestarle mucha atención -Bien ya que están despiertos *mira a los que se acababan de despertar* comiencen haciendo estos 20 ejercicios *les entrega una hoja a cada uno*

**-Risa:** ¡Eh! –reclama al comparar su hoja con los de Satoshi y

Riku- ¡pero son el doble de los que ustedes tienen!

**-Satoshi:** Lo se –dijo volviendo a sus propios ejercicios- es por que se quedaron dormidos mientras nosotros estudiábamos.

**-Risa:** Pero...

**-Satoshi:** Si quieres pasar el examen no tienes otra opción- dijo resolviendo sus ejercicios.

**-Risa (a regaña dientes):** Esta bien

**-Satoshi:** Cuando terminen me lo dan para revisarlos.

Después de 40 minutos:

**-Satoshi:** Increíble

**-Risa (incrédula):** ¿Están bien?

**-Daisuke (igual):** ¿En serio?

**-Riku (igual):** ¿De verdad?

**-Satoshi:** No solo el de Harada.

**-Daisuke y Risa:** ¿Y los nuestros?

**-Satoshi:** Pésimos

**-Daisuke y Risa:** Lo sabíamos ¿Qué tan mal están?

**-Satoshi:** ¿De verdad quieren saber?

**-Daisuke y Risa:** No T-T

Después de resolver unos cuantos problemas más, donde por fin obtuvieron aceptables resultados de parte de Risa y Daisuke, empezaron con algebra.

**-Risa:** A ver esto se traslada aquí mientras que este se invierte. Luego se resta con esto y nos da un total de 12.

**-Satoshi:** Mm... No.

**-Risa:** ¡Ay no!

**-Satoshi:** Déjame revisar –coge el cuaderno donde ella estaba haciendo los problemas y roza su brazo sin querer

**-Risa:** Uhm (sonrojada)

**-Satoshi:** Te has equivocado aquí *la mira*

**-Risa:** ¿Qué? –pregunto algo confundida

**-Satoshi:** Mira esto va... *se acerca cosa que ella se ponga aun más roja*

Sin embargo ella ya no escuchaba lo que estaba explicándole, ella solo podía oír el suave sonido que producía al hablar y el sonido de su corazón acelerándose a mil por hora. Mientras que su calor corporal aumentaba ¿Cómo era posible que tan solo con un leve rose con su piel su calor corporal se elevara así?

**-Satoshi:** ... entonces el resultado seria 16 ¿entendiste? –se da cuenta de que ella tenia la mirada perdida- Mm *le da un leve golpe en la frente con la punta de los dedos*

**-Risa:** ¡Au! ¿Por qué-? *se agarra la frente*

**-Satoshi:** Presta atención cuando te explique.

**-Risa:** Pero si estaba prestando atención

**-Satoshi:** ¿Así? –la mira atentamente y eso hacia que sus hermosos ojos azules se hicieran irresistibles.

**-Risa (avergonzada):** Ah... bueno *Satoshi le da otro golpe con los dedos* ¡Au!

**-Satoshi:** No mientas. Toma *le entrega nuevamente el cuaderno* ponte a trabajar

**-Risa (a regaña dientes):** Sí.

Ella se hundió nuevamente en sus problemas pero sin poder concentrarse realmente en estos. No entendía por que cada vez que Satoshi estaba a su lado pasaba eso; por que cada vez que el sonreía se ponía roja; por que cada vez él la abrazaba su calor corporal subía; por que cada vez que él la cargaba se ponía nerviosa; por que cada que él la besaba siempre, siempre terminaba correspondiéndole. Era frustrante, odioso, ¡injusto! pues parecía que la única que sentía eso, era ella. Él no daba más muestra, según ella, de querer fastidiarla un poco y eso le molestaba pero ¿porque le molestaba? no era que le importara ¿o sí?

**-Satoshi:** Risa, déjame ver lo que haz avanzado.

_De repente te estas enamorando de él,_ dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

**-Risa:** ¡No! –Grito rotundamente lo que causo que los demás la miraran un poco sorprendidos- quiero decir espera aun no eh terminado (pensamiento: En que estas pensando como podría ser cierto eso)

**-Satoshi:** Ah pero si te veías tan concentrada

¿_Estás segura?_, dijo nuevamente la vocecita

**-Risa:** ¡Sí! –grito nuevamente y vio que los otros la miraban con una ceja levantada- sí, pero aun no eh terminado (pensamiento: Demonios ¿en qué estoy pensando?)

**-Satoshi:** ¿En que estas pensando?

**-Risa:** ¡¿Qué? En nadie

**-Satoshi:** Ah... y ¿por que estas roja?

_Oh, sonrojo cuando te habla, uno de los síntomas del enamoramiento_, dijo la vocecita nuevamente

**-Risa:** ¡¿Eh?... *los otros la miran otra vez* digo debe ser el calor.

**-Daisuke:** Pero Risa esta lloviendo

**-Risa:** Eh... *en apuros*

_Nerviosismo otro síntoma_

**-Risa:** ¡Ya basta! – ahora si había logrado que todos la miraran con preocupación- Digo ya basta de tanta matemáticas por que no pasan a-a historia mientras yo voy-voy al baño, si eso haré

**-Satoshi:** Sí pero... –empezó a decir; sin embargo, ella ya había salido de la habitación

**-Risa (entrando nuevamente a la habitación):** Esto... –dijo un poco avergonzada- Satoshi ¿Dónde esta el baño?

**-Satoshi:** Segunda puerta a la derecha.

**-Risa:** Gracias *cierra la puerta nuevamente*

_Leve silencio _

**-Satoshi:** Tal vez debimos dejar algebra para el final –dijo mirando a la puerta como si esperara que Risa apareciera nuevamente por esta.

**-Riku:** Sí –dijo de la misma forma que Satoshi- estoy de acuerdo *mira a su enamorado* ¡Oh, no puede ser! se ha vuelto a dormir

Mientras Riku trataba de despertar a Daisuke nuevamente, Risa ya había llegado al baño.

**-Risa (se seca la cara con la toalla y se mira al espejo):** ¿Cómo podría estar enamorada de él?, es totalmente ¡absurdo!, ¡ilógico! Además definitivamente él no lo esta de mi... y si él lo estuviera yo no le haría caso a ese pervertido *se dijo a si misma orgullosamente*

En el cuarto:

**-Satoshi:** ¡Achu!

**-Riku y Daisuke (nota: Riku logro despertarlo):** Salud

**-Satoshi:** Gracias

**-Daisuke:** ¿Acaso pescaste un resfrió?

**-Satoshi:** No... no creo que sea eso (pensamiento: Deben estar hablando de mí)

Volviendo al baño:

**-Risa:** Definitivamente no le haría caso ¡Hmp! –dijo volteando a otro lado.

_Negación, también es otro síntoma ¿sabes?,_ dijo la vocecita.

**-Risa:** Oh, ya cállate –dijo un poco molesta y luego se ríe un poco- demonios ahora estoy hablando sola *se golpea levemente la cara con las dos manos* Bien, ya paso. Ahora, volvamos que si no estudio, repruebo y yo no quiero tomar nuevamente el examen.

Ella salio del baño y se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto de Satoshi, donde los encontró estudiando Historia fervientemente. Ella se dirigió hasta su asiento pero tropieza con el cojín y cae encima de Satoshi y quedan en una posición no muy sana que digamos.

**-Riku:** ¡Risa! – grito y se levanta para ir a su ayuda.

**-Daisuke:** ¡Ay Dios! –dijo y se da cuenta de que a Risa se le ven las piernas un poco más de lo debido- ¡Ah! 0/0 ¡Yo no vi nada! *dijo avergonzado y se tapa la cara con las manos*

**-Riku:** ¿Qué no viste? –dijo percatándose de lo que dijo Daisuke.

**-Daisuke:** Nada, nada / -dijo volteando a otro lado.

**-Riku:** Pero tu dijiste...

Sin embargo, mientras ellos hablaban, los otros seguían en la misma situación que antes y parecía que se habían quedado petrificados pues ninguno de los dos daba una sola señal de querer levantarse. Risa estaba totalmente roja mientras que Satoshi (inconcientemente) puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Risa (esto hizo que el calor corporal del cuerpo Risa aumentara aun más). Al sentirlo, ella se levanto un poco y capto su intensa mirada sin querer entonces se dio cuenta que un leve sonrojo se formo en las mejillas de Satoshi. Esto hizo que algo saltara triunfante en su interior.

**-Riku:** ¡Ehem! –Carraspeó mirándolos con el seño fruncido y las manos en las caderas- disculpen pero me gustaría saber ¿hasta cuando se van a quedar allí? Pues verán, aun nos queda mucho por estudiar –dijo señalando a los libros amontonados en la mesa- si es que porcia caso se les había olvidado.

Esto hizo que Risa se separara rápidamente de Satoshi, un poco avergonzada, mientras que este, al contrario de ella, se levanto lentamente sin embargo tenia el rostro levemente sonrojado. Se les había olvidado que Daisuke y Riku estaban allí.

Como Riku aun los miraba recelosamente a los dos, Satoshi tuvo que hacer algo para apaciguarla.

**-Satoshi:** Trajiste los libros de texto – le pregunto hojeando su propio libro.

**-Risa:** Sí – dijo sacando el libro de su bolso. Lo puso en la mesa.

**-Satoshi:** Bien... estudia la pagina 263 y luego te preguntaremos acerca de eso.

**-Risa:** Esta bien *abre el libro y busca la pagina indicada*

Se hundieron nuevamente dentro de la página sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Luego de media hora, la tención de la caída había pasado y comenzaron a hacerse preguntas entre los cuatro (Daisuke estaba con una banda "estudia o muere" en la frente. Al poco tiempo Risa también se puso uno, para exasperación de Riku. A Satoshi parecía no importarle mucho eso).

La tarde paso volando y pronto la noche cubrió con su manto estrellado todo el cielo. La hora de marcharse había llegado. Satoshi los acompaño hasta la puerta donde Tía Mina, quien ya había regresado de su ensayo, los esperaba para despedirse de ellos.

**-Riku (susurra):** No creas que me eh olvidado de lo que te pregunte antes- le dijo mirándolo fijamente- Sin embargo no tienes que responderme ahora. Solo te digo una cosa.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Qué?

**-Riku (susurrando):** Tal vez Risa esta en el mismo estado que tú *se va a reunir nuevamente con su hermana dejándolo algo confuso y sorprendido*

**-Riku:** Bueno ¡adiós Hiwatari! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

**-Risa:** ¡Adiós Satoshi!

**-Daisuke:** ¡Adiós!

**-Satoshi:** ¡Adiós!

Salen de la casa cerrando la puerta tras ellos, dejando a Tía Mina y Satoshi solos en el recibidor aun con las manos levantadas.

**-Tía Mina:** _Your friends_ ser muy lindos Sato-chan

**-Satoshi:** Sí eso creo.

**-Tía Mina:** Pero _miss_ Risa ser más linda verdad Sato-chan

Satoshi hizo caso omiso a su tía y volvió a su cuarto pensando aun en lo que acababa de decirle Riku pero la vedad es que tubo que dejar de pensar en eso por un rato al ver el desorden en que había quedado su habitación después de la visita de sus amigos. Galletas por el suelo, algunos libros también, papeles y las tazas encima de la mesa.

**-Satoshi (mirando alrededor):** ¿Y esto va ser hasta que terminen los exámenes? *suspiro de resignación*

Así, entre esto y aquello, llego la semana de exámenes. Riku, Daisuke y Satoshi aprobaron con altas calificaciones deportes, Risa lo aprobó a las justas. Sin embargo, todos aprobaron con altas notas los cursos de Historia, geografía y economía. Repostería, que era grupal, aprobaron todos, claro que Risa no hizo nada sino el cuento seria otro. Matemáticas: Satoshi y Riku aprobaron con altas notas mientras que Daisuke y Risa aprobaron tan solo con un aceptable pero a pesar de eso ellos estaban felices de no haber reprobado.

Con esto daba finalizado el curso y las vacaciones dieron inicio.

**Yukii0710: Aquí los dejo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado... bye!^^ ¡Dejen comentarios! *0***


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10****: ****¡Vacaciones! El festival de primavera**

La semana de vacaciones casi se terminaba. Y pronto, comenzarían sus vidas como estudiantes de segundo año de preparatoria. Sin embargo, antes de que ese "terrible hecho" pasara, tenían que cumplir algo que habían prometido tras el éxito de sus exámenes: ir al festival de primavera que se llevaba a cabo. todos los años, en la ciudad.

**-Risa:** ¡Satoshi! ¡Daisuke! –Grito mientras corría hacia ellos, aunque, con mucho esfuerzo debido a la yukata fucsia que llevaba puesto. Su cabello estaba sujeto son un elegante moño pero algunos cabellos rebeldes estaban en su rostro.

**-Riku:** ¡Risa! ¡Espera no puedes correr con la yukata puesta! ¡Risa! –le resondraba, más sin embargo, ella también estaba corriendo. No para alcanzar a los chicos; sino, a su hermana.

Riku llevaba el cabello suelto y tenia una yukata de color morado.

Habían acordado encontrarse en la entrada del festival. Sin embargo, las chicas se habían demorado un poco más ya que tenían que ponerse la yukatas, a las cuales no estaban acostumbradas.

**-Daisuke:** ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen no se vayan a caer! –les dijo preocupado mientras las veía correr hacia ellos.

**-Satoshi:** Hmp *picara sonrisa* -dijo y se dirigió a Risa justo a tiempo para sostenerla con sus brazos, pues ella se había tropezado y estaba apunto caerse- tan despistada como siempre ¿verdad Risa?

**-Riku (alcanzándolos al fin):** Por eso te dije que no corrieras con la yukata puesta –mira a los chicos- Hola, muchachos.

**-Daisuke:** Hola, Riku (pensamiento: Pero si tú también estabas corriendo…)

**-Satoshi:** Hola –dijo aun sujetando a Risa con los brazos, parecía que no la quería soltar.

**-Risa:** Hmp –volteo el rostro y dijo algo avergonzada- no fue mi culpa fue la yukata

**-Satoshi:** Aja *se rie un poco y la ayuda a pararse* un simple gracias basta

**-Risa:** Gracias ¬3¬

**-Riku:** Bueno, entremos de una vez –dijo agarrándose del brazo de Daisuke con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro (él estaba sonrojado pero feliz)

Por cierto los chicos estaban vestidos con yukatas masculinas. El de Daisuke era verde oscuro mientras que el de Satoshi era azul marino con franjas plateadas.

El festival estaba abarrotado de pequeños kioscos donde vendían todo tipo de cosas como: comida, dulces, accesorios para el pelo, mascaras y también había juegos, los cuales eran muy populares entre los niños y las parejas de enamorados.

Lo primero que hicieron al entrar fue excrudiñar en algunas tiendas y finalmente se pararon en un pequeño kiosco, que curiosamente estaba al costado de uno que vendía croquetas de pulpo, un rato para comprar algodón de azúcar.

**-Daisuke:** Señor, deme 3 por favor –le da el dinero y mira a Satoshi- ¿Estas seguro que no quieres uno?

**-Satoshi:** Sí...

**-Vendedor 1:** Ok –coge el dinero- salen tres

**-Satoshi (pensamiento):** Croquetas *mira fijamente como la vendedora los cocinaba*

**-Risa (pensamiento):** ¿Pero qué-? *Se da cuenta de lo que estaba mirando* ¡Oh! Así que es eso *una sonrisa aparece en su rostro*

**-Vendedor 1:** Aquí tienes – le entrega los algodones- gracias por su compra

**-Daisuke:** Gracias -le dice al vendedor- Tomen *les entrega un algodón de azúcar a cada una*

**-Satoshi (pensamiento):** Croquetas *mirando las croquetas hervir*

**-Daisuke:** Bien, vamonos

**-Satoshi:** Sí...

Se pusieron en marcha, mirando asombrados la cantidad de objetos que vendían.

**-Riku:** ¡Wou! todo esta muy bonito ¿verdad Risa? *se da cuenta que ella no estaba por ningún lado* ¿Risa? ¿Dónde esta Risa? *mira a los chicos que también se percatan de esto*

**-Risa (corriendo hacia ellos):** ¡Riku! ¡Daisuke! ¡Satoshi!

**-Riku:** ¿Dónde te habías metido? –le regaña

**-Risa:** Ah bueno... estaba comprando unas cosas

**-Riku:** Por lo menos hubieras avisado *suspiro de resignación* bueno... ya estas aquí, así que vamonos

**-Risa:** Sí- se dirige a Satoshi –toma *le entrega un pequeño paquete*

**-Satoshi:** ¿Qué es?

**-Risa:** Ábrelo y veras –dijo sonriendo

**-Satoshi (abriendo y encuentra croquetas de pulpo en el interior):** Pero ¿Cómo-?

**-Risa:** Supuse que querías una porción ¿Te gustan verdad? *Satoshi asiente en chibi*

**-Satoshi (en chibi):** Gracias

**-Risa:** De nada *sonrisa* ahora me tienes que comprar algo como recompensa *le guiña el ojo y se va*

**-Satoshi (sonriendo para sí mismo):** Hmp, como usted mande _my lady _*empieza a comer*

Ellos siguieron caminando cuando…

**-Vendedor 2:** ¡Vengan! ¡Vengan! ¡Acérquense! –Llamaba fervientemente- ¿Quieren obtener estos premios? *señala los premios que estaban atrás suyo como peluches, accesorios, dulces, etc*

**-Risa:** ¡Wou! que bonitos *0*

**-Riku:** No están tan mal

**-Vendedor 2:** ¡Pues se los pueden llevar si pueden coger los peces, que tengo en este recipiente, con esta red de papel! ¡Vamos inténtelo! ¡No pierdan la oportunidad!

**-Risa:** ¡Mira Riku allá! *señala un conejo de peluche* ¿No es bonito?

**-Riku:** Sí, lo es *pero ella estaba viendo el oso de peluche que estaba a su costado*

**-Risa (dándose cuenta):** Oh a ti siempre te gustaron los osos

**-Riku:** Bueno ese esta muy bonito

**-Daisuke:** Riku ¿Tú lo quieres?

**-Riku:** ¿Eh?... bueno sí ¬/¬

**-Daisuke:** Entonces te lo con seguiré -va hasta donde esta el vendedor

**-Risa:** ¿Satoshi? *mirada de cachorrito*

**-Satoshi:** Sí, esta bien ¬¬ –sigue a Daisuke

**-Risa:** Gracias ^^

**-Daisuke:** Disculp-

**-Satoshi:** ¡Hey! ¡Ojiichan!

**-Daisuke (pensando con una mano en la cabeza):** Ja, ja... ¡Ay! Dios ¿por qué a mí? *gota en la cabeza*

**-Vendedor 2 (pensando con una vena en la cabeza):** Mocoso malcriado ¿a quién dices ojiichan?

**-Daisuke (con una gota en la cabeza):** Etto... ¿Cuántos peces tenemos que coger por el conejo y el oso?

**-Vendedor 2:** ¡Ah! ¡Los premios mayores! tienen buen ojo, muchachos –dijo con una amplia sonrisa en rostro olvidándose por completo de lo anterior- Por el oso y el conejo son tres de estos peces *señalando a unos peces negros* respectivamente... pero le advierto que nadi-

**-Satoshi:** Esta bien

**-Vendedor 2:** ¿Qué?

**-Daisuke:** Dénos dos reds ¿Cuánto es?

**-Vendedor 2:** Diez yenes por cada uno *ellos les pagan, el vendedor le entrega la reds y dos cestas* Dejen me decirle que muchos lo han intentado *ellos se arremangan, miran a los peces y luego se miran como diciendo "no hay otra opción ¿verdad?" * estos peces son los más rápidos que tengo, cuando sienten el peligro, empiezan a nadar a una velocidad inima-

**-Satoshi:** ¡Hey! ¡Ojiichan!

**-Vendedor 2:** ¿A quién llamas ojiich-? ¡Eh! *Se da cuenta que ambos tienen tres peces negros en las canastas*

**-Satoshi:** A usted... tome *le entrega los peces* bueno... creo que ganamos.

**-Riku y Risa:** ¡Sí! XD

**-****Vendedor 2:** ¡Esperen! Si logran coger estos peces se llevaran tickets para canjear cualquier comida de el festival (pensamiento: Estos peces son más grandes que los anteriores nunca podrán atraparlos) *carcajada maligna*

**-Daisuke:** Siempre pasa lo mismo…

Los chicos ganaban siempre tan rápido que ninguno de sus retadores se lo creía (bueno siempre resultaban ser fanfarrones que se enorgullecían de los fuertes que eran) por eso los perdedores siempre los retaban una y otra vez pero sin cambiar ni un poco el resultado. Para los chicos esto resultaba algo extenuante.

Y como para no perder la costumbre, esta vez no fue la excepción.

**-Daisuke:** No se casan ¿verdad Satoshi? *se da cuenta que no hay nadie a su costado*¿Satoshi?

**-Satoshi:** Oi, Ojichan ¿eso incluye las croquetas? *una gota aparece en la cabeza de Daisuke*

-**Vendedor 2:** ¡Por supuesto!

**-Satoshi:** Daisuke… hagamos esto rápido

**-Daisuke**: De verdad ¿para que me molesto? *suspiro de resignación*

El vendedor sacaba una tras otra las peceras pero sin obtener ningún resultado. Gente curiosa se había acercado a ver la batalla. Al final el marcador daba (según Risa y Riku, que actuaban de jueces y comentaristas para el publico emocionado): vendedor = 0, Satoshi y Daisuke = 5.

**-Risa:** ¡Eso quiere decir que los ganadores son...! ¡Satoshi y Daisuke! XD

**-Vendedor 2 (totalmente deprimido):** Tomen aquí tienen sus premios- les entrega el conejo, el oso, 2 cajas de chocolates, tickets para comida... – Mejor se los doy en una bolsa T-T

**-Daisuke y Satoshi:** Sí

**-Vendedor 2:** T-T

**-Risa:** Y bien esta fue una batalla sin igual ¿verdad Riku?

**-Riku:** Sí, no hay duda de eso

_Ellas siguen actuando de comentaristas_

El vendedor con lágrimas en los ojos les entrego una bolsa y luego los chicos se acercaron lentamente a las chicas.

**-Satoshi:** Toma *le entrega la bolsa* supongo que es más de lo que pediste

**-Risa:** Gracias *recibe el conejo con una dulce sonrisa* no pensé que aceptarías tan fácil

**-Satoshi:** Es por lo de las croquetas ¬/¬

**-Risa: ***se ríe un poco al verlo sonrojado* De todas formas gracias *abraza fuertemente el conejo de felpa con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que no pasa desapercibido por los cautelosos ojos de Satoshi*

-**Satoshi:** *carraspea un poco sonrojado y mira a otro lado* Pero quiero los tickets *arruinando el momento*

**-Risa:** Ya lo se ¬¬

Por otro lado:

**-Daisuke: **Aquí tienes Riku

**-Riku: **Gracias *Le da un pequeño beso en los labios*

**-Daisuke: **De- de nada n/n

Se van tomados de las manos sin si quiera acordarse de la presencia de sus chaperones digo de sus amigos.

**-Risa: **¡Oh! Parece ser que ya no sienten vergüenza de hacer esas cosas en público

**-Satoshi: **Sí... puede que ya hallan llegado a esa etapa.

**-Risa: **¿Etapa? ¿Qué eta-? O0O Tú crees que ellos... que ellos... O/O pero ella... si... con él... a mí... hermana... ¡gemela! *no puede articular bien las palabras por el shock*

**-Satoshi (traduciendo): **Que si ella hubiera llegado a esa etapa con él te lo hubiera dicho a ti por que eres su hermana, es más su gemela ¿correcto? *Risa asiente* bueno de eso no estoy seguro ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

**-Risa: **0x0 Pues yo...

_Silencio_

(Se da cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de decir y a quien se lo iba decir. Ella se pone roja como tomate)

**-Risa: **¡¿Cómo me preguntas eso? ¡Baka! / *Le intenta golpear*

**-Satoshi (esquivándolo):** Solo preguntaba ¬¬

**-Daisuke (desde lejos): **¡Hey! ¡Satoshi! ¡Risa!

**-Riku (desde lejos):** ¡¿Qué hacen allí? ¡Vengan!

(Nota: Después de haber caminado un buen tramo, el presentimiento de que habían olvidado "algo" los hizo regresar por sus amigos)

Después de disculparse por haberlos dejado atrás, se dirigieron a canjear los cupones de comida que habían ganado. Riku, pensando que la brusquedad de su hermana para con ella se debía aun al hecho de haberla dejado atrás, le compro un gran helado como muestra de arrepentimiento sin imaginar que Risa estaba enojada por algo que ella consideraba una gran traición de parte de Riku. Sin embargo aceptó gustosa el helado.

Bueno... luego de haber bebido y comido, las chicas compraron unas mascaras para los chicos. Risa le compro una mascara de zorro a Satoshi mientras que Riku, de mapache a Daisuke (que según la opinión de todos se parecía mucho a él). Luego se dirigieron a la parte del fondo de la feria, donde había un pequeño lago, el cual estaba abarrotado de parejas y una que otra familia. Nuestros protagonistas trataron de ubicarse en la parte menos abarrotado del lugar. Finalmente lo encontraron, el lugar era tranquilo y solitario, alumbrado tan solo con una pequeña lámpara, al costado de esta había una banca.

Tal vez seria la tranquilidad del lugar o la débil luz que emanaba de la lámpara, que hacia que ellos sintieran la inexplicable sensación de que debían estar en parejas. Por eso lentamente, sin decir nada Riku y Daisuke se alejaron de Satoshi y Risa, quienes no protestaron por este hecho más bien se sintieron aliviados.

**-Risa (sentándose en el banco con el conejo en los brazos):** ¿También estas de vacaciones en la estación?

**-Satoshi (sentándose en el banco también):** No

**-Risa:** Eso debe ser un poco estresante.

**-Satoshi:** La verdad no porque no tengo que ir todos los días ya que soy estudiante. Solo voy cuando verdaderamente me necesitan, el papeleo lo hago en mi casa.

**-Risa:** Ah... pero de todas formas deberías tomarte unas vacaciones. No es bueno para la salud trabajar tanto ¿sabes?

**-Satoshi (se ríe un poco):** *la mira con una sonrisa picara* ¿Acaso estas preocupada por mi?

**-Risa:** Bueno... soy una persona muy sensible ¬/¬ ¿por qué no podría preocuparme por ti? aunque seas un pervertido descabellado.

**-Satoshi**: ¬¬ Gracias... eso creo.

**-Risa:** Y bien... ¿no has pensado en unas vacaciones?

**-Satoshi:** Mis próximas vacaciones creo que coinciden justo con las vacaciones de verano del colegio –respondió sin darle mayor importancia al caso.

**-Risa:** Ah, ya veo... ¡Wou! *0* ¡Mira Satoshi! *ella se acerca al lago*

*Comienza canción de fondo*

Te miro, me muero  
te observo, te quiero  
no hay que hablar, te siento  
y busco tus sueños 

Satoshi mira donde ella estaba señalando y se da cuenta que una gran cantidad de luciérnagas había aparecido. Estas revoloteaban encima del lago y según él, estas alumbraban más que la agonizante lámpara a su costado.

Si te vas, se acaba  
se borra mi tiempo  
tus manos se mueven  
y yo me someto 

**-Risa (sonriendo hermosamente):** Ja, ja parece como si estuvieran bailando...

Tu voz va, yo vuelo y no encuentro el suelo  
tus ojos me llegan y todo da vueltas  
tienes mil razones para darte todo  
y hace una hora que yo te conozco 

Satoshi la miraba fijamente, deleitándose de cada movimiento que ella daba, de cada sonrisa. Deseando estar a su lado para cubrirla con sus brazos para que nadie más excepto él pueda ver su sonrisa cautivadora pero, sin embargo... se quedo sentado allí, observándola... parecía que sus ojos y todo cuerpo se negaban a perder cualquier movimiento que ella diera...

A primera vista, te siento mía  
a primera vista, que fantasía  
a primera vista te entrego todo  
a primera vista me siento solo sin ti. 

**-Risa (lo mira):** Oh ¡mira una se poso en mi nariz! *sonríe*

El bar se hizo nuevo  
y el techo de cielo  
desde que llegaste  
mi vida cambiaste 

La luz de la moribunda lámpara se apago (esto paso desapercibido por Risa quien estaba aun admirando a las luciérnagas) justo a tiempo para ocultar el fuerte sonrojo que había aparecido en el rostro de Satoshi.

Tu voz va, yo vuelo y no encuentro el suelo  
tus ojos me llegan y todo da vueltas  
tienes mil razones para darte todo  
y hace una hora que yo te conozco

Él sabía que era imposible que ella se diera cuenta de esto tras la oscuridad pero por la dudas se tapo la cara con la mascara de zorro que tenia encima de la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo. Mientras que algo dentro de él le decía que ese sentimiento de querer estar en parejas, que había surgido anteriormente, no había sido producto del lugar sino del deseo de estar a solas con Risa.

A primera vista, te siento mía  
a primera vista, que fantasía  
a primera vista te entrego todo  
a primera vista me siento solo sin ti.

*Termina canción de fondo*

**-Risa (sintiendo escalofríos):** Mn... Esta haciendo frío –entonces siente como una casaca le cubría la espalda y unas manos se posaban en sus hombros

**-Satoshi (susurrándole en la oreja):** Eso te pasa por jugar en el agua... *ya se había alzado la mascara*

**-Risa:** No estaba jugando en el agua ¬3¬ –dijo sin voltear pero sonrojada.

**-Satoshi (susurrándole):** Hmp -sus manos se deslizaron de los hombros de ella y se aleja con las manos en los bolsillos- Vamonos, esta haciendo frío aquí.

**-Risa:** Pero... ¿Riku y Daisuke aun no llegan?

**-Satoshi:** Ellos van a demorar un poco... será mejor que los esperemos en la entrada.

**-Risa:** Esta bien

**-Satoshi:** Por cierto, te ves muy bien en yukata pero...

Saca del interior de la yukata un hermoso gancho en forma de peine y se lo pone a Risa en el cabello. Esto fue tan repentino que Risa no supo que hacer para evitar que él se le acercara. Simplemente permaneció quieta, extrañamente quieta y a la vez muy sonrojada.

**-Satoshi (se aleja y la mira):** Supuse que te quedaría... bien, vamonos *se aleja*

**-Risa (reaccionando):** Esto...mn ¿Por qué?

**-Satoshi (sin miarla y sigue caminado):** Un obsequio por la mascara.

**-Risa (sonrojada):** Gra-gracias.

**-Satoshi:** Si, si de nada. Vamonos.

Salieron de ese lugar, pasearon un rato entre la muchedumbre y luego se dirigieron a la salida del festival donde sorpresivamente encontraron a Daisuke y Riku esperándoles. Ellos parecían como si hubieran corrido una gran maratón. Cuando les preguntaron como habían llegado antes que ellos a la salida y por que estaban todo sudorosos, ellos tan solo un "no pregunten", algo deprimidos, como respuesta.

Pronto llegarían los vehículos. El auto de las chicas llegó primero, ellos se despidieron de ellas y casi inmediatamente de verlas marchar el auto de los chicos llegó y los llevo a sus respectivas casas.

**Yukii0710: Hola de nuevo ^^, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. La canción de fondo es "A primera vista" de Sin bandera, la puse porque me pareció adecuada para ese momento, a decir verdad fue la primera vez que la escuche ****U.U... ****Sin embargo, me gusto así que la puse; y además, la letra se acoplaba muy bien, je, je ^/^ **

**¡Dejen comentarios! *0***


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11****: ****¡Segundo año! El chico nuevo**

Marzo había acabado y con eso, terminaba la semana de vacaciones. El primero de abril había llegado, lo que significaba que nuestros protagonistas comenzarían su segundo año de preparatoria ese día.

Era una mañana con mucho viento, los árboles de cerezos azotaban con fuerza sus copas pero inexplicablemente esto hacia que se vieran aun más hermosos que cuando estaban quietos.

La ceremonia de bienvenida había finalizado hace media hora, los estudiantes se dirigieron lentamente o mejor dicho pesadamente hacia el panel que estaba afuera para ver en que aula les habían puesto. Para alegría de todos, a nuestros protagonistas les había tocado nuevamente en la misma aula.

Soñolientos, con los parpados pesados y uno que otro lagañosos. los alumnos se dirigieron a sus aulas.

**-Risa (sentándose al lado de la ventana):** Ah... otro año comienza

**-Riku (sentándose un asiento delante de su hermana):** Sí

**-Daisuke (sentándose al lado de Riku):** ¿Y cómo pasaron el resto de sus vacaciones? *Satoshi se sentó detrás de Daisuke*

**-Risa:** Haciendo compras

**-Riku:** Ya que nuestros padres estaban de viaje de negocios en Francia.

**-Risa:** Felizmente. Mis piernas no hubieran aguantado otro "tiempo perdido familiar".

**-Daisuke (volteándose):** ¿Y tu Satoshi? ¿Cómo pasaste el resto de las vacaciones?

**-Satoshi:** En la estación... trabajando... con su padre *señala a Takeshi, quien en esos momentos estaba vendiendo fotografías de chicas bonitas a sus compañeros y un aura deprimente aparece*

**-Daisuke:** Si te entiendo... *otra aura deprimente*

Aunque al principio el padre de Takeshi, Tsuyoshi Saehara, era frió e irritable, poco a poco había aceptado a Satoshi como comandante. Ahora se comportaba más amable con él, a tal punto que parecía que hubiera dos Takeshis.

Repentinamente la puerta abre y un joven alto y apuesto de más o menos 25 años de edad entra al salón.

**-Akato-sensei:** ¡Buenos días!

**-Todos:** ¡Buenos días sensei!

**-Akato-sensei:** Me complace informarles que este año seré su tutor nuevamente.

**-Todos:** *Pifidos* ¡Buu!

**-Akato-sensei (con una vena en la sien):** ¡Mocosos malcriados! ¡¿Qué se han creído?

**-Todos:** Es broma, es broma... estamos contentos de que sea nuestro tutor otra vez Aka-chan.

**-Akato-sensei:** Eso esta mejor *se aclara la voz* bien antes de iniciar la clase les tengo que presentar aun nuevo compañero...

**-Takeshi:** ¡Oh! un nuevo ja, ja ¡Qué bueno! *se puede ver un aura oscura de tras de él*

**-Daisuke:** Aquí vamos de nuevo *suspiró* no vayas a abusar del nuevo

**-Takeshi:** ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo iba hacer una cosa así? *pone cara de ángel pero todavía se ve el aura oscura*

**-Daisuke:** Puedo ver el aura oscura ¿sabes? ¬¬

**-Akato-sensei:** Sí, creo que ya esta aquí... pasa...

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos de color miel entro, despertando más de un interés en las chicas.

**-Daisuke:** Pero si es...

**-Risa y Riku (piensan al uniso):** ¡Marcos!

**-Satoshi:** ...

**-Akato-sensei:** Su nombre es Marcos Larca y desde hoy será un miembro más de esta clase.

**-Marcos:** ¡Hola! mucho gusto ^^. Espero que seamos buenos amigos *lanza una sonrisa con flores y todo*

**-Chicas (con corazones en los ojos):** ¡Kiaaa! ¡Es tan guapo!

**-Chicos:** *0* No sabemos por que pero repentinamente nos sentimos sonrojados

**-Akato-sensei:** A ver ¿dónde te pondré?

**-Chicas:** ¡Aquí! ¡No! ¡Aquí!

**-Profesor Akato:** ¡Ah! Detrás de Risa Harada hay sitio.

**-Daisuke y Riku:** Eh *miran a Satoshi y afirman sus sopechas, había un aura maligna detrás de él o sea no estaba nada feliz con la decisión del sensei*

**-Marcos (sonriendo tiernamente):** Riku-san, Risa-san, Daisuke-kun ¡Qué gusto volver a verlos!

**-Risa:** ¡Hola Marcos!

**-Riku:** Hola

**-Daisuke:** Ho-Hola

**-Akato-sensei:** ¡Oh! parece ser que las señoritas Harada lo conocen. Entonces no habrá problema si una de ustedes lo acompaña para que vea todo el colegio en la hora del receso.

**-Riku:** Claro no hay... problema.

**-Akato-sensei:** Entonces que sea mejor Risa. *Satoshi rompe su lápiz*

**-Daisuke (con la cara azul y sudando frío):** Sen-sensei yo-yo podría acom-acompañarlo *

**-Riku (con la cara azul):** Sí... yo-yo también podría.

**-Marcos (sentándose en su sitio** **sonriente):** ¡Oh! no se preocupen con Risa-san es más que suficiente ¿verdad?

**-Risa (respondiéndole con otra sonrisa):** ¡Claro! *el aura maligna de Satoshi se incrementa para desesperación de Daisuke y Riku*

**-Marcos:** ¡Oh! que despistado soy – mira Satoshi, quien se sentaba al lado de Risa- me da gusto de verte a ti también Satoshi *lanza una sonrisa con flores y todo*

**-Satoshi:** Para mi también es un gusto Marcos *lanzando una sonrisa con estrellas y todo*

**-Marcos:** (pensamiento con una vena en la sien: Confianzudo) Parece ser que rompiste tu lápiz, Satoshi

**-Satoshi:** (pensamiento con una vena en la sien: Hermafrodita) Si ahora ya no los hacen como antes

**-Marcos:** (pensamiento con una vena en la sien: Muermo) Ja, ja es verdad

_Se puede ver rayos y truenos alrededor de ellos_

**-Daisuke:** Auxilió T-T

**-Riku:** *suspiro* Va ser un año agotador

**-Akato-sensei:** ¿Ya puedo empezar la clase?

Bien, dejemos que Akato-sensei inicie con la clase... después de dos horas, el receso llego. Así que, como ya saben, Risa tenia que llevar a Marcos para que viera el colegio entero, para gusto de algunos (Marcos) y disgusto de otros (Satoshi) ¡oh! y casi me olvido, para desesperación de aquellos también (Riku y Daisuke).

**-Marcos:** Bien señorita Risa ¿nos vamos?

**-Risa:** Si, vamos –mira a sus amigos- ya vengo... Mm *mirando a Satoshi* (pensamiento: ¿Qué raro? Se ve molesto, tal vez necesite descansar 0.0) *ella se va con Marcos y el aura oscura aumenta* nos vemos *lanza una hermosa sonrisa y el aura oscura se vuelve deprimente*

**-Takeshi (susurrándole):** Oi, Daisuke será mi imaginación pero parece que Hiwatari está un poco molesto por algo

**-Daisuke (azul):** No es tu imaginación T-T

**-****Takeshi:** Me parece que es porque Risa se fue con el chico nuevo

**-Daisuke (azul):** T-T

**-****Riku (molesta los agarra del cuello de sus camisas a ambos):** ¡Oh! ¡Ya estoy harta! ustedes dos van a venir conmigo *se los lleva y con ellos el aura depresivo*

**-Todos:** ¡Oh! ¡La luz llegó! *0*

En otro lugar del colegio un par de chicos paseaban por la cancha de fútbol...

**-Risa:** Y este es donde mayormente hacemos deportes, por allá están los vestidores y al costado están los lavados *Marcos se ríe*

¿De qué te ríes?

**-Marcos:** ¡Ah! nada sino que... *dulce sonrisa* a pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que paseamos así.

**-Risa:** Ah... si, eso creo, pero no estamos paseando ¿sabes? –dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

**-Marcos:** Lo se, pero si estoy con la Risa-san siempre se siente como si estuviéramos paseando

**-Risa:** ¿Así? (pensamiento: Sigue siendo igual de raro que siempre) pero deja de decirme 'san' solo Risa ¿está bien?

**-Marcos (chibi sonrojado):** Pero me da vergüenza u/u

**-Risa (chibi con una gota en la cabeza):** ¡Oh! Vamos

**-Marcos (chibi sonriendo):** Esta bien ^-^

**-Risa:** (pensamiento: ¡Qué rápido se recobra!)... y dime ¿Qué te parece el colegio hasta ahora?

**-Marcos:** Nada mal, además se siente muy a gusto aquí.

**-Risa:** Sí, en eso tienes razón.

Se rieron y siguieron caminando por el patio sin saber que estaban siendo seguidos por tres peculiares personas que en esos momentos estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos.

**-Riku:** Bien, creo que se dirigen hacia el gimnasio

**-Satoshi (nota: ya se recupero):** Y ¿Por qué los estamos siguiendo? ¬¬

**-Riku:** Para ver que hacen (pensamiento: Y para que cierta personita deje de emitir auras oscuras por todos lados)

**-Daisuke:** ¡Ah!... miren parece que van al gimnasio

**-Riku:** Bien vamos

**-Satoshi (volteándose y listo para irse):** Bien, vayan

**-Riku:** ¿A dónde crees que vas? * agarra del cuello de la camisa* tu vienes con nosotros *lo arrastra*

**-Satoshi:** ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** Ja, ja *suspiro de resignación*

En el gimnasio...

**-Risa:** Y este es el gimnasio... aquí también hay vestidores, de chicas y chicos por separado, y dentro de este esta el lavado y duchas. También esta el cuarto donde guardamos los balones y demás accesorios.

**-Marcos:** Así que hay en total dos lavados, cuatro vestidores y un cuarto para guardar balones ¿correcto?

**-Risa:** ¡Exacto!

**-Marcos:** Bueno creo que ahora si no me voy a perder

**-Risa:** Sí eso creo... Mm... y dime ¿Por qué te cambiaste de colegio?

**-Marcos:** Hubo varios motivos *los que estaban ocultos tras la puerta agudizaron los oídos*

**-Risa:** ¿No era bueno el colegio anterior?

**-Marcos:** No, la infraestructura era buena pero... pensé que era tiempo de empezar a moverme un poco.

**-Risa:** ¿A moverte?

**-Marcos:** *se ríe* bueno ese fue uno de los motivos pero el principal... *serio la mira, agarra un mechón del cabello de Risa, lo besa delicadamente haciendo que ella se sonroje y luego la vuelve a mirar* fuiste tú, Risa *sonríe y suelta el mechón*

**-Satoshi (saliendo de su escondite):** Risa *va hacia ellos*

**-Risa:** ¿Eh? pero que haces aquí Satoshi

**-Satoshi:** Ya toco la campana

**-Risa:** ¿Qué raro? Yo no escuche nada

**-Satoshi (le coge de la mano y la jala):** Vamonos

**-Risa:** ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Satoshi, espera! ¡Me voy a caer! –protestaba pero él hizo caso omiso a esto.

**-Marcos:** Ri-Risa – dijo y trato de seguirlos- (pensamiento: Será que él esta...) ¡Au! *tropezó con algo en el camino y se escucha otro ¡Au! también*

**-Riku:** ¬¬ ¿Es posible esto? *suspiro de resignación*

**-Marcos:** Pero que... *se da cuenta _con que_ tropezó* ¡¿Daisuke-kun?...

**-Daisuke:** 0 Hola, yo solo pasaba por aquí... –dijo aun mareado por el golpe en la cabeza que se dio al caer

**-Marcos:** ¡Oh! Lo siento *se levanta de encima de él y se da cuenta de la presencia de Riku* ¿Riku-san? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**-Riku:** Oh nada importante... ¬¬ solo paseando... *ayudando a Daisuke a pararse*

**-Marcos:** ¬¬ ¿Así? *ayudando a Daisuke a pararse*

**-Riku (en apuros):** Ja, ja... etto... será mejor que nos apuremos o nos van regañar *se va*

**-Marcos:** Esta bien *la sigue*

**-Daisuke:** 0 Yo los sigo *los sigue pero en sig zag*

Mientras tanto, Risa y Satoshi, quien todavía sujetaba con fuerza la mano de esta, casi llegaban al salón.

**-Risa:** Oye Satoshi ¿Estas seguro que toco la campana?

**-Satoshi:** ...

**-Risa (con una gota en la cabeza):** Por que yo sigo viendo a los alumnos en los pasadizos *señala a un grupo de chicos conversando animadamente*

**-Satoshi:** ...

_BRINGGGG_

(Sonido de la campana)

**-Satoshi (soltándole la mano):** Ya estamos en el salón, será mejor que entremos *abre la puerta, entra y se sienta en su asiento*

**-Risa:** Esta bien (pensamiento: ¿Qué raro? será que lo invento todo... *ella entra y se sienta en su asiento* pero ¿Por qué haría eso?... mn... a menos que... *lo mira* ¡lo haya echo para alejarme de Marcos! *sonrojo y mira a otro lado* No, eso no puede ser *sacude la cabeza*... aunque él estaba molesto cuando me fui será que... ¡estaba celoso! *Fuerte sonrojo* o puede que le faltara sueño conociéndolo no seria raro ¬¬)

**-Marcos:** Parece que todavía no había tocado el timbre Satoshi *Risa vuelve a la realidad de golpe* –dijo llegando con Daisuke, ya recuperado, y Riku. Ellos se sientan en sus respectivos asientos.

**-Satoshi:** *leve sonrisa* Si eso parece, lo siento espero que no halla arruinado "su paseo" –dijo lo último con sarcasmo

**-Marcos:** No fue un paseo ^-^

**-Satoshi:** Ah es cierto... te estaba enseñando el lugar ¿verdad? ¿Y qué te pareció?

**-Marcos:** Muy bello y confortable ^0^

**-Satoshi:** Que bueno que te halla gustado *dulce sonrisa*

**-Marcos:** Sí es cierto *dulce sonrisa*

_ Se puede ver a un jaguar gruñendo_

Y a un gato con los pelos erizados

(El primero detrás de Satoshi y el segundo detrás de Marcos)

**-Riku:** Aquí van de nuevo *suspiro de resignación*

**-Daisuke:** Se van a matar T-T

**-****Risa:** ¿Eh?

Repentinamente la puerta se abre y el profesor entra. Entonces la clase da inicio. Sin embargo, la cabeza de Risa daba vueltas ya que no podía, por más que quisiera, dejar de pensar que tal vez Satoshi había sentido celos hacia ella y cada vez que lo pensaba se ponía roja y algo dentro de ella saltaba de emoción. ¿Seria posible que eso sea cierto? ¿Y si lo es qué le importaba eso a ella? "_Te lo dije tal vez estés enamorada de él"_, dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-**Risa (susurrando):** No, no eso no puedo ser. No lo acepto y nunca lo aceptare.

"_Si que eres testaruda", dijo la voz nuevamente_

**-Risa:** Hmp *voltea a otro lado*

La clase termino y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos también lo hizo la escuela. Llegó la hora de volver a los hogares.

**-Marcos:** Bueno, parece que ya vinieron por mi –dijo señalando la limosina que esperaba cerca de la reja del colegio- Adiós Riku-san, Daisuke-kun, Risa *le da un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de los labios* Satoshi *se va*

**-Daisuke:** Eso-Eso que 0/0

**-Risa:** Bueno... Marcos vivió un tiempo en

**-Riku:** Parece ser que así se despedían allí...

Daisuke y Riku miran a Satoshi, que no tenia muestra de molestia o nada por el estilo por lo contrario parecía estar de buen humor, eso en vez de alégralos, los asusto aun más. Fueron hasta la reja de la puerta cuando otro auto apareció, esta vez era el de Satoshi.

Él se despidió de todos más sin embargo antes de irse, ya cuando había entrado al coche, le hizo señas a Risa para que se acercara a la ventana.

**-Risa (un poco molesta):** ¿Qué pas-? *Satoshi coge un mechón de su cabello, con esto la atrae hacia él delicadamente y la besa en los labios. Daisuke y Riku estaban en estado de Shock*

**-Satoshi (separándose de ella):** *sonrisa picara* Yo viví en Francia un tiempo y así es como se despedían allá.

**-Risa (totalmente sonrojada):** ¿Q-Qué-?

**-Satoshi:** Vamonos, Jin

**-Chofer:** Si-si joven u/u

**-Satoshi (los mira):** Adiós *el carro se pone en marcha mientras se escuchaba a lo lejos las voces de protesta de Risa*

**-Chofer:** Joven Satoshi, usted nunca vivió en Francia, solo fue de visita.

**-Satoshi:** Lo se *sonrisa picara*

Así fue como el segundo año de preparatoria para ellos inicio, de seguro seria un año muy pero muy interesante.

**Yukii0710: ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí ^^... bueno aquí los dejo por ahora ¡dejen comentarios! *0***


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12****: ****Chicos Populares**

**-Chica 1:** ¡Kiaaa! ¡Mira! ¡Es Marcos! –dijo una chica de tercero desde la ventana de su salón.

**-Chica 2:** Si, es el nuevo de segundo. Es guapo ¿verdad? –le respondió su amiga

**-Chica 1:** ¡Sí! *Marcos se da cuenta que lo están mirando y saluda sonriente*

**-Chicas (al uniso súper sonrojadas):** ¡Kiaaa!

En pocos días, Marcos Larca, se había vuelto muy popular en todo el colegio (en especial entre las chicas) y no solo por su atractivo físico sino por su talento en los deportes, cocina, inteligencia y su dulce personalidad, que ya había robado más de un corazón. Sin embargo, él no era él único que causaba esa revolución de hormonas en las chicas.

**-Profesor Mamoru:** Bien, los que tienen camisetas rojas júntense y formen equipos de 11 para jugar fútbol, los de camisetas amarillas hagan lo mismo. Esto será una prueba.

En esos momentos se encontraban en clase de deportes. Esta asignatura la enseñaba el profesor Mamoru de unos 27 años.

**-Profesor Mamoru:** OK...a ver, el capitán del equipo rojo será Hiwatari y el del amarillo...mm... Larca. Bien, jugadores a sus posiciones.

**-Chica 3:** ¡Kiaaa! Hiwatari va ser el capitán otra vez.

**-Chica 4:** Era de esperase es muy bueno y guapo

**-Chica 3:** Sí

Mientras tanto a un lado de las gradas estaban Risa y Riku escuchando todo lo que estas chicas decían.

**-Risa:** ¡Hmp! no tienen ni un poco de vergüenza –dijo con los brazos cruzados molesta - no deberían decir eso enfrente de todos

**-Riku:** Pero todo el mundo lo dice (pensamiento: Lo que pasa es que no te gusta que lo digan. Eso se llama celos hermanita ¬¬)

**-Risa:** Sí, pero... –dijo tratando de encontrar un excusa y como no lo encontró dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- ¡igual! además ¿qué le ven?

**-Riku:** Sí pues que le verán ¬¬ (pensamiento: Miren quien pregunta)

**-Risa:** Solo es un pervertido, molestoso, descarado, egocéntrico...

**-Riku:** Será mejor que no te escuchen o podrían quemarte viva –dijo mirando a las admiradoras que estaban gritando como locas

**-Risa:** ¡Que lo intenten! –dijo desafiante

**-Chica 5:** ¡Ah! ahí esta Niwa

**-Riku:** Oh, ahí esta Daisuke parece que esta en el mismo equipo de Hiwatari

**-Risa:** Sí

**-Chica** 6: ¡Kiaa! ¡Estan lindo!

**-Riku (con una gota en la cabeza):** No creo que la palabra lindo sea apropiada para un chico pero ¬¬ que más da...

**-Risa:** ¿Acaso no te molesta que digan eso de tu enamorado?

**-Riku:** Al principio pero ya me acostumbre –dijo moviendo la mano como quien espanta una mosca

**-Chica 5:** Da ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo

**-Chica 6:** ¡Sí!

**-Riku (mirada asesina):** ¿Qué han dicho? (pensamiento: Eso si que no)

**-Chicas (sudando frío):** Na-nada (pensamiento: No sabíamos que estaba allí)

**-Risa (pensamiento):** Con que acostumbra ¿no?

Mientras tanto en el equipo rojo...

**-Satoshi:** ¿Por qué tengo que ser el capitán?

**-Daisuke:** Bueno... por que juegas bien

**-Satoshi:** Tú también lo haces

**-Daisuke:** Sí, supongo...pero yo no se dirigir

**-Satoshi:** *suspiro* Ni modo

Por otro lado en el equipo amarillo...

**-Takeshi:** ¡Hey! ¡Marcos! ¡Vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

**-Marcos:** OK –dijo sonriendo

_PRRRFFFFFFFFF_

(Sonido de silbato)

**-Profesor Mamoru:** OK ¡Comiencen!

El partido dio comienzo, los jugadores iban detrás de la pelota que en estos momentos estaba con los del equipo amarillo pero con ágil movimiento del equipo rojo la pelota paso al equipo rojo.

**-Satoshi:** ¡Kazuma! ¡Pásasela a Takenaga! –dirigía mientras corría hacia la portería. Takenaga trata de tomar la pelota pero es bloqueado por Takeshi, quien la recibe- ¡Daisuke!

**-Daisuke:** ¡Sí! –corre y bloquea Takeshi pero como este no funciona le hace una finta y le roba el balón. Ya estaban cerca de la portería- ¡Satoshi! *le entrega el balón*

Satoshi recibe el balón pero cuando estaba apunto de tirar, Marcos aparece y lo bloquea pero con una simple finta lo esquiva y hace un gol.

**-Chicas que apoyaban al equipo rojo (gritando con corazones en los ojos):** ¡Hiwatari-sama! ¡Niwa-sama! ¡Kiaaaaaaaaa!

**-Risa (con una gota en la cabeza):** ¿Hiwatari-sama?

**-Riku (con una gota en la cabeza):** ¿Niwa-sama? Esto ya es demasiado *suspiro de resignación*

**-Chicas que apoyaban al equipo amarillo:** ¡Marcos! ¡Tú puedes!

En la cancha:

**-Daisuke (chocando la mano de Satoshi):** Bien hecho

**-Satoshi (chocando la mano de Daisuke):** Sí *se percata que Risa lo estaba mirando y le lanza un sonrisa picara. Ella se sonroja*

En las gradas:

**-Riku:** ¿Qué tienes Risa? Estas roja

**-Risa:** Na-nada no tengo nada *mira a otro lado* (pensamiento: Ese tonto, haciendo eso en medio del partido ¬/¬)

**-Chicas:** ¡Kiaa! ¡Me sonrió! *full sangrado mientras que Risa y Riku las miraban con gotas en las cabezas*

En la cancha:

**-Marcos (pensamiento):** Se sonrojo, será que Risa est-

**-Takeshi:** ¡Oi! ¡Marcos! *se acerca* lo siento no pude detenerlo

**-Marcos (volviendo a la realidad):** No te preocupes, todavía no termina el partido.

En otro lado de la cancha:

**-Daisuke:** No deberías hacer eso –dice mientras mira como las chicas se volvían locas.

**-Satoshi:** Yo no eh echo nada ¬¬ (pensamiento: Bueno en parte)

**-Daisuke:** Si tu lo dices *mira a las chicas y soba la cabeza pero el sudor y la luz del sol hizo que esto se viera como una pose digamos sexy a la vista de las chicas*

**-Chicas:** ¡Kiaaa! ¡Niwa! *full corazones*

**-Daisuke:** ¡¿Qué? 0/0 Pero yo no... *mira a Riku que le estaba lanzando miradas asesinas* yo no hice nada T-T te lo juro

**-Satoshi:** Y tú me dices que no haga nada ¬¬

Estaban a 5 minutos para acabar el partido, y el marcador estaba: E. Rojo = 4; E. Amarillo = 4. La emoción se podía ver en los ojos de los chicos y las chicas también...

**-Satoshi:** ¡Kazuma esquívalo! y ¡pásasela a Shibuyame...!

**-Marcos:** ¡Takeshi bloquéalo!

Takeshi bloquea a Kazuma, con un rápido movimiento le quita la pelota y corre hasta la portería enemiga pero justo antes de poder lanzar el gol que definiría el partido, Daisuke aparece y con una finta le quita la pelota a Takeshi. Se lo pasa a Satoshi, quien estaba cerca de la portería. Él la recibe pero Marcos aparece de la nada en frente de él... faltaba 3 minutos para finalizar el partido

**-Marcos (bloqueándolo):** No creas que soy tan fácil

**-Satoshi (intentando liberarse):** Nunca dije que lo fueras

Dos minutos...

**-Marcos (bloqueándolo):** No te voy a dejar escapar

**-Satoshi (leve sonrisa):** Eso lo veremos *con un ágil movimiento se libera *

Un minuto...

Satoshi corre a la portería y lanza la pelota con fuerza. El portero no pudo hacer nada...

_PRRRFFFFFFFFF_

(Sonido de silbato. El partido había concluido)

**-Profesor Mamoru (alzando la voz):** ¡Punto! ¡El ganador es el equipo rojo!

En las gradas:

**-Risa y Riku (saltando de alegría):** ¡Ganaron! ¡Ganaron!

**-Chicas que estaban con el E. Rojo:** ¡Kiaaa! ¡Hiwatari y Niwa son los mejores! ¡Kiaa!

**-Chicas que estaban con el E. Amarillo:** ¡Oh! Marcos perdió que mal... T-T

En la cancha:

**-Daisuke (chocando la mano con Satoshi):** Bien hecho

**-Satoshi (chocando la mano con Daisuke):** Hmp

En otro lado de la cancha:

**-Marcos:** *suspiro* que mal perdimos *sonríe*

**-Takeshi:** No te preocupes siempre tendremos una segunda vez

**-Marcos:** Sí

_BRINGGGGGGGGGGG_

(Sonido de campana)

**-Profesor Mamoru:** ¡Oh! justo a tiempo. Bueno, pueden retirarse

Los chicos se empezaron a retirar para dirigirse a las duchas pero claro había algunas chicas que se quedaron rodeando a Satoshi, Daisuke y Marcos para ofrecerles toallas para secarse el sudor. Esa fue la gota que colmo al vaso, Risa miro con malos ojos a las chicas que rodeaban a Satoshi y se fue con la cabeza levantada junto con su hermana. Este hecho no paso desapercibido por Satoshi que al darse cuenta del porqué de su enojo una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro. Aunque esto no duro mucho ya que Marcos había logrado safarse educadamente de sus admiradoras e ir con Risa, que no parecía molestarle este hecho es más lo recibió con gusto.

**-Chica 5:** Hi-Hiwatari le gus-gustaría us-

**-Satoshi (sombriamente):** No, gracias –dijo sin esperar que concluyera la pregunta- Tengo que ir a las duchas *se va dejando a todos helados por el cambio repentino de humor*

**-Daisuke (suspiro de resignación):** Y aquí vamos de nuevo *mira a las chicas* Disculpen *se va detrás de él*

El mal humor no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros quienes preguntaban a Daisuke el porqué de este. Debe ser el cansancio, solo respondía Daisuke. Aunque nada pudo hacer cuando el mal humor de su amigo empeoro, al llegar Marcos a los vestidores con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los chicos terminaron de vestirse nuevamente con los uniformes del colegio, salieron de los vestidores con rumbo al salón para coger sus cosas y poder retirarse finalmente a sus casas.

Cuando Satoshi salio con el resto de sus compañeros, se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba cerca de los lavados...

**-Daisuke:** ¿Qué pasa?

**-Satoshi:** Adelántate, yo te alcanzo después

**-Daisuke:** Ok *se va con el resto de sus compañeros*

Se dirige hacia esa persona que esta, según parecía, estar buscando algo en los lavados...

**-Risa:** Tiene que estar por aquí... ¡vamos! tiene que aparecer

Satoshi la observaba con disimulo mientras ella buscaba por debajo del lavado, entonces decidió acercarse a ella pero justo cuando había dado el primer paso, sintió algo en la suela del zapato. Se fijo que era y vio que había pisado un collar. Lo alzo y vio que tenia un dije en forma de erré.

**-Risa (azul):** ¿Será que se cayó en la tubería?

**-Satoshi (alzando el collar para que lo viera):** ¿Es esto lo que estas buscando?

**-Risa:** ¿Qué? –se da cuenta de quien era y dice algo molesta- Ah, eres tú

**-Satoshi (pensamiento):** No es que esperara una alabanza pero esto... yo soy el que debería estar molesto ¬¬ *se lo da*

**-Risa:** Sí, gracias *lo recibe* ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

**-Satoshi:** En suelo

**-Risa:** Pero ¿Cómo llego allí?

**-Satoshi:** Dime tú, es tuyo

**-Risa:** ¿Como voy a saberlo?, yo lo deje en el lavadero *se da cuenta que del cabello de Satoshi goteaba agua* Será mejor que te seques o te resfriaras –dijo olvidando por completo su enojo.

**-Satoshi:** Sí, supongo...Ah ¬¬ (pensamiento: Deje la toalla en el vestidor)

**-Risa (le ofrece su toalla):** Toma. Te olvidaste la toalla ¿verdad?

**-Satoshi:** Sí

**-Risa:** No tienes remedio

Satoshi iba recibir la toalla cuando un grupo de chicas pasó por ahí

**-Chicas:** ¡Hasta mañana, Hiwatari!... ¡Adiós!...

**-Satoshi:** Adiós ¬¬ *las chicas se van riéndose*

**-Risa (poniéndole con fuerza la toalla en la cabeza):** ¡Hmp! Sécate rápido, baka

Por un instante no supo que es lo que había hecho para que se molestara así, pero luego, una picara sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al descubrirlo. Entonces, la agarro con fuerza de la muñeca para evitar que se marchara.

**-Risa (tratando de liberarse): **Pero ¿Qué-?

**-Satoshi (poniendo las manos de ella encima de la toalla que aun seguía en su cabeza): **Cuando te ofreces a ayudar a una persona, tienes que hacer el trabajo completo no a medias... señorita Risa *sonrisa picara*

**-Risa (sonrojada pero desafiante):** No pensaras... ¡¿Quieres que te seque el cabello?

**-Satoshi:** Sí

**-Risa:** Estos loco si piensas que yo voy hacer algo así

**-Satoshi:** Pues no te voy a dejar ir hasta que lo hagas

**-Risa:** Y ¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguna de tus admiradoras? Estoy segura que estarían encantadas de ayudar al gran Hiwatari –sama ¬/¬ –dijo con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro

**-Satoshi:** ¿Hiwatari-sama? –dijo sin entender

**-Risa:** Sí, así es como te dicen ¿No me digas que no lo sabías?

**-Satoshi:** No tenia ni idea ¬¬

**-Risa:** Si como no –dijo incrédula

**-Satoshi (con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro):** Pero si te molesta tanto... por que no les dicen que paren

**-Risa:** ¿Por qué haría eso? no soy tu novia

**-Satoshi (se acerca peligrosamente a ella):** Si quieres... puedes serlo –dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

El lugar de pronto se volvió tenso, como si estuviera preparándose para una gran respuesta que hace mucho tenia que ser dada. Se miraron fijamente por uno s segundos sin poder decir nada.

**-Risa (sonrojada le frota la cabeza con fuerza):** ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Baka! *se libera de su opresor y se va corriendo con la toalla en la mano*

Él, algo aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar, la ve alejarse rápidamente. Sin embargo, una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

**-Satoshi:** Hmp... parece que la asuste.

Se pone en marcha rumbo al salón sin saber que su conversación no había sido tan privaba como había imaginado.

**-Marcos (oculto tras una columna):** Así que es eso... *sale de su escondite y se dirige al salón también*

Al entrar al salón se dio cuenta que él era el ultimo en salir de allí. Daisuke seguramente se había ido con Riku y Risa hace mucho. Entonces cogió la maleta y salio del salón cerrando la puerta de tras de él. Sin embargo, cuando estaba en el pasillo se encontró con...

**-Satoshi:** Oh, pensé que ya no había nadie en la escuela...

**-Marcos:** Te gusta ¿verdad?

**-Satoshi (pone las manos en los bolsillos, se voltea y mira por la ventana):** ¿Quién?

**-Marcos (haciendo lo mismo que Satoshi):** Risa

**-Satoshi:** ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? *leve sonrisa*

**-Marcos:** Me eh fijado que le das un trato especial a diferencia de las otras chicas.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Trato especial? *se ríe un poco* si, podría ser

**-Marcos:** Entonces ¿Admites que tienes sentimientos para con ella? –pregunto mirándolo finalmente

**-Satoshi (sigue mirando por la ventana):** ¿Qué pasa si los tengo?

**-Marcos:** Pues que seriamos rivales... yo vine a esta escuela con el propósito de acercarme a Risa y ganar su afecto. Por eso... no pienso perder.

Satoshi lo mira por un instante, luego una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro, se dirige hacia Marcos, le pone una mano en el hombro y le susurra sin mirarlo.

**-Satoshi:** Entonces veremos quien gana *quita la mano del hombro y se aleja lentamente*

Marcos se queda en el pasillo solo pensando en lo que acababa de oír y sonríe tiernamente para si mismo.

**-Marcos:** Entonces que así sea Satoshi *da media vuelta y se va*

**Yukii0710: Bueno los dejo aquí por ahora, espero que les haya gustado... ¡Dejen comentarios! *0***


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13****: ****El abuelo**

La noche pronto caería sobre ellos, el naranja del cielo poco a poco se estaba volviendo azulado y la primera estrella había aparecido ya en el cielo. Finalmente la agotadora semana que había tenido, estaba por acabar y eso era un alivio, en verdad, pensaba Satoshi mientras viajaba en su auto privado.

Cuatro robos a bancos, dos secuestros y dos asaltos a casas. Eso significaba solo una cosa, mucho pero mucho papeleo por hacer, ah, sí y también algunos heridos. Mientras que en el colegio, Risa lo estuvo evitando un poco debido a lo que sucedió esa tarde en los lavados pero parecía que repentinamente había tomado una dedición y había vuelto a tratarlo como antes. Por supuesto, Marcos había tratado de aprovechar esa situación para acercarse un poco más a ella pero Satoshi no lo dejo. Daisuke y Riku que ya se habían acostumbrado a las auras malignas que despedían los dos, disfrutaban del espectáculo sin embargo cuando las auras se volvían asesinas tenían que actuar de referís ya que tenían miedo que se mataran en clase. Así es como había pasado nuestro querido Satoshi la semana.

**-Chofer:** Joven Satoshi, ya llegamos *abriendo la puerta del auto*

**-Satoshi (Volviendo a la realidad de golpe):** Sí... gracias, Jin.

Satoshi sale del auto y se dirige a la gran mansión que había al frente suyo donde dos hermosas sirvientas de más o menos 20 años de edad lo recibieron afectuosamente.

**-Sirvienta 1 y 2:** ¡Bienvenido sea, joven Satoshi!

**-Satoshi:** Gracias

**-Sirvienta 2:** Su abuelo, el señor Hiwatari, lo esta esperando en su despacho.

**-Satoshi:** Gracias

Sí, la noche anterior tía Mina le entrego una carta del abuelo, en el cual le decía que necesitaba verlo con urgencia en la mansión principal. Para cualquiera del resto de los Hiwatari, esto hubiera sido un honor que no tenia precio e irían de inmediato. Sin embargo, para Satoshi, era un verdadero fastidio ya que había tenido una semana un poco estresante y solo quería dormir un poco, ah, y también por que conocía muy bien a ese viejo fastidioso, como le decía él, para alegrarse de verlo (aunque él no lo quisiera admitir tenían casi el mismo carácter).

Él entro a la mansión donde por lo menos unos 20 sirvientes (10 mayordomos y 10 sirvientas cada cual a un lado en fila) lo recibieron con un "Bienvenido, joven Satoshi" al igual que las 2 sirvientas al principio. Dijo "gracias" y subió por las escaleras rumbo al despacho de su abuelo. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo recibieran así, por alguna razón solo hacían esto cuando él iba a esa casa o cuando su abuelo llegaba. Esto molestaba mucho al resto de la familia, dado que no recibían el mismo trato. Por eso cada vez que había esas típicas reuniones familiares, siempre había alguno que tocaba el hecho de que era adoptado o que no era un miembro oficial de la familia Hiwatari. Sin embargo, él hacia caso omiso a estas divulgaciones ya que no valía la pena molestarse por cosas insignificantes. Aunque a veces, cuando estaba aburrido, siempre podía echar en cara a sus tías, las hermosas notas de sus adorados hijitos o tal vez un "No es ningún problema, se lo aseguro. Las cosas en la escuela son fáciles y el trabajo en la estación es solo un hobby. Así que se podría decir que llevo una vida tan normal como cualquier chico de mi edad." Eso sí que dejaba calladas de rabia a esas viejas bufonas y más a sus hijos que no les cabía en la cabeza como podía tener una vida normal con tanto trabajo.

Satoshi llego finalmente a una elegante puerta de madera que estaba casi al final del corredor. Entonces, llamo a la puerta.

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** ¡Adelante! –dijo desde su escritorio

**-Satoshi:** Buenas noches, abuelo –dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él

El abuelo Hiwatari tenía los ojos azules, fueron aquellos ojos los que hicieron que muchas mujeres suspiraran por el cuando era joven y soltero. Su cabello que antaño era negro ahora era blanco aunque aun se podían ver rasgos de su antiguo cabello. En esos momentos estaba sentado en su escritorio vestido con su traje azul marino.

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** Buenas noches, Satoshi –dijo sonriendo y le señala el asiento vació en frente de él- Comencé a pensar que ya no vendrías

**-Satoshi (sentándose):** Sí... lo siento... tuve que hacer algo antes de venir ¬¬

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** ¿Relacionado con la estación?

**-Satoshi:** Sí

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** Veo que te hacen trabajar duro

**-Satoshi:** Supongo ¬¬ (pensamiento: Ni tanto)

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** Y ¿Cómo esta Mina?

**-Satoshi:** Bien, ah, sí –dijo acordándose del encargo- ella dijo que te digiera...

_Flashbacks_

**-Tí****a Mina:** _Daddy! I'm so sorry_. _Me_ sentirse mal por no poder ir a verte con Sato-chan _but me_ tener ensayo _today_. _Me_ hacer todo lo posible por cancelar pero _me_ no poder. _So me_ decir a Sato-chan que te de un beso por mi. _Me_ prometer visitarte pronto _I love you, daddy!_

_Fin de flashbacks_

**-Satoshi:** Y eso fue lo que me encargo que te digiera ¬¬

**-Abuelo Hiwatari (chibi):** ¿Y el beso? ^0^

**-Satoshi (con una vena en la frente):** Ni lo sueñes, viejo.

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** Pero que malo eres Sato-chan ¬3¬

**-Satoshi (con una vena en la frente):** Compórtate como un adulto, viejo fastidioso.

**-Abuelo Hiwatari (pucheros):** Pero yo quiero mi beso 3

**-Satoshi (sin hacerle caso):** (pensamiento: Viejo pervertido) Y bien ¿Para qué me llamaste?

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** ¿Qué? ¬3¬ ¿Acaso un abuelo no puede ver a su nieto de vez en cuando?

**-Satoshi:** ¬¬... la carta decia "urgente"

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** ¡Oh! Seguramente exageraron

**-Satoshi:** Abuelo... tú lo escribiste

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** Ja, ja tan perspicaz como siempre, Satoshi.

**-Satoshi**: ¬¬

**-Abuelo Hiwatari (lo mira fijamente):** Es esa cualidad la que hizo que te eligiera para que tomes mi lugar como cabeza de la familia Hiwatari.

¿Cabeza de la familia? Eso no parecía una buena idea ya que al resto de la familia no le agradaría mucho la idea de que "el miembro ilegitimo de la familia" ocupe ese lugar. Claro que eso no le importaba mucho pero eso traía a problemas y los problemas a estrés y el estrés a los a dolores de cabeza cosa que no quería tener. Ya tenia suficiente con los que le ocasionaba el trabajo (y no estaba hablando del trabajo en si, sino de la gente con quien trabajaba) y Risa también (en parte, bueno... casi la mayor parte del tiempo).

**-Satoshi:** ¿No seria mejor que uno de tus nietos tomara ese cargo? –dijo distraído tratando de recordar cuantos dolores de cabeza le había causado Risa en los últimos meses.

**-Abuelo Hiwatari (se levanta de su sitio, se voltea y mira por la ventana de su despacho):** Tú eres uno de mis nietos

**-Satoshi:** Usted sabe a lo que me refiero –dijo mirando la espalda de su abuelo.

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** Mi hijo te adopto y te crió como si fueras su hijo verdadero. Tal vez cometió algunos errores pero se que en el fondo, él te quiso mucho. Por eso yo siempre te vi y te seguiré viendo como uno de mis nietos. No importa que la sangre que corre por tus venas no sea la misma que la mía.

Esta confesión agarro de sorpresa a Satoshi quien no pudo evitar estar un poco avergonzado por este hecho y a la vez agradecido por considerarlo de esa manera. El abuelo se da media vuelta y lo mira fijamente.

**-Satoshi (mirando a otro lado):** Bien... entonces, creo que debería decir... gracias pero ¿Ya lo consultó con el resto de la familia?

**-Abuelo Hiwatari (sentándose nuevamente en su silla):** Aún no pero estoy seguro que apoyaran mi decisión y no solo por que esta es absoluta sino que ellos saben que tú eres él más indicado para lograr que la familia Hiwatari sigua teniendo ese status que eh mantenido hasta ahora.

**-Satoshi (mirándolo):** Supongo que no me queda otra opción más que aceptar ¿verdad?

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** Así es *leve sonrisa*

**-Satoshi:** Esta bien, acepto.

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** ¡Excelente!

**-Satoshi:** Bien, si eso es todo, me retiro *se levanta de su silla*

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** Espera un momento, Satoshi. Aun nos falta hablar de tu futura prometida.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Prometida?

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** Sí. Pronto acabaras la preparatoria y necesitaras una prometida. Tiene que ser de buena familia, por su puesto. Estaba pensando en-

**-Satoshi:** Me niego –dijo rotundamente

**-Abuelo Hiwatari (sorprendido):** Oh

**-Satoshi:** Acepte lo primero pero me gustaría ser yo quien elija lo segundo, abuelo.

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** ¿Acaso ya tienes a alguien? *lo mira con una sonrisa picara en el rostro*

Ellos se miraron fijamente, sin decir ni una palabra como si trataran de entrar en la mente de cada uno. Repentinamente la imagen de Risa aprecio en la mente de Satoshi sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

**-Satoshi:** No –dijo rotundamente y se dio media vuelta listo para irse

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** Entonces no veo porque el problema *sonrisa leve*

**-Satoshi (lo mira de reojo):** Eso es algo que yo elegiré cuando la situación lo demande. Con permiso, abuelo *camina hasta la puerta y se va cerrándola detrás de él*

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** Así que él lo elegirá *una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro* se parece un poco a mí cuando era joven... *suspiro de nostalgia* -aprieta el botón del comunicador que estaba al lado derecho de su mano- Aoi

**-Aoi (por el comunicador):** Si, señor

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** Comunícame con la familia Miyazaki y Minamoto, por favor.

**-Aoi (por el comunicador):** Enseguida, señor.

Mientras tanto, Satoshi estaba en el último escalón de la escalera cuando...

**-¿?:** ¡Sato-chan!

**-Satoshi:** Buenas noches, abuela

La abuela Hiwatari tenía los mismos ojos verdes zafiro que tenía tía Mina y el cabello que antaño era de un hermoso marrón claro ahora era de color blanco pero aun quedaban rasgos de su antiguo cabello. En esos momentos ella vestía un elegante vestido de color verde y el cabello lo tenía recogido en un moño.

**-Abuela Hiwatari:** ¡Sato-chan! ¡Qué gusto volver a verte! *lo libera del abrazo y lo mira*

**-Satoshi:** Sí, igualmente

**-Abuela Hiwatari:** ¿Acaso te ibas a marchar sin despedirte de tu abuela? *secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo* Sato-chan ser muy malo.

**-Satoshi:** Justo iba a ir a verla (pensamiento: Eso es cierto)

**-Abuela Hiwatari:** Entonces te perdono –dijo agarrándolo del brazo- Bien ya que estas aquí ¿Por qué no te quedas para la cena? Llegaste en un buen momento acabo de terminar de hornear unas galletas.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Galletas? (nota: Mala cocinera igual que su hija) Este... no es necesa-

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** Oh, Satoshi ¿todavía sigues aquí? pensé que ya te habías ido. Como saliste tan aprisa –dijo apareciendo de repente en las escaleras.

**-Abuela Hiwatari:** Sí pero ahora se va quedar a cenar con nosotros. ¡Ah! sí, Kei hice galletas.

**-Abuelo Hiwatari (azul):** Oh *sonríe* entonces si debes quedarte, Satoshi (pensamiento: Lo siento, Satoshi pero no pienso comerlas yo solo)

**-Satoshi:** (pensamiento: Viejo fastidioso, lo haces para no comer las galletas tu solo) Pero no quisiera molestar *sonriendo*

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** No es molestia de verdad *sonriendo* (pensamiento: No te voy a dejar escapar)

**-Abuela Hiwatari (ojos de cahorrito):** ¿Acaso no quieren probar mis galletas? *secándose las lagrimas*

**-Abuelo Hiwatari:** No, Mayu estamos ansiosos de probarlos

**-Satoshi:** ¿Lo estamos? –se da cuenta de la mirada de su abuelo- esto...sí...

**-Abuela Hiwatari:** ^^ Entonces vamos al comedor y pasemos un rato familiar juntos *los agarra de los brazos y los jala*

**-Satoshi (pensamiento):** Esta es una de las razones por las que no me gusta visitar muy seguido a mis abuelos *suspiro de resignación*

A pesar de las galletas, que tuvieron que comérselas, la noche fue muy divertida y entretenida ya que justo cuando estaban por comenzar la cena, Tía Mina llego (nota: se escapo del ensayo) lo cual puso muy alegres a los abuelos. Así fue como la atareada semana de Satoshi termino.

**Yukii0710: ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí... hize este capítulo cuando me estaba apunto de ir a dormir, tuve que levantarme para escribirlo o se me iba la idea y era media noche ****T^T**

**Me gusto la idea de Satoshi con sus abuelos y todo eso y también como los otros miembros de la familia Hiwatari lo trataban, para profundizar un poco la historia ****u.u... ****Aunque creo Satoshi siempre saldría bien librado de todo ¬¬**

**Bien, aquí los dejo por ahora... bye! ¡Dejen comentarios! *0***


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14****: ¡****Llegan las prometidas! **

Era el primer lunes del mes de mayo, el sol había asomado sus rayos desde muy temprano en la mañana mientras que los alumnos se dirigían nuevamente al colegio.

**-Daisuke (abre la puerta y se dirige a su asiento):** ¡Buenos días! –dijo, a un recostado Satoshi, sentándose en su sitio.

**-Satoshi:** Buenos días –dijo alzando la cabeza un poco

**-Daisuke (preocupado):** ¿Qué pasa? Tienes la cara azul

**-Satoshi:** Lo supuse –dijo ocultando la cara entre los brazos

**-Daisuke:** ¿Por qué?

**-Satoshi:** Ayer fui a la casa del viejo fastidioso

**-Daisuke:** Oh, así que fuiste a la casa de tus abuelos ¿Cómo están?

**-Satoshi:** Bien... supongo ¬¬ –se enderezo por completo y lo mira

**-Daisuke:** Entonces... ah *comprendiendo la razón del aspecto de su amigo*... tu abuela preparo algo ¿verdad?

**-Satoshi:** Si... hizo galletas

**-Daisuke:** Bueno no podías negarte ¿verdad?

**-Satoshi:** Sí pude pero ese viejo fastidioso...*recuerda lo que paso y una vena aparece en su cabeza* ya me las va pagar

**-Daisuke:** ¿Pero tan mal estuvo?

**-Satoshi:** Lo de mi abuela lo pude soportar pero...

**-Daisuke: **¿Pero?

**-Satoshi: **Vino mi tía Mina y preparo más

**-Daisuke: **Ya veo (pensamiento: Eso fue demasiado T-T) y ¿Fuiste de visita?

**-Satoshi: **No, el viejo me llamo –dijo y se apoyo en una de sus manos

**-Daisuke (preocupado): **¿Paso algo grave?

**-Satoshi:** No...Solo que quería verme para decirme que tomaría su lugar como cabeza de la familia –le dijo calmadamente como quien cuenta una historia.

**-Daisuke:** ¡¿Vas a ser la cabeza de la familia Hiwatari?

**-Satoshi:** Eh... sí ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** ¿Y eso es poca cosa? –dijo sin poder creer lo calmado que estaba Satoshi.

**-Satoshi:** Bueno... no es que yo lo quisiera... no tuve otra opción más que aceptar ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** Vaya... ¡la cabeza de la familia!... eso si que es algo importante

**-Satoshi:** Supongo ¬¬

**-Daisuke (lo mira con una sonrisa):** Espero que cuando te conviertas en un engreído y mandón señoriíto no te olvides de tus amigos

**-Satoshi (sonríe un poco):** No te preocupes siempre me acordare de ti

Se ríen juntos sin saber que a causa de esto, un grupo de chicas (de todos los grados) se había juntado a las afueras del salón para verlos.

**-Chicas (ojos de corazón):** ¡Oh! son tan guapos... y son mejor cuando ríen... ¡sí!

**-Risa (molesta):** ¡Hmp!, ni siquiera en la mañana pueden dejar de hacer tumulto ¡es el colmo!

**-Riku:** Por lo menos Marcos no esta aquí o si no esto se hubiera vuelto un atolladero

Y no había terminado de decir eso cuando...

**-Marcos:** ¡Risa! ¡Riku! *corriendo para alcanzarlas*

**-Riku:** ¡Ay! por kami –dijo exasperada con una mano en la cabeza

**-Chicas (dándose cuenta de su presencia):** ¡Kiaa! ¡Es Marcos! *lo rodean* ¡Buenos días!

**-Marcos:** Eh... si... esto... *sin saber que hacer*

**-Riku:** Vamos, Risa –dijo entrando al salón

**-Risa:** Sí –la sigue

**-Marcos:** No, espera ¡Risa!

**-Risa y Riku (llegando a sus asientos):** ¡Buenos días!

**-Satoshi y Daisuke:** ¡Buenos días!

**-Riku (sentándose):** ¿De que se ríen?

**-Daisuke:** De nada ^^

**-Risa:** ¿Así? ¬¬ *se sienta* Y ya se dieron cuenta de lo que provocaron

**-Satoshi:** ¿Lo que provocamos? –la mira sin entender

**-Risa:** Eso *señala molesta al grupo de chicas que estaban en la puerta con ojos en forma de corazones*

**-Satoshi:** ¿Qu-? *mira hacia donde le señala* ¬¬

**-Daisuke y Satoshi (pensamientos con gotas en las cabezas):** No puede ser...

**-Marcos (llegando finalmente):** ¡Buenos días!

**-Daisuke, Riku y Risa:** ¡Buenos días!

**-Satoshi:** Hola

**-Riku:** Veo que te libraste rápido de las chicas

**-Marcos:** Sí *sonríe y se sienta*

**-Satoshi:** Veo que tienes muchas admiradoras *sonrisa picara*

**-Marcos:** No tanto como tú, Satoshi *sonrisa tierna*

**-Daisuke:** Aquí vamos de nuevo *suspiro de resignación*

**-Takeshi:** ¡Buenos días a todos! *se sienta en su lugar*

**-Daisuke, Riku, Risa y Marcos:** ¡Buenos días!

**-Satoshi:** Hola

**-Takeshi:** ¡Tengo buenas noticias! ¡Vamos a tener dos nuevos más!

**-Riku:** ¿Dos más?

-**Takeshi:** Sí y parece que ¡son chicas!- dijo con la emoción reflejada en sus ojos.

Repentinamente la puerta del salón se abre y entra el joven profesor Akato.

**-Profesor Akato:** ¡Buenos días!

**-Todos**: ¡Buenos días, Aka-chan!

**-Profesor Akato:** Tengo el gusto de informarles que a partir de hoy tendremos dos estudiantes más en esta clase.

**-Takeshi:** ¡Ja! ¡Se los dije! –exclamo victorioso mientras el cuchicheo se hacia cada vez más fuerte entre los estudiantes.

**-Profesor Akato (tratando de parar ese cuchicheo):** Se que es un poco tarde pero espero que las traten bien *mira a la puerta* Pasen por favor

La puerta se abre nuevamente y de esta entran dos hermosas jovencitas. Una de ellas era alta con una lacia y larga cabellera rubia mientras que sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda impresionante.

**-Marcos (pensamiento):** Sí que es bonita pero mi Risa es mejor ^/^

La otra tenía el cabello largo, un poco ondeado y de color negro. Sus ojos eran del hermoso morado azulado y era un poco más baja que la primera.

**-Takeshi (pensamiento sonrojado): **¡Oh!... ¡Qué bonita es! Parece una princesa...

**-Risa (pensamiento): **Bonitas

**-Riku (pensamiento): **La primera parece extranjera y la segunda parece un poco tímida.

**-Daisuke (pensamiento): **¿Por qué se habrán cambiado de colegio?

**-Satoshi (pensamiento): **¿Será buena idea que vaya a la enfermería? ¬¬ (nota: él no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba pasando)

**-Profesor Akato (señalando a la rubia): **Ella es la señorita Hana Minamoto.

**-Hana (sonriendo): **¡Mucho gusto!

**-Profesor Akato: **Y ella es la señorita Yuriko Miyasaki

**-Yuriko (sonriendo): **Es un placer

**-Murmullos: **¿Minamoto?... ¿acaso no es así se llama una empresa?... ¡Sí!... ¡Textiles Minamoto!... y Miyasaki... ¡Matsuo Miyasaki! Dueño de la más grande liga de hoteles turísticos del Japón...

**-Hana: **Veo que conocen a nuestros padres

-**Todos (sorprendidos):** ¡Oh!... es cierto ¡son sus hijas!

**-Profesor Akato:** Sí, sí... muy informativo, chicos pero ya tendrán tiempo para hacerles preguntas. Ahora ¿Dónde las pondré? *mirando alrededor*

**-Hana:** ¿Sensei?

**-Profesor Akato:** ¿Sí? –dijo sin mirarla ya que seguía buscando los sitios para ellas

**-Hana:** Si no le molesta, me gustaría sentarme junto con mi prometido.

**-Marcos (pensamiento):** Así que esta comprometida ¿Quién será?

**-Profesor Akato (sorprendido):** ¿Pro-prometido?

**-Hana**: Sí

**-Yuriko:** A mí también me gustaría sentarme al lado de mi prometido, sensei.

**-Takeshi (pensamiento):** ¡¿Qué? Ella tiene prometido

**-Profesor Akato:** ¿Qué? Qui-quieren decir que ustedes... ¡las dos! *las chicas asienten*...

Bueno, esta bien (pensamiento: Dos chicas lindas comprometidas al mismo tiempo, eso si que no se ve muy seguido ¿Quienes serán los chicos?) *ellas se van a sus sitios*

**-Takeshi (pensamiento molesto): ¿**Quién será el desgraciado que-? *se da cuenta que Yuriko iba en dirección a su lugar* ¡¿se-seré yo? *ella pasa su asiento y se sienta detrás suyo al lado de Satoshi* no soy yo T-T

**-****Satoshi (pensamiento):** No debí comer esas galletas, ahora me duele el estomago por la culpa de esto *se da cuenta que Hana le había lanzado una sonrisa antes de sentarse detrás suyo y al lado de Marcos* ¿Qué fue eso? ¬¬ tengo un mal presentimiento...

**-Risa (pensamiento molesta) (nota: ella lo noto):** ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso no estaba comprometida? No debería coquetear con otras personas entonces.

**-Marcos (pensamiento):** ¿Qué raro? ¿Acaso no se iba sentar junto a su prometido? A menos que... ¡sea yo! 0/0

**-Profesor Akato:** (pensamiento: Será que... no, no puede ser...) Esto... señorita Miyasaki

**-Yuriko:** Sí, sensei

**-Profesor Akato:** Porcia caso su prometido es... Hiwatari

**-Yuriko (sonriente):** Sí

**-Satoshi:** ...

**-Risa:** ¡¿Eh?

**-Riku, Daisuke y Takeshi:** ¡¿Qué?

**-Marcos:** Así que es eso (pensamiento: Felizmente)

**-Profesor Akato (pensamiento):** Lo sabía

**-Satoshi:** ...

**-Risa, Riku, Daisuke y Takeshi:** oO

**-Marcos:** Esto se pone interesante

**-Profesor Akato:** Entonces... señorita Minamoto

**-Hana:** ¿Sí?

**-Profesor Akato:** Su prometido es Larca ¿verdad? *señala a Marcos*

Ellos se miran mutuamente y un leve sonrojo aparece en el rostro de ambos. Parecía una de esas escenas románticas de películas cuando los protagonistas se encuentran por primera vez y la heroína le dice...

**-Hana:** No hay manera ¬¬ (Yukii: Bueno, no exactamente eso)

**-Marcos:** ¿Eh?

**-Hana:** Mi prometido es Satoshi Hiwatari *todos miran a Satoshi*

**-Profesor Akato (pensamiento):** Lo sabía... pero dos, esto es demasiado y siempre pensé que era el más sensato de mi clase.

**-Risa (pensamiento):** Es un pervertido

**-Riku (pensamiento):** Sabía que no debía confiar en él

**-Takeshi (pensamiento):** Maldición, tener dos hermosas prometidas al mismo tiempo ¡eso no es justo!

**-Daisuke (pensamiento):** Satoshi, en que te has metido esta vez

T-T

**-Satoshi (dándose cuenta de las miradas asesinas):** (pensamiento: No me miren así, yo ni siquiera estaba enterado ¬¬ con qué este era mi mal presentimiento...)

**-Marcos (feliz):** Ahora si que se va armar

**-Hana:** Además quien seria prometida de ese cara de niña –dijo tirando un poco de su cabello hacia atrás

**-Marcos:** (pensamiento: Que mujer tan detestable) perdón pero no soy ningún cara de niña mi nombre es Marcos Larca *sonrisa tierna con una vena en la frente*

**-Hana:** Oh, entonces... Marcos, cara de niña ^^

**-Marcos:** ¡No soy cara de niña! /

**-Hana:** Si lo eres

Mientras tanto...

**-Daisuke:** ¿En verdad son tus prometidas?

**-Satoshi:** Yo-

**-Risa:** Pues claro que lo son –dijo molesta interrumpiéndolo- no ves que ellas lo que dijeron. Eres un pervertido *lo mira furiosa*

**-Satoshi:** ¬¬ Yo me acabo de enterar

**-Profesor Akato:** Disculpen pero necesito comenzar con la clase luego discuten de sus problemas maritales

**-Risa (sonrojada):** ¿Eh?

**-Satoshi:** ¿Maritales? ¬¬

**-Profesor Akato:** Sí y alguien por favor pare a esos dos antes que se maten –dijo señalando a Hana y Marcos que en esos momentos se estaban lanzando miradas asesinas de nivel 10.

**-Yuriko (parándose):** Hana ya, ya

**-Hana:** ¡Yuriko! Marcos me dijo engreída 0 *lagrimas en los ojos y la abraza*

**-Yuriko:** Ya, ya paso ^^

**-Marcos:** Y tú me dijiste cara de niña 3 (pensamiento: Y ¡¿Quién te dio derecho de usar mi nombre?)

**-Risa:** Sí, sí *palmea su cabeza tiernamente como quien consuela a un niño pequeño*

**-Riku:** Vaya, ya suficiente teníamos con uno *suspiro de resignación* ahora tenemos dos, demonios, este año se vuelve cada vez más agotador...

Bueno, así con peleas, disgustos y dos prometidas más (que Satoshi no tenía ni idea que tenía). Empezó, al fin, la clase del profesor Akato. Sin embargo los problemas no disminuyeron en el receso...

_GRUNNNNNNNNNN_

(Sonido del estomago de Satoshi)

**-Risa:** No me digas que otra vez olvidaste tu almuerzo

**-Satoshi:** Sí ¬/¬

**-Risa:** No tienes remedio. Toma *le entrega un bollo*

**-Satoshi:** Grac-

**-Hana (dice evitando que él tome el bollo):** No es necesario *ellos la miran* ya que yo, su prometida, le prepare un obento *señala la caja que tenia en la carpeta*

**-Risa (con una vena en la cabeza):** Ah, entonces no es necesario que te de al-

**-Satoshi (se para y coge el bollo antes que lo guarde):** Gracias *mira a Hana de reojo serio* Yo no recuerdo haber aceptado una prometida así que no es necesario que me prepares nada *se voltea*

**-Risa (pensamiento sonrojada):** Que no acepto ninguna prometida... pero entonces... ¡no! Esto debe ser un vil truco...

**-Hana:** (pensamiento: No te voy dejar escapar tan fácil) *lo jala del brazo y le hace comer un poco del obento sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada* ¿Qué tal está? ^0^

**-Satoshi (serio):** Le falta sal *se va*

**-Daisuke:** Por Kami, Satoshi *se agarra con una mano la frente y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro*

**-Risa, Riku, Marcos, Takeshi y Marcos:** No tiene ni el más mínimo tacto.

**-Yuriko (preocupada):** ¿Hana?

**-Hana:** *manos en la cintura y empieza a reír diabólicamente* Sí crees que con eso me vas a derrotar Satoshi Hiwatari estas muy equivocado. Yo, Hana Minamoto, haré que supliques por probar uno de mis platillos *risa diabólica nuevamente y se puede ver fuego detrás de ella*

**-Riku:** Genial, otra loca a la familia. Hiwatari ¿que clase de prometida te conseguiste?

**-Risa:** Eso no importa ¡Él se robo mi bollo!

**-Riku:** Pensé que se lo había ofrecido

**-Risa (cruzando los brazos molesta):** Sí pero antes de enterarme del obento

**-Riku:** Esta niña *suspiro de resignación*

**-Risa (molesta):** Ya me las va pagar

**-Hana:** Oí, ¿cómo te llamas? –se dirige a Risa

**-Risa (al darse cuenta de quien le hablaba):** Risa Harada –responde desafiante

**-Hana:** Entonces... déjame decirte algo, Risa. A partir de ahora yo le voy a preparar el obento a Satoshi así que no es necesario que le des más comida a mi prometido

**-Risa:** Yo le doy comida a quien yo quiera. Además por lo que eh visto no pareció agradarle en lo más mínimo lo que le preparaste *sonrisa de triunfo*

**-Hana (leve sonrojo):** Eso... es... por qué... –como no encuentra palabras dice lo primero que se le ocurre- ¡tengo que ir al baño!

**-Risa:** ¡Hmp! Gane *sonrisa de triunfo*

**-Riku:** Pero tú tampoco eres buena cocinera ¬¬

**-Risa:** Sí pero seguro que soy mejor que ella

**-Marcos:** Aunque nunca haya probado tú comida Risa estoy seguro que es mejor que el de esa molestosa -/-

**-Risa:** Gracias, Marcos ^/^

**-Marcos:** De nada ^/^

**-Riku:** Se nota que no has probado su comida ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** Ja, ja (pensamiento: ¿Dónde se habrá metido Satoshi?

**-Yuriko:** *suspiro de resignación* ¿Y ahora que hago con esto?

(nota: ella también le había preparado un obento)

_GRRRRRR_

(Sonido de estomago)

**-Takeshi:** Aquí unos pasando hambre mientras que el baka de Hiwatari despreciando comida. Aunque estaba sin sal ¬¬ según dijo.

**-Yuriko:** Si quieres... puedes comer esto *le enseña la caja de obento*

**-Takeshi (sonrojado):** Hi-Hime

**-Yuriko:** ¿Hime?

**-Takeshi:** Ja, ja no me hagas caso… etto... ¿de verdad puedo comérmelo?

**-Yuriko:** Sí *sonríe* Tienes hambre ¿verdad?

**-Takeshi:** Sí –coge la caja- ¡Gracias! *comienza comer* ¡Delicioso!

**-Yuriko (sonriendo):** ¡Qué bueno que te guste!

**-Takeshi (comiendo):** Mi nombre es Takeshi Saehara pero dime solo Takeshi.

**-Yuriko:** Esta bien, Takeshi.

**-Takeshi (comiendo):** Oye Miyasaki, ¿te puedo llamar por tu nombre?

**-Yuriko:** Sí, cla-claro –dijo un poco avergonzada

**-Takeshi (pensamiento al darse cuenta y para de comer):** ¡Oh! es tan linda.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo...

**-Satoshi (pensamiento):** ¿Qué raro? no recuerdo haber aceptado tener ningún compromiso *da un pequeño mordisco a su bollo* Entonces, ¿De dónde aparecieron ellas?... *da otro mordisco y se le viene una idea* A menos que... pero yo le dije que no *da el último mordisco a su bollo y saca el celular * sin embargo... *hace una llamada* Alo

_**-Tía Mina (por el teléfono):**__ ¡Sato-chan! Me estar feliz de oirte but tu no soler llamar a estas horas ¿Pasar algo?_

**-Satoshi:** Tía Mina ¿qué haces en la casa del abuelo?

_**-Tía Mina (por el teléfono):**__ Me estar de visita_

**-Satoshi:** ¿Así? Hoy ha venido dos chicas al colegio diciendo que son mis prometidas ¿sabes algo al respecto?

_**-Tía Mina (por el teléfono):**__ Oh!... ja, ja *nerviosa* Me no saber nada_

**-Satoshi**: ¿Segura? *detectando el nerviosismo de su tía*

_**-Tía Mina (por el teléfono):**__ Ah! mira aquí venir my daddy *lo jala del cuello de la camisa * ¿por que no preguntarle?_

_(Pensamiento daddy: Así que vas a traicionar a tu propio padre, Mina) (Pensamiento Mina y le da el teléfono: I'm sorry daddy but me decirte que no hacer esto)_

_**-Abuelo Hiwatari (por el teléfono):**__ Satoshi ¿Te gusto la sorpresa?_

**-Satoshi:** Así que tu estabas detrás de esto viejo fastidioso

_**-Abuelo Hiwatari (por el teléfono):**__ Bueno digamos que sí_

**-Satoshi:** No te dije que me negaba a esto. Además ¿por qué me mandaste dos?

_**-Abuelo Hiwatari (por el teléfono):**__ Tú dijiste que elegirías por tu cuenta cuando la situación lo demande pero pensé que cuando ese momento llegue yo ya estaré muerto ¬3¬ y yo quiero ver a mis nietos. Así que yo te cree el momento ^^_

**-Satoshi (con una vena en la cabeza):** Viejo...

_**-Abuelo Hiwatari (por el teléfono):**__ En vez que te amargues conmigo será mejor que elijas de una vez o se armara tremendo lió._

**-Satoshi (con dos venas en la cabeza):** ¡Me niego! *corta* Ese viejo siempre causándome problemas...

**-Hana:** ¿Acaso te vas a oponer al deseo de la cabeza de los Hiwatari? -dijo con los brazos cruzados recostada en la pared sin mirarlo. Ella lo había seguido y había escuchado la conversación de Satoshi con su abuelo.

**-Satoshi:** Ah, eres tú ¬¬ *se va*

**-Hana:** Aun no me has respondido, Satoshi –dijo deteniéndolo

**-Satoshi (la mira de reojo):** Lo que decida mi abuelo no tiene nada que ver conmigo así que es hora que te hagas la idea de que ese compromiso, con respecto a mí, no tiene validez... dile eso también a Miyasaki *se va*

**-Hana:** ¡Hmp! *tira un poco de su cabello atrás con un mano* si que es testarudo pero... *leve sonrisa* veremos si sigues así después de un tiempo.

El timbre sonó dando por finalizado el receso y los alumnos volvieron a sus aulas para seguir con las clases del día. Así como vino se fue, después horas de estudio, las clases finalmente habían finalizado. Riku, Risa, Satoshi y Daisuke bajaron fueron juntos hasta la reja del colegio cuando...

**-Hana:** ¡Satoshi! *lo coge del brazo velozmente y lo arrastra* tenemos que irnos rápido tu tía nos ha invitado a comer.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Qué demon-? *arrastrado a la fuerza rápidamente*

**-Yuriko (alcanzándolos):** Lo siento, cuando se emociona se pone así –se disculpa

**-Hana:** ¡Vamos! ¡Yuriko! ¡Apúrate! *mira de reojo a Risa, le lanza una sonrisa de triunfo y se mete al auto, que había aparecido repentinamente, con él*

**-Risa (pensamiento):** ¿Qué? Acaso lo hizo a propósito

**-Yuriko:** ¡Has-hasta mañana a todos!

**-Daisuke y Riku:** Sí... adiós...

**-Risa:** Pero ¿que le pasa a esa chica? y ese baka que se deja llevar así como así-dijo hirviendo de celos

**-Riku (preocupada):** Oh, oh esto no se ve bien.

**Yukii0710: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí… Bueno aquí los dejo por hoy... bye! ¡Dejen comentarios! *0***


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15****: ****¡El ataque de los chaperones!**

Los rumores de que Satoshi Hiwatari tenía a dos hermosas chicas como prometidas se habían dispersado rápidamente por todo el colegio en pocos días.

Los chicos vitoreaban a Satoshi como si esto fuera el sueño que cualquier chico de preparatoria quisiera tener. Mientras que las chicas lloraban a mares de que su "Satoshi-sama" ya no sea soltero, aunque esto no había disminuido, en lo más mínimo, su popularidad.

Por otro lado las cosas entre Risa y Satoshi no andaban nada bien, Hana no lo dejaba para nada (Yuriko y ella ya se habían dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre ellos) e insistía en que comiera algo de los obentos que preparaba diario para él, claro que él no lo aceptaba pero igual esto hacia que los celos de Risa ascendieran a niveles inimaginables, claro que no era la única ya que Marcos estaba aprovechando muy bien la situación para acercarse a ella y a decir verdad lo estaba logrando. Cosa que no agradaba en lo más mínimo a Satoshi.

Por su parte, Yuriko también trataba de acercarse más a su prometido pero a su manera (cuando necesitaba algo lo ayudaba). Aunque esto no despertaba en los celos de Risa, cosa que era extraño según Daisuke y Riku. Pero como Risa dijo "¿Quien podría estar enojada de ella? XD ¡Si es tan linda! Aquí el pervertido es Satoshi ¬-¬"... sí, ella culpaba absoluta y rotundamente a Satoshi de todo esto y como ella no quería ni hablarle, él no podía remediar el mal entendido.

Las clases del día habían terminado y los alumnos se preparaban para irse...

**-Profesor Kamura:** Señorita Risa –dijo guardando sus cosas en su maleta.

**-Risa:** Sí, sensei –dijo poniendo su mochila en su espalda

**-Profesor Kamura:** ¿Podría llevar estas cosas a la sala de profesores, por favor? *señala dos enormes cajas llenas de papeles*

**-Risa:** ¿Eh? Pero se ve pesado

**-Profesor Kamura:** Entonces... Hiwatari ¿podrías ayudarla?

**-Satoshi:** Sí *se para con la maleta en la mano*

**-Risa**: No se preocupe, sensei –dijo con aires decidida- Marcos me va ayudar ¿verdad? *lo mira y sonríe*

**-Marcos (sonrojado):** Cla-claro

**-Satoshi:** No creo que este debilucho te sirva de mucho –dijo serio sin mirarla

**-Marcos:** ¿Debilucho? *ofendido*

**-Risa:** ¡Hmp! *Pasa por su costado sin mirarlo. Cogen cada uno un caja*

Ellos se dirigen a la puerta y Risa cierra la puerta detrás de ellos fuertemente.

**-Daisuke:** No creo que haya sido buena idea que digieras eso

**-Satoshi:** ...

**-Profesor Kamura:** (pensamiento: Estos chicos y sus problemas amorosos... Akato tenia razón solo espero que la puerta llegue a fin de año) Esto... ya que la señorita Risa se fue con Larca, Hiwatari llévale estos papeles a la profesora Ayumi, por favor.

**-Satoshi:** Sí *se acerca y los toma*

**-Hana:** Yo te acompaño ^^ –dijo inmediatamente alcanzándolo

**-Satoshi (serio sin mirarla):** No es necesario

**-Hana (con firmeza):** Sí lo es

**-Satoshi**: ... has lo que quieras *sale por la puerta*

**-Hana:** OK ^^ *lo sigue*

**-Daisuke:** *suspiro* Esto no se ve bien

**-Riku:** Sí, lo se. Mi hermana puede ser algunas veces muy testaruda.

Mientras tanto, en un pasillo de la escuela y cerca de la sala de profesores...

**-Takeshi:** ¿Para qué me habrá llamado Aka-chan? demonios y yo que me quería ir temprano *abre la puerta * Bueno... ya estoy aquí, Aka-chan ¿para qué-? *se da cuenta que no era el único estudiante que se encontraba allí* Yuriko ¿Qué haces aquí?

**-Yuriko:** Ah... esto *sonrojada*... me llamaron justo después de ti.

**-Profesor Akato:** Sí y lo curioso es que llego antes que tú

**-Takeshi:** ¬3¬ Bueno es que yo tome un camino más largo...

**-Profesor Akato:** Yo pensé que solo había un camino del tercero al primer piso

**-Takeshi:** Bueno... ¬3¬

**-Profesor Akato:** En fin... Te llame para informarte que a partir de mañana Miyasaki estará en el consejo estudiantil como tesorera.

**-Takeshi:** ¿De verdad? –dijo sin poder ocultar su alegría.

**-Profesor Akato:** Sí. Debido a sus altas calificaciones de sus anteriores colegios, pienso que seria de mucha ayuda allí –dice mirando los papeles donde se encontraban las calificaciones de ella- a demás creo que les faltaba tesorero ¿verdad? *le entrega los papeles*

**-Takeshi: **Sí eso es cierto *mira las calificaciones* ¡Wou! ¡Sorprendente!... De seguro serás de mucha ayuda, Yuriko *la mira*

**-Yuriko (sonrojada): **Gracias ^/^

**-Profesor Akato: **Miyasaki, Saehara es el presidente del consejo. Si tienes alguna duda, solo pregúntale.

**-Yuriko: **OK *sonríe*

Repentinamente, la puerta de sala de profesores se abrió nuevamente...

**-Takeshi: **¡Oh!, pero si es Harada y Marcos ¿qué hacen aquí?

**-Risa: **El Kamura-sensei nos pidió que trajeamos esto.

**-Profesor Akato: **¡Ah! casi me olvido de eso. Sí déjenlo en la biblioteca y traigan la caja que esta en la mesa.

**-Risa y Marcos: **OK ¬¬

**-Profesor Akato (mira a Yuriko y Takeshi): **Pueden retirarse

Ellos salen de la sala de profesores mientras que en la biblioteca...

**-Risa (poniendo la caja en la mesa más cercana):** Sí lo querían en la biblioteca, lo hubieran dicho desde un principio –crítico molesta

**-Marcos:** Sí, tienes razón –poniendo su caja junto a la de Risa- pero tal vez Kamura-sensei no sabía que Aka-chan lo quería aquí

**-Risa:** Sí... tal vez tengas razón –dijo mientras que Marcos cojia la otra caja que estaba en la mesa.

Ella va uno de los estantes más cercanos y coje un libro cualquiera. Este se titulaba: Física avanzada del profesor Garlez. Era el mismo libro que Satoshi tenia esa noche en la biblioteca, esto hizo que un fuerte sonrojo apareciera en su rostro tras recordar lo sucedido.

**-Risa (molesta):** Pero ahora ya tiene a Hana para que lo despierte... ¬/¬

Ella coloco nuevamente el libro con brusquedad en el estante pero al tratar de ir nuevamente junto con Marcos, algo en el suelo la hizo resbalar.

**-Marcos (al darse cuenta):** ¡Cuidado! – suelta la caja al suelo, va hacia ella rápidamente y la cubre con su cuerpo para que los libros, de los cuales ella quizo agarrarse, no le cayeran encima.

Sin embargo a causa de esto quedaron más cerca de lo que ellos hubieran querido (o más bien dicho que Risa hubiera querido ya que Marcos aunque muy sonrojado estaba a gusto). Para poder protegerla él la había formado un escudo con su cuerpo pero el peso era demasiado para que Risa lo resista y ambos cayeron al suelo.

**-Marcos:** Lo-lo siento *sonrojado pero solo levanto un poco la cabeza*

**-Risa (sonrojada):** Sí, esta-

Repentinamente se escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose...

**-Hana:** ¡Oh! *sonrisa satisfactoria* parece que hemos interrumpido algo (pensamiento: Parece que el cara de niña no a perdido tiempo)

**-Risa (pensamiento al darse cuenta que Hana no estaba sola):** ¡Satoshi! 0/0

Al igual que Risa y Marcos, la profesora Ayumi les había pedido que llevaran los papeles a la biblioteca. Hana giro un poco la cabeza esperando ver la expresión de disgusto que tendría Satoshi en esos momentos pero no vio ninguna, es más estaba serio y sin expresión alguna.

Los ojos de Satoshi, corrieron desde el estante de los libros hasta el trapo (lo que hizo resbalar a Risa) y del trapo a los libros esparcidos en el suelo. Luego fueron a las manos de Marcos (una de estas estaba alrededor de la cintura de Risa y la otra en su cabeza), las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas debido a la caída mientras que los pechos de ambos se rozaban entre si a cada movimiento. Finalmente, Satoshi miro a Risa con intensidad

**-Risa (pensamiento):** No me mires así... no es lo que ella dijo /...

**-Hana:** Sera mejor que-

Para sorpresa de todos, Satoshi camino hasta donde Marcos y Risa estaban.

**-Risa (desesperada):** No, espera no es lo que... (Pensamiento: Por kami ¿qué va hacer?)

Entonces, Satoshi coje del cuello de la camisa a Marcos, lo alsa y lo bota a un lado sin importarle si se hace daño.

**-Marcos (chibi):** ¡Ahh! *cae al lado de la mesa*

**-Satoshi (chibi):** ¿Estas bien? *ayuda a Risa a levantarse*

**-Risa (con una gota en la cabeza):** Si (pensamiento: Pobre Marcos)

**-Satoshi:** ¿Qué paso? –preguntó pero él ya intuía la respuesta

**-Risa:** Me resbale mientras ponía un libro y Marcos trató de ayudarme pero al final nos caímos los dos.

**-Hana:** Vaya si que son despistados ¬¬ *Risa la mira molesta*

**-Satoshi (haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Hana):** Por eso te dije que ese debilucho no te ayudaría

**-Risa:** No era necesario -dijo orgullosamente- ya acabamos con esto. Además no quisiera interrumpir *lo mira y luego mira Hana*

**-Hana:** Buen punto

**-Risa (pensamiento):** Insoportable *se agacha y empieza a poner los papeles que se habían caído nuevamente a la caja que soltó Marcos*

**-Satoshi:** Te ayudo *se agacha también*

**-Risa:** No gracias *se para con la caja en la mano y lo pone en la mesa*

**-Satoshi (la mira serio):** No seas testaruda

**-Risa:** Pues lo siento, así soy –dijo sin mirarlo y se agacha ante Marcos- Vamonos, Marcos *lo levanta del suelo, le da la caja y sale a su delante*

**-Marcos (con la caja en la mano):** Sí, ya voy 0 ¿Qué raro? el piso da vueltas

**-Risa:** ¡Cuidado con la puerta! –dijo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él choco con la puerta

**-Marcos:** ¡Au! Estoy bien 0 *saliendo por fin por la puerta, con la ayuda de Risa*

**-Hana:** ¬¬ Por Kami *mira a Satoshi* Bien ahora... ¿eh? *se da cuenta que él ya no se encontraba a su lado* ¡Hey! ¿Adónde vas?... ¡Hmp! Hay que ver –dijo con las manos en la cintura, deja el papel en la mesa y sale a alcanzarlo.

Satoshi se dirigió a la puerta con la mirada clavaba en Risa, quien estaba ayudando a Marcos para que se sostieniera.

**-Satoshi:** Testaruda –susurro molesto y salio de la biblioteca con la maleta en la espalda.

No muy lejos de allí y observando todo lo que paso estaban ocultos de tras de una pared Riku y Daisuke.

**-Daisuke (preocupado):** Esto no se ve nada bien *se apoya en la pared con los brazos cruzados*

**-Riku (con las manos en la cintura):** Sí... tal vez debamos hacer algo

-**Daisuke (la mira):** ¿Hacer algo? ¿Cómo que?

**-Riku:** No se. Como encerrarlos en el gimnasio o algo así

**-Daisuke (con una gota en la cabeza):** ¿Encerrarlos?

**-Riku:** Bueno... es lo primero que se me ocurrió ¬¬ –se excuso- Ya es hora que ese par de testarudos admitan lo que sienten de una vez por todas y dejen de causar problemas *dijo molesta con los brazos cruzados*

Daisuke la miro sorprendido por unos momentos y luego la mira tiernamente. Era justo esa actitud la que hizo que él se enamorara de ella en el pasado y que aun siguiera amándola cada día un poco más. Entonces, para sorpresa de Riku, él comenzó a reír.

**-Riku (molesta):** ¡Daisuke! ò.ó yo lo dije en serio

**-Daisuke (la mira tiernamente):** Lo se

**-Riku:** Ah... ¬/¬ entonces

**-Daisuke (la mira tiernamente):** Es solo que pensé que no te agradaba Satoshi

**-Riku:** Aun tengo mis dudas sobre él pero... *suspiro de resignación* Risa, aunque no lo admite, lo quiere. Así que no me queda de otra más que apoyarla. Además dijiste que no tenía nada que ver con eso de las prometidas *lo mira*

**-Daisuke:** Sí eso fue idea de su abuelo

**-Riku (manos en la cintura molesta):** ¡¿Qué clase de abuelo le manda dos prometidas al mismo tiempo? Por más que este desperado, eso es...

**-Daisuke:** Eso solo lo haría el abuelo de Satoshi, definitivamente ^^

**-Riku:** Vaya que familia ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

**-Riku:** No se... aunque eso de encerrarlos no es tan mala idea

**-Daisuke (incrédulo):** ¿Hablas en serio?

**-Riku:** Sí. Mira si ellos están solos de seguro van tener que hablar, cosa que no han hecho en mucho tiempo

**-Daisuke:** Tal vez tengas razón pero ¿qué hacemos con Hana, Yuriko y Marcos?

**-Riku:** Yuriko se fue antes ya que tenía clase de piano. Los otros dos, déjamelos a mí. Lo que tienes que hacer es...

/

Satoshi cerró su casillero y se dispuso a irse cuando, escucho a alguien gritando su nombre.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Daisuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habías marchado

**-Daisuke:** Ah, sí... te- te estaba esperando ja, ja

**-Satoshi:** Ah... gracias ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** Etto... te estaba esperando cuando vino Aka-chan y me dijo que vayas al gimnasio

**-Satoshi:** ¿Al gimnasio? ¿Para qué?

**-Daisuke:** ¿Para qué?... bueno, no se, solo me dijo eso

**-Satoshi:** Justo cuando no estoy de buen humor. Gracias, será mejor que te vayas, creo que voy a demorar más de lo que esperaba *se va*

**-Daisuke:** ^^ Esta bien (pensamiento: ¡Uff! Se lo creyó)

**-Hana:** ¡Satoshi! *lo llama pero él no la escucha*

**-Riku (apareciendo repentinamente):** ¡Hana! justo te estaba buscando para que me ayudaras con algo

**-Hana:** ¿Eh? pero yo...

**-Riku:** No te preocupes es rápido *la jala de un brazo*

**-Hana:** No ¡espera! *arrastrada*

**-Daisuke (pensamiento):** Bien todo va de acuerdo al plan, eso creo...

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio...

**-Risa (con las manos en la cintura):** ¿Dónde esta Riku?

_Flashbacks_

**-Riku (corriendo hacia ellos):** ¡Risa!

**-Risa:** ¡Riku! pensé que ya te habías marchado

**-Riku:** Te estaba esperando. Necesito que me ayuden con algo

**-Marcos y Risa:** Ok ¬¬ (pensamiento: ¿Por qué todos necesitan ayuda repentinamente?)

**-Riku:** Marcos ven conmigo *lo jala de un brazó*

**-Risa:** ¿Y qué hago yo?

**-Riku:** Tú espérame en el gimnasio y no te muevas hasta que yo llegue ¿entendido? *ella se va con Marcos*

**-Risa:** ¡Está bien!

_Fin de flashbacks_

**-Risa:** ¿A qué hora se va aparecer? Ya me quiero ir a casa. ¿Estará en los vestidores?

Ella cruza la cancha y se va a los vestidores a buscar a su hermana. Repentinamente la puerta del gimnasio se abre nuevamente sin que ella se de cuenta.

**-Satoshi:** Ya estoy aquí ¿Para que me-? (pensamiento: No esta... demonios ¬¬)

Dio un suspiro de resignación y se dio la vuelta listo para irse cuando...

**-Risa (acercándose):** ¿Satoshi?

**-Satoshi (se da la vuelta y la mira):** ¿Qué haces aquí?

**-Risa:** Eso es lo que te iba preguntar, yo estoy esperando a mi hermana ¿y tú?

**-Satoshi:** Bueno, yo...

En eso se oye el ruido de la puerta cerrándose y como que alguien estaba echando llave a la puerta.

**-Risa (un poco asustada):** ¿Qué fue eso?

**-Satoshi (se dirige a la puerta y la jala un poco):** Esta cerrada *la mira*

**-Risa:** ¿Estamos atrapados aquí? 00

**-Satoshi (tranquilo):** Sí

**-Risa:** ¡¿Qué? *va hacia la puerta e intenta abrirla*

**-Satoshi (se apoya a la pared con lo brazos cruzados):** Es inútil esta cerrado

**-Risa (lo mira):** ¿Y como vamos a salir?

**-Satoshi (la mira):** Tendremos que esperar que alguien nos abra

**-Risa:** ¡Pero eso podría ser mañana! oO

**-Satoshi:** Bueno, hay cojines allá ¬¬ *señala la pila de cojines que estaban en un rincón*

**-Risa:** ¡Ese no es el punto! ... ¡Además no pienso dormir contigo!

**-Satoshi:** No vas a dormir conmigo sino a mi lado ¬¬

**-Risa (con los brazos cruzados molesta):** Es lo mismo... además no creo que a ninguna de tus prometidas les guste la idea ¬/¬

**-Satoshi:** Ella no son mis prometidas

**-Risa:** ¿Como que no lo son? si ellas-

**-Satoshi:** Si se lo que dijeron pero esa no fue idea mía fue de mi abuelo

**-Risa:** ¿De tu abuelo? –preguntó sin entender apoyándose también en la pared

**-Satoshi:** Sí

**-Risa (lo mira):** ¿Y no podías negarte?

**-Satoshi:** Lo hice

**-Risa:** ¿Entonces?

**-Satoshi:** Ese viejo no es de las personas que escuchan.

**-Risa:** Pero-

**-Satoshi:** Dijo que sí esperaba que yo eligiera por mi cuenta, él ya estaría muerto y que quería ver a sus nietos antes de eso

**-Risa (con una gota en la cabeza):** ¿Nietos?

**-Satoshi:** Cosas de ese viejo ¬¬

No sabía si era por lo que le dijo o porque verdaderamente se sentía aliviada de que Satoshi no tuviera nada que ver en eso del compromiso pero empezó a reír fervientemente. Esto agarro de sorpresa a Satoshi que la empezó a mirar cautelosamente. Se veía hermosa cada vez que se reía y eso ya lo había confirmado muchas veces. Entonces, un poco de esa esencia de jazmín que tanto lo atraía le llego e instintivamente se fue acercando a ella.

**-Risa (riéndose):** Tu abuelo si que es...*lo mira y se da cuenta Satoshi la había aprisionado con sus brazos contra la pared* ¿Qué-qué estas haciendo?

Satoshi la miraba intensamente a los ojos, como si quisiera encontrar algo dentro de estos. Mientras que Risa no podía dejar de mira esos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos celestes que hacían que sus piernas se volvieran como de gelatina. Entonces, Satoshi se empieza a acercar a su rostro lenta y peligrosamente.

**-Risa (pensamiento):** 0/0 ¡Oh! Dios ¡Me va besar! ¡Tengo que evitarlo! *Satoshi se acerca más* ¡Tengo que evitarlo! *Él esta a escasos centímetros* ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me muevo? /

Ya casi podía sentir su respiración cerca de su boca y era inevitable lo que iba pasar cuando...

_**-Riku (desde afuera):**__ ¡Espera! . *Agarrando de la cintura Hana* (Nota: Adentro Satoshi se detiene en seco)_

_**-Hana (desde afuera):**__ ¿Cómo quieres que espere?_

_**-Daisuke (desde afuera):**__ No espera / *agarrando de los brazos a Marcos*_

_**-Marcos (desde afuera):**__ Si ellos están allí..._

_**-Hana (desde afuera):**__ ¡Solos!_

_**-Marcos (azul):**__ Ellos podrían... *imaginación volando*_

_**-Hana (azul):**__ Ellos podrían... *imaginación volando*_

_**-Hana y Marcos (desde afuera al uniso): **__¡No! ¡No lo permito! 0_

Adentro del gimnasio...

**-Satoshi (liberando a Risa):** Vaya que son ruidosos *se aleja con una vena en la cabeza*

**-Risa (suspiro de alivio pero muy sonrojada):** Estoy salvada pero tenían que venir en este preciso momento cuando él estaba... *sonrojo* Acaso ¿yo quería que sucediera? No, puede ser ¿o sí?

Mientras tanto afuera...

**-Riku:** Por eso te digo que esperes

**-Daisuke:** Tenemos que buscar la llave

**-Hana:** Yo la tengo

**-Daisuke:** ¿Qué?

**-Riku (susurra):** Dijiste que había sola una

**-Daisuke (susurra):** La otra la tenía el profesor

**-Hana (se libera del agarre de Riku y saca la llave de su bolsillo):** *abre la puerta de golpe* ¡Satoshi!

**-Marcos: **¡Risa!

**-Satoshi:** Hola

Ellos estaban esperando encontrarlos en situaciones un poco obscenas pero lo único que encontraron fue a Satoshi recostado en uno de los cojines y a Risa sentada en otro cojín.

**-Hana y Marcos (pensamientos):** No hay nada pero si estuvieron solos...*analizando con la mirada el lugar*

**-Risa:** Ya era hora que... ¿eh?

**-Marcos:** No esta despeinada... *chequeándola rápidamente*

**-Satoshi:** Oi ¿Qué estas haciendo?

**-Hana:** La ropa en su lugar... *chequeándolo rápidamente*

**-Risa:** ¡Qué estas haciendo! Baka *le da una cachetada*

**-Marcos:** 0 Lo siento

**-Hana:** Baka ¬¬

**-Riku: **¡Risa!

**-Daisuke:** Lo siento no pudimos... *Riku le da un codazo* digo ¿Están bien?

**-Risa:** Sí

**-Satoshi:** Bueno... creo que Akato-sensei no va venir *mira a Daisuke*

**-Daisuke (pensamiento):** Se dio cuenta *en apuros*

**-Satoshi:** Así que me voy o llegare tarde a la estación.

**-Risa:** Sí... será mejor que nos vayamos todos ya es tarde *se van todos*

**-Hana:** Oi, ya levántate ¬¬

**-Marcos:** Sí... 0

**-Hana:** Ni modo *lo coge del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastra*

Los chicos se dirigieron a la reja del colegio donde los coches de de cada uno les estaban esperando.

**-Chofer:** Buenas tardes, joven Satoshi *abriéndole la puerta*

**-Satoshi:** Hola, Jin *mira a Daisuke* Daisuke ¿Quieres que te lleve?

**-Daisuke:** ¿Eh? No es necesa- *se da cuenta de la forma en que lo estaba mirando* ¡Oh! Este... sí, gracias *la mira* Adiós, Riku *Mira a los demás* Adiós

**-Hana:** ¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué?

**-Satoshi:** Ya tienes movilidad *señala al coche que la estaba esperando* *mira a Risa* Adiós

**-Risa:** Adiós, Satoshi *sonriendo*

Ellas ven como los dos entran al coche y se van, entonces Riku aprovecha y le pregunta.

**-Riku:** ¿Paso algo bueno entre ustedes?

**-Risa:** No, ¿que podría pasar?

**-Riku:** No lo se, dime tú

**-Risa:** Solo somos amigos *se va al coche sonriendo*

**-Riku (susurro):** Solo somos amigos, si como no, eso no te lo cree nadie. Bueno por lo menos, ya no esta enojada con él. Creo que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad o por lo menos eso parece ¬¬ *mira a Hana que en esos momentos estaba sacudiendo con fuerza al aun desmayado Marcos*

**-Hana:** ¡Hey! ¡Cara de niña! ¡Hey! ¡Despierta! ¡Marcos!

**-Marcos:** ...

**-Hana:** ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate!, ¡me tienes que llevar!, risien me di cuenta que ese coche no es mío sino tuyo ¡Demonios! ¡Levántate!

**-Marcos:** ...

**-Hana:** ¡Oh! ¡Que más da! Desmayado o muerto me vas a llevar a mi casa *abre la puerta del coche y lo tira*

**-Chofer (alarmado):** ¡Señorita!

**-Hana:** ¡Usted no diga nada y póngase en marcha!

**-Chofer (rígido):** ¡Sí señor! digo señora

**-Hana (mira a Riku y Risa):** Nos vemos *se mete al coche y este e pone en marcha rápidamente*

**-Risa y Riku (dicen al uniso):** Pobre, Marcos.

**Yukii0710: Espero que les haya gustado, ¡dejen **comentarios**! *0***


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: ¡Asamblea Estudiantil!

Toda la mañana había hecho un calor sofocante que había hecho que tanto alumnos como profesores no pudieran concentrarse de lleno en las clases. Era un alivio que la hora del receso haya llegado...

**-Yuriko (acercándose):** Satoshi

**-Satoshi (la mira):** ...

**-Yuriko:** Hana me dijo que ayer te habías quedado atrapado en el gimnasio.

**-Satoshi (sin importarle):** Sí ¬¬

**-Yuriko (preocupada):** ¿Te encuentra bien?

**-Satoshi:** Sí...

**-Yuriko:** De todas maneras debí estar allí, tal vez podría haber ayudado

**-Satoshi:** No era necesario

**-Yuriko:** Sin embargo, acepta esto como signo de disculpa *ella le enseña la caja de obento que tenia en las manos*

**-Satoshi:** No es necesario *se levanta y se va*

**-Yuriko:** Pero... ¿ahora que hago con esto? Y yo que había preparado croquetas de pulpo *suspiro de resignación*

**-Satoshi** (chibi parandose en seco): ¿Croquetas? *regresa rápidamente a su sitio*

**-Yuriko (chibi):** Si

**-Satoshi (chibi):** Dame *extiende la mano*

**-Yuriko (chibi):** ¡Con gusto! ^^ *Le entrega el obento*

Mientras tanto...

**-Riku:** No sabía que a Hiwatari le gustara las croquetas de pulpo

**-Daisuke:** Sí, le gustan mucho ^^

**-Riku:** Bueno no es de las personas que parecen tener comidas favoritas ¿verdad Risa? *la mira pero ella no le hace caso ya que estaba absorta en si misma*

**-Risa (mirando molesta como Satoshi comía con gusto las croquetas de pulpo que Yuriko había preparado para él):** Es un abusivo

**-Riku:** ¿Eh? *se da cuenta a quién estaba mirando*

**-Risa (molesta):** Aceptando comida así no más...

**-Riku y Daisuke (dicen al uniso):** Por fin surgió los celos, ya era hora ¬¬

La campana que finalizaba el receso sonó finalmente ante la queja del salón que no parecía tener muchos deseos que la clase comenzara.

**-Yuriko:** (Pensamiento: ¡Ah! es cierto, tenía que ir a la sala estudiantil) Satoshi ¿te-te gustaría que te preparare el obento mañana?

**-Satoshi:** ¿Va tener croquetas?

**-Yuriko:** Puedo hacer algunas

**-Satoshi:** Esta bien *Sigue comiendo*

**-Risa (con una gota en la cabeza):** Este es un adicto

Yuriko sale del salón. Los minutos pasaban y el profesor Akato no aparecía. Entonces cuando los alumnos empezaban a preguntarse el porque de su demora, la puerta se abre y entran Takeshi y Yuriko, cada uno con una caja en las manos. Ellos los ponen en la mesa del profesor.

**-Takeshi:** ¡Ok! ¡Atención! ¡Atención! *la clase guarda silencio* Aka-chan me cedió la clase para poder discutir acerca del festival deportivo.

**-Yuriko (saca un papelografo de su caja):** Los eventos están escritos en este papelografo *pega el papelografo en la pizarra para que todos lo observen*

En este estaba escrito: Carreras de 100 metros, control de barras, Football, Basketball, Voleyball y salto alto

**-Takeshi (con fuego en los ojos):** Tengo las expectativas que este año, el salón 2-1 se llevara finalmente la copa. ¡Con esfuerzo y dedicación lograremos nuestro cometido! *aplausos, serpentinas y todo eso* No dejare que esos engreídos del 2-2 se lleven la copa nuevamente ¡No señor! ¡No lo permitiré! *se puede ver fuego detrás de él*

**-Todos (murmurando ¬¬):** Esto lo hace por que no le cae el delegado del aula 2-2... Si, el año pasado le dijo tortuga... si, solo nos esta utilizando...

**-Takeshi:** ¡Ya basta de cuchicheos! *pone un pie en la mesa* ahora quiero que todos se me apuntan para las pruebas ¡Rápido!

**-Todos (se levantan de mala gana ¬¬):** Sí, ya vamos... loco desquiciado...

**-Takeshi:** ¡Hiwatari! *lo mira serio*

**-Satoshi (le devuelve la mirada):** …

**-Takeshi:** ¡Daisuke! *lo mira serio*

**-Daisuke:** ¿Q-Qué pasa?

**-Takeshi:** ¡Marcos! *lo mira serio*

**-Marcos:** ¡Sí!

**-Takeshi (serio):** Ustedes son nuestra arma secreta, chicos se los dejo en sus manos T0T *va hacia ellos*

**-Satoshi:** ¬¬

**-Daisuke (Con una gota en la cabeza):** Sí cla-claro

**-Marcos (con una gota en la cabeza):** No es para tanto

**-Takeshi (serio):** Por otro lado *las mira* Harada, Hana lideren a las chicas en mi lugar. Si fuera por mí, me vestiría de chica y las llevaría por el camino de la victoria pero las reglas no lo permiten

**-Chicas:** ¡Ya basta! /

**-Riku:** Aja ¬¬

**-Hana:** Este chico si que es raro.

Después de media hora, todos los chicos quedaron asignados a los diferentes eventos que se realizarían en el festival, claro que, había algunos, como Risa, que prefirieron ser de las barras y apoyar a sus jugadores (aunque tenían que participar en una actividad por lo menos)

**-Takeshi:** Bien, ya esta todo listo, solo nos falta entrenar duro... Creo que eso es todo.

**-Yuriko (le susurra):** Takeshi... *él la mira* se te olvida el otro festival

**-Takeshi:** ¡Ah! Es cierto, gracias *mira a la clase entera nuevamente* Bien, pasando a otro tema, yo se que aun estamos lejos del festival cultural pero me eh enterado que las otras aulas ya empezaron a organizarse para esto. Así que no podemos quedarnos atrás.

**-Yuriko (sonriendo):** Nos gustaría que nos den algunas ideas

_empiezan los murmullos_

**-Una voz:** ¿que tal si hacemos un café cosplay?

**-Takeshi:** Eso ya lo hicimos el año pasado aunque... *saca algo de su caja, se dirige hacia Daisuke y se lo pone en la cabeza* Podríamos vestir a Daisuke de Doraemon, eso atraería muchas chicas y con suerte algunos chicos.

**-Chicas (full corazones):** ¡Kiaaaaaaaaa! ¡Se ve tan lindo!

**-Daisuke:** ¡Me opongo! / *Se quita la cabeza de Doraemon*

**-Takeshi:** Pero si te ves lindo ¬3¬

**-Daisuke:** ¡Justamente es por eso que no quiero!

**-Takeshi:** ¿Y de ricitos de oro? *le pone una peluca*

**-Chicos (mirándolo sonrojados):** *0* Oh... lindo

**-Daisuke:** ¡Mucho menos!

**-Satoshi:** Oh... te queda

**-Daisuke:** No ayudes / *se quita la peluca*

**-Takeshi:** Que malo eres ¬3¬... Marcos tú... ^^

**-Marcos:** Ni lo sueñes

**-Takeshi:** ¡Oh! Bueno *regresa con peluca y cabeza de Doraemon en mano a la mesa*... ¿alguna otra idea?

**-Otra voz:** ¿Y si hacemos una obra de teatro?

**-Takeshi:** ¡Oh! ¡Eso suena bien! ¿Qué opinan?

**-Todos:** Si... estoy de acuerdo... seria muy interesante...

**-Takeshi:** Entonces ¿todos están de acuerdo? *todos asienten* Bien, una obra de teatro presentaremos. Ahora, solo nos falta elegir la obra.

-**Chicas:** Que sea de romance

**-Chicos:** No que sea de terror

**-Chicas:** Eso no atrae a la gente

**-Chicos:** Que si

_Comienzan las discusiones_

**-Takeshi (tratando de apaciguarlos):** Ya, ya

**-Yuriko (alzando la voz):** Qué les parece si escriben la obra que quieren representar en un pedazo de papel y luego lo elegimos por mayoría.

**-Chicas y Chicos:** ¡OK!

Después de 15 minutos:

**-Takeshi:** Bien, las posibles obras son: La bella durmiente, Romeo y Julieta, Drácula y Frankenstein

**-Yuriko:** Escriban una de estos títulos en un pedazo de papel y elegiremos a quien tenga más voto

**-Todos:** ¡OK!

Después de 30 minutos:

**-Yuriko:** 12, 14, 15 votos para la bella durmiente y ¡es la ganadora!

**-Chicos:** ¡Oh! yo quería un de terror

**-Chicas:** ¡Kiaaa! ¡Que emoción!

**-Takeshi:** Bien ahora solo falta los personajes... (Pensamiento: Si me toca el papel de el príncipe... y a Yuriko la princesa. Perfecto ja, ja)

**-Yuriko (sonriendo para si misma):** Va ser emocionante

**-Risa (pensamiento):** La bella durmiente... ¿qué haría si me tocara el papel de la princesa?... ¡Eso seria muy romántico! XD

**-****Satoshi (pensamiento):** Croquetas... quiero más croquetas (nota: No esta para nada interesado)

**-Riku (pensamiento):** Esto va ser interesante...

**-Daisuke (pensamiento):** Con tal que no me toque un papel de mujer estoy conforme con todo ^/^

**-Hana (pensamiento):** Esto es prefecto, sí me toca el papel de princesa y a Satoshi el papel de príncipe, no podríamos besar y después de eso, comprenderá que yo soy su mejor opción para ser su esposa, ja, ja... es perfecto.

**-Marcos (pensamiento):** Risa y yo haciendo de los papeles principales... eso seria ideal y nos podríamos be-besar... -/-

**-Hana y Marcos (pensamiento):** ¡Ese papel debe ser mío! (nota: Tienen los mismos planes)

**-Yuriko:** Acérquense a la mesa, formen dos filas y tomen un pedazo de papel de la caja. Allí esta escrito el papel que van a interpretar cada uno o si son ayudantes.

**-Takeshi:** Ya oyeron a Yuriko, acérquense muchachos

**-Todos:** ¡Ok!

Después de que todos cogieron un pedazo de papel, regresaron a sus asientos con aires de emoción.

**-Takeshi:** Bien ¡ábranlo! (pensamiento: Príncipe... príncipe...) ¿Eh? Me toco...

**-Yuriko:** El hada madrina

**-Takeshi (alarmado):** ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**-Yuriko:** No, yo soy una de las... ¿uh?... no me digas que tú también

**-Takeshi (deprimido):** Sí

**-Yuriko:** Eso sera muy divertido ^^

**-Takeshi (la mira tiernamente):** (Pensamiento: Bueno... con tal que este con ella no importa) eso es cierto

Por otro lado:

**-Risa:** (pensamiento: ¡Oh! me toco el papel de princesa) ¡qué suerte! ^/^

**-Satoshi:** (Pensamiento: Príncipe... ¬¬) ¿será bueno?

**-Marcos:** No puede ser *totalmente blanco* (Pensamiento: soy un hada)

**-Hana:** (Pensamiento: ¡Imposible!... yo no puedo ser Maléfica) ¡me niego! /

**-Riku (divertida):** ¡Qué gracioso! (pensamiento: me toco el papel del padre) *mira a su enamorado* Oye Daisuke... ¿Eh?... ¿Daisuke? ¡Daisuke! *lo empieza mover* ¡¿Qué tienes? ¡¿Qué te pasa?

Daisuke estaba completamente blanco como si alguien le hubiera robado el alma. Con el papel aun en la mano, Riku lo toma y observa que en este estaba escrito "Madre"

**-Satoshi (dándose cuenta de la situación):** ¿Qué le pasa?

**-Riku:** Le toco el papel de la madre

**-Satoshi:** Oh... ¿así que le toco otra vez el papel de mujer?

**-Riku:** Sí

**-Satoshi:** Parece cosa del destino

**-Riku:** Pobre

Volviendo a la mesa del profesor...

**-Takeshi:** ¡¿Ya todos saben que papel les toca?

**-Todos:** ¡Sí!

**-Takeshi:** Bien, ahora voy a decir los roles uno por uno, cuando escuchen el papel que les toca quiero que se levante un momento para poder a puntarlos en esta hoja *menea la hoja para que todos la observen* ¿entendido?

**-Todos:** ¡Sí!

**-Takeshi:** ¡¿Quién tiene el papel de la princesa Aurora? *Risa se levanta* ¡Oh! Harada, ¿tu eres la princesa?

**-Risa:** Sí ^/^ *una leve sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Satoshi*

**-Takeshi (apuntando):** OK... ¡¿Quién es el príncipe Felipe? *Satoshi se para*

**-Chicas:** ¡Kiaaa! ¡Hiwatari es el príncipe! ¡Kiaaaaaaaa! *full corazones y full sangrado*

**-Risa (pensamiento):** 0/0 ¡¿Él va ser el príncipe?

**-Takeshi:** Hiwatari ¿Por qué no me sorprende? ¬¬ *apuntando*

**-Satoshi:** ¬¬

**-Risa (pensamiento):** ¡¿Por qué él es el príncipe? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué? Bueno, aunque eso no esta tan mal... ¡espera! ¿En que estoy pensado? ¡Claro que esta mal! ¡Es un pervertido!...

**-Hana (levantándose bruscamente de su asiento):** ¡No! ¡Me opongo! *Risa vuelve a la realidad* ¿Por qué ella es la princesa cuando yo tengo que ser la mala? *Una leve sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Risa al oír esto*

**-Takeshi:** (pensamiento: Aquí esta la chillona) Así que te toco el papel de Maléfica... entonces Hana Minamoto el papel de-

**-Hana:** ¡Oye! ¡¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Yo soy su prometida! *apunta a Satoshi*

**-Takeshi:** Lo se y ella también lo es *apunta Yuriko* y no veo que se queje

**-Hana:** ¡Yuriko! –le dijo buscando apoyo

**-Yuriko:** Es solo una obra

**-Hana:** Pero-

**-Risa:** Ya acéptalo, se decidió a la suerte... Tu eres la bruja y yo, la princesa *aires de superioridad*

**-Hana:** No te vas a salir con la tuya

**-Risa:** Pues ya lo hice

_Se puede ver rayos y truenos alrededor de ellas_

(Nota: 100% miradas asesinas)

**-Riku:** Oí, Hiwatari ¿No deberías detenerlas?

**-Satoshi:** ¿Por qué? *da un bostezo*

**-Riku (con una gota en la cabeza):** Este... deberías de mostrar un poco de preocupación ¿sabes?

**-Marcos (pensamiento):** ¿Qué hago? ¿La apoyo? Yo no quiero que Risa haga el papel de Aurora si Satoshi es el príncipe pero... si la apoyo Risa va pensar que estoy en su contra ¿Qué hago? *en apuros*

**-Takeshi:** (pensamiento: Será mejor que haga algo antes que se maten) Lo siento no hay cambios

**-Marcos:** Pero en la bella durmiente –dijo sin poder evitar contenerse más- hay un-un

**-Hana:** Un beso *deja de mirar a Risa y mira a Takeshi*

**-Takeshi:** ¡Oh! Si... casi lo olvido

**-Risa:** 0/0

**-Satoshi:** ¬¬

**-Marcos:** ¡¿Cómo te puedes olvidar de eso?

**-Hana:** ¡Yuriko has algo!

**-Yuriko:** Pero va ser muy divertido ^^

**-Takeshi:** Tu demanda a sido denegada. No habrá ningún cambio ¡y eso es definitivo!

**-Riku:** No estamos en un juicio sabes ¬¬

**-Hana y Marcos (al uniso):** Per-

**-Takeshi (haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas):** ¡Ok!, continuemos... ¡¿Quién es el rey o sea el padre de Aurora? *Riku se levanta* ¿Harada?

**-Riku:** Sí

**-Takeshi:** Ja, ja ahora solo falta que a Daisuke le haya tocado ser tu esposa, ja, ja, eso si que seria chistoso... Bien ¿Quién es la reina? *Nadie contesta* Dije ¿quien es la reina? *Riku levanta la mano de Daisuke* ¿eh?

**-Riku:** Le toco a Daisuke

**-Takeshi:** No puede ser

**-Riku:** Oh si que puede

**-Takeshi:** Ja, ja Daisuke ¿eso es cierto? *no le responde* oi, te estoy hablando

**-Riku:** No puede aun sigue en shock

**-Takeshi**: Pobre amigo mio T-T *se acerca y le da una par de palmadas en el hombro*

**-Yuriko:** Bien, ¿quien es la ultima hada? *Marcos se levanta* Oh ^^ Marcos ¿eres tú?

**-Marcos:** Sí T-T (pensamiento: Yo quería ser el príncipe)

**-Satoshi:** Te va asentar muy bien la peluca *con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro*

**-Marcos (molesto lo mira):** No molestes

**-Una voz:** ¿Dijo la última hada?

**-Otra voz:** ¿y quienes son las otras dos?

**-Takeshi:** Pues una es Yuriko *la señala

**-Chicos:** ¡Oh! *0* Se va ver tan linda

**-Yuriko (sonrojada):** Gracias

**-Takeshi (celoso):** Ya, ya sarta de lobos hambrientos... yo soy la segunda hada

_Silencio mientras el resto asimila lo escuchado_

**-Takeshi:** ¿Qué? con lo que a mi respecta, me voy a ver muy bien con cualquier disfraz que me ponga... ¡soy tan guapo! Ja. Ja (Nota: Tiene el ego muy alto)

**-Todos ¬¬ (susurros):** Egocéntrico... va arruinar la obra... que hada más fea...

**-Yuriko:** Se va ver bien

**-Takeshi:** ¡Ok! creo que con esto terminamos

**-Una voz:** ¿Y los guiones?

**-Otra voz:** Sí ¿cuando comienzan los ensayos?

**-Takeshi:** Es cierto... bueno, veamos. Como vamos estar un poco ocupados entrenado para el festival deportivo... sí, creo que sera mejor que los ensayos para la obra comiencen la ultima semana de agosto.

**-Todos (quejándose):** ¡Qué!... ¡en vacaciones!... ¡no quiero!

**-Takeshi:** Ya no sean flojos

**-Todos (deprimidos):** Esta bien

**-Takeshi:** En cuanto a los guiones, se los entregaremos esa semana, supongo.

**-Yuriko:** Takeshi, si estas de acuerdo... si están todos de acuerdo yo- yo podría escribirlo –se ofreció tímidamente

**-Takeshi:** Oh ¿no sera mucho trabajo?

**-Yuriko:** No para nada... estoy acostumbrada

**-Chica 1:** Yo estoy de acuerdo

**-Chico 1:** Yo también

**-Chica 2:** Sí...

**-Takeshi:** Entonces no se diga más, Yuriko, serás la encargada de escribir en guión

**-Yuriko (sonriendo):** Sí

_BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

(Sonido de timbre que anuncia la salida)

**-Takeshi:** Justo a tiempo. ¡Pueden irse!

**-Riku (mirándola):** ¿Así que vas a ser la princesa?

**-Risa:** Sí ^/^

**-Riku:** Y mira pues, quien es tu príncipe. Perece cosa del destino ¿no? ¬J¬

Risa se sonrojo fuertemente ante las palabras de su hermana y miro disimuladamente a Satoshi, quien estaba guardando tranquilamente sus cosas y no parecía afectado o emocionado por ser el príncipe. "Ese baka", pensó Risa molesta sintiéndose muy ofendía ya que parecía que no le afectaba el hecho que se besarían en la obra. Entonces se percata que ellos ya se habían besado y no fue solo una vez, fueron varias veces.

**-Risa (azul):** No puede ser... ¡eh sido engañada! *se puede ver a ella cayendo en una remolino negro*

**-Riku:** ¿Qué? *sin entender*

**-Risa (molesta):** Ese abusivo... nunca se lo voy a perdonar

**-Satoshi (pensamiento):** ¿De quién estará hablando? (Nota: No tiene ni idea)

Y así es como dio por terminado la asamblea estudiantil del 2-1.

**-Riku:** Oi, Daisuke ¿hasta cuando piensa quedarte así?

**-Daisuke:** ...

**-Riku:** Por kami *suspiro de resignación* ¿Por qué a mí?

Sí, así es como termino la asamblea estudiantil.

**Yukii0710: Bueno hasta aquí los dejo por hoy, ¡dejen comentarios! *0***


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17****: ****¡Invitaciones! La obra de tía Mina**

Finalmente después de largas y extenuantes horas de ensayo, y claro, algunas escapadas y lágrimas... y jalones de pelo de su pobre manager, la obra teatral de tía Mina se estrenaría ese día. En el receso, Satoshi, les había entregado invitaciones a Daisuke, Riku y Risa (Hana y Yuriko ya habían recibido las invitaciones directamente a sus casas) de parte de Tía Mina para que fueran a ver su obra teatral.

**-Riku (abriendo la puerta):** ¡Risa! ¿Ya estas lista?

Riku llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido morado, corto, con las tiras caídas en los hombros y un poco pegado al cuerpo. Mientras que el cabello lo llevaba suelto.

**-Risa (parándose):** Sí

Risa llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, corto, con una cinta debajo del busto y con tiras que se amarraban alrededor del cuello. El cabello lo llevaba suelto al igual que su hermana.

**-Riku:** Entonces, bajemos, que los chicos van a llegar pronto

**-Risa:** Sí –dijo y la siguió cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras de ella.

Salieron al pasadizo y se dirigieron hasta la escalera que las guiaría al primer piso.

**-Riku (sorprendida):** ¡Daisuke! ya estabas aquí –baja hasta donde esta él

**-Daisuke:** Sí... acabamos de llegar –dijo mientras la miraba llegar a su lado. Este llevaba un traje de color negro

**-Risa:** Hola Daisuke... uhm, ¿y dónde esta Satoshi? –dijo percatándose de su ausencia.

**-Daisuke:** Hola Risa, Satoshi se quedo un rato a fuera

**-Risa:** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

**-Daisuke:** No te preocupes es solo que su tía lo llamo por el celular –le aclaro

**-Risa:** ¡Ah! ya veo

Repentinamente la puerta se abre y entra un galante chico de ojos celestes...

**-Satoshi:** Lo siento estaba abierto...

Satoshi llevaba un elegante traje color gris, que combinaba muy bien la corbata celeste que llevaba encima de la camisa azul. Risa ya lo había visto antes con un traje así de elegante. No cabía duda que se veía muy bien con estos trajes tanto que no podía despegar la vista de él, se veía tan guapo. Por otro lado, ese corto vestido blanco y su cabello marrón sensualmente por sus pechos, hacia que ella se viera terriblemente apetitosa, según pensó Satoshi al verla y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**-Riku:** Oh no importa

**-Daisuke:** ¿Qué te dijo la señorita Mina?

**-Satoshi:** Ah... que ya va empezar la función –dijo volviendo a la realidad

**-Risa:** Entonces será mejor que no vayamos ya

**-Satoshi:** Sí

Salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron al auto de Satoshi, que en esa ocasión los iba llevar a todos hasta el teatro.

**-Satoshi:** Ya nos podemos ir Jin –le dijo cerrando la puerta tras de él cuando ya todos habían subido

**-Chofer:** Entendido, joven Satoshi

Se pusieron en marcha rápidamente par no perder la función, que pronto daría comienzo.

**-Riku:** Por cierto ¿Dónde están Hana y Yuriko?

**-Satoshi:** Ellas van a venir en sus propios coches... supongo ¬¬

**-Riku:** ¿Por qué? ¿Pensé que vendrían con tigo?

**-Satoshi:** Ni idea ¬¬

Después de 15 minutos, el carro se detuvo en frente de un gran teatro, algo añejo pero aun mantenía su elegancia.

**-Chofer:** Joven Satoshi, ya llegamos

**-Satoshi:** Gracias Jin

Bajaron del auto y vieron como miles de personas, vestidas al igual que ellos con trajes de noche, entraban entusiasmadas al teatro.

**-Risa:** ¡Oh! ¡Miren! ¡Es la señorita Mina! –dijo señalando el gran cartel que estaba colgado en la entrada, el cual decía "Romeo y Julieta una protagonizada por: Mina Hiwatari y Ginta Takuma"

**-Satoshi:** Sí...

**-Risa (lo mira):** No me digas que ella es la actriz principal –le pregunto sorprendida.

**-Satoshi:** Sí ¬¬... supongo...

**-Risa:** ¡Supones! Cómo puedes ser tan frío

**-Satoshi:** Será mejor que entremos ¬¬ *camina hasta la puerta del teatro*

**-Risa:** ¡Oye! te estoy hablando *lo sigue*

**-Riku (con las manos en la cintura):** Por Kami, parecen una pareja de recién casados

**-Daisuke:** ¿Tú crees? ^^

**-Riku:** Será mejor que los alcancemos o te aseguro que arman un escándalo

**-Daisuke:** Sí ^^

Ellos los siguen y entran también al teatro. El recibidor al igual que la entrada estaba abarrotado de gente. Los cuatro se estaban dirigiendo a un pasillo cuando escucharon una voz familiar llamándolos

**-Risa (volteando a ver quien era):** ¡Marcos!

**-Marcos (sonriendo):** Buenas noches

**-Satoshi (pensamiento):** Lo supuse ¬¬ (nota: Él reconoció la voz)

**-Risa:** ¿Qué haces aquí?

**-Marcos:** Bueno...

**-Satoshi (interrumpiéndolo):** Supongo que negocios ¿no? *lo mira*

**-Marcos:** En parte *lo mira*. Los amigos de mi padre son admiradores de la señorita Mina Hiwatari, tú tía según dicen. Por eso vine acompañándolos. La otra razón es... *mira a Risa* que sabía que encontraría a Risa aquí y al parecer no me equivoque. Luces hermosa, Risa *le lanza una tierna mirada*

**-Risa:** Gracias ^/^

**-Satoshi (serio):** Vamonos, ya va empezar la obra

**-Marcos:** Sí –dijo dispuesto a seguirlos

**-Satoshi (se voltea y lo mira con una vena en la cabeza):** No tenías que estar con los amigos de tu padre

**-Marcos:** Oh no te preocupes –le responde con una sonrisa- ya los ubique *mirada desafiante*

**-Satoshi (con una vena en la cabeza):** Va estar pegado a nosotros como lapa ¿verdad?

**-Marcos (lo mira y sonríe desafiante):** ¿Tú que crees?

**-Riku**: Ni siquiera aquí ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** Podemos tener un momento de paz *suspiro de resignación*

**-Hana:** ¡Satoshi! *los alcanza y abraza por detrás a Satoshi*

**-Satoshi:** ...

**Riku:** Más problemas ¬¬

**-Risa (pensamiento con una vena en la cabeza):** ¡Oye! no hagas eso.

**-Satoshi (liberándose del agarre):** No hagas eso en público

**-Hana:** Entonces cuando estemos solos ¿sí? –le pregunto sensualmente.

**-Risa (pensamiento):** ¡¿Cuándo han estado solos? (nota: Preocupada)

**-Satoshi:** Tampoco

**-Hana:** Que frío eres Satoshi ¬3¬

**-Yuriko:** ¡Chicos! *alcanzándolos también*

**-Risa:** Hola, Yuriko ^^ *un poco más alegre*

**-Yuriko:** ¿Qué tal? ^^

**-Risa:** ¡Qué bonito vestido traes puesto!

**-Yuriko:** Gracias

Por cierto ella llevaba un vestido de color celeste, corto, un poco por debajo de las rodillas y con tiras caídas a los costados de los hombros. Mientras que Hana llevaba un sexy vestido verde con escote, un poco pegado al cuerpo, abierto en la espalda y un poco sobre las rodillas. Ambas llevaban el cabello suelto.

**-Marcos (pensamiento):** ¿Cómo se puede vestir así? ¬/¬

**-Hana:** ¡Ah! Llegaste –dijo sonriendo desafiante al darse cuenta de la presencia de Risa por primera vez

**-Risa:** Lo mismo digo –dijo sonriendo desafiante

**-Hana:** Pensé que tal vez tendrías otros compromisos –dijo sonriendo desafiante

**-Risa:** Eso quisieras tu –dijo sonriendo desafiante

**-Hana:** ¡Hmp! *sonrisa desafiante y luego se da cuenta de la presencia de Marcos* ¡Oh! cara de niña tu también estas aquí

**-Marcos:** ¡Que no me llames así! .

**-Hana:** Pero si te describe perfectamente -dijo sinceramente

**-Marcos:** ¡No es cierto!

**-Yuriko:** Takeshi *todos la miran sorprendidos*

**-Satoshi:** Allá *señala a un chico con traje de gala negro que estaba según parecía entrevistando a un par de chicas cerca de las escaleras*

**-Takeshi:** Y díganme ¿ya han visto otras obras de la actriz Mina?

**-Chica 1:** Sí vimos una cuando estabas de viaje en .

**-Chica 2:** Fue muy buena por cierto

**-Takeshi:** Entonces ¿son admiradoras? *escribiendo en su folleto*

**-Chica 1 (sonriendo):** Podría decirse

**-Daisuke:** ¡Hey! ¡Takeshi!

**-Takeshi:** Uhm *voltea* Daisuke ¿Qué haces aquí?

**-Daisuke:** Lo mismo te pregunto

**-Chicas:** Bueno nosotras nos retiramos

**-Takeshi**: Sí, gracias

**-Chicas:** De nada guapo *se van*

**-Takeshi (un poco sonrojado):** Ja, ja me dijeron guapo

**-Yuriko.** Buenas noches Takeshi

**-Takeshi:** ¡Yuriko! (pensamiento: ¡Oh! que bonita esta parece un ángel...)

**-Daisuke:** Y dime ¿como llegaste?

**-Takeshi:** Bueno mi padre consiguió entradas para esta obra. Creo que la estación consiguió entradas gratis, Hiwatari tu debes saber algo.

**-Hana:** Obvio que sabe –dijo con las manos en la cintura- él fue quien las consiguió para ellos

**-Takeshi:** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

_Silencio_

**-Daisuke:** Takeshi porcia caso sabes como se apellida la señorita Mina

**-Takeshi:** ¡Claro! ¡Hiwako! ¿Verdad?

**-Yuriko:** No Takeshi es Hiwatari

**-Takeshi:** ¡Qué! Su nombre completo es...

**-Satoshi:** Mina Hiwatari

**-Takeshi:** ¡No puede ser! entonces no tenía que hacer tanto para conseguir las entradas

**-Hana:** Pero si solo se lo pediste a tu padre ¬¬

**-Takeshi:** No sabes lo que ese viejo me pidió a cambio. Tuve que lavar, secar y planchar su ropa, hacerle comida al estilo francés por una semana, darle masajes en la espalda y un sin fin de cosas por el estilo que no quisiera mencionar...

**-Daisuke:** Pobre

**-Takeshi:** Pero tengo una solución +.+... Satoshi amigo mió *0*

**-Satoshi (automáticamente):** No

**-Takeshi:** Pero si aun no te he dicho nada

**-Satoshi (lo mira):** Me ibas a pedir que te consiguiera un autógrafo ¬¬

**-Takeshi:** Bueno sí pero tú lo puedes conseguir ¿verdad? *ojos de cachorro*

**-Satoshi:** Ni lo sueñes *se va*

**-Takeshi:** Vamos Satoshi ¡consíguemela!

**-Satoshi:** No (pensamiento: ¿Y desde cuando me llamas Satoshi?)

**-Takeshi:** Consíguemela T0T *se coge del pie*

**-Satoshi:** No *arrastra*

**-Takeshi:** Consíguemela T0T *sigue allí*

**-Satoshi:** No *arrastra*

**-Takeshi:** Consíguemela T0T *sigue allí*

**-Risa (con una gota en la cabeza):** ¿Deberíamos detenerlos?

**-Daisuke (con una gota en la cabeza):** Quizás...

**-Hana (con una gota en la cabeza):** Pero esta muy divertido

**-Marcos (con una gota en la cabeza):** Sí

**-Yuriko (con una gota en la cabeza):** Pero la gente esta empezando a mirar

**-Riku (con una gota en la cabeza):** Sí... que vergüenza

**-Todos (asienten):** Sí

**-Satoshi:** Esta bien –dijo finalmente deteniéndose al ver que era la única forma de que se quitara de su pie

**-Takeshi (soltándose feliz):** ¡¿En serio?

**-Satoshi:** Pero te costara *extiende la mano*

**-Takeshi:** Uhm... solo tengo 10 yens *le muestra*

**-Satoshi:** Más *sigue extendida su mano*

**-Takeshi:** No seas malo T0T

Bueno al final gracias a una hábil intervención de Risa (quien ya no podría sobrellevar otra escena más), Satoshi acepto los 10 yens como pago del autógrafo de su tía.

La función daría comienzo en breves minutos así que decidieron entrar juntos a la sala.

**-Riku.** Aquí están los asientos. Vamos

**-Daisuke:** Sí

**-Risa.** ¡Que bueno! hay sitios para los 8 en esta fila

**-Marcos:** Sí (pensamiento: Esta vez si me voy a sentar al lado de Risa y después... *imaginación volando*)

**-Satoshi:** Permiso

**-Marcos:** Sí pase *se pone a un lado para que pase* ¡Hey! *se da cuenta de lo que había hecho* ¡espera! ese era mi sitio

**-Satoshi (sentándose):** No, no lo era. Estaba vació

**-Marcos:** Pero yo me iba a sentar allí -protesto

**-Satoshi:** Te demoraste –dijo calmadamente apoyando un codo a la silla

**-Risa:** Ya Marcos, ya siéntate

**-Marcos:** Sí T-T *se sienta de mala gana al lado de Satoshi*

**-Hana:** Muévete –dijo mirándolo con las manos en la cintura

**-Marcos:** ¿Por qué? ¬¬

**-Hana:** Yo quiero sentarme junto con Satoshi

**-Marcos (calmadamente sin mirarla):** Mala suerte ya me senté

**-Hana:** No me vengas con eso... muévete

**-Marcos (calmadamente sin mirarla).** No quiero

**-Hana:** Te vas a mover aunque-

**-Yuriko:** ¡Hana!

**-Hana:** ¿Qué pasa?

**-Yuriko:** Ya siéntate... nos están viendo -/-

**-Hana:** ¿Eh? 0/0 lo siento *se sienta al lado de Marcos inmediatamente* pero no es que quiera sentarme contigo esta claro

**-Marcos:** Lo mismo digo ¬¬

**-Takeshi (sentándose al lado de Yuriko):** Estos dos si que se llevan mal

**-Yuriko:** Ni tanto ^^

Repentinamente las luces de la sala se apagaron e instantáneamente las luces del escenario se encendieron y el telón finalmente se abrió.

_**-Sasón:**__ Palabra, Gregorio, que no nos achican._

_**-Gregorio:**__ No, porque entonces seríamos chicos._

_**-Sansón:**__ Digo que si hay choque les machacamos..._

Después de 30 minutos:

_**-Romeo.**__ Si la devota religión de mis ojos afirma tal falsedad, que vuelva llamas las lágrimas! (...) ¡Otra más bella que mi amor! El sol que todo lo ve nunca ha visto su paragón desde que empezó el mundo._

_**-Benvolio:**__ Bah, la viste bella, porque no había otra al lado (...)_

_**-Romeo:**__ Esta bien, te acompañare, no para que se me muestra tal visión, sino para gozarme en el esplendor de la mía *el telón se cierra un instante y luego se abre nuevamente en otro escenario*_

_**-Señora Capuleto:**__ Ama, ¿dónde está mi hija? Llámala que venga a verme._

_**-Ama:**__ Bueno, por mi virginidad a mis doce, ya la mande a llamar (...) ¿Dónde esta está chica? ¡Vamos, Julieta! *Entra Julieta*_

_**-Julieta:**__ ¿Qué hay? ¿Quién llama?_

**-Risa:** ¡Oh! mira es tu tía

**-Satoshi:** Ah...

**-Risa:** Se ve hermosa

**-Satoshi:** Ah...

**-Risa:** ¿Qué? acaso no sabes decir otra cosa aparte de "ah"

**-Satoshi:** Ah...

**-Risa:** Oye, estas tratando de molestarme *lo mira molesta*

**-Satoshi (una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro):** ¿Quien sabe?

**-Risa:** Baka *mira nuevamente al escenario*

**-Satoshi (un leve susurro):** Te ves linda cuando te molestas

**-Risa:** ¿Qué? 0/0

Pero él no le volvió a responder...

En el receso de la obra. Todos los espectadores salieron disparados así que nuestros protagonistas se separaron a causa de esto.

En uno de los pasillos:

**-Risa:** ¿Dónde estoy? Demonios ¿Dónde están todos?

Ella siguió caminando lentamente mientras veía pasar a algunas parejas tomadas de la mano, las cuales se dirigían sin lugar a dudas al restaurante que había dentro del teatro.

**-Risa:** De repente están ahí... será mejor que vaya a ver...

Ella decidió seguir a las parejas pero sin querer tropezó con la alfombra del pasillo. Felizmente alguien detuvo su caída sosteniéndola por la cintura.

**-Risa:** Gracias 0/0

**-Satoshi (sin soltarla aun):** Tan despistada como siempre

**-Risa (se voltea un poco):** (Pensamiento: ¡Satoshi!) No soy despistada ¬/¬

**-Satoshi:** Así y ¿por qué siempre te salvo de caerte? *la acerca más a él*

**-Risa (sonrojada):** Bueno... no se tal vez te gusta seguirme, pervertido

**-Satoshi:** *se ríe un poco y luego la mira seductoramente* Sí puede ser

**-Risa (muy sonrojada):** O-Oye ya suéltame

**-Satoshi:** ¿Estas segura que si te suelto no te vas a caer?

**-Risa:** Por supuesto que sí... ¡baka!

Satoshi le suelta la cintura y ella se va con la cabeza en alto, toda orgullosa, cosa que hizo que tropezara con la alfombra nuevamente.

**-Satoshi (evitando que se cayera, un poco divertido por esto):** Con que segura ¿no?

**-Risa:** Eso lo hice apropósito / *pataleando molesta* ¡ya suéltame!

**-Satoshi:** Esta bien... pero te voy a soltar allá *la lleva hasta el banco que había en el pasillo, al lado de maquina de jugos*

**-Risa (sentándose):** ¡Hmp!

**-Satoshi (va hacia la maquina):** ¿Quieres tomar algo?

**-Risa:** Etto... esta bien... jugo de fresa

**-Satoshi:** ... *mete algunas monedas en la maquina y casi instantáneamente salen las dos latas* Toma *le entrega su jugo*

**-Risa:** Gracias *recibe el jugo, da un sorbo y luego lo mira* Oye sabes ¿dónde están los demás?

**-Satoshi:** Ni idea *da un sorbo a su jugo* (pensamiento: Por lo menos ese hermafrodita no esta cerca)

**-Risa:** ¿Dónde se habrán metido? *da otro sorbo*

**-Satoshi:** De todas maneras los volveremos a ver en la sala

**-Risa:** Sí... supongo

**-Satoshi:** Aunque tal vez veamos a Daisuke mucho después *da otro sorbo*

**-Risa:** ¿Así? ¿Por qué? *lo mira sin entender*

**-Satoshi:** Esta con tu hermana y este lugar es grande... *da otro sorbo*

**-Risa:** ¡Oh! tu crees que-

**-Satoshi:** ¿Quién sabe? *picara sonrisa*

/

**-Daisuke:** ¡Achu! *le entrega uno de los jugos*

**-Riku:** Gracias *recibe el jugo* ¿Acaso te resfriaste?

**-Daisuke (sentándose a su lado):** No. Creo que están hablando de mí en alguna parte ^^ (Pensamiento: De seguro es Satoshi) (Nota: Ya sabe)

**-Riku:** ¡Oh! ya veo *da un sorbo a su jugo*

**-Daisuke:** Bueno no nos queda de otra que esperar hasta que el receso termine y volvamos a la sala ya que no veo donde puedan estar los demás

**-Riku:** Sí eso parece pero hace mucho que no estábamos los dos solos ¿verdad?

**-Daisuke:** Sí... por lo menos durante esas últimas semanas. Por cierto te ves preciosa con ese vestido *sonrisa tierna*

**-Riku:** ¡Oh! 0/0 gracias... tu tampoco te ves mal con ese traje puesto ¿sabes?

**-Daisuke:** Lo se

**-Riku:** Presumido *se acerca a él*

**-Daisuke:** ¿Tú crees? *acerca de ella*

/

**-Takeshi:** ¡Yuriko! *acercándosele*

**-Yuriko:** ¡Takeshi! *volteando*

**-Takeshi:** ¿Qué bueno que te encuentro? ¿Sabes dónde estamos? Creo que ya me perdí

**-Yuriko:** No, pero creo que estamos cerca del restaurante

**-Takeshi:** Ah

**-Yuriko:** Tal vez sea necesario buscar a los demás

**-Takeshi:** Sí pero de todas maneras los vamos a ver en la sala

**-Yuriko:** Sí tienes razón

**-Takeshi:** Oye ¿no quieres ir a tomar algo al restaurante?

**-Yuriko:** Claro... pero ¿no que solo tenias 10 yens?

**-Takeshi:** Je, je eso fue una mentira blanca

**-Yuriko:** Ya veo

**-Takeshi:** ¡Cuidado!

Ambos se dirigen a las escaleras pero Yuriko perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae, felizmente fue sujetada a tiempo por Takeshi.

**-Yuriko:** Sí... gracias 0/0

**-Takeshi:** Debes de tener mas cuidado, que tal si *se da cuenta que estaban muy cerca ya que todavía la estaba sujetando de la cintura* ¡Ah! *la suelta muy sonrojado*... lo siento...

**-Yuriko:** Eh... no hay problema 0/0

**-Takeshi:** Etto... bien vamos el restaurante debe estar cerca ¬/¬

**-Yuriko:** Sí -/-

/

**-Marcos:** ¿Dónde estará Risa? y yo que quería aprovechar el receso para invitarle algo en el restaurante.

**-Chico 1:** Oye preciosa

**-Chico 2:** No quieres ir a tomar algo con nosotros

**-Chico 1:** ¿Que dices?

**-Marcos (con una vena en la sien):** No creo que me lo digan a mi ¬¬ (Nota: Ya le paso)

**-Hana:** ¡Hmp! Ni que estuviera loca...

**-Marcos (pensamiento):** Reconocería esa molesta voz en cualquier sitio ¬¬

**-Hana:** ¡No molesten!

**-Marcos (pensamiento):** Ella se puede cuidar sola ¬¬ *se da media vuelta y sigue su camino*

**-Chico 1 (la sujeta del brazo):** Vamos... no seas así además nuestras familias son adineradas

**-Chico 2:** Y se te portas bien podríamos recompensarte *Marcos se para en seco al escuchar esto*

**-Hana:** ¡Ja! ¿Quiénes se han creído? Entupidos, yo soy Hana Mina-

**-Chico 1 (interrumpiéndola):** Vamos no seas testaruda...

**-Hana:** ¡Suéltame! *tratando de liberarse de su opresor*

**-Marcos (la sujeta por la cintura y la aproxima a él):** ¡Lo siento! me demore un poco ¿verdad? *le da un beso en la mejilla*

**-Hana (atónita):** ¿Eh? 0/0

**-Marcos:** Oh, veo que estas un poco molesta *sonríe un poco divertido de la cara de asombro que estaba poniendo Hana en esos momentos* No te preocupes te sabré recompensar *la acerca a él un poco más y se disponen a marchar*

**-Chico 1:** Oye adon-

**-Marcos (sonriendo):** Siento arruinar sus planes pero ella viene conmigo *se van*

**-Chico 1:** ¡Espera!

**-Chico 2 (lo detiene y le susurra):** ¿No sabes quien es él? es Marcos Larca

**-Chico 1 (parándose en seco):** ¿Un Larca?... demonios, su familia esta en un nivel más alto que a mía

**-Chico 2:** Igual que la mía

Un poco más lejos:

**-Marcos (soltándola):** Bueno, creo que ya no nos siguen

**-Hana (reclamando sonrojada):** ¿Que fue todo eso?

**-Marcos:** Bueno pensé que necesitabas ayuda –le dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

**-Hana.** Yo no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, puedo cuidarme sola ¬/¬

**-Marcos:** (Pensamiento molesto: Mujer mala agradecida) ¿Así? ¬¬ pues no parecía que esos tipos te iban a dejar a ir tan fácil... aunque no los juzgó por querer hacerlo

**-Hana:** ¿Por que dices eso? 0/0

**-Marcos:** Tu vestido ¬/¬ -dijo mirando su escote y luego desviando la mirada

**-Hana:** ¿Qué tiene mi vestido?

**-Marcos:** ¿Como que tiene? ¡esta muy atrevido!

**-Hana:** ¿Eh?

**-Marcos:** ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre venir así? –le grito mismo padre a su hija- ¡estas loca!

**-Hana:** ¡Tu no eres quién para juzgar como me visto! –le gritó contraatacando- además lo hice para atraer la atención de Satoshi ¬¬

**-Marcos (con una vena en la cabeza):** Pues parece que no te resulto, ya que no esta aquí (Nota: Dio en el clavo)

**-Hana (Nota: orgullo herido):** No moleste-

**-Satoshi:** ¡Hey!... ¡ruido**sas**!

**-Hana y Marcos (al uniso):** ¡¿A quién estas llamando ruidosas?

**-Marcos (pensamiento):** Además es ruido**sos**... yo soy chico

**-Risa:** Ya deja de molestarlos

**-Marcos.** ¡Risa! *va hacia ella*

**-Risa:** Hola Marcos así que estabas con Hana... quien lo habría imaginado...

**-Marcos:** No es lo que tu piensas... yo solo me * en apuros*

**-Hana:** ¡Satoshi! te eh estado buscando ¿dónde estabas?

**-Satoshi:** ...

**-Hana:** ¿Cómo puedes dejar a tu prometida así?

**-Satoshi:** Yo no tengo prometida

**-Hana:** No seas así ¬3¬

**-Risa (molesta):** Oye ya deja-

**-Marcos:** Risa, *le sujeta de las manos y le pregunta con una sonrisa dulce* ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo antes de que comience la función?

**-Risa:** ¿Eh? Claro por que no ^^

**-Satoshi (interrumpiéndolos):** Yo también voy

**-Marcos:** ¡Que! ¿Por qué? yo solo invite a Risa

**-Satoshi (lo mira):** Quiero tomar algo no es necesario que me invites

**-Marcos:** Es igu-

**-Hana:** Si Satoshi va, yo también voy

**-Marcos:** Esperen un momento yo-

**-Riku:** Así que estaban aquí *llegando con Daisuke*

**-Risa:** ¡Riku! ¡Daisuke!

**-Daisuke:** Los estuvimos buscando por todos lados

**-Satoshi:** ¿Así? ¬¬ ...

**-Risa:** ¿Seguro que no estaban haciendo nada más? *mirada sospechosa*

**-Riku (nerviosa):** De que hablas que-que más podríamos es-estar haciendo

**-Risa (mirada sospechosa):** ¿No se dime tú?

**-Hana:** ¡Oh! así que ustedes estaban...

**-Marcos:** ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?... Riku *la mira*...

**-Daisuke:** ¡Nosotros los estábamos buscando! ¡no es lo que ella dijo! /

**-Satoshi:** Estas nervioso

**-Daisuke:** ¡Que no! /

**-Takeshi:** ¡Hey! ¡chicos!

**-Marcos:** ¡Ah! ¡Takeshi!... ¡Yuriko!

**-Takeshi:** Así que estaban todos aquí

**-Yuriko:** Los estábamos buscando

**-Takeshi:** Que malos ¬3¬ se fueron todos juntitos sin avisarnos

**-Riku:** No, nos acabamos de encontrar – le dijo aliviada que los hayan interrumpido

**-Takeshi:** ¡Ah! bueno

_**-Una voz por megáfono:**__ Damas y caballeros dentro de breves minutos la función dará inicio nuevamente, por favor les pedimos que regresen a sus respectivos asientos._

**-Marcos (pensamiento):** Yo que quería ir a tomar algo con Risa

**-Satoshi:** Que mal parece que no podrán ir a tomar algo ¿verdad? *sonrisa triunfante*

**-Marcos (sonrisa tierna disimulada):** Sí, que se le va hacer... ya sera en otro momento ¿verdad Risa?

**-Risa:** ¡Claro! cuando quieras

**-Marcos:** Es una cita entonces ^^

**-Satoshi:** ...

**-Takeshi (susurrándole a Daisuke):** Es mi imaginación o el ambiente se ha vuelto un poco tenso

**-Daisuke:** No es tu imaginación te lo puedo asegurar

Ellos regresaron a la sala y tan pronto tomaron sus asientos, la función comenzó nuevamente...

Una a una la gente se paraba para aplaudir la excelente representación de los actores, quienes sonreían alegres de que su actuación haya sido del agrado de todos.

Finalmente las luces del escenario se apagaron, los actores se retiraron a sus camerinos, las luces de la sala se prendieron nuevamente y los espectadores se fueron retirando poco a poco.

**-Risa:** ¡Eso fue grandioso!

**-Riku:** Sí... la señorita Mina actúa muy bien

**-Takeshi:** Eso ni que decir ¡es la mejor!

**-Yuriko:** Tienes razón

**-Risa (lo mira):** ¿Tú no vas a decir nada?

**-Satoshi:** ¿Cómo qué?

**-Risa:** No se como "estuvo bien "o "fabuloso"

**-Satoshi:** No

**-Risa:** Vaya este chico *suspiro de resignación* Por cierto, la señorita Mina parecía no tener dificultad de pronunciar el japonés allá en el estrado

**-Satoshi:** Sí, eso pasa a menudo... ella se involucra tanto en el papel que esta desempeñando que no tiene problemas con la pronunciación.

**-Risa:** Ah, ya veo

**-Daisuke:** Por cierto ¿a donde nos dirigimos Satoshi?

**-Hana:** Es cierto sin pensarlo nosotros solo lo seguimos

**-Satoshi.** A su camerino

**-Takeshi:** ¡Eh! al camerino de la señorita Mina

**-Satoshi:** Sí

**-Takeshi:** ¡Satoshi!, amigo T0T... te acordaste de mi autógrafo ¿verdad? *corriendo para abrazarlo*

**-Satoshi (esquivándolo, Takeshi termina en el suelo):** Vamos rápido *sigue caminando*

**-Yuriko:** Takeshi ¿estas bien? *se agacha preocupada*

**-Risa (pensamiento):** A pesar de todo se lo iba dar... je, je a veces puede ser...

_KNOCK- KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_

(Sonido de alguien tocando la puerta)

**-Tía Mina:** Adelante _Oh!_ Sato-chan! *abrazándolo* tu venir a verme. _Me_ estar _so happy_! _Ah!_ *lo suelta* _Sato-chan's friends_ ¿Como estar?

**-Todos:** Bien... gracias

**-Risa:** Su actuación fue estupenda

**-Riku**: Sí fue muy buena

**-Hana:** La parte del balcón me encanto

**-Yuriko**: Sí fue muy romántico

**-Tía Mina**: Ja. Ja gracias

**-Satoshi:** Estuvo... muy bueno ¬/¬

**-Tía Mina (al borde de lagrimas):** Sato-chan... *lo abraza* _Sato-chan!_ Sato-chan decir que estuvo ¡bueno_! me_ estar _so happy! __T0T_

**-S****atoshi:** (pensamiento: Por eso no quería decir nada ¬¬) Tía me estas asfixiando

**-Risa (pensamiento):** Je, je parece que es un poco tímido

**-Daisuke:** ¿Uhm? Takeshi *lo mira mientras tía Mina suelta a Satoshi* tu eras el más entusiasmado y ahora no dices nada, anda di algo.

**-Takeshi (nervioso):** Bu-buenas noches se-señorita Mina, mi nom-nombre es Takeshi Saehara, es un gus-gusto conocerla al fin... soy uno de sus más grandes admiradores.

**-Tía Mina:** _Oh! Please to meet you_, _Takeshi _ _me_ estar _happy _de que tu ser uno de mis admiradores... *le da la mano*

**-Takeshi:** ¡Oh! nunca me voy a lavar esta mano T0T *feliz*

**-Satoshi:** Tía, Takeshi quiere un autógrafo. ¿Podrías dárselo antes que se desmaye?

**-Tía Mina:** Oh me estar encantada *agarra un papel de su bolso y con el primer bolígrafo que tuvo al alcancé, lo firmo* Here *se lo entrega*

**-Takeshi (lo recibe):** ¡Oh! muchas gracias

**-Tía Mina:** De nada. Well, Nosotros tener fiesta de celebración por estreno, ¿Querer venir?

**-Todos:** Sí

Una vez que todos los espectadores se hubieron retirado, los actores, Tía Mina y los chicos, fueron al restaurante que había en el teatro y celebraron el gran éxito del estreno de la obra. Fue una velada muy agradable a decir verdad. Takeshi quien esta un poco nervioso al estar tan cerca de su actriz favorita poco a poco se fue a adecuando al ambiente. Finalmente había llegado la hora de retirarse a sus respectivas casas.

A las afueras del teatro:

**-Satoshi:** Risa

**-Risa:** Dime

**-Satoshi:** De verdad vas a ir a una cita con él

**-Risa:** No es una cita es una salida de amigos nada más ¬/¬

**-Satoshi:** Tengamos una

**-Risa:** ¿Qué?

**-Satoshi:** Tengamos una cita *la mira*

Ella lo miro sorprendida mientras sentía como sus pupilas se sonrojaban lentamente ante la mirada seria que él le dirigía. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Satoshi le pidió... una cita?

**Yukiio0710: Bueno aquí los dejo, espero que les haya gustado...**

**¡Dejen comentarios! *0***


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18****: ****Descubriendo sentimientos**

Julio pronto se acabaría y nuestros protagonistas finalmente entrarían a las vacaciones de verano. Ya no más horas de estudio, no más sofocantes y agotadoras horas de ejercicios bajo el ardiente sol y no solo los de la clase de deportes si no del entrenamiento que Takeshi les habían impuesto todos los días para el festival deportivo, sí, todo un mes sin eso, sonaba grandioso... sol, playa, arena, mar... romances de verano... Satoshi y yo besándonos... (Yuki: ¿Eh? 0.0 Esa no fui yo)

**-Risa (sonrojada): **¡Qué! (Yuki: Sí... ella fue ¬¬)

**-Profesora Ayumi (preocupada):** ¿Pasa algo señorita Harada?

En esos momentos los alumnos del salón 2-1 estaban teniendo su última clase antes de iniciar las vacaciones de verano, la clase de repostería, que era dictado por la joven profesora Ayumi de unos 23 años.

Ese día les tocaba hacer galletas con chispas de chocolate. Aunque para el grupo de Riku estaba teniendo algunos problemas ya que Risa no se llevaba muy bien con la cocina.

**-Risa (volviendo de golpe a la realidad):** ¿Eh?... no, no profesora

**-Profesora Ayumi (no muy convencida):** Bueno (pensamiento: Debe ser el calor ^^)... como les iba diciendo metan en el recipiente, la harina cernida de a pocos...

**-Riku (le susurra):** Oye Risa ¿por qué gritaste así?

**-Risa:** Ja, ja... estaba un poco distraída... (Pensamiento molesta: Fue culpa de Satoshi)

**-Riku:** Ah... pero no te distraigas más, que la masa te va salir mal y necesitamos esta nota para el promedio ¿entendido?

**-Risa:** Sí U.U

**-Risa (susurro molesta):** Todo es culpa de Satoshi *mueve la masa con ira*...

**-Riku (la llego a escuchar y la mira):** ¿Eh?

Era cierto, la razón por la que ella estaba tan distraída últimamente era culpa de Satoshi o más bien de lo que le dijo él en el teatro...

/Flashbacks/

**-Satoshi:** Risa

**-Risa:** Dime

**-Satoshi:** ¿De verdad vas a ir a una cita con él?

**-Risa:** No es una cita es una salida de amigos nada más ¬/¬

**-Satoshi:** Tengamos una

**-Risa:** ¿Qué?

**-Satoshi:** Tengamos... una cita *la mira*

/Flashbacks/

¿Qué propósito tenia? ¿Lo habría dicho en serio o solo lo había dicho para molestarla? pero si lo había dicho en serio entonces... eso significaba que estaba celoso de que saliera con Marcos ¿verdad?

**-Risa (molesta consigo misma por pensar todo eso):** ¡Ay! ¡No lo se! *bate rápido*

**-Riku (desesperada):** ¡Risa la masa!

**-Risa (deteniéndose):** ¿Eh?

Se da cuenta que la gran mayoría de la masa estaba en los rostros de sus compañeras de equipo y que lo poco que quedaba en el recipiente estaba... bueno, definitivamente eso no era masa para galletas.

**-Risa (azul mirando el recipiente):** Lo siento...

**-Riku:** Será mejor que saques más harina...

**-Risa (deprimida):** Sí

**-Chicas (pensamiento):** T-T ¡Adiós a nuestro promedio de aprobado!

**-Risa:** Lo siento U/U

Mientras tanto en el grupo de Yuriko:

**-Hana (viendo al grupo de Riku altaneramente):** Ja, ja parece que a Risa no le esta yendo bien ja, ja tonta así nunca podrá ganar el corazón de Satoshi.

-**Yuriko (sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza):** Hana estas echando sal en vez de azúcar *deja de mover la masa*

**-Hana (la mira):** ¿Eh?

**-Compañeras (pensamientos):** Es igual de mala en la cocina que Risa ¬¬

Mientras tanto en el grupo de Daisuke:

**-Marcos (se queja y pone el chocolate picado en una caserota):** ¿Por qué tuve que hacer grupo contigo?

**-Satoshi (serio):** Lo mismo digo *rompe los huevos y los pone en un recipiente*... eres un estorbo ¬¬ -dijo calmadamente

**-Marcos (lo mira molesto):** ¡¿Qué dijiste?

**-Satoshi:** Estas derramando la leche ¬¬

**-Marcos (enderezando la leche):** ¡Ah! 00

**-Daisuke:** Ya dejen de pelear que tenemos que terminar esto para hoy día U0U – dijo por enésima vez, cansado de sus discusiones, mientras ponía los huevos que Satoshi había roto con la harina

**-Takeshi (cortando la mantequilla):** ¡Yuriko! yo quería hacerlo contigo T0T

Satoshi, Daisuke y Marcos lo miran automáticamente como si nunca lo hubieran visto antes.

**-Takeshi (dándose cuenta de las miradas sospechosas):** ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó inocentemente

**-Satoshi, Marcos y Daisuke (se alejan):** Pervertido

**-Takeshi:** ¿Eh? –Dijo con una gota en la cabeza sin entender, entonces se da cuenta muy sonrojado a lo que se referían sus amigos- ¡yo me refería a las galletas! ¡Las galletas! 0

**-Satoshi, Daisuke y Marcos (analizando):** ...

Al final de la clase, la profesora Ayumi reviso las galletas de cada uno y ya por que lo hicieron bien o porque era el ultimo día de clases, la profesora los aprobó a todos, sí, también al grupo de Riku y no gracias a la masa de Risa, cave aclarar.

_Bring_

(Sonido de campana)

**-Profesora Ayumi:** Bien pueden retirarse y que pasen buenas vacaciones ^^

**-Todos:** Sí

Uno por uno los alumnos guardan sus cosas en sus galletas en sus recipientes y salen lentamente del salón de clase.

**-Riku:** ¿Se las vas a dar a Hiwatari? –viendo como ella guardaba en un taper algunas galletas.

**-Risa.** ¿Qué cosa? –dijo fingiendo no saber a lo que se refería

**-Riku:** Las galletas. Piensas dárselas a Hiwatari ¿no?

**-Risa:** ¿Y por qué le daría mis galletas?

**-Riku:** ¿Por qué? Bueno... pienso que las aceptaría alegremente ¿sabes? –dice mientras guardaba algunas galletas en otro taper también

**-Risa:** ¿Tú crees?

**-Riku:** Sí... ¡oh! allí esta Daisuke. Te veo en la puerta –le dice y va a alcanzar a su enamorado rápidamente

**-Risa:** Sí

¿Regalarle las galletas a Satoshi?, sí, no podía negar que ya lo había pensado con anterioridad pero súbitamente su orgullo le dijo que no lo hiciera ya que él posiblemente le hubiera dicho algo como "le falta azúcar" o "Esta duro" al igual como lo hizo una vez con la comida preparada por Hana. Sin embargo... seguro que ella cocinaba 100 veces mejor que esa molestosa de Hana ¿verdad?, sí, se lo iba dar y con eso lo demostraría.

Ella se encamino, rumbo al salón, con ese pensamiento en mente.

/

En uno de los pasillos cerca del salón de clases...

**-Hana (pensamiento):** Hmp... Debo apresurarme para entregarle estas galletas a Satoshi *ella abre la puerta*

-**Chico 1 y 2:** ¡Marcos! *van a su sitio y lo rodean. Hana se queda en la puerta*

**-Marcos:** Sí *se pone la mochila y se sienta nuevamente en su sitio*

**-Chico 2:** ¿Es cierto que tuviste una cita con una chica de tercero? *Hana para la oreja*

**-Chico 1:** ¿Así que te gustan las mayores?

**-Marcos:** ¡No! 0/0 –Negó muy sonrojado- no es lo que ustedes piensan

**-Chico 2:** ¿Así?- lo mira picaramente

**-Marcos:** Ella y yo solo conversamos ¬/¬ -explicó

**-Chico 1:** Entonces... ah, ya veo se te declaro ¿verdad?

**-Marcos:** Sí -/-

**-Chico 2:** *Suspiro de resignación* Te envidio de veras tienes a todas las chicas a tus pies

**-Chico 1:** Sí... que bueno es ser popular ¿verdad?

**-Marcos:** Eso no es cierto no tengo a todas a mis pies (pensamiento: Por ejemplo Risa y esa odiosa mujer (nota: Se refiere a Hana) eh *se da cuenta de que Hana estaba en la puerta* ¿qué hace ella allí? ¬¬) Acaso no te enseñaron que escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas es de mala educación –dijo en voz alta mirándola un poco molesto.

**-Chicos:** ¡Oh! Hana –dándose cuenta de su presencia también pero al contrario de Marcos, ellos si estaban complacidos de verla.

**-Hana (se acerca a ellos):** ¡Hmp! *va a su sitio, se pone la mochila al hombro y lo mira altaneramente* ¿quién quisiera escuchar tu conversación de que una chica de tercero se te declaro?, baka

**-Chico 1 y 2 y Marcos (pensamientos con gotas en las cabezas):** Eso quiere decir que escucho todo ¬¬

**-Chico 1:** ¿Ya te vas Hana?

**-Chico:** No quieres ir a tomar algo con nosotros *Marcos para la oreja*

**-Hana:** Uhm... lo siento chicos pero hoy no puedo tengo que ver a Satoshi

**-Chicos:** Ah... que lastima *decepcionados*

**-Marcos:** No se molesten chicos ella solo acepta las proposiciones de Satoshi, oh esperen pero si no ah tenido ni una- dijo provocándola

**-Hana (lo mira molesta):** ¿Que dijiste?

**-Marcos (la mira de la misma manera que ella):** Lo que escuchaste

**-Hana (lo mira con una vena en la cabeza):** Te detesto

**-Marcos (la mira con una vena en la cabeza):** Y yo más

**-Chico 1 (susurra):** Estos parecen recién casados ¿verdad? ¬¬

**-Chico 2 (susurra):** Sí ¬¬ creo que estamos de sobra

**-Chico 1:** Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos *Hana y Marcos los miran y paran de pelear*

**-Chicos (al uniso):** Adiós

**-Marcos y Hana (se despiden):** Adiós *ellos se van cerrando la puerta tras ellos*

**-Marcos (parándose dispuesto a marcharse):** Por cierto, Satoshi se fue antes de que llegaras

**-Hana (mirándolo):** ¡Eh! demonios ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

**-Marcos:** Acaso era mí deber informártelo

**-Hana:** (pensamiento: Este cara de niña...) Toma *Ella le entrega un pañuelo con un puñado de galletas* ¬/¬ es por lo de esa vez en el teatro.

Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba. Todavía algo sorprendido, tomo torpemente las galletas envueltas en el pañuelo.

**-Marcos:** Gra-gracias –dijo algo avergonzado

**-Hana (algo sonrojada):** Bueno ya me voy... adiós *se va*

**-Marcos (la ve cerrar la puerta tras de ella y luego mira a las galletas):** Después de todo si estaba agradecida... ¡hmp! *leve sonrisa* que orgullosa es *toma una de las galletas y le da un mordisco*... esta salado ¬¬

/

En la sala estudiantil, sentados en la mesa...

**-Takeshi (la mira):** Siento hacerte quedar así sin avisar, Yuriko pero tememos que entregar esto y...

**-Yuriko:** No hay problema –le dijo tranquilizándolo- además es parte de mi trabajo como tesorera del consejo estudiantil.

**-Takeshi:** Gracias *la mira tiernamente*... Umh *se da cuenta del taper que estaba cerca de su maleta* ¿esas son las galletas que hiciste en clase?

**-Yuriko:** Sí ^/^

**-Takeshi (pensamiento):** Seguro que son para Satoshi que suerte tiene ese baka .

**-Yuriko:** Toma *le entrega las galletas*

**-Takeshi:** ¿Eh? ¡Son para mí! ¿Pero no se los ibas a dar a Satoshi?

**-Yuriko:** No te preocupes ^/^ tengo suficientes además es una forma de agradecerte que hayas evitado que me cayera allá en el teatro –le dijo algo sonrojada

**-Takeshi:** Ah 0/0... Bueno, entonces, ¡gracias! *recibe las galletas*

**-Yuriko:** De nada ^/^

Él coje una de las galletas pero antes que le diera un mordisco se le vino algo a la mente.

**-Takeshi:** Oye Yuriko... ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo sin mirarla

**-Yuriko:** Claro

**-Takeshi:** ¿Por qué aceptaste ser la prometida Satoshi?

**-Yuriko:** Ah... eso bueno *mira a otro lado un poco triste*

**-Takeshi:** Sí no quieres no me respondas –dijo alarmado temiendo haber metido la pata

**-Yuriko:** No es eso *negando con la cabeza*... veras, la familia Hiwatari tiene mucho dominio en el ámbito de los negocios y muchas familias quisieran estar asociadas con esta. Y unas de esas pocas familias privilegiadas que están asociadas con los Hiwatari son la familia Minamoto y la mía, la familia Miyasaki. Por eso para poder afianzar aun más esa sociedad... que mejor que uniéndonos por matrimonio.

**-Takeshi (la mira):** Entonces fue un compromiso por conveniencia

**-Yuriko:** Se podría decir –sonríe levemente

**-Takeshi:** Pero...

**-Yuriko:** Es algo que decidió la cabeza de la familia Miyasaki, mi padre y no puedo desobedecer, además pienso que es lo mejor para mi familia

**-Takeshi:** Entiendo... pero ¿que hay de Hana?

**-Yuriko:** Su compromiso fue arreglado por su abuelo, que es la cabeza de su familia aunque... *mira triste a un lado*

**-Takeshi:** ¿Qué pasa?

**-Yuriko:** Nada *mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro*

**-Takeshi:** Bueno... pero las dos no se pueden casar con él ¿verdad?

**-Yuriko:** *Se ríe un poco por la ocurrencia de Takeshi* Claro que no pero eso lo decidirá el mismo Satoshi.

**-Takeshi (molesto):** No es justo

**-Yuriko:** Ja, ja pero esa fue la condición que nos dio el señor Hiwatari para establecer el compromiso.

**-Takeshi:** Ya veo – entendiendo las circunstancias- pero... ¿estas de acuerdo con esto Yuriko? *la mira preocupado* *ella se sonroja*

¿Qué si estaba de acuerdo con eso? Hasta ahora nadie ni siquiera su padre le había preguntado eso. Hasta el momento solo sabía que un día su padre la llamo a su despacho y le anuncio su compromiso con Satoshi, sin siquiera pedirle su opinión sin embargo ella no protesto, ella aceptó ¿Por qué aceptó? No lo sabía, tal vez por que así la habían educado, para aceptar lo que le convenía o no a la familia, o por que no le veía el caso protestar en algo que definitivamente se llevaría a cabo, tanto si ella quería o no. Pero Takeshi le había preguntado, le había pregunto si estaba de acuerdo, cual era su opinión. Entonces, sintió como esa preocupación que él tenía para con ella, la llenaba de un calor que su corazón nunca antes sintió.

**-Yuriko (calmadamente con una leve sonrisa en el rostro):** (pensamiento: Desde un inicio sabía que él era diferente... gracias) Es lo mejor para mi familia y Satoshi es un buen chico después de todo

**-Takeshi:** (Pensamiento: ¿Sera que ella tiene sentimientos para con él? Pero yo...) No importa *susurro sonriendo levemente*

**-Yuriko:** ¿Dijiste algo? 0.0

**-Takeshi:** No nada *le da un mordisco a la galleta que había cogido* ¡está muy rico, Yuriko!

**-Yuriko:** Gracias

**-Takeshi:** ¿Pero Hana no estaba con ustedes?

**-Yuriko:** Sí... pero hicimos muchas así que...

**-Takeshi:** No dejaron que haga más que una cuantas ¿verdad?

**-Yuriko:** Ja, ja...sí

**-Takeshi:** Lo sabía

/

En uno de los pasillos del primer piso...

**-Profesor Akato (con una caja en la mano):** ¡Hiwatari! *va hacia él sonriendo, Satoshi al percibir el peligro se da media vuelta y se dispone a marcharse* (pensamiento con aura maligna y todo: ¿Adónde crees que vas? *Lo coge del hombro con una mano*) *sonrisa fingida* ¡que bueno que te encuentro! quiero que lleves esto sala gimnasio...

**-Satoshi (serio):** Yo...

**-Profesor Akato:** Acaso vas a desobedecer a tu tutor *Mirada y aura maligna otra vez*

**-Satoshi (con una gota en la cabeza):** ...

Minutos después, sí, en el gimnasio...

**-Hana (abriendo la puerta):** ¡Satoshi!

**-Satoshi:** ¿Qué haces aquí? ¬¬

**-Hana:** Me dijeron que estabas aquí así que vine a verte ^^ *va hacia él*

**-Satoshi** Ah... *pone la caja el suelo, agarra su maleta y se dispone a irse* ya me voy ¬¬

**-Hana:** Oh, vamos *lo abraza por detrás* al fin estamos los dos solos además te quiero dar algo

**-Satoshi:** No gracias *se voltea un poco y se libera del agarre*

**-Hana:** ¡Ay! ¿Por que eres tan frío? *con las manos en la cintura sin darse cuenta del peligro*

**-Satoshi (se da cuenta):** ¡Cuidado!

Los palos de la net de volleyball se habían deslizado lentamente hacia ellos y estaban apunto de golpear la cabeza de Hana, felizmente Satoshi se dio cuenta de esto justo a tiempo y evito que sucediera una tragedia. Él la jalo de la mano atrayéndola hacia él y con su cuerpo la empujo contra la pared para formar un escudo.

Los palos cayeron ruidosamente en el suelo y se quedaron allí.

**-Satoshi (susurro cerca de su oído):** Es estuvo cerca ¬¬... ¿estas bien?

**-Hana (sonrojada):** Sí

Todo había sucedido en una fracción de segundos y Hana aun no podía asimilarlo bien. Se dio cuenta que estaban muy cerca, tanto como había deseado por tres meses pero ¿y ahora qué? no había pensado en eso. Entonces, lo sintió, sintió esa esencia varonil y sus latidos se fueron acelerando que casi era doloroso tan solo respirar.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí...

**-Risa:** ¿Dónde se habrá metido Satoshi?... ¿uhm? la puerta del gimnasio esta abierta ¿habrá alguien allí? *entra al gimnasio* ¿Qué raro? ¿Estarán en el cuarto donde se guardan las pelotas? *abre la puerta* Ho-la –Eso ultimo fue tan bajo que pareció como si solo lo hubiera dicho en su mente ya que se quedo impactada de la escena que descubrió al abrir la puerta – Satoshi... Hana... ¿Qué...?

Sus ojos se fueron de uno al otro y luego como él a la sujetaba por la cintura con sus manos, como ella tenia sus manos apoyadas en su pecho y como él la había empujado contra la pared aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Ni siquiera se había fijado en los palos caídos al costado de ellos. Finalmente, sus ojos colisionaron con las de Satoshi, él la miro como siempre, serio, sus rodillas temblaron y sintió como las lagrimas estaban apunto de derramarse por sus mejillas.

**-Risa:** Lo siento *se va cerrando la puerta*

**-Hana (pensamiento):** ¡Uy! lo ah malinterpretado pero que más da

**-Satoshi:** Demonios *da un golpe a la pared, agarra la maleta y sale tras de ella*

**-Hana:** ¡Hey! ¿Adónde-? *pero el ya se había marchado* ¿Por que me habré puesto nerviosa al tenerlo cerca mío?... sera que me ha empezado a gustar 0/0

/

En un pasillo cerca del salón de clases...

¿Por qué había huido de esa manera? Si ha ella no le importaba lo que ellos hicieran, no le interesaba en los más mínimo pero... solo sabía que quería dejar ese lugar lo más rápido que pudiera

**-Riku:** ¿Y te gusto?

**-Daisuke:** Sí estaba delicioso aunque algo duro

**-Riku:** Bueno eso fue... ¡Risa! te he estado espe- *se da cuenta que Risa estaba algo rara* ¿Risa? ¿Qué tienes?

Risa va a su lugar, coge su mochila y se dispone a irse.

**-Risa:** Nada *pasa por el lado de Riku y Daisuke*

**-Riku:** ¡Risa! –dijo pero ella ya se había ido

No quería hablar con nadie ni siquiera con su hermana, tan solo quería apartarse de ese lugar lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitiesen y así fue como llego al baño de chicas...

/

Repentinamente la puerta del salón se abre nuevamente y aparece un peliazul algo agitado. Él nota la presencia de Daisuke y Riku.

-**Satoshi (los mira):** Risa... ¿Dónde esta?

**-Riku:** No lo se, hace poco llego pero... *Satoshi se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de nuevo* ¡espera! *él se detiene* Hiwatari... ¿paso algo con mi hermana?

**-Satoshi (la mira de reojo):** ¿Por qué lo dices?

**-Riku:** No se... la vi un poco rara como si estuviera apunto de llorar *Satoshi abre los ojos sorprendido y sale corriendo* ¡hey! ¡Espera!... Dios ¿que habrá pasado?

**-Daisuke:** No lo se pero... yo ire tras Satoshi, tu anda busca a Risa *se va*

**-Riku:** ¡Esta bien! –le dice y sale del salón también

/

En un de los pasillos del colegio...

¿Que estaba apunto de llorar? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué había huido así? ¿Acaso no había entendido que fue un accidente? ¿Acaso no vio los palos en el piso?... tenia que encontrarla, tenia que explicarle...

**-Satoshi (susurro):** Risa...

**-Daisuke:** ¡Satoshi! *Alcanzándolo*

**-Satoshi:** Daisuke

**-Daisuke:** Al fin te alcanzo... dime Paso algo ¿verdad? ¿Qué sucedió?

**-Satoshi:** Bueno...

/

El baño estaba vació ya que la gran mayoría de estudiantes ya se habían retirado a sus hogares. Eso era mejor, no quería ver a nadie. Se recostó contra la fría pared y lentamente se dejo resbalar hasta llegar al suelo donde se acurrucó y oculto la cara entre las piernas.

***Comienza canción de fondo***

_**Porque caigo despiadadamente**_

_**Cuando de repente te me acercas**_

Las imágenes de la escena que acababa de ver iban y venían como si se tratara de una película.

_**Porque me haces menos inocente**_

_**Porque tu boca hace que pierda la cabeza**_

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la estaba sosteniendo de esa manera? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Por qué no trato de detenerme?"_

**-Risa (levanta un poco el rostro y apoya el mentón en sus rodillas):** ¿Por qué? -lentamente las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas- estoy *se toca la cara sorprendida* llorando...

_**Porque sabes seducir, **_

_**Vas directo al corazón**_

"_¿Por qué estoy llorando? Si eso no significa nada para mi... si él no significa nada para mi... pero..."_

**-Risa:** Duele *se toca el pecho llorando*

"_¿Por qué duele tanto con tan solo recordarlo? Si no significaba nada ¿Por qué huí de esa manera?..."_

**-Risa:** Ella es su prometida después de todo... puede hacer con ella lo que quiera... –entonces se recuerda cuando estaban encerrados en el gimnasio y el le dijo que él no aceptaba a ninguna de las dos como prometidas, ese súbito momento de alegría se esfumo para siempre- mentiroso... mentiroso *nuevas lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas*

_**Porque sabe dulce este deseo**_

_**Que puede mucho más que yo**_

**-Risa:** No quiero... *aforrándose fuertemente a sus piernas*

"_No quiero que estén cerca... no quiero que ella sienta el calor de su cuerpo... no quiero que pruebe el sabor de sus labios..._

_¡No quiero que la sostenga de la misma manera que me sostiene a mí!"_

**-Risa:** ¿Eh? *se sorprende de sí misma*

_**Porque lo he decidido**_

Entonces todo se aclaro en su corazón, esos celos que estaba sintiendo, ese nerviosismo cada vez que él estaba cerca, ese calor excitante cada vez que la besaba... ya todo era claro ahora...

**-****R****isa:** Yo... me eh enamorado de él –dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba nuevamente sobre su mejilla derecha.

_**Te amo desde la tierra al cielo**_

_**Tu vez que te amo, **_

Ella ya lo sabía, lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo pero su orgullo no la dejaba aceptar sus propios sentimientos y más que su orgullo fue el temor de ser lastimada nuevamente, ese temor de ser rechazada por la persona a quien le entregas tu corazón y tu alma...

_**Te lo grita mi cuerpo**_

_**De nuevo te amo**_

Pero cuanto más los rechazaba y los alejaba de ella... esos sentimientos se hacían cada vez más fuertes en su interior sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

_**Entre tierno y violento, **_

_**Te juro que te amo**_

¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a amarlo de esa manera tan desquiciante?, ¿cuándo fue?...

_**Con total sentimiento, te amo**_

Quizás comenzó esa noche en la biblioteca o esa vez en cuando sus labios se juntaron por primera vez o tal vez la noche que se apareció en su habitación... O tal vez mucho antes de eso...

_**Porque me haces crecer**_

_**Porque me haces mujer**_

No lo sabía y tampoco le importaba, solo sabía que lo amaba y lo amaba mucho, más de lo que pudiera imaginarse o expresarse en palabras...

_**Y tu amor me llega justo a tiempo**_

_**Cuando todo estaba tras las sombras**_

¡Ja! eso si que era irónico, pensó con una leve sonrisa, y pensar que hace no mucho se dijo a si misma que lo detestaba y lo odiaba...

_**Porque me haces buenos los momentos**_

_**Y de repente vienes y cambias mi historia**_

¿Odiaba? Sí lo odiaba... por que por su culpa estaba llorando como una tonta en esta habitación tan solitaria...

_**Porque me haces descubrir **_

_**Algo nuevo en mi interior**_

Por que con tan solo un gesto suyo lograba hacerla sonreír, por que con una mirada hacia que se perdiera en lo infinito de sus ojos...

_**Porque sabes todo lo que quiero**_

_**Y alimentas la ilusión, porque quiero contigo.**_

Por que con un toque suyo hacia que su calor corporal subiera a límites inimaginables, por que con cada beso que le daba hacia que cayera rendida a sus pies... por que él hizo que lo amara tanto, tanto...

_**Te amo desde la tierra al cielo**_

_**Tu vez que te amo, **_

Entonces nuevamente las imagines, de lo que había presenciado nuevamente fueron apareciendo en su mente. Ella saca de su bolso un par de galletas y come una.

**-Risa:** Esta dura... *se rie un poco*

"_Seguro que ella le dio algo peor... ella es peor cocinera que yo..."_

_**Te lo grita mi cuerpo**_

_**De nuevo te amo**_

Pensó pero raramente esto no logro hacerla sentir mejor, sino que por lo contrario hizo que nuevas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas...

**-Risa:** No quiero perderte... Satoshi...

_**Entre tierno y violento, **_

_**Te juro que te amo**_

**-Risa:** Quiero que estés conmigo...

_**Con total sentimiento, te amo**_

**-****Risa:** Te amo...

Ella oculto la cabeza nuevamente entre las piernas, ya que nuevas lágrimas iban a comenzar a resbalar por sus mejillas...

_**Porque me haces crecer**_

_**Porque me haces mujer**_

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Riku, quien había corrido preocupada a buscarla después de conversar con Satoshi, había escuchado lo último que dijo su hermana detrás de la puerta.

_**Te amo desde la tierra al cielo**_

_**Tu vez que te amo, **_

**-Riku (pensamiento):** Risa... *suspiro* bueno ya lo sabía a pesar que ella lo negaba... lo que halla sucedido con Satoshi para bien o para mal hizo que por fin admitiera que sus verdaderos sentimientos... Sin embargo... *abre la puerta*

_**Te lo grita mi cuerpo**_

_**De nuevo te amo**_

**-Risa (levanta el rostro con lágrimas en los ojos):** Riku

Riku cierra la puerta del baño y se arrodilla al costado de su hermana.

**-Riku (mirándola tiernamente):** Ven... *la abraza* (pensamiento: Hizo llorar a mi hermana)

_**Entre tierno y violento, **_

_**Te juro que te amo**_

**-Risa (pensamiento sorprendida):** ¿Riku?

**-Riku (maternalmente):** Esta bien... (Pensamiento: Y eso cuando llegue la hora me las va tener pagar)

_**Con total sentimiento, te amo...**_

***Termina canción de fondo***

Risa la abrazo y lloro sobre su pecho con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban...

/

En los casilleros...

Satoshi cerró con furia su casillero tras cambiarse los zapatos. Había buscado por todos lados pero no la había encontrado, este era el último lugar donde la podría encontrar pero no estaba.

**-Satoshi:** Demonios...

Cogio su maleta dispuesto a marcharse cuando escucho pasos acercándose, se voltio... era Risa acompañada de Riku. Ellas se detuvieron también al verlo allí.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –le dijo mirándola a los ojos

**-Riku:** Yo te espero en el auto, Risa *se va*

**-Risa:** No es necesario (pensamiento: Hmp, ahora vienes a mí ¿no? Descarado) *la detiene y pasa al costado de él dispuesta marcharse con su hermana*

**-Satoshi (la sujeta de la mano sin mirarla):** Por favor *Risa se sonroja*

**-Riku:** Risa te espero en el auto (pensamiento: En realidad ella quiere hablar con él ¬¬ ok no estorbo más) *esta vez si se va*

**-Risa:** ¡No! Esp- *pero ella ya se había ido* bueno ya estamos solos de que quieres hablar *lo mira molesta*

**-Satoshi:** No sucedió nada

**-Risa (mirada fría):** ¿De que hablas? –dijo fingiendo no entender de que hablaba

**-Satoshi (la mira):** Los palos de la net se cayeron, por eso tuve que arrimarla para que no la aplastaran. Pensé que lo habías entendido

Risa se sorprendió de lo que dijo, había ido a buscarla, Satoshi había ido a buscarla para aclararle la situación. Súbitamente su corazón palpito de emoción y de alegría. Sin embargo... "Pensé que lo había entendido" seguro pensó que con una mirada ella entendería todo ¡ni que ella fuera telépata! ¡Por Kami! "Este tonto", pensó molesta, "por su culpa eh llorado a mares pero aun así lo amo"

**-Risa (orgullosa):** Ah... pero no tenias que darme explicaciones yo no soy tu... en fin lo que hagan o no ustedes no me interesa en lo mas mínimo ¡adiós! *se da media vuelta*

**-Satoshi (con gran agilidad le quita las galletas que estaban en el taper):** ¿Esto es para mí? –le pregunta

**-Risa:** Eso... ¿por qué piensas que es para ti? ¬/¬

**-Satoshi:** ¿Por qué lo llevaste contigo al gimnasio? (nota: Sí él lo vio)

**-Risa:** Ah 0/0... pues estas equivocado yo-yo se lo iba dar a... ¡Marcos! Sí, a él

**-Satoshi:** (nota: Se da cuenta de que estaba mintiendo) (pensamiento: No a cambiado *leve sonrisa*) Pues será en otra ocasión *agarra una de las galletas y se las come* ya me los estoy comiendo *sigue comiendo*

**-Risa:** ¡Hmp! haz lo que quieras *leve sonrisa*

**-Satoshi:** OK ¬¬

Risa lo mira de reojo mientras comía sus galletas, algo sonrojada pero a la vez muy feliz pues él había ido a buscarla y le explico lo que había sucedido.

Mientras tanto oculta en la puerta estaba Riku escuchando todo...

**-Riku:** Parece que las cosas ya se arreglaron, que bueno

**-Daisuke:** ¡Ah! ahí están... ¡Sato-! *de la nada una mano aparece y lo jala del cuello de la camisa* ¡eh! ¡Riku!

**-Riku:** ¡Chu! *lo calla* no ves que están conversando

**-Daisuke:** Sí, lo siento *se oculta con ella y los observa* bueno parece que la encontró

**-Riku:** Sí y las cosas parecen que se arreglaron

**-Daisuke:** ¡Que bueno! ^^

Mientras tanto sin que ellos se dieran cuenta...

**-Risa:** ¿Que-que tal están? –esperando que al menos algunas hayan salido bien.

**-Satoshi (comiendo):** Duras *una flecha traspasa a Risa*... y les falta azúcar *otra flecha traspasa Risa*

Dijo exactamente lo que ella había imaginado. Aunque ya lo sabía, por que los había probado.

**-Risa (Vena en la cabeza):** Sí saben tan mal ¡Entonces no las comas! *Satoshi esquiva y sigue comiendo* ¡dámelas! *Satoshi esquiva y sigue comiendo*

**-Satoshi (serio):** No

**-Risa (con una vena en la cabeza):** ¡Dámelas! *Satoshi esquiva y sigue comiendo*

**-Satoshi:** No... son mías

Los chismosos digo los que estaba ocultos en la puerta, escuchando todo.

**-Riku:** Sí, las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** No necesitábamos preocuparnos ¬¬

**-Riku:** Ah ¬¬

Así fue como termino el último día de clases con los sentimientos de Risa aclarados.

**Yukii0710: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ¡dejen comentarios! *0* Por cierto la canción de fondo es "te amo" de Noelia.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: ¡Vacaciones de verano! ¡Vamos a la playa!

El sol resplandecía radiante en el cielo azul, mientras que las olas del mar golpeaban la playa y las rocas. El viento soplaba suavemente sobre ellos, haciendo que sus cabellos bailaran al son de este.

**-Risa:** ¡Wou! ¡Qué bonito! –dijo mirando desde la ventana de su habitación

Ella llevaba un short jean y un polo con tiras de color rosado. Su cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola.

**-Riku (saliendo del baño):** Risa, ¿ya terminaste de acomodar tus cosas?

Ella llevaba, al igual que su hermana, un short pero este era de tela, de color celeste y un polo con tiras de color amarillo. El cabello lo llevaba suelto.

**-Risa (la mira):** Sí

**-Riku:** Entonces, vamos –se da media vuelta y se dirige al puerta

**-Risa:** Sí –la sigue

/Flash back/

Hace algunos días atrás...

**-Risa, Riku, Daisuke, Yuriko, Hana, Takeshi y Marcos (sorprendidos al uniso):** 0/0 ¡Estadía gratis en el Hotel Gorgeous!

**-Satoshi:** Ah... ¬¬

**-Takeshi:** ¡Esperen un momento! *saca o más bien dicho tira las cosas buscando algo dentro de su mochila. Finalmente lo encuentra* ¡Aquí esta! *les enseña una libreta* Hotel Gorgeous: Es uno de los hoteles más lujosos del país, cuenta con instalaciones de lujo, baños con yacuzzi, piscina, comida gourmet, playa privada, etc...

**-Todos:** ¡Oh! 0.0

**-Satoshi:** ¬¬

**-Takeshi:** ¿Estas seguro que es este hotel? –le pregunto con ojos llorosos deseando que le de un "sí" como respuesta

**-Satoshi:** Sí

**-Takeshi:** XD ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad! *flotando con estrellas y flores*

**-Satoshi:** ¬¬

**-Risa (lo mira):** ¿Y por qué la invitación?

**-Satoshi:** Mi tía quiere agradecerles por haber ido al estreno de su obra

**-Risa:** Oh, ya veo

**-Takeshi:** ¡Oh! encantadora señorita siempre seré su más grande admirador *0* *sigue flotando y todos lo miran con gotas en las cabezas*

**-Daisuke (con una gota en la cabeza):** Takeshi... ya para

/Fin del flash back/

Y así fue como terminaron en ese lujoso hotel...

Ellas salen del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ellas y justo al mismo tiempo Yuriko y Hana salían de su cuarto también. La primera llevaba una mini falda verde vueluda y un polo blanco con tiras mientras que la segunda llevaba un vestido color amarillo con tiras.

**-Risa (acercándoseles):** ¿Y los chicos?

**-Yuriko:** Creo que ya bajaron –le respondió

**-Riku:** Nosotras también deberíamos hacer lo mismo

**-Yuriko**: Sí

Ellas bajaron por el ascensor rumbo al recibidor del hotel, en donde los chicos, como presagio Yuriko, ya se encontraban.

En cuanto a la vestimenta de los chicos... todos, excepto Takeshi quien aparte llevaba una camisa manga corta, llevaban solo shorts un poco debajo de las rodillas. Claro de diferentes colores: Satoshi (azul), Daisuke (marrón), Takeshi (verde) y Marcos (amarillo).

Algo dentro del estomago de Risa dio un giro de 360º, al ver la mirada seductora de Satoshi posada en ella mientras que ese común ardor en sus pupilas empezaba a aparecer.

**-Satoshi:** Ya era hora

-**Risa (disimulando un poco no haber sentido nada):** Oye no nos demoramos tanto ò.ó

**-Satoshi:** Sí lo hicieron ¬¬

**-Risa:** Lo que pasa es que eres un impaciente

**-Satoshi:** Sí

**-Risa (pensamiento):** Ni siquiera lo niega

**-Hana:** Oh ya veo por que es tas tan impaciente Satoshi *se acerca coquetamente a él* te mueres por verme en traje de baño ¿verdad? *le guiña un ojo*

**-Satoshi:** No ¬¬

**-Hana:** Oh no seas tímido *ella intenta abrazarlo pero Risa jala a Satoshi del brazo* ¿Uhm? *otra vez lo intenta abrazar y Risa lo jala nuevamente* ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué lo estas jalando?

**-Risa (vena el cabeza):** (Pensamiento: Ni creas que te le podrás echar encima, eso sobre mi cadáver) No ves que estamos en publico

**-Hana (vena en la cabeza):** ¡Eso que te importa!

**-Risa (vena en la cabeza):** Pues me interesa

_Mutuas miradas asesinas al 100%_

**-Daisuke:** ¿No deberías pararlas?

**-Satoshi:** ¿Por qué?

**-Daisuke:** Este chico ¬¬ *suspiro de resignación*

**-Tía Mina:** ¡Sato-chan! *abrazo* ¡oh! ¡Qué bueno que venir!

**-Satoshi:** Me asfixio

**-Todos (al uniso):** ¡Gracias por la invitación!

**-Tía Mina (dejando libre a Satoshi):** _¡Oh!_ no ser nada... _me_ querer agradecerles por haber ido al estreno de mi obra... _moreover_ _me_ pensar que a ustedes gustar el lugar _because_ ustedes estar _in __summer's__vacations_

**-Todos:** Sí... gracias, esta muy bonito...sí, es cierto...

**-Takeshi:** Por cierto, señorita Mina ¿se esta hospedando aquí también?

**-Tía Mina:** ¿Hospedando?... _but you_ ser _very funny_, este ser uno de los hoteles de la familia Hiwatari ^^... ser como _my house._

**-Takeshi:** ¡¿Qué ustedes son los dueños? Oo *mira Satoshi*

**-Satoshi:** Sí ¬¬

**-Takeshi (mira a los otros y se da cuenta que ninguno, aparte de él, estaba sorprendido por esto):** ¡¿Ustedes ya lo sabían?

**-Risa:** Me lo dijo Riku

**-Riku:** Me lo dijo Daisuke

**-Daisuke:** A mi me lo dijo Satoshi ^^

**-Marcos:** Ya lo sabía (nota: Su familia también tiene hoteles)

**-Hana (con las manos en la cintura):** Nosotras somos sus prometidas como lo íbamos a saber –dijo señalando a Yuriko y a ella misma.

**-Yuriko:** Aja ^^

**-Takeshi:** Eso quiere decir... que él único que no lo sabía ¡era yo! *dramatizando... etto, se vuelve de roca*

**-Daisuke:** ¡Oi! ¡Oi! ^^... no es para tanto

**-Tía Mina (viéndolo preocupada):** ¿Va estar bien?

**-Satoshi:** Sí no te preocupes ¬¬ (Nota: nada preocupado)

**-Tía Mina:**_ Ok!_ So _¡girls! ¡boys!... _etto... estatua (nota: Se refiere a Takeshi) _Go to the beach! _XD

**-Todos:** Sí XD

**-Satoshi:** ¬¬

**-Takeshi:** ... (Nota: Sigue como estatua)

El sol calentaba la arena bajo sus pies mientras que la sal del mar se pegaba a sus gargantas. Casi todos los huéspedes, incluyéndolos, habían decido ir a la playa en vez de la piscina del hotel. Por ese motivo, la playa estaba un poco abarrotada de gente. A pesar de eso, los chicos encontraron un buen lugar para poner las sombrillas y estirar las toallas.

**-Tía Mina:** _Girls!_ ser _time _ de mostrar sus trajes de baño

**-Chicas:** ¡Sí!

**-Takeshi (nota: Ya se recupero):** Mientras tanto nosotros vamos a comprar algo para beber

**-Chicas:** OK *ellos se van*

En el camino...

**-Daisuke:** Uno, tres... mn... nueve piñas por favor –le pidió al barman

**-Barman:** Enseguida se lo traigo *se va*

**-Takeshi:** ¡Ah! ¿Qué trajes traerán las chicas? ¡Ya quiero verlos! XD

**-Daisuke (con una gota en la cabeza):** Takeshi eso suena un poco... como decirlo ^^

**-Satoshi:** Pervertido ¬¬

**-Daisuke (gota en la cabeza):** Exacto... (Pensamiento: Aunque creo que tú seas el indicado para decirlo)

**-Takeshi:** No me importa ¬3¬ soy humano

**-Marcos:** Ja, ja tienes razón ^^... aunque Risa se ve muy bien en cualquier ropa que se ponga -/-

**-Satoshi:** ...

**-Takeshi:** Aunque pensándolo bien... –dijo analizando la situación un poco

**-Daisuke:** ¿Qué pasa?

**-Takeshi:** Sí lo piensas bien, la más madura de todas es la señorita Mina (Satoshi para la oreja)

**-Marcos:** Sí tienes razón... pero ¿eso a que viene al caso? –preguntó inocentemente

**-Takeshi:** Acaso no lo entienden... (Marcos y Daisuke en chibi niegan con la cabeza) (Aparece una vena en la cabeza de Satoshi)

**-Barman:** Aquí tienen su pedido – dijo pero el único que lo escucho fue Satoshi.

**-Takeshi (chibi):** Eso quiere decir que...-levanta un dedo y les explica- imagínense a la señorita Mina con uno de esos bikinis sexys que visten las modelos en las portadas de las revistas (Aparece otra vena en la cabeza de Satoshi)

_Imaginación volando de los tres_

(Nota: Aparece una tercera vena en la cabeza de Satoshi)

**-Takeshi (hilo de sangre en la nariz):** ¡Oh! mi dios

**-Daisuke (hilo de sangre en la nariz):** Se le vería muy bien

**-Marcos (hilo de sangre en la nariz):** Sí...

_PUM, PUM, PUM_

(Golpe en la cabeza para los tres de parte de Satoshi)

**-Satoshi (Llevando tres piñas con cuatro venas en la cabeza):** *se va* Ya dejen de pensar en tonterías. Tomen las piñas y vamonos.

**-Marcos, Takeshi y Daisuke (cada uno con un gran chichón):** Sí T0T *cada uno toma dos piñas y lo siguen*

Diez minutos después:

**-Takeshi:** ¡Ya llegamos!

**-Risa (los mira):** Ya era hora *se levanta y Satoshi y Marcos se le quedan mirando*

Ella llevaba un bikini floreado de color rojo que se amarraba al cuello y a la espalda por medio de unas pitas.

**-Riku:** Sí... me estaba muriendo de sed *se levanta. Daisuke se sonrojo por completo*

Ella llevaba un bikini de color verde que se amarraba a la espalda y al cuello.

**-Riku:** ¿Ah? ¿Por qué tienes la cara tan roja Daisuke?

**-Daisuke (sonrojado):** No, no es nada... solo es que te ves hermosa

**-Riku:** ¡Ah! Gracias –sonríe un poco avergonzada

**-Risa:** Hmp *leve sonrisa* (pensamiento: Bien por ti Riku...) –ella se acerca a Satochi para recibir una de las piñas, entonces se dio cuenta que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima- ¿Uhm? ¿Qué pasa? 0.0

**-Satoshi:** Nada ¬/¬... toma *le entrega una de las piñas y se va a sentar*

**-Risa:** ¿Y este?

**-Marcos:** -/- Tan hermosa como siempre Risa *aparece una vena en la cabeza de Satoshi*

**-Risa:** ^/^ Me estas sacando los colores Marcos

**-Marcos:** Pero si es la verdad *aparece otra vena en la cabeza de Satoshi*

**-Risa:** Ya bast- *Satoshi se para y la hace sentar a la fuerza* ¿pero que-? òó

**-Satoshi:** Estas derramando el jugo –dijo sin mirarla

**-Risa:** ¿Eh? Que raro no sentí nada ¿?

**-Satoshi (tomando por medio del sorberte el jugo):** ¬¬

**-Daisuke y Riku (pensamiento al uniso):** CE-LO-SO

**-Takeshi:** Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Yuriko y la señorita Mina?

**-Marcos:** Es verdad... tampoco veo a esa "mujer fastidiosa" (nota: se refiere a Hana) por aquí.

**-Riku:** Ellas-

**-Hana:** ¿A quién estas llamando "mujer fastidiosa" cara de niña?

Ella llevaba un bikini de color entero azul un poco más atrevido que las de las anteriores.

**-Marcos:** 0/0 (nota: Se sonrojo al verla aunque no quiso)

**-Hana:** Y bien di algo –dijo desafiante acercándosele

**-Yuriko:** Ya basta Hana *llegando de tras de ella*

Su traje de baño era de dos piezas de color blanco, la parte de arriba se amarraba al cuello y le llegaba un poco debajo de ombligo.

**-Takeshi:** ¡Ah! ahí estas Yuriko (pensamiento: ¡Que bonita se ve! 3) toma tu jugo.

**-Yuriko:** Gracias ^^

**-Hana:** ¡Ah! ya trajeron el jugo *dándose cuenta de este por primera vez desde que llegó y se acerca a Marcos para recibir una piña*

**-Marcos:** Sí... toma ¬/¬ *se va a sentar*

**-Takeshi:** ¿Dónde estaban?

**-Hana:** Yuriko se olvido el bloqueador en el cuarto así que fuimos a recogerlo.

**-Takeshi:** Ah, ya veo ¿y la señorita Mina?

**-Risa:** Ella también regreso al hotel ¿supongo que se quedo allá? *mira a Yuriko*

**-Yuriko:** Sí *asiente con la cabeza*

**-Satoshi:** ¿Para qué regreso? *mira a Risa*

**-Risa:** Dijo que iba hacer algo *lo mira*

**-Satoshi:** Ah

Repentinamente escuchan una voz familiar de tras de ellos.

**-Tía Mina:** _Guys!_

Ella venia corriendo y detrás...

**-Todos:** ¿Eh?

**-Risa (contando con el dedo):** Uno, dos, cinco, ocho oO

**-Satoshi:** ...

Sí, ocho chicos. Todos de estatura alta, guapos y con cuerpos bien formados iban de tras de ella. Satoshi agarra el periódico y empieza leer.

**-Risa (con una gota en la cabeza):** No se por que pero...

**-Riku (con una gota en la cabeza):** Parece una de esas escenas de Baywatch ¿verdad? –dijo terminado lo que iba decir su gemela

**-Risa (con una gota en la cabeza):** Sí

**-Riku (con una gota en la cabeza):** Lo sabía

**-Tía Mina (alcanzándolos):** Pónganlos... _there, here and there too_ –dijo señalándoles con los dedos

**-Risa (con una gota en la cabeza acercándosele):** Etto... señorita Mina... etto... ellos

**-Tía Mina:** _Oh!_ _They_ ser empleados del hotel ^^... _me _traerlos para poner _net_ de _volleyball_ para que nosotros poder jugar.

**-Riku:** Ah *suspiro de alivio*

**-Tía Mina:** ¿Eh? –la mira sin entender, entonces se percata de que uno de los chicos estaba poniendo uno de los palos en el sitio equivocado- _Oh no there_ *va hacia él* _here_...

**-Takeshi (mirando a tía Mina sonrojado):** Esta tal como me lo había imaginado

**-Daisuke y Marcos (sonrojados):** Sí

**-Satoshi (pasando la hoja del periódico que estaba leyendo y susurra):** ... Están muertos

**-Takeshi, Marcos y Daisuke (se quedan pretificados, sí, lo oyeron):** ¡Uh!

_Frío, frió sudando frío los tres_

**-Takeshi, Marcos y Daisuke (al uniso):** ¡No! ¡Nos mates! 0

**-Risa (los mira con una gota en la cabeza):** ¿Eh? *Satoshi y ella los miran*

**-Takeshi (con el corazón a mil por hora):** Nada

**-Marcos (con el corazón a mil por hora):** Sí, no pasa nada

**-Daisuke (con el corazón a mil por hora):** Mejor vamos a ayudar *se van los tres más rápido que apurados*

**-Takeshi, Marcos y Daisuke (pensamientos):** Que sobrino para sobre protector

**-Risa:** Que raro son... Satoshi ¿sabes que les paso?

**-Satoshi:** Ni idea *sigue leyendo*

**-Risa (chibi):** ¡Ah! estas leyendo las noticias ¿que parte?

**-Satoshi (chibi, la mira):** "Asesinos absueltos"

**-Risa (chibi):** Ah

Bueno... después de que los supuestos "baywatchs" terminaran de armar la net y de que Satoshi terminará de leer la columna de "asesinos absueltos", se armo los equipos para poder jugar.

Estos eran: Equipo Azul conformado por Satoshi, Daisuke, Riku y Risa, mientras que el equipo rojo, Marcos, Takeshi, Hana y tía Mina. Yuriko hacia de arbitro.

-**Yuriko:** ¡El equipo rojo comienza!

_BRINGG_

(NOTA: Pitido de silbato, inicia el partido)

Hana da el primer saque del partido y lo lanza con éxito a la otra cancha.

**-Riku:** ¡Risa! –le grito viendo que la pelota iba en su dirección

**-Risa:** ¡Sí! *lo alcanza y manda a la otra cancha*

**-Takeshi:** ¡Marcos!

Marcos va hacia el alcance de la pelota pero llega muy tarde.

**-Yuriko:** ¡PFF! ¡Punto para el equipo azul!

**-Marcos:** Lo siento –se disculpa

**-Takeshi:** No hay problema el juego no ha terminado aun

**-Marcos:** Sí ^^

**-Hana (con las manos en la cintura):** ¡Ay! ¡Por favor!... dejen de hacerse cariñitos y empiecen a jugar de nuevo...

**-Marcos (protesto):** ¿Quién esta haciendo cariñitos a quien? /

**-Hana (no le hace el menor caso):** Estas modas de ahora... *suspiro de resignación*

**-Marcos:** ¡Que no es eso! /

**-Satoshi:** Oi... estamos en medio de un partido

Bien... Hana lanza la pelota al equipo contrario, Satoshi lo recibe y lo lanza, Takeshi lo recibe y se lo lanza a Risa, quien con éxito lo recibe y lo lanza tratando de hacer un punto pero Marcos la bloquea.

**-Yuriko:** ¡PFF! ¡Punto para el equipo rojo!

-**Takeshi:** ¡Sí! Bien hecho *choca una mano con la de Marcos*

**-Marcos:** Gracias

**-Risa:** Muy buen bloqueo Marcos –le halaga sonriente

**-Marcos:** Gracias ^^ (pensamiento: ¡Ay! se ve tan linda con ese bikini... hay mi vida, mi cielo) *Satoshi lanza la pelota y le da en la cabeza* ¡Au! *la pelota cae en la cancha*

**-Yuriko:** ¡PFF! ¡Punto para el equipo rojo!

**-Marcos:** ¡Que! pero ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡Oye eso no es justo! .

**-Satoshi:** Estamos en medio de un partido... si te distraes pierdes

**-Marcos (mirada desafiante):** Así *lanza la pelota y Satoshi recibe sin ninguna dificultad* así toma, toma... *lanzamientos que no pueden ser visto por ser humano común*

**-Satoshi:** Ya te cansaste ¬¬ *Recibe sin dificultad* (Yukii: Bueno... es Satoshi ¿no? ¬¬ )

**-Marcos:** Ya veras *sigue lanzando de la misma forma y Satoshi sigue recibiendo de la misma forma también*

(Nota: Ellos juegan en su propio mundo... los otros son dejados de lado)

**-Takeshi:** Oi, eso no es justo ¬¬...

**-Daisuke**: Nosotros también estamos jugando ¬¬

**-Riku:** O mejor dicho estábamos jugando ¬¬

**-Tía Mina:** Ja, ja... Sato-chan ser muy celoso

**-Risa (sin entender):** ¿Celoso?

**-Tía Mina:** Ja, ja

**-Hana (amarga):** ¡Oi! ¡"cara de niña" deja de molestar a MI Satoshi!

**-Risa:** Disculpa –la mira desafiante al escuchar esto- ¿desde cuando es TU Satoshi?

**-Hana:** Desde que se comprometió conmigo, obvio *tira un poco de su cabello para atrás*

**-Risa (la mira molesta):** Eso no te da el derecho de poseerlo

**-Hana (la mira de la misma manera):** ¿Quién lo dice?

**-Yuriko:** ¿Debería contar los puntos que van hacer? (nota: Esta más preocupada por los puntos que por la discusión entre Hana y Risa)

**-Takeshi:** ¿Cuales puntos si ninguno quiere dejar caer la pelota ¬¬?

**-Yuriko:** Es verdad ^^ (nota: Aliviada)

**-Tía Mina:** _Well._.. _Why don't we go_ a nadar?

-**Riku:** ¡Oh! ¡Que buena idea!

**-Risa:** Sí, esta haciendo mucho calor

**-Daisuke:** Yo también voy

Todos se van y dejan solos a esos dos en su mundo...

**-Marcos (dándose cuenta de que todos de se van):** ¡Hey! ¡No nos dejen! *Satoshi aprovecha la distracción y anota* ¡Eh! ¡Eso no es justo! .

**-Satoshi:** El que se distrae pierde... per-de-dor

**-Marcos:** ¡¿A quién estas llamando perdedor?

**-Satoshi (da un bostezo y se va hacia donde están las sombrillas haciendo caso omiso de lo que dijo Marcos):** Voy a dormir ¬¬

**-Risa (pensamiento escuchando lo que dijo Satoshi):** Este chico más flojo no puede ser

**-Marcos**: ¡Hey! no me ignoren

Después de algún tiempo...

Tía mina jugaba alegremente con Riku y Marcos, Hana se había ido a comprar unas bebidas, Takeshi le estaba dando clases de natación a Yuriko mientras que Risa buceaba y Satoshi...

**-Chica 1 (acercándosele):** Hola *Satoshi abre uno de sus ojos* ¿me preguntaba si me podrías poner un poco de bloqueador?

Satoshi se levanta un poco y la mira fijamente por un momento. La chica era muy atractiva y parecía un poco mayor que él definitivamente.

**-Satoshi (se vuelve a echar):** No

**-Chica 1:** Oh vamos no seas así ^^... –le insistió

**-Satoshi:** (pensamiento: Que fastidio...) Esta bien *suspiro de resignación y se sienta*

**-Chica 1:** Gracias...

La chica se echa en la toalla mientras se suelta la pita de la parte de atrás del bikini. Satoshi pone un poco de bloqueador en su mano como quien no quiere la cosa y empieza a aplicárselo a la chica.

Mientras tanto...

**-Risa (pensamiento con una vena en la cabeza haciendo burbujas en el agua):** ¿Que demonios esta haciendo? ¿Y quién es ella? (nota: Ella vio todo)

**-Riku (viéndola con una gota en la cabeza):** Risa ¿que estas haciendo?

/

Satoshi termina de aplicarle el bloqueador a la chica.

**-Chica 1:** Oh, eres muy bueno en esto *se sienta*... gracias. Ahora si quieres *se acerca coquetamente y le toma de la barbilla* me puedes pedir cualquier cosa y yo te lo concederé

**-Satoshi (la mira serio):** ...

/

**-Risa (ve que la chica se le esta acercando más y más):** ¡Que demonios! ¡Eso si que no! – sale del agua con una vena en la cabeza

**-Riku:** ¿Risa?

/

**-Chica 1:** Vamos no seas tímido *se le acerca más*

**-Satoshi (serio):** No es timidez ¬¬, yo...

**-Risa:** ¡Satoshi!

Risa estaba parada enfrente de ellos con los brazos cruzados como una leona al acecho.

**-Satoshi (calmadamente):** Hola

**-Risa (pensamiento con una vena en la cabeza):** ¿Como que "hola" descarado? *le lanza una mirada asesina a la chica*

**-Chica 1 (asustada):** (pensamiento: ¡Ay! Dios me va comer) esto... gracias por todo... yo-yo ya me voy ¡adiós! *se va rápidamente como si de eso dependiera su vida*

**-Satoshi (pensamiento):** Se olvido el bloqueador ¬¬

**-Risa:** ¡¿Que demonios estabas haciendo? –le reclamo

**-Satoshi:** Poniéndole bloqueador en la espalda (nota: No tiene nada que ocultar)

**-Risa:** (pensamiento molesta: Y me lo dices tan frescamente) ¿Y me puedes decir por qué?

**-Satoshi:** Porque ella me lo pidió

**-Risa:** Ah y tu muy alegre aceptaste

**-Satoshi:** Si no lo hacia no iba dejar de molestar. Siempre pasa lo mismo ¬¬

**-Risa:** ¿Siempre? OO

**-Satoshi:** Cada vez que vengo aquí –le explica

**-Risa:** ¬/¬ (pensamiento: Parece que es muy popular)

**-Satoshi:** *Sonrisa picara dándose cuenta de la situación* ¿Acaso estas celosa?

**-Risa:** (Nota: dio en el blanco) (pensamiento: Pues claro que estoy celosa, baka /) ¡Hmp! sigue soñando –mintió orgullosamente y se sienta a su lado

**-Satoshi**: Ok *se ríe un poco*

Ella busca algo en su bolso. Entonces, saca un bloqueador de este.

**-Risa (mirando a otro lado sonrojada):** Toma *le enseña el bloqueador*

**-Satoshi (mirando el bloqueador y luego a ella):** ...

**-Risa:** Ya que estas tan generoso ayúdame a ponerme el bloqueador a mi espalda –le dice mirando a otro lado- vamos que esperas *lo mira*

**-Satoshi:** *Una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro y se cerco peligrosamente a ella* ¿Estas segura?... no te aseguro que mis manos vayan solo a tu espalda –le dijo picaramente

**-Risa (le sonríe con una vena en la cabeza):** Oh no te preocupes si te atreves a hacer algo raro te golpeare tan duro que te arrepentirás hasta de haber nacido, pervertido.

**-Satoshi:** *se ríe un poco de su ocurrencia* Tomare en cuenta eso...

**-Risa:** Así se habla

**-Satoshi:** Échate

Risa se desato sensualmente la tira de la espalda y se echo encima de la toalla. Satoshi se quedo un momento admirado la delicada y suave piel que se posaba ante sus ojos. Puso un poco de bloqueador en su mano y comenzó ha aplicárselo desde el cuello, bajando suavemente por sus hombros y luego por su espina dorsal, recorriendo cada curva como para que no se lo olvide nunca. El sutil aroma a jazmín empezaba a adormecerlo, algo realmente estaba ardiendo dentro de su cuerpo.

**-Satoshi (susurro):** Hmp... *sonríe levemente y posa su frente en antebrazo* Eres mala... Risa *la mira nuevamente mientras posa su cabeza en su antebrazo*

Por su parte, Risa, estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberle dicho que le eche el bloqueador. Esas manos varoniles que recorrían suavemente cada rincón de su espalda eran desesperantes o mejor dicho excitantes. Ella tuvo que cerrar fuertemente su boca (para no gritar) y esconder su rostro entre sus brazos (por culpa del fuerte sonrojo) para que Satoshi no se diera cuenta de la reacción que estaba provocando con tan solo tocarla. Entonces, sintió como una de sus manos toco, tal vez sin querer o a propósito, el limite que marcaba la diferencia entre su espalda y sus pechos.

**-Risa (pensamiento levantando la vista rápidamente sorprendida):** ¿Eh? 0/0

**-Satoshi (amarrándole la pita rápidamente):** Ya

**-Risa (levantándose):** Gra-gracias

Ella lo mira sonrojada pero él no le devuelve la mirada y inesperadamente se levanta.

**-Risa (sorprendida por este hecho):** ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?

**-Satoshi:** A nadar – le dijo sin mirarla y se marcho

**-Risa:** O-Ok... 0/0 (pensamiento: Me toco "allí" ¿verdad?... este pervertido sabía que haría algo raro pero... ¡ay! /)

/

En la orilla del mar...

**-Daisuke:** ¡Satoshi! Decidiste unirtenos. ¿Eh?-se da cuenta de algo- ¿por qué tienes la cara tan roja?

**-Satoshi:** ... *va hacia el agua y empieza a nadar*

**-Daisuke:** ¿Eh? ¿Dije algo raro? –dijo sin entender su comportamiento

**-Riku:** No creo se sea eso ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** ¿Por que lo dices? –le preguntó sin entenderla

**-Riku:** Por nada... *suspiro de resignación* (nota: ella vio todo) sin embargo no crees que esto es una exageración –dijo con una gota en la cabeza mirando la forma en que nadaba Satoshi.

**-Daisuke (gota en la cabeza):** Ja, ja... tú crees ^^

**-Risa (gota en la cabeza):** Sí, definitivamente... parece como si estuviera nadando para una maratón

**-Daisuke (gota en la cabeza):** Ja, ja te diste cuenta

**-Risa (gota en la cabeza).** ¿Y quién no?

**-Tía Mina:** _Oh my, my_... Sato-chan estar muy enérgico _today_ ^^

**-Daisuke y Riku (al uniso):** No que va ¬o¬

No paso mucho tiempo y la hora de almorzar llego. Ellos decidieron ir al restaurante del hotel. En esta, había gran variedad de platillos y entre discusiones y risas, llenaron sus hambrientos estómagos hasta saciarse.

Ya casi estaba oscureciendo, el radiante sol poco a poco se estaba ocultando dando paso a la bella luna. Tía Mina había mandado a traer 3 cajas de fuegos artificiales de la bóveda del hotel para hacerlos estallar cuando todo estuviera totalmente oscuro.

**-Risa (percatándose de su ausencia):** ¿Uhm? ¿Dónde esta Satoshi?

**-Riku:** Es cierto hace un buen raro que no lo eh visto

**-Tía Mina:** _Oh! __don't__worry_... Sato-chan debe estar en ese lugar

**-Risa:** ¿Ese lugar? –le preguntó sin entender

**-Tía Mina:** Su lugar favorito _in this place _–le explico

**-Risa:** Así que tiene uno –dijo un poco sorprendida del descubrimiento

**-Tía Mina:** _Of course! since_ Sato-chan ser _a child_ _but_ ser mejor ir a buscarlo, no querer que Sato-chan perder los fuegos artificiales, _don't__you__?_

**-Risa:** Sí ^^

/

No muy lejos allí en una especie de gruta...

Definitivamente no podía olvidar la suave textura de su piel y la reacción que le produjo con solo tocarlo. Muchas veces lo había sentido pero no de tal grado. Además había tocado el comienzo de

uno de sus pechos.

**-Satoshi:** (pensamiento: No lo hice a propósito... fue un impulso ¬¬) Hmp... Esa si que es una buena excusa

Últimamente estaba siendo muy impulsivo a decir verdad. No podía evitarlo. Siempre que estaba con ella nada le salía como siempre lo había calculado. Era algo frustrante y a la vez divertido... parecía como si la lógica ya no tuviera sentido.

**-Satoshi:** Demonios ¿que estoy pensado?...

**-Risa:** ¡Satoshi!

Satoshi levanto la vista sorprendido y vio como Risa se le acercaba. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que aparecer de esa manera? Ja *sonríe para si mismo* ¿y a quien le importaba?

**-Satoshi:** ¿Cómo me encontraste?

**-Risa:** Ah, tú tía me lo dijo *se sienta a su lado*

**-Satoshi:** Ah

**-Risa:** Así que este es tu lugar favorito aquí ¿eh?

**-Satoshi:** ¿Mi tía te lo dijo? *una leve sonrisa para si mismo*

**-Risa:** Sí

**-Satoshi:** No es que sea mi lugar favorito, es solo que me gusta venir aquí ¬¬

**-Risa:** Es lo mismo ¬¬

**-Satoshi:** Ah

**-Risa:** ¿Y te puedo preguntar por que? *le sonríe dulcemente*

**-Satoshi:** Por eso –dijo y le señalo el cielo

Ella mira donde el le había señalado. El hermoso ocaso se podía ver perfectamente desde aquí, lentamente se vio como el sol fue desapareciendo ante sus ojos y la primera estrella apareció en el firmamento. Era algo verdaderamente hermoso.

**-Risa:** ¡Wou! ¡Sugoi!

**-Satoshi (la mira):** ...

**-Risa:** Ya veo por que es tu lugar favorito *lo mira con una dulce sonrisa* ¿uhm? *se da cuenta que él estaba directamente a su bolso* ¿qué pasa?

**-Satoshi (chibi):** Croquetas

**-Risa (chibi):** ¡Ah! sí traje algunas *saca de su bolso un pequeño taper* pero... ¿como supiste que los tenía en mi bolso?

**-Satoshi (la mira chibi):** Por el olor

**-Risa (chibi con gota en la cabeza):** Sí que estas obsesionado con estas ¿verdad? Toma *abre el taper y se lo entrega*

**-Satoshi (chibi):** Gracias *empieza a comer*

**-Risa:** ¡Qué bonito! *mira al cielo mientras Satoshi sigue comiendo* ¡Ah! es cierto, la señorita Mina trajo unos fuegos artificiales de la bóveda del hotel *Satoshi sigue comiendo* dijo que los haríamos explotar cuando todo este totalmente oscuro *Satoshi sigue comiendo* de seguro se verán muy bonitos ¿verdad? *no oye respuesta y lo mira molesta* Oye ¿me estas esch-? ¿Eh? –mira el taper y se da cuenta que solo quedaba una sola croqueta la cual Satoshi ya estaba dispuesto a comérsela- ¡¿te comiste todas? ¡¿Y yo?

**-Satoshi (la mira):** ¿Querías?

**-Risa:** ¡Pues claro! siquiera déjame esa

-**Satoshi:** No

**-Risa:** No seas así /

**-Satoshi:** *sonrisa picara* ¿Lo quieres? –dijo dándose cuenta de que podía sacar provecho de la situación

**-Risa (chibi):** Sí

**-Satoshi (el saca un largo caramelo de su bolsillo):** Entonces juguemos

**-Risa:** ¿Eh?

**-Satoshi:** El que tenga la última pieza del caramelo gana –le explico

**-Risa:** Eres un pervertido *sonriendo desafiante*

**-Satoshi:** *sonrisa picara* Quieres la croqueta ¿verdad? Entonces, gánatela

**-Risa:** ¿Crees que no lo voy aceptar? *sonriendo desafiante*

**-Satoshi:** Yo no dije eso

**-Risa:** Comencemos –dijo sin dar mas vueltas a la asunto

Cada uno puso un extremo del caramelo en su boca y comenzaron el juego. Risa comenzó.

***Yuki: Aquí comienza la canción de fondo***

Desde hace tanto tiempo

guardo este sentimiento,

CRUNCH _"sí cree que me podrá asustar con esto esta muy equivocado" _

Me siento unido a ti,

te veo y siento morir

CRUNCH _"le voy a demostrar de que estoy echa"_

se lo que debo sentir

y no lo puedo decir,

CRUNCH _"sí señor"_

amor ya no quiero fingir,

tonto soy si te me vas

CRUNCH _"casi puedo sentir su respiración..." _

Desde hace tanto tiempo

guardo este sentimiento,

CRUNCH _"no es que nos vayamos a besar ¿o sí?"_

me siento unida a ti,

te veo y siento morir,

CRUNCH _"es solo un juego"_

se lo que debo sentir,

¿porque no lo puedes decir?

CRUNCH _"aunque la verdad sí quiero besarlo" _

me harías tan feliz

si pudieras compartir

CRUNCH _"pero para él es solo un juego..."_ CRUNCH.

juntos en silencio

cuando hay tanto que decir

(siempre juntos)

Ese fue el último mordisco que dio Risa ya que sus labios se habían unido con las de él. La última tajada del caramelo se había quedado en medio de sus bocas, ninguno parecía querer ceder.

juntos y distantes

cuando hay tanto por vivir

(juntos)

Pero en un momento dado, olvidándose completamente que esto solo era un juego, que el ganador se comería la última croqueta que quedaba... Risa simplemente se dejo llevar por ese dulce y excitante momento, por esa esencia varonil y la fuerte mano que se había entrelazado entre sus cabellos.

juntos soñando los dos,

un momento mágico,

Finalmente se separaron, jadeando como si hubieran corrido una gran maratón.

**-Satoshi:** Gane *sonrisa picara*

**-Risa:** Lo se ò/ó... que esperas comételo

Satoshi inca la croqueta con el palillo de dientes, se acerca a Risa, la agarra suavemente de la barbilla y le mete la croqueta en la boca. Ella no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

juntos somos tú y yo el amor

(tú y yo el amor)

**-Satoshi:** Quédatelo *se para* además yo ya obtuve mi premio *se va*

**-Risa:** 0/0 *se come la croqueta rápidamente* ¿Eh? ¿a dónde vas?

**-Satoshi (la mira):** No dijiste que ellos querían que vayamos a ver los fuegos artificiales

**-Risa (acordándose):** ¡Ah! es cierto *se para*

juntos los dos

Salen caminando hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

/

**-Hana y Marcos (al uniso en chibis mal humorados):** ¿Dónde demonios están esos dos?

**-Takeshi (con una caja en la mano):** ¡Hey! ¡ya dejen de esparcir su mal humor por todos lados y ayúdennos a sacar los fuegos artificiales!

**-Hana:** Pero ya deberían estar aquí hace horas

**-Yuriko:** En realidad solo pasó media hora ^^

**-Hana (Nota: no le hace caso):** Y aun no han llegado

**-Marcos (Nota: tampoco la escucha):** Y eso fue hace horas

**-Yuriko:** Que solo fue media ^^

**-Marcos y Hana (al uniso) (Nota: siguen sin escucharla):** ¿Que tanto están haciendo?

**-Tía Mina:** Declarándose ^0^

**-Hana y marcos (la miran):** ¡Que! oO

**-Tía Mina:** Ja, ja _me_ verlo en _a movie and_ el sitio ser muy adecuado _too_

**-Hana y Marcos (azules):** No- no pueden

**-Daisuke:** Señorita Mina no debería decir esas cosas así no más

**-Tía Mina:** _Ja, ja but_ ser muy divertido

**-Riku:** Esta es igualita a su sobrino ¬¬

**-Risa:** ¡Chicos! *llegando*

Desde hace tanto tiempo

guardo este sentimiento,

**-Tía Mina:** ¡Sato-chan! ¡Risa! Llegar justo a tiempo par-... *siente como dos rayos pasan velozmente por su lado* _Oh! My, my_... ^0^

**-Hana (acercándoseles):** ¡¿Dónde estaban?

**-Marcos (acercándoseles):** ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?

**-Hana:** ¡¿Estas son horas de llegar?

**-Marcos y Hana:** ¡Respondan!

**-Risa (con una gota en la cabeza):** ¿Eh? (pensamiento: ¿Por qué me siento como el ESPOSO borracho de la película?)

**-Satoshi (con una gota en la cabeza):** ... (nota: También se siente igual)

**-Takeshi, Yuriko, Riku y Daisuke (gotas en las cabezas):** ¡Ay! por kami ¬o¬

me siento unido a ti,

te veo y siento morir,

**-Marcos (azul):** Risa no pasó nada entre ustedes ¿verdad?

**-Risa:** Etto... ¿algo? *se acuerda del juego y se sonroja un poco*

**-Satoshi:** *sonrisa picara, la toma de la cintura y la acerca a él* ¿Tu que crees? *lo mira*

**-Risa:** ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¬/¬

**-Hana y Marcos (pensamientos):** ¡Que fue eso! oO

**-Tía Mina (apareciendo de la nada):** _Guys!_ Dejar de pelear y ayudar _please _*los toma del cuello de sus ropas y los jala contra su voluntad*

**-Hana y Marcos (al uniso):** ¡No! ¡espera! ¡¿que fue eso? T0T

se lo que debo sentir

y no lo puedo decir

**-Risa:** Te gusta molestarlo ¿verdad?

**-Satoshi:** *Sonrisa picara* ¿Quién sabe?

**-Risa (sonrojada):** Oye *Satoshi la mira* ya suéltame

**-Satoshi (serio):** ... no quiero

**-Risa (con una gota en la cabeza):** Que me sueltes...

amor ya no quiero fingir,

tonto soy si te me vas

Mientras tanto, Takeshi había abierto una de las cajas en donde encontraron una cuantas chispas de véngalas...

juntos en silencio

cuando hay tanto que decir

(juntos los dos)

**-Marcos:** ¡Wou! *0* -dijo admirando la vénganla prendida que tenia Yuriko en la mano- ¡Que bonito!

**-Hana:** ¡Hmp! Por favor

**-Marcos:** ¬¬

juntos y distantes

cuando hay tanto por vivir

**-Hana:** No pongas esa cara que te podrían confundir con una chica

**-Marcos:** ¬¬ *empieza a revolotear en la caja*

**-Hana:** Luego no vengas llorando cuando te estén acosando cara de niña *Marcos saca de la caja una véngala*

**-Marcos:** Ya tuve suficiente ¬¬ *enciende la véngala y se acerca peligrosamente a Hana*

**-Hana:** ¿Eh? *se aleja un poco* ¿Qué-qué estas haciendo?

**-Marcos (serio y se acerca más):** Te voy a quemar el cabello ¬¬

**-Hana:** ¡No! 0 *se para y empieza a correr* ¡aléjate!

juntos soñando los dos,

un momento mágico,

**-Marcos (persiguiéndola con véngala en mano):** ¡Vamos! ¡acércate un poco! ¡que te va quedar de lo lindo! ^0^

**-Hana (corriendo):** ¡No! 0 ¡aléjate! ¡aléjate!

**-Marcos:** ¡Ven Hana! ^0^ ¡No te voy hacer daño!

**-Hana:** ¡No! ¡Satoshi! ¡Yuriko! ¡ayúdenme! T0T

juntos somos tu y yo el amor

**-Risa (gota en la cabeza):** ¿No la vas ayudar?

**-Satoshi:** No ¬¬

**-Hana:** ¡Yuriko! T0T

-**Y****uriko: **Te advertí que no lo molestaras tanto ^^ *suspiro de resignación*

Juntos los dos

(tu y yo el amor)

**-Takeshi:** Ya dejen de jugar

**-Tía Mina:** _Me _también querer jugar XD *enciende una véngala un empieza a correr*

**-Takeshi (gotas en la cabeza):** ¿Eh?

**-Todos (pensamientos):** No puede ser... ¬¬

juntos en silencio

cuando hay tanto que decir

(siempre juntos)

**-Daisuke (gota en la cabeza):** Señorita Mina...

**-Tía Mina (chibi):** ¡Wii! ¡Wii! XD *saltando*

**-Riku y Risa (gotas en la cabeza):** ¡Ay! por Kami ¬o¬

**-Yuriko:** Ja, ja la señorita Mina es muy enérgica

**-Takeshi:** ^^ No creo que sea el caso Yuriko –dijo meneando la mano. Entonces, Tía Mina se tropieza y cae- ¿Eh? se cayo ¬¬

**-Satoshi:** ... *va hacia ella*

**-Tía Mina (chibi):** ¡Wa! ¡Wa! ¡Sato-chan! T0T

juntos y distantes

cuando hay tanto por vivir

**-Satoshi (chibi, se pone en cuncliyas y le palmea la cabeza):** Ya, ya, no llores ¬¬

**-Tía Mina (chibi):** ¡Wa! ¡Wa! T0T

**-Satoshi (chibi sigue palmeándole la cabeza):** No debes correr con véngalas ¬¬

**-Tía Mina (chibi):** _Sorry! _ T0T

juntos soñando los dos,

un momento mágico,

juntos somos tu y yo el amor

Todos incluyendo la perseguida (Hana) y el perseguidor (Marcos) los miran con gotas en las cabezas.

**-Riku:** ¡Oi! ¿no se supone que debe ser al revés? ¬o¬

**-Daisuke:** Ja, ja... bueno... ^^

**-Takeshi:** ¡Ya lo puse! ¡ya lo puse! XD *todos lo miran*

_Boom, boom, boom_

(Sonido de explosiones consecutivas)

Una serie consecutiva de fuegos artificiales aparecen en el cielo, creando diversas figuras de todos los colores. Era asombro y a la vez muy bello.

**-Risa:** ¡Sugoi! *0*

juntos en silencio

cuando hay tanto que decir

(siempre juntos)

Satoshi la queda mirando un rato, tal vez seria la noche o las luces de los fuegos artificiales la que hacían que no pudiera despegar la mirada de ella. Era algo raro en verdad, entonces una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, puso las manos en los bolsillos y miro al cielo junto con ella.

juntos y distantes

cuando hay tanto por vivir

Los chicos se pusieron a admirar los fuegos creando un ambiente acogedor para todos. Daisuke y Riku se abrazaron, Marcos paro de perseguir a Hana y ambos se sentaron en la arena junto con Tía Mina, Yuriko y Takeshi.

juntos soñando los dos,

un momento mágico,

juntos somos tú y yo el amor

***Yuki: Fin de la canción de fondo***

Definitivamente, aunque pasara el tiempo, esas serian unas vacaciones que siempre llevarían con cariño cada uno de ellos en sus corazones.

**Yukii0710: Bueno aquí los dejo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado ¡Dejen comentarios! *0***

**¡Ah! por cierto, la canción de fondo es "juntos en silencio" de A mil por hora.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: ¡El festival deportivo!

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** ¡Faltan pocos minutos para que termine el partido y el marcador sigue dos a dos!

El festival deportivo había dado comienzo hace varias horas. El primer evento fue la competencia de barras de cada salón, en cual tenia que competir los representantes de cada salón. El 2-2 le gano al 2-1 solo por un punto para desesperación de Takeshi.

Por cierto, para el festival todo colegio se dividió en tres grandes grupos. Estos eran: el equipo Rojo, conformado por el 1-1, el 2-1 y el 3-1; el equipo Blanco, conformado por el 1-2, el 2-2 y el 3-2; y el equipo Azul, conformado por el 1-3, el 2-3 y el 3-3.

En estos momentos se estaba dando en partido de fútbol entre el equipo rojo y el azul, en la cual estaban participando Satoshi y Daisuke.

**-Chicas del E. Rojo (gritando):** ¡Kiaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Hiwatari-sama!... ¡Tu puedes Niwa –sama!... ¡Son los mejores!... ¡Kiaaa!

**-Chicos del E. Rojo (gritando):** ¡Vamos equipo a ganar que ellos son quienes perderán! ¡Vamos equipo (...)!

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** ¡Wou! escuchen esas barras si que los del E. Rojo están animados...

**-Chicos del E. Azul (gritando):** ¡Azul! ¡Azul! ¡Somos los mejores y no vamos a perder! ¡Somos los mejores y vamos a ganar! (...)

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** ¡Wou! los del E. Azul también están animados aunque...

**-Chicos del E. Azul (mirando a sus compañeras):** ¡Hey! ¡Apóyennos!

-**Chicas del E. Azul (al uniso tristes):** Pero nosotras queríamos apoyar a Hiwatari-sama y Niwa-sama

**-Chicos del E. Azul (con gotas en las cabezas):** ¿Eh?

**-Comentador (escuchándolas):** Je, je... eso no se vale chicas tienen que apoyar a sus propios equipos... je, je. Bueno sigamos con el partido... Yamada a pasado la pelota hacia Otani pero este es interceptado por Takenaga pero Otani no se deja... Otani tiene la pelota, esta casi llegando a la portería contraria y... ¡no puede ser! ¡Niwa logro interceptarlo! ¡Que jugada!, ¡que jugada! Niwa tiene la pelota y parece que por muchos intentos del E. Azul no se la podrán quitar, je, je... aparece Hiwatari en el campo de juego. Hiwatari y Niwa están cerca de la portería, Niwa le pasa la pelota a Hiwatari... Hiwatari apunta y ¡Goooooooool!

_Prfffffffffffffffffffff_

(Sonido del silbato del árbitro)

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** ¡Y el árbitro o sea el profesor Mamoru anuncia el final del partido! ¡El E. Rojo gana!

**-Chicas del E. Rojo (gritando):** ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAA! XD *full corazones*

**-Chicos del E. Rojo (gritando):** ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!

**-Chicas del E. Azul (gritando):** ¡Ganaron! ¡Ganaron! XD *full corazones*

**-Chicos del E. Azul (con gotas en las cabezas):** Oigan ustedes son del E. Azul

**-Chicas del E. Azul:** ¿Eh? (nota: Se olvidaron de que no era su salón) ¡Oh! es cierto *tristes, tristes* lastima...

**-Chicos del E. Azul (reclamándoles con venas en las cabezas):** ¿Y esa aptitud?

**-Takeshi (corriendo hacia ellos con flores y todo alrededor):** ¡Daisukeee! ¡Satoshiiiiiiiii! *0*

Ellos se percatan del peligro y se mueven rápidamente a un lado. Takeshi cae al suelo.

**-Takeshi (los mira con lágrimas en los ojos):** ¿Por qué?

**-Daisuke:** ^^ Ja, ja, lo siento, lo siento fue la costumbre –dijo moviendo la mano de un lado a otro como quien espanta una mosca*

**-Satoshi:** Raro ¬¬ (nota: Siempre dice lo que piensa. No tiene tacto) *Takeshi es atravesado por una flecha* *Daisuke mira a Satoshi y suspira resignado*

**-Takeshi (en un fondo azul, totalmente deprimido y haciendo circulitos en el piso con un dedo):** Nadie me quiere todos me odian me tratan como un gusanito...

**-Daisuke (con una gota en la cabeza):** Etto... no es para tanto... lo importante es que ganamos ¿verdad? ^^

**-Takeshi (Totalmente recobrado):** ¡Es cierto! ja, ja *se ríe con aires de superioridad* buen trabajo, muchachos ^0^ *palmadas en los hombros*

**-Daisuke (con una gota en la cabeza):** De-de nada (pensamiento: Que rápido se recobro)

**-Satoshi:** ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** Por cierto ¿cómo te fue en la carrera, Takeshi?

_El aire repentinamente cambia a lúgubre_

**-Takeshi:** Sin comentarios ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** ¿Eh? 0.0

**-Yuzuke:** Ho, Ho, Ho ^0^ *apareciendo de la nada*

**-Satoshi y Daisuke (voltean):** ¿Eh?

**-Takeshi:** Esa risa +.+... Yuzuke *aura oscura*

Yuzuke Kawami, de estatura alta, cabello lacio y largo de color mostaza, ojos de color miel y al igual que Satoshi, Daisuke y Marcos, es muy popular entre las chicas. ¡Ah! Casi me olvido... es vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil y delegado del 2-2 también.

**-Yuzuke:** Hola, presidente ^^ *una vena aparece en la cabeza de Takeshi* *mira a Satoshi y Daisuke* Presidente ¿Por qué no les dice como quedo en segundo lugar? Ho, ho, ho

**-Daisuke:** ¿Segundo lugar?

**-Yuzuke:** ¡Oh! Sí, es una historia muy divertida ¿saben? ^0^

**-Takeshi (con una vena en la cabeza):** No es necesario que se lo digas

**-Yuzuke (no le hace caso):** Justo cuando estábamos a unos centímetros de la meta...

/Flash backs/

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** ¡Kawami sigue liderando la carrera pero Saehara le esta pisando los talones! Definitivamente quiere ganar...

**-Takeshi (corriendo):** ¡No te voy a dejar ganar! ¡Me oíste!

**-Yuzuke (corriendo):** Ho, Ho, Ho, pues sera mejor que hagas algo ahora porque ya estamos llegando Ta-ke-chan *con amor*

**-Takeshi (corriendo):** ¿Quién es Take-chan? ¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaka!

**-Yuzuke (corriendo):** Ho, ho, ho, ese es el espíritu Take-chan

**-Takeshi (corriendo):** ¡No me llames Take-chan! –dijo con una vena en la cabeza

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** ¡Oh! Saehara traspaso a Kawami pero Kawami logra sobrepasarlo nuevamente

**-Takeshi (corriendo):** ¡Demonios!

**-Yuzuke (corriendo):** Sera mejor que haga algo Presidente o va perder

**-Takeshi (corriendo):** ¡Ya cállate! *Acelera el paso*

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** Y faltan pocos centrimetos para que lleguen yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... ¿eh?

**-Takeshi:** ¿Eh?

**-Yuzuke****:** Ho, ho, ho ^0^

_Flash, flash, flash_

(Sonido de flash de cámaras)

Bueno… faltando solo centímetros para que lleguen a la meta, tras el apuro de sobrepasar a Yuzuke, Takeshi se tropezó y callo de cara al suelo. Y como deben suponer Yuzuke llego primero.

/Fin del flash back/

**-Satoshi y Daisuke (con gotas en las cabezas):** Estas bromeando ¿verdad? ¬¬

**-Yuzuke:** Ho, ho, ho, se podría decir que gano el segundo lugar por una nariz por que eso fue lo primero que tras paso la línea de meta, según la foto de referencia- explico jovialmente- Presidente *lo mira* cuando le dije que hiciera algo, no me refería a eso pero creo que ayudo mucho pues el jurado se rió tanto que no te quitaron puntos por eso ho, ho, ho

**-Takeshi:** ¡Ya cállate! 0

**-Yuzuke****:** Ho, ho, ho

**-Satoshi y Daisuke:** No puede ser ¬¬

**-Takeshi (sonrojado):** ¡Ya te dije que me tropecé con una piedra!

**-Yuzuke:** Pues yo no vi nada ^.^

**-Takeshi (sonrojado):** ¡Pues había una!

**-Satoshi:** Torpe ¬¬

**-Takeshi:** *deprimido otra vez* chicos... pensé que ustedes me apoyarían

**-Yuzuke:** Ho, ho, ho

**-Satoshi:** Torpe ¬¬

**-Takeshi (otra vez haciendo circulitos en el piso, totalmente deprimido):** Nadie me quiere todos me odian...

_**-Una voz por megáfono:**__ ¡Se les comunica a los alumnos que tomaremos un descanso de 30 minutos antes de seguir con las últimas rondas del festival deportivo! ¡Repito tomaremos un descanso de 30 minutos!_

**-Daisuke:** Eso quiere decir que el partido de volleyball de las chicas ya termino. Espero que les haya ido bien

**-Satoshi:** ...

**-Yuzuke:** Bueno chicos, ya me voy. Tengo que ver como les fue en las carreras a mis "pequeñas gatitas" (traducción: se refiere a sus compañeras de clase) ¡nos vemos! ^0^

**-Daisuke:** ¡Adiós! *aparece una gota en su cabeza* *mira a Satoshi* Vamos al gimnasio quiero ver como les fue a las chicas

**-Satoshi:** Sí *mira al deprimido o sea a Takeshi y lo coge del cuello del polo* tu también vienes ¬¬

/

En el gimnasio:

**-Riku:** ¡Ufff! ¡Qué calor! *tomando un sorbo de agua de su botella*

**-Risa:** ¡Estoy matada! *tomando un sorbo de agua de su botella*

**-Riku:** Eso me hace acordar que juzgaste muy bien hermana

**-Risa:** Ja, ja, sí, claro –dijo sarcásticamente- si no cuentas las veces que la pelota caía en mi cabeza.

**-Riku:** Bueno gracias a eso, pude recoger muy bien las pelotas... y si lo ves de otra manera... debido a eso ganamos el segundo lugar ¿no?

**-Risa:** Je, je tienes toda la razón querida hermana

**-Riku:** Lo se

Riku y Risa se ríen juntas. Entonces escuchan una voz familiar llamándolas desde atrás.

**-Riku (viendo quienes eran):** Hola

**-Daisuke:** Hola ¿y que tal les fue en el partido?

**-Riku:** Bueno... ganamos el segundo lugar

**-Daisuke:** Oh, ya veo

**-Takeshi (interrumpiéndolos) (nota: Totalmente recuperado):** El segundo lugar... Mn... *analizando mentalmente los puntos* eso nos deja a unos puntos menos de lo que había esperado pero si logramos ganar en baloncesto los recuperaríamos y solo nos faltarían unos cuantos puntos para ganar... ¡Ok ! ¡Esta bien! ja, ja

**-Risa y Riku:** Aja ¬¬ como sea

**-Takeshi:** ¡No importa chicas! ¡Hicieron su mejor esfuerzo así que "papá" les va dar un abrazo de consolación! T0T

**-Riku y Risa (asustadas):** ¿Eh? *Takeshi trata de abrazarlas pero es detenido por Satoshi y Daisuke con un golpe en la cara de parte de los dos al mismo tiempo*

**-Daisuke (con una vena en la cabeza):** Ni siquiera...

**-Satoshi (con una vena en la cabeza):** Lo intentes

**-Takeshi (cayendo al suelo):** Lof fiento

**-Tía Mina (acercándose a ellos con una canasta de picnic en la mano):** _My, my_... estar muy enérgicos _today, guys_

**-Risa:** Mina-san pero ¿que hace aquí?

**-Tía Mina:** _Me_ traer el obento _for everyone _^^ -dijo señalando la canasta de picnic que tenia en la mano

**-Riku, Risa y Daisuke (pensamientos preocupados):** ¡Oh! mi dios *azules*

**-Satoshi (azul):** ...

**-Takeshi (nota: totalmente recuperado):** ¡Muchas gracias, Mina-san! y ¡Qué linda esta! –dijo escuchando lo que dijo

**-Tía Mina**** (sonriendo):** _Thank you very much_ Takeshi. _Well_ _guys is time for lunch_

**-Takeshi:** OK (nota: El único entusiasmado)

**-Satoshi:** …

**-Daisuke, Riku y Risa (sonrisa falsa):** Gra-gracias

**-Hana:** ¡Satoshi! *Yuriko venia con ella* oh, hola Mina-san no sabía que iba venir.

-**Yuriko (sonriendo):** Buenas tardes Mina-san

**-Tía Mina:** ¿Como estar Hana, Yuriko?

**-Hana y Yuriko (al uniso):** Bien gracias

**-Takeshi:** Hana ¿qué tal te fue en la carrera de 100 metros?

**-Hana:** Fue pan comido –le dijo guiñándole el ojo

**-Yuriko:** Hana gano el primer lugar ^^

**-Takeshi:** ¡Así se hace! Ja, ja eso nos deja a 50 puntos de ganar el primer lugar en el festival ja, ja y por fin le mostrare a ese tipo (nota: Ese tipo = Yuzuke) quien es el presidente del consejo estudiantil, ja, ja, ja *aire de superioridad*

**-Tía Mina:** _Well_, vamos a comer

**-Risa (acordándose):** Esperen, falta Marcos

**-Satoshi (se da media vuelta y se adelanta):** Olvídalo ¬¬

**-Risa:** Pero-

**-Satoshi (sigue caminando):** Olvídalo ¬¬

**-Daisuke y Riku (pensamiento):** CE-LO-SO ¬J¬

**-Marcos:** ¡Chicos!

**-Satoshi (susurra):** Demonios ¬¬

**-Risa:** ¡Marcos! ¡Que bueno que apareciste! estábamos apunto de ir a comer

**-Marcos:** Risa... ¿me estabas esperando? *ojos de cachorrito*

**-Risa:** ¡Pues claro! ^^

**-Marcos:** *0* ¡Risa!

**-Satoshi (vuelve):** *la toma de la mano y la jala* Suficiente

**-Risa:** ¿Satoshi? ¡Hey! ¡Me vas a hacer caer!

**-Marcos (la coge de la otra mano):** ¡Hey! ¿A donde crees que la llevas? ¡Y suéltale la mano! ¡Tu! ¡Acosador! (( / ))

**-Satoshi (rodea la cintura de Risa con un brazo, la atrae hacia él, lo cual hace que Marcos la suelte. Luego, le da un beso en la comisura de los labios):** Hmp... *sonrisa picara, se detiene y lo mira* tal vez si sea un poco acosador... *todos lo miran blancos de la impresión* bueno... vamonos tengo hambre *se extraña que Risa no halla echo nada y la mira* Que raro tu no...¿Risa?

De por sí, Risa estaba muerta de cansancio y lo que hizo fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Definitivamente, fue demasiado para que su pobre y agotado cuerpo lo pudiera resistir así que se mareo

**-Risa (echando humo):** 0 ¿por qué todo se mueve? Ja, ja, ja *queda noqueada*

**-Satoshi (aun sujetándola):** ...

**-Marcos:** ¡Ah! Risa oO *va hacia ella*

**-Riku:** ¡Estupido, Hiwatari! ¡Mira lo que haz echo! *la sacude, la sacude* ¡Risa! ¡Risa! ¡Reacciona!

**-Daisuke:** ¡Ah! ¡Agua! ¡Agua! ¡Necesitamos agua!

**-Yuriko:** ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

**-Hana:** ... (nota: Ella sigue en shock)

**-Tía Mina:** My, my... Sato-chan, ja, ja, ja

_Pánico, Pánico, Pánico_

Después de 10 minutos y que la desmayada se recuperara:

Debajo de un árbol, en algún lugar del patio...

**-Risa (dando un pequeño sorbo a su te):** ¡Ah! eh vuelto a la vida... gracias Mina-san

**-Tía Mina:** _Oh!_ no ser nada _sweet heart_

**-Satoshi:** Así que solo estabas deshidratada *ella lo mira molesta* y por eso tanto lió... ¬¬ (nota: Decepcionado)

**-Risa:** ¡Ya cállate! ¡Que por tu culpa fue que me desmaye, baka! /

**-Satoshi:** (nota: Animado) *Sonrisa picara* Oh, entonces no fue solo la falta de agua

**-Risa:** (pensamiento: Pues claro que no como quieres que reaccione cuando repentinamente haces eso ¡baka! ¡Baka! ¡BAKA! /) Oh, ya cállate ¬/¬

**-Satoshi:** Hmp *sonrisa picara*

Marcos y Hana se paran y se ponen en medio de ellos para sorpresa de todos.

**-Marcos (sonriendo):** Risa ¿deseas un poco más de té?

**-Risa.** Etto... sí claro ^^

**-Hana:** Satoshi... no me dejes a un lado _OK, darling_ ^^

**-Satoshi**: ...

**-Risa (dándose cuenta):** Oye, deja de hacer eso

**-Hana:** No quiero

**-Daisuke y Riku (al uniso):** Ay mi dios *suspiro de resignación*

_Grrrrrrrr_

(Sonido de gruñido de estomago de parte de Takeshi)

**-Takeshi:** Ja, ja lo siento es que tengo hambre

**-Tía Mina:** _Oh! I'm sorry darling, my mistake_… here *saca 9 cajas de obento del bolso y se los entrega a cada uno* _me _esperar que ustedes disfrutar ^^

**-Daisuke, Riku y Risa:** Ah gra-gracias *sonrisa fingida*

**-Satoshi:** ... *abre la caja, lo mira y lo inspecciona detenidamente*

**-Takeshi:** Seguro que todo lo que haya preparado debe saber de lo mas rico ¿no cierto Yuriko?

**-Yuriko**: Sí

**-Tía Mina:** _Oh!_ ya basta _me s_onrojarse

**-Daisuke y Riku (pensamientos):** Oh, se nota que no lo han probado

**-Marcos:** Gracias, de seguro que esta muy rico

**-Daisuke y Riku (pensamientos):** Definitivamente no lo han probado

**-Hana:** Gracias

**-Takeshi:** *prueba un poco* *0* Esta delicioso

**-Risa, Riku y Daisuke:** ¡¿Qué? –Dijeron sorprendidos, se miraron el uno al otro primero y luego ellos también lo prueban- ¡es cierto!

**-Takeshi:** ¿Usted hizo esto?

**-Tía Mina:** _Well_, me...

**-Satoshi:** *También lo prueba* No *sigue comiendo* esto los hizo la cocinera

**-Todos:** ¿Eh?

**-Satoshi**: Ella no es tan buena co-

**-Tía Mina (le da un golpe en la espalda):** _Oh! My, my... _ Sato-chan no tener que dar tantas explicaciones ho, ho, ho –dice sonriente con una vena en la cabeza

-**Todos (pensamientos con gotas en las cabezas):** Pobre eso debió a haber dolido

**-Daisuke, Risa y Riku (pensamientos con gotas en las cabezas):** Parece que no aprendió de la última vez (nota: Se refieren a cuando fueron a la casa de Satoshi, revisen el capítulo 10)

**-Tía Mina (explicando):** _Me_ no haber tenido tiempo para hacer obentos así que pedirle a la cocinera que los haga. _Me_ haber tenido muchos ensayos _and_

**-Satoshi (sigue comiendo):** Pero si estas de vacaciones ¬¬ *tía Mina le da otro golpe en la espalda*

**-Tía Mina (sonriente con una vena en la cabeza):** Ho, ho, ho, Sato-chan ser mejor que comas _or me_ no responsabilizarse de lo que pasarte _later_ *se puede ver una aura oscura asesina detrás de ella* ho, ho, ho ^0^ (nota: Lo dijo con amor)

**-Daisuke, Risa, Riku:** Miedo, miedo T0T

**-Marcos, Hana y Takeshi:** ·o· (nota: no pueden decir nada. Están muy asustados para hablar)

**-Yuriko:** ¿Quién quiere más té? (nota: La única no afectada)

**-Tía Mina:** _Me_ querer, _me _querer *extendiendo el vaso*

**-Yuriko:** OK *le sirve*

**-El resto (azules):** (pensamientos: Valiente, valiente)

Después de 20 minutos:

**-Una voz en el megáfono:** ¡Se les comunita a todo los participantes que el receso ha acabado! ¡Por favor!, ¡reúnanse con sus respectivos jefes de equipo para dar inicio a los dos últimos juegos del día! ¡Repito!, ¡reúnanse con sus respectivos jefes de equipo!

**-Takeshi (mirándolos):** Bien chicos... y chicas. ¡Es hora de volver a lo nuestro!

**-Todos (afirmando):** Sí... *miran a tía Mina* gracias estuvo muy rico... sí, gracias

**-Tía Mina (sonriendo):** De nada

**-Takeshi:** Señorita Mina, ¿va venir a vernos?

**-Tía Mina:** Por supuesto _but_ que jugar _now?_

**-Takeshi:** Baloncesto y como Marcos gano en el salto alto eso quiere decir que si ganamos este juego estaremos a unos cuantos puntos de ganar el festival y vencer a Yuzuke XD ja, ja, ja *aires de superioridad*

**-****Todos menos tía Mina (pensamientos con gotas en las cabezas):** Solo nos esta utilizando ¬¬

**-****Tía Mina:** _Oh! __My, my…_

**-Daisuke y Riku (moviendo las manos como quien espanta una mosca):** Ignóralo ¬o¬

**-Takeshi:** Bien, Vamonos XD

Recogieron todo y se dirigieron al gimnasio. Después de unos minutos, con los chicos ya cambiados con sus respectivos uniformes de juego y las chicas posicionadas en primera fila junto con tía Mina, el partido dio inicio.

_**-Comentador (por el micrófono):**__ Hace solo cinco minutos que el partido entre el E. Rojo y el E. Blanco dio inicio pero ya el E. Rojo marco su primer tanto. Definitivamente, este sera un partido muy reñido. Recuerden, que este sera el partido que decidirá quien es el primer lugar en baloncesto._

**-Chicas del E. Rojo (gritando):** ¡Satoshi-sama! ¡Satoshi-sama! ¡Niwa-sama! ¡Niwa-sama! ¡Marcos! ¡Marcos!

**-Takeshi (pensamiento):** ¿Por que a mi no me apoyan? *suspiro de resignación* bueno... por lo menos no soy el único *mira a Kazuma*

**-Chica 1 (gritando desde el estrado):** ¡Vamos Kazuma! ¡Tú puedes!

**-Takeshi:** ¿Eh? *sorprendido*

**-Kazuma (pensamiento):** *la saluda y luego sigue corriendo* ^/^ ¡Que bueno es tener novia! Je, je

**-Takeshi (pensamiento):** ¡No es justo! T0T *empieza a hacer circulitos con el dedo en el suelo, totalmente deprimido*

**-****Daisuke (molesto):** ¡Oye! ¡Este no es el momento para ponerte depresivo! ¡Estamos en medio del partido! /

**-Satoshi:** Baka ¬¬ *suspiro de resignación*

**-Yuriko (gritando desde el estrado):** ¡Takeshi! ¡No te rindas!

Takeshi la mira sorprendido al escuchar que ella lo estaba apoyando, entonces ella le sonríe.

**-Takeshi (parándose totalmente recobrado):** *0* ¡Oh! ¡Yuriko! ¡Mi ángel! *le cae el balón en la cara*

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** ¡Au! eso va dejar cicatriz...

**-Daisuke (con una gota en la cabeza):** Por eso te dije que no te deprimas

**-Satoshi (con una gota en la cabeza):** Baka ¬¬

**-Yuzuke****:** Ho, ho, ho, ho

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** Pero a pesar de eso Saehara se recupera y se posesiona del balón. Mientras tanto, el resto del E. Blanco intenta quitarle el balón pero Saehara logra esquivarlos y se lo pasa a Kazuma. Kazuma tiene el balón... esta entrando a territorio enemigo pero no Kawami lo bloquea y le quita el balón. Kawami se posesiona yyyyyy ¡encesta! ¡Y es punto para el E. Blanco!

**-Chicas del E. Blanco:** ¡Kiaaaaaa! ¡Yuzuke! ¡Yuzuke! ¡Yuzuke!* él les guiña un ojo en señal de agradecimiento* ¡Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**-Riku:** Parece que los chicos tienen un rival –dijo mirando como las chicas del E. Blanco se volvían locas por Yuzuke.

**-Risa:** O sí – dijo sarcásticamente dándose cuanta de que Riku no estaba hablando del partido- en quien hace que las chicas digan más "kiaa" en el colegioo... o que gran rival

**-Riku:** Je, je tienes razón – dijo divertida de lo que dijo su hermana

**-Tía Mina (analizando):** _But me_ creer que Sato-chan poder ganar en ese aspecto

**-Risa (un poco sorprendida):** ¿Por que lo dice?

**-Tía Mina:** _Oh!_ ya lo verán ^^

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** El balón esta en posesión del E. Blanco pero... ¡oh! ¡Niwa lo bloquea y recupera el balón!... Niwa esta llegando a la canasta enemiga pero lo bloquean así que se lo pasa a Larca, Larca se lo pasa a Hiwatari... Hiwatari lo recibe... lanza yyyyyyyyyy ¡encesta! ¡Que bonita jugada! ¡Que jugada!

**-Chicas del E. Rojo (gritando):** ¡Kiaaaaaaaaa! ¡Hiwatari–sama! *el mira al estrado y sonríe* ¡Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *full corazones, sangrado y algunos desmayos*

**-Hana (gritando):** ¡Satoshi! ¡Satoshi! ¡Satoshi!

**-Tía Mina:** _See, me_ decírselos

**-Riku:** ¡Oh! ya entendí ¬¬

**-Risa:** Baka ¬/¬ (nota: Se dio cuenta que la sonrisa fue para ella)

**-Riku:** Entiendo lo de las chicas pero... ¬0¬

**-Yuriko (terminando lo que Riku iba a decir):** Pero los chicos también tienen sangre en la nariz ^^ -dijo señalando a los chicos que estaban a sus costados que por cierto estaban muy sonrojados y trataban de ocultar el sangrado.

**-Risa (dándose cuenta también):** ¿Eh?

**-Tía Mina:** _Oh! My, my_… eso ser nuevo, _me _anotar el día *saca la agenda y anota*

**-Riku:** ¿Eh?... eso realmente es necesario ¬¬

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** Hiwatari y Niwa están bloqueados y parece que no se pueden safar. Takeshi tiene el balón pero Kawami se lo quita. Hiwatari logra deshacerse del bloqueo... le quieta el balón a Kawami y se lo entrega a Larca que esta libre... Larca lo recibe, lanza yyyyyyyyyyy ¡encesta! ¡Que combinación! y ¡que jugada! ¡y es otro punto para el E. Rojo! Mejor suerte para la próxima E. Blanco

**-Chicas del E. Rojo (gritando):** ¡Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Marcos! ¡Marcos! *full corazones*

**-Chicos del E. Rojo (gritando):** ¡Así se hace muchachos!

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** Y el partido continúa (...)

Así el partido continuo y cuando ya estaban a pocos minutos de finalizar el partido...

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** Y el marcador esta 87- 87. Solo falta pocos minutos para que acabe el partido y..

_Prffffffffffffffffffff_

(Sonido de silbato)

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** ¡Oh! Esperen, parece que el profesor Kamura a pedido tiempo fuera para el E. Blanco... sí, sí es eso... entonces ¡tiempo fuera muchachos!.

**-Profesor Akato (animándolos):** Muy bien muchachos están jugando de maravilla ¡así se hace!

**-Chicos:** ¡Sí!

**-Profesor Akato:** No se desconcentren, solo falta algunos minutos para que acabe ¿entendido? –les previno

**-Takeshi:** *da un sorbo a su botella de agua* No te preocupes Aka-chan, ¡vamos a ganar!

**-Marcos:** *da un sorbo a su botella de agua* Sí, no te preocupes Aka-chan

**-Profesor Akato:** Lo se

_Prfffffffffffffffffffffff_

(Sonido de silbato)

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** Y el partido continúa...

**-Profesor Akato:** ¡Bien! vayan y jueguen como nunca ¿entendido?

**-Chicos (al uniso):** ¡Sí!

**-Chicos del E. Blanco (gritando al uniso):** ¡Blanco! ¡Blanco! ¡Blanco!

**-Chicas del E. Rojo (gritando):** ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Ustedes pueden!

**-Chicos del E. Rojo (gritando al uniso):** ¡Vamos equipo a ganar que ellos son quienes perderán! ¡Vamos equipo a ganar que ellos son quienes perderán!

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** Escuchen esa barras... sí que están animados...

**-Chicos y Chicas del E. Blanco (al uniso):** Buu, Buu, Buu *empiezan a cantar*

¡Wou! ¡Let's go!

¡El blanco es el mejor,

el blanco es el campeón,

no nos podrán derrotar,

porque nunca nos superaran!

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** ¡Wou! eso si que dolió... ¿como reaccionara el 2-1

**-Risa:** Así –dijo desafiante para ella misma y luego miro a sus demás compañeros de equipo- ¡Chicos! es hora de enseñarles nuestra barra

**-Todos del E. Rojo (al uniso):** ¡Sí!

**-Chicos y Chicas del E. Rojo (cantando): **

¡Vamos quiero esas palmas arriba,

quiero que demuestren nuestra alegría,

que surca en nuestros corazones,

porque nuestros chicos son los mejores

y no los podrán derrotar,

porque los suyos son los peores!

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** ¡Au! ¡que respuesta del E. Rojo!... esto se esta volviendo más una pelea de barras en vez de un partido de baloncesto je, je... bien, continuemos... Kazuma tiene el balón se lo trata de pasar a Saehara pero es interceptado por Kawami y le quita el balón... Kawami se acerca a la canasta enemiga pero Niwa le sale enfrente y lo bloquea, Kawami no se puede safar así que se lo pasa a Azusa... Azusa se posesiona del balón pero Larca se lo quita... Larca tiene el balón, se esta cercando a la canasta yyyyy ¡no! ¡lo bloquean! ¡el E. Blanco se posesiona del balón nuevamente! ¡Por Kami! ¡este partido es de infarto!... Hiwatari se safa del bloqueo y va en ayuda de sus equipo ¡y logra quitarle el balón a Asuza! los del E. Blanco tratan de bloquearlo nuevamente pero no lo logran... faltan dos minutos para que termine el partido. Hiwatari se acerca... Kawami y su equipo van hacia el como una estampida ¡por Kami! Hiwatari los esquiva y se lo pasa a Niwa... Niwa lanza yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ¡encesta! Dios, ¡encesto!

__

(sonido de silbato)

**-Comentador (por el micrófono):** ¡A ganado el E. Rojo! ¡ha ganado después de varios minutos de lucha! ¡a ganado! ¡El E. Rojo gano 90-87 al E. Blanco!

**-Risa, Riku y tía Mina (abrazándose):** ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! XD

**-Hana (gritando):** ¡Son los mejores, chicos! XD

**-Yuriko (gritando):** ¡Así se hace chicos!

**-Chicas del E. Rojo (súper emocionadas gritando como locas):** ¡Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Niwa-sama!

**-Chicos del E. Rojo (Gritando):** ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!

/

**-Satoshi (choca la mano con él):** *leve sonrisa* Bien hecho

**-Daisuke (choca la mano con él):** No lo habría hecho sin ti

**-Satoshi:** Hmp... ¿y esa modestia?

**-Daisuke:** Je, je, no se

**-Marcos (lo agarra del cuello):** ¡Lo hicimos, Daisuke! XD

**-Takeshi:** Ja, ja, ¡Daisuke! *le alborota el cabello* ¡bien hecho! ¡bien hecho! XD

**-Kazuma:** ¡Bien hecho a ti también Hiwatari! *también alborota el cabello* XD

**-Daisuke:** Ya suéltenme me lastiman ¡au!

**-Yuzuke:** Muy buen partido *los chicos paran de alborotarles los cabellos y lo miran* Hiwatari ese fue un excelente pase

**-Satoshi:** Ah ¬¬

**-Takeshi:** Ja, ja obvio ja, ja son mi equipo ja, ja, ja, ja *aires de superioridad*

**-Daisuke, Kazuma, Marcos (pensamientos):** Ya se le subió a la cabeza ¬¬

**-Satoshi (pensamiento):** Tengo sed (nota: No le afecta)

**-Takeshi (desafiante):** ¿Preocupado Yuzuke?

**-Yunta.** Ni tanto ^0^ todo depende de los puntos ho, ho, ho

**-Takeshi:** ¿Eh?

**-Yuzuke:** Bueno, adiós chicos ho, ho, ho *se va con su equipo*

**-Takeshi:** Como lo odio /

**-Kazuma:** Sí si ya vamonos ¬o¬

/

**-Risa (bajando del estrado):** ¡Chicos! *ellos se acocan a ella* Tomen *le entrega una botella de agua a cada uno*

**-Los 5:** Gracias

**-Profesor Akato:** Buen trabajo muchachos ja, ja parece que esta vez nos llevaremos la victoria ja, ja *aires de superioridad*

**-Takeshi:** Sí Aka-chan ja, ja *aires de superioridad*

_Guiados por la victoria_

(se puede ver flores alrededor de ellos)

**-Hana:** Ok, eso si es raro ¬o¬ -dijo mirándolos

**-Risa:** Buen trabajo toma *le entrega una toalla*

**-Satoshi:** Gracias *lo recibe*

**-Risa**: De nada *sonríe*

**-Satoshi (la mira un momento y luego se le ocurre algo):** No me vas a dar nada *sonrisa picara*

**-Risa:** ¿Darte algo? ¿quieres más agua? 0.0

**-Satoshi:** No me refiero a eso *le coge un mechón del cabello*

**-Risa:** ¿Eh?

**-Satoshi:** *se ríe un poco y le suelta el mechón* Nada

**-Hana:** ¡Satoshiiiiiiii! *lo abraza por detrás* ¡eres el mejor! ahora me gustas más

**-Satoshi (nota: No le importa):** Ah ¬¬

**-Risa (nota: Si le importa):** (pensamiento molesta: Satoshi eres un baka ¡baka!... ¡ay! ¿por qué no haces nada? ) *con una vena en la cabeza los mira con cara de pocos amigos* ¡Hmp! me voy

**-Satoshi:** ¿?

**-Hana:** (pensamiento mientras la mira alejarse: Satoshi es mi prometido, no voy a dejar que te lo quedes) Satoshi, ¿por qué no vamos a otro lugar?

**-Satoshi:** *dándose cuenta del porque de la reacción de Risa* No *se libera del abrazo y se va con el resto del equipo a las duchas*

-Hana: Baka *mirada triste* (pensamiento: Solo tiene ojos para ella)

**-Yuriko (acercándose a ella):** ¿Hana? *la mira preocupada*

**-Hana (se da cuenta de su precensia):** No te preocupes estoy bien *le sonríe* Aun tengo muchas ases sobre la manga ja, ja, ja... *aparece una vena en su cabeza* y tu *le coje las mejillas y las empieza a estirar* deberías hacer algo para conquistarlo también ¡no haces nada! ¡haz algo, Yuriko!

**-Yuriko:** Sí lo siento *con lagrimas en los ojos*

**-Hana (soltándola):** Vamos a esforzarnos entendido

**-Yuriko:** Sí ^^

Sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, su conversación había sido escuchada por Marcos.

**-Marcos (pensamiento):** Hmp... por lo menos esa mujer detestable tiene agallas *leve sonrisa* bien, no debo dejar que me gane. Yo también me voy a esforzar para conquistar a Risa *0*

/

No muy lejos del gimnasio...

_¡Demonios! no debí de haberlos dejado... pero me dio tanta cólera que él no hiciera nada... ¿y que con esa reacción? ¡Hana le dijo que le gustaba!... ¿que clase de respuesta es "ah", baka? /. Si no te interesa una persona se lo dices y ya igual cuando te interesa... ¡hmp! *leve sonrisa*, bueno yo no soy quien para juzgarla ¿verdad?... yo que tampoco le he dicho a Satoshi que lo amo... en cambio Hana sí. ¡Es que es tan difícil! No es que vaya y le diga "Satoshi te amo. Salgamos ¿entendido?" eso sonaría más como una orden *suspiro de resignación*... además cabe la posibilidad de que no me corresponda *mirada triste* _

Mientras pensaba en eso no se dio cuenta del balde que había al frente y tropezó con esto.

**-Risa:** ¡Au! demonios *sienta y se coje la rodilla* ¡ja! ¿que estoy haciendo? *ve que la herida estaba sangrando* sera mejor que vaya a la enfermería antes que se infecte *se para lentamente pues la herida le dolía*

**-Satoshi (apareciendo repentinamente):** Ah... allí estas

**-Risa:** ¿Qué haces aquí? ¬/¬

**-Satoshi (sus ojos van del balde tirado hacia ella):** Te haz vuelto a caer ¿verdad?

**-Risa (susurra):** Eso no te importa *se da media vuelta* (pensamiento: ¡Au! duele, duele T0T)

**-Satoshi (va hacia ella y se agacha):** Torpe

**-Risa (una flecha le traspasa):** ¡Hmp! *mira a otro lado*

**-Satoshi (se levanta):** Sera mejor que vayas a la enfermería antes que se infecte

**-Risa:** Ya lo se eso es justo lo que iba a hacer cuando me interrumpiste, baka *se va toda orgullosa y tropieza nuevamente con el mismo balde felizmente Satoshi la agarro antes que cayera al suelo*

**-Satoshi:** Torpe *otra flecha traspasa a Risa*

**-Risa:** ¡No me llames torpe! ¡baka! /

**-Satoshi:** *Se ríe un poco* Esta bien... torpe

**-Risa:** ¡Que no me lla-! *Satoshi la carga en sus brazos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo* ¿que-que estas hacien-? 0/0

**-Satoshi:** Si te dejo ir a la enfermería caminado terminaras tropezándote con todo lo que este en el camino y la herida se hará más grande... aunque creo que terminas tropezándote de igual manera si no hay nada ¬¬

**-Risa:** ¡Eso no es ciert-! /

**-Satoshi:** Como sea... esta es la manera mas segura de ir a la enfermería, por ahora

**-Risa (pataleando):** ¡No! ¡suéltame!

**-Satoshi:** No lo haré

**-Risa (pataleando):** ¡Que me sueltes, te digo!

**-Satoshi:** No quiero ¬¬

Después de unos minutos, al ver que Satoshi no la iba a soltar por más que pataleara y gritara, Risa se tranquilizo. En realidad ella disfruto mucho estar en sus brazos, aunque los latidos de sus corazón se hubieran acelerado a mil por hora y su rostro se podría comparar muy bien con un tomate, ella no quería que la soltara nunca más.

La puerta de la enfermería estaba entre abierta así que Satoshi solo tuvo que empujarla levemente para que se abriera y como hizo para abrirla, lo hizo para cerrarla.

**-Risa (pensamiento):** Oh ya llegamos... que lastima.

**-Satoshi (la pone encima de la camilla):** No hay nadie *la mira y se da cuenta de la mirada triste que ella tenia en el rostro. Una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro* ¿que pasa? pareces un poco desilusionada, ¿acaso querías que te siguiera cargando?

**-Risa (nerviosa):** Cla-claro que no... es-es por que no esta la enfermera ¡baka! (Nota: Orgullo, orgullo)

**-Satoshi:** Esta bien *va hacia el botiquín, saca de este algodón, agua oxigenada, gasa y esparadrapo y vuelve con Risa* bueno ya que no esta... supongo que lo haré yo *pone un poco de agua oxigenada en el algodón * te va doler un poco... creo ¬¬ *empieza a limpiar la herida*

**-Risa:** ¡Au!... dime, ¿por qué me estabas buscando? ¡au!

**-Satoshi (limpiando la herida):** Takeshi me mando a buscarte estaba como loco cuando descubrió que no estabas...

/Flashbacks/

**-Takeshi:** ¡Que Risa no esta! oO

**-Riku:** Aja

**-Takeshi (dramatizando):** Ella pudo haber sido raptada por "los enemigos" (nota: Se refiere a los demás equipos) y la van a usar como rehén para evitar que ganemos (nota: Ve demasiadas películas de espionaje )

**-Riku:** Dudo mucho que sea eso –dijo moviendo la mano como quien espanta una mosca

**-Takeshi (coje a Satoshi del cuello):** ¡Satoshiiiiiiiiii! ¡ve a buscarla! ¡ahora! *sacude , sacude*

**-Daisuke (con una gota en la cabeza):** No crees que solo fue al baño ¬¬

**-Takeshi:** ¡Noo! estoy seguro que fue raptada *sigue sacudiendo a Satoshi* ¡Que estas esperando! ¡que vayas a buscarla te digo! *sigue sacudiendo*

**-Satoshi:** Esta bien... ¬¬

/Flashbacks/

**-Risa (con una gota en la cabeza):** ¿Raptada? ¬¬

**-Satoshi (curando):** Ah ¬¬

**-Risa (con una gota en la cabeza):** ¿Por los enemigos? ¬¬

**-Satoshi (curando):** Ah ¬¬

**-Risa (con una gota en la cabeza):** Es broma ¿verdad? ¬¬

**-Satoshi (curando):** No ¬¬

**-Risa:** Definitivamente ve demasiadas películas de espionaje ¬¬

**-Satoshi:** Pienso lo mismo *pone el esparadrapo encima de la gasa* termine.

**-Risa:** Gracias *se para* si lo que dices es cierto sera mejor que regresemos rápido antes de que Takeshi haga algo realmente loco.

Ella va a la puerta pero entonces Satoshi se le acerca por detrás y pone cada uno de sus manos a un lado de la cabeza de ella.

**-Satoshi (le susurra al oído):** ¿Estas segura de que vas poder caminar sin tropezarte con algo primero? ¿o prefieres que te cargue nuevamente?

**-Risa:** 0/0

**-Satoshi (le susurra al oído):** *sonrisa picara* Por mi no hay problema ¿sabes?

**-Risa:** Hmp, yo puedo caminar sola, gracias *abre la puerta pero calcula mal y se golpea la cabeza* /

_Silencio_

**-Satoshi (mirándola):** Torpe

**-Risa (agarrándose la cabeza):** ¡Oh! Cállate... ¡au!

/

Después de unos minutos, de nuevo en el gimnasio...

**-Riku:** ¡Oh! ya llegaron ¡Risa! ¡Hiwatari!

**-Risa:** Hola

**-Satoshi:** ...

**-Takeshi:** ¡Risa! *va hacia ella* ¿Y esas heridas? fueron los enemigos ¿verdad? oO

**-Risa:** ¿Eh?... no, en realidad me tropecé con un balde...

**-Satoshi (terminado la explicación):** Y luego se golpeo con la puerta de la enfermería

**-Risa:** Bueno no lo hice a propósito ¬3¬

**-Takeshi:** Pero pudieron poner el balde para que te tropezaras... mmm... (nota: Sigue sacando nuevas conclusiones)

**-Daisuke y Riku (al uniso):** ¡Oh! ya basta ¬¬

**-Satoshi:** ¿Ya termino el segundo evento? – le pregunta a Daisuke

**-Daisuke:** Si te refieres a "control de barra" ya termino hace 5 minutos

**-Satoshi:** ¿Quien gano?

**-Daisuke:** El E. Blanco

**-Satoshi:** Ah (nota: No le importa solo pregunto por preguntar)

**-Takeshi:** ¡Sí! *escuchando la conversación* si tan solo ustedes hubieran participado T^T

**-Daisuke (explicándole):** Como no aparecías, nos quiso poner a Marcos y a mí en la carrera pero los profesores no lo dejaron. Ellos dijeron que eso seria inhumano y que necesitábamos descansar. Entonces se quiso poner en la carrera pero tampoco lo dejaron.

**-Satoshi:** Ah... Con eso ya termino todo ¿verdad?

**-Daisuke:** Sí ahora solo falta los resultados

**-Riku (escuchando):** ¡Por fin! estoy matada

**-Una voz por el megáfono:** ¡Los resultados van a ser anunciados! ¡por favor, reúnanse en el patio para escucharlos! ¡Repito reúnanse en el patio!

**-Takeshi:** ¡Bien! vamos

Después de 10 minutos, en el patio:

**-Profesor Mamoru (por el micrófono):** ¡Y el ganador del festival deportivo con 450 puntos acumulados esssssssssss!

**-Multitud:** ¡El E. Blanco!... ¡no! ¡El E. Rojo!... ¡no!, ¡el E. Azul!...

**-Profesor Mamoru (por el micrófono):** ¡El ganador es el E. Rojo!

**-Todos del E. Rojo (gritando emocionada):** ¡Ganamos!

**-Risa y Riku (abrazándose):** ¡Ganamos! ¡ganamos! XD

**-Daisuke:** No puedo creerlo, ganamos... *se da cuenta de que Takeshi no gritaba, no saltaba, solo se había quedado parado* ¡Oi! Takeshi ¡Ganamos! ¿no escuchaste? ¿Takeshi?... ¡Takeshi! oO

Takeshi había quedado blanco de la impresión y no sabía que decir.

**-Marcos:** Ja, ja parece que se murió de la impresión

**-Daisuke:** Marcos no juegues con eso *asustado lo agita* ¡Takeshi! ¡reacciona! ¡reacciona! / *sigue sacudiéndolo*

**-Satoshi:** ¿Respira? –pregunta serio pero no preocupado

**-Daisuke (azul):** oO ¡Takeshi! *sigue sacudiéndolo*

No se preocupen que Takeshi no se murió solo quedo un poco impactado por haber ganado porque según sus cálculos no debían ganar pero... como él mismo dijo después Matemáticas no era su fuerte.

El segundo y tercer lugar lo ganaron el E. Blanco y el E. Azul respectivamente.

La celebración del E. Rojo fue en grande, aunque más los más felices eran los del 2-1 y no tanto por haber ganado sino por que las largas horas de entrenamiento que Takeshi les había hecho hacer para el festival deportivo habían terminado para siempre...

**-Takeshi (dirigiéndose a su salón):** ¡Muchachos! ¡ya inicie la nueva rutina para el festival del próximo año!

**-Todos (al uniso):** ¡Que!

**-Takeshi:** Con esfuerzo ¡ganaremos también! *se puede ver llamas detrás de él*

**-Todos:** Piedad T0T

Bueno... por lo menos hasta el próximo año, je, je... pobres.

**Yukii0710: En este capítulo eh usado algunas barras que usamos mis compañeros y yo cuando estábamos en el colegio para el día del deporte, claro algo modificadas... vaya, no puedo creer que aun los recuerde (me refiero a las barras) ¬¬ y eso que nos los enseñaron el mismo día...**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ¡dejen comentarios! *0***


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21****: ****¡Nos vamonos de excursión!****(Parte 1)**

Estábamos a mediados de otoño. Octubre se abria paso en la ciudad y esto, para los alumnos del segundo año, significaba solo una cosa... ¡Excursiones! XD

**-Profesora Ayumi (tomando lista):** ¡Harada Riku!

**-Riku:** ¡Presente!

Este año, a los de segundo, les había tocado ir de excursión a la ciudad de Kyoto. Allí, pasarían 3 días y 2 noches visitando templos, santuarios y de mas sitios turísticos. Por eso se les había asignado, a cada salón, dos profesores para vigilarlos... por sí se les ocurría escabullirse del hotel en medio de la noche y hacer su "propia excursión nocturna" que según el profesor Akato era muy común en esta clase de viajes.

**-Profesor Akato (tomando lista):** ¡Hiwatari!

**-Satoshi:** ... *levanta la mano y luego da un bostezo*

**-Profesor Akato:** Por lo menos di "aquí" ¬¬ *pone un check al costado de su nombre*

Por cierto, los encargados del 2-1 eran profesor Akato y la profesora Ayumi. El 2-2 era supervisado por el profesor Kamura y la profesora Karin. Mientras que el 2-3 por el profesor Shibuyame y la profesora Harumi.

**-Profesora Ayumi (tomando lista):** ¡Harada Risa!

**-Risa:** ¡Aquí! (pensamiento: Este chico...) –pensó dando un suspiro de resignación mientras veía como Satoshi lanzaba otro bostezo.

En fin, acababan de llegar a la estación de trenes de Kyoto y como ya se habrán dado cuenta, los profesores estaban tomando lista para ver que nadie faltara.

**-Profesora Ayumi:** ¡Minamoto!

**-Hana:** ¡Aquí!

**-Risa**: ¡Ah! ¡Que bueno que ya llegamos!... tengo todo el cuerpo

adormecido –se quejo mientras se estiraba un poco.

**-Riku:** Sí *estirándose también* y a demás tuvimos que escuchar a Takeshi, cantar a voz en cuello, todo el camino hacia aquí... ¡por Kami!

**-Risa:** Todo por que Yusuke (nota: El vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil) se puso a cantar primero

**-Riku:** Takeshi es un niño... *suspiro de resignación*

**-Risa:** Eso cierto... ¡que desesperación! aunque Aka-chan se les unió después ¬¬ –dijo recordando mientras le aparecía una gota en la cabeza.

**-Riku (con una gota en la cabeza):** Sí... ¿que clase de tutor es ese ¬¬?

**-Risa:** Uno muy tonto ¬¬

**-Riku:** Pobre Daisuke... lo arrastraron también

**-Risa (recordando con gracia):** Ja, ja es cierto, ja, ja... pensé que se iba a morir de la vergüenza... ja, ja eso si que estuvo gracioso XD

**-Riku:** No es gracioso... –le resondro

**-Risa:** Si lo fue... –le objeto aun riéndose un poco.

**-Riku (recordándose):** Por cierto, Hiwatari también estuvo en la mira

**-Risa:** Sí, ¬¬ pero les dijo "No" en el acto y luego siguió durmiendo... ¡no se levanto hasta que la terramoza trajo la merienda! y creo que no se hubiera despertado si esta no hubiera sido croquetas... este chico.

**-Riku (con una gota en la cabeza):** ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?

**-Risa (segura):** No, para nada ¬¬... bueno tal vez un poquito...

**-Profesor Akato (aun tomando lista):** ¡Zuwa!

**-Zuwa:** ¡Presente!

**-Profesor Akato:** Bien, creo que estamos todos –dijo finalizando su lista- , y si no, pues ahí se ven mocosos…

-**Profesora Ayumi:** Akato-sensei…

**-Profesor Akato**: Ok, ok ¡el que falte diga yo!

**-Profesora Ayumi y los alumnos (con gotas en las cabezas):** ¬¬ ¿En serio?

**-Profesor Akato:** Je, je una broma profesora ¿Cómo cree?... *garraspea y voltea a ver a los otros profesores* ¡Oi! ¡Kamura! ¡Shibuyame! *ellos lo miran* ¡¿Tienen a todos sus critters? *se ven a los alumnos con venas en las cabezas mientras empiezan a protestar*

**-Profesores Kamura y Shibuyame (con una gota en las cabezas):** ¡Sí! (pensamiento al uniso: ¿Critters? que manera de llamar a los alumnos... aunque... *miran a sus alumnos* pensándolo bien, sí lo son ¬¬)

**-Profesora Ayumi (con una gota en la cabeza):** *suspiro de resignación* Akato-sensei

**-Profesor Akato:** Pero lo son ¬3¬... *la profesora Ayumi le lanza una mirada severa* esta bien, lo siento... en fin, ahora, vamos a ir al hotel donde nos hospedaremos. Dicen que tiene baños con aguas termales XD *emocionado*

**-****Alumnos en general (emocionados al igual que su tutor):** ¡Oh!... ¡genial!... ¡sí!...

**-Profesor Akato (explicando):** Hay tres ómnibus esperándonos a las afuras de la estación, uno para cada salón, el nuestro es el rojo. Dejaremos nuestras cosas en el hotel y luego visitaremos algunos templos y los jardines de "Shosei-en". Mañana visitaremos el "Palacio Imperial de Kyoto" y algunos santuarios. Mientras que pasado mañana, tendrán el día libre para que compren recuerdos y demás cosas ¿Entendido?

**-Alumnos en general (gritan al uniso):** ¡Sí!

**-Profesor Akato:** ¡Ah! casi me olvido... y para aquellos que quieran escabullirse del hotel, en medio de la noche, para hacer "su pequeña y propia excursión nocturna"...

**-Alumnos en general (haciéndose los inocentes):** ¿Nosotros?... ¿cómo crees?... ja, ja...

**-Profesor Akato:** Sí, ustedes ¿creen que no conozco ese truco chukies...?

**-Profesora Ayumi:** Akato-sensei...

**-Profesor Akato**: Pero no les dije criters ¬3¬... bueno, ¿creen que no conozco ese truco? Ja, cuando era estudiante me escape de este tipo de viajes mas veces que todos ustedes jun- *se da cuenta que la profesora Ayumi alzaba una ceja y carraspea* en fin... ¿dónde estaba? ¡Ah!, sí... les aviso que vayan deshaciendo todos esos planes de ir a "no se donde" para a hacer "no se que" con "no se quién" (nota: Lo dice por experiencia propia)

**-Alumnos en general (con gotas en las cabezas):** ¿Qué?

**-Profesor Akato:** Bueno ustedes saben... el punto es que los profesores vamos a estar haciendo guardia desde la hora limite permitida para llegar, que son las 10:00pm, hasta la 1: 00a.m. y a partir de allí se encargan los guardias del hotel que nos avisaran si alguno de ustedes se escapo... recuerden tienen sus fotos, muchachos

**-Alumnos en general (protestando):** ¡Qué!... ¡nos tratan como si fuéramos criminales!... ¡sí!... ¡no es justo!... ¡exijo a mí abogado!...

**-Profesor Akato:** Sí, lo se *sonriendo* y ustedes aun no tienen abogados ¬¬ *le aparece una gota en la cabeza*...

**-Profesora Ayumi:** No se preocupen aun tienen su día libre en el tercer día...

**-Alumnos en general (al uniso):** ¬3¬ Bueno...

**-Profesor Akato:** Bueno, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir y ahora vamos al ómnibus...

**-Alumnos en general (al uniso):** Ok...

**-Profesor Akato:** Aunque si logran escaparse de esto, lo cual dudo mucho... les pongo 5 puntos más en la reseña que me entregaran después, de este viaje –les susurro cuando la profesora Ayumi se alejo un poco de ellos

**-Chicos (al uniso):** ¡Por eso te queremos Aka-chan! XD

**-Chicas (al uniso con gotas en las cabezas):** Oi, eso no es trafa ¬¬

Diez minutos después, en el ómnibus, rumbo al hotel:

**-Risa:** ¡Ah! ya quiero probar las aguas termales

**-Hana (apoyándose en el respaldar del asiento de Risa):** ¡Baaaaaka! ¬0¬, no las vas a poder probar hasta la noche ¡baaaaka!

**-Risa:** Ya lo se, solo lo estaba diciendo

**-Hana:** ¿Así? Pues-

**-Yuriko:** Ya basta las dos –les regaño

**-Hana y Risa (al uniso):** Sí U.U

**-Takeshi (sentado junto con Marcos y casi al costado de las chicas):** ¡Ah! espero que las aguas sean mixtas je, je –dijo emocionado

_ Miradas asesinas de parte de las chicas_

**-Risa, Riku y Hana (pensamiento):** Pervertido ¬¬

**-Yuriko (conmocionada):** Takeshi... no pensé que tu...

**-Daisuke (azul dándose cuenta de las miradas que las chicas le lanzaban):** Takeshi no-no creo que sea buena idea que-que digas eso aquí porque...*mira a la chicas y nota que su aura asesina había aumentado* ¡Ah! Takeshi no digas esas cosas entendido . (pensamiento: Un día de estos nos van a matar T`^T)

**-Takeshi:** Esta bien, esta bien ¬3¬ (pensamiento. Por favor Kami que sean mixtas, que sean mixtas o *rezando por a dentro*)

**-Satoshi:** Baka ¬¬

**-Takeshi:** Bueno... hay que animar esto, Daisuke vamos *lo coge del brazo y lo levanta*

**-Daisuke:** ¡Eh! ¿A dónde?

-**Takeshi:** Pues a cantar *arrastrándolo*

**-Profesor Akato (lo escucha y se levanta de su asiento):** ¡Así se habla Saehara!... yo enciendo el karaoke *va hacia el televisor* (nota: Ama los karaokes)

**-Daisuke (arrastrado):** ¡Eh! ¡No! ¡No quiero!, ¡no quiero! ¡Satoshi ayúdame! /

**-Satoshi:** ... suerte *se voltea y se propone a dormir*

**-Takeshi:** Pero que dices si tu también vas

**-Satoshi:** ...*arrastrado, arrastrado* ¬¬

**-Risa:** Je, je ahora si no te escapas

**-Marcos (pensamiento):** Lo tienes bien merecido je, je

**-Daisuke:** ¡Riku! T0T –le grita en busca de ayuda

**-Riku (pensamiento):** Lo siento Daisuke... *mirando a otro lado* no puedo hacer nada... *lo despide con un pañuelo*

**-Daisuke:** ¡Riku! ToT (nota: abandonado, abandonado)

**-Yuriko:** A Takeshi le gusta mucho los karaokes *se ríe*

**-Hana:** ¿Así? *se levanta de su asiento con fuego en los ojos* ¡Pues no voy a dejar que Takeshi arrastre a mi pobre Satoshi! *se aproxima al asiento de Marcos* Cara de niña vienes conmigo * lo levanta de un brazo y lo arrastra*

**-Marcos:** ¿Eh?... oye, suéltame... ¡Que me sueles te digo! ¡Risa! *arrastrado*

**-Risa:** Suerte Marcos ^^ (nota: No le importa)

**-Marcos:** ¡No me abandones! T0T

Como deben suponer ellos cantaron todo el camino hasta que llegaron al hotel. Sí, también lo hizo Satoshi, aunque no lo crean.

Las chicas gritaban ¡como si estuvieran cantando un grupo pop juvenil muy famoso! Riku estuvo muy aliviada cuando finalmente llegaron al hotel, que por cierto era muy grande y elegante.

Luego, tanto alumnos como profesores, dejaron sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones y con las mismas se fueron al "Kiyomizu-dera", uno de los templos budistas.

**-Profesor Akato:** Muy bien... el"Kiyomizu-dera" data del año 778. Literalmente Kiyomizu significa agua pura, agua clara o agua limpia y (...)

**-Satoshi (bostezando):** =.= (nota: Aburrido, aburrido)

**-Daisuke (susurrándole):** ¡Oi! ¡Satoshi!... no bosteces en frente de Aka-chan, se va molestar

**-Satoshi (lanzando otro bostezo):** Lo se

**-Daisuke:** Si lo sabes entonces no lo hagas

**-Satoshi:** Pero si no soy el único mira ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** ¿Eh?

Daisuke mira a su alrededor y descubre que casi todos sus compañeros estaban medio adormitando, bostezando a sus anchas, algunos incluso estaban tirados en el suelo durmiendo.

**-Profesor Akato:** (pensamiento con una vena en la frente: Mocosos desagradecidos) Por cierto... les dije que la reseña que tendrán que hacer de este viaje valdrá el 85% de sus calificaciones.

**-Alumnos en general (despertando al instante):** ¡QUE! oO Pero... ¡Aka-chan!

**-Profesor Akato:** *Risa malévola* ¿Alguna queja?

**-Alumnos en general:** No ninguna (pensamientos: Demonio T0T)

**-Profesora Ayumi:** Akato-sensei... no debería mentir de esa forma ¿sabe?

**-Profesor Akato:** (pensamiento: ¿Eh? me descubrió ¬¬) Esta bien ¬3¬... pero ellos se lo buscaron

**-Alumnos en general:** ¡¿Qué?... ¡era mentira!

**-Profesor Akato:** Por supuesto... (nota: Nada culpable) ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría que el ensayo valga el 85%, en realidad solo vale el 30%...

**-Alumnos en general (al uniso):** ¡El 30%!... ¡eso no ayuda!... ¡Ayumi-sensei!

**-Profesora Ayumi:** Es verdad ^^

**-Satoshi (bostezando de nuevo):** ...

**-Daisuke:** Satoshi ¬¬

**-Profesor Akato (acercándose a ellos con una vena en la frente):** ¡Oh! veo que no estas nada asustado Hiwatari

**-Satoshi:** *lo mira* No ¬¬ (nota: esta siendo sincero) *da otro bostezo*

**-Daisuke (con una gota en la cabeza):** Satoshi *El profesor Akato mira a Satoshi con una vena en la cabeza*

**-Profesora Ayumi:** ¡Oh!... ahí viene nuestro guía bien muchachos compórtense y tomen notas ¿entendido?

**-Alumnos en general (desanimados):** Sí

Después de algunas horas, frente a las tiendas de recuerdos...

**-Chica 1:** ¡Oh! mira a esos chicos... son guapos ¿no?

**-Chica 2:** Sí, lo son... y en especial el de cabello celeste

**-Chica 3:** A mi me gusta mas el de cabello rojo se ve ¡tan tierno! XD aunque el cabello marrón claro esta igual de lindo

**-Chica 1:** Pues el de cabello negro no esta nada mal

/

**-Risa (pensamiento con una vena en la cabeza):** *Dándose cuenta de las miradas de las chicas* Vaya, ni si quiera aquí deja de llamar a la atención ¬¬ (nota: se refiere a Satoshi) ¿uh? *mira el mostrador y descubre un pequeño llavero en forma de conejo* Kawaiii… *0*

**-Satoshi:** ¿Te gusta ese?

**-Risa:** Si ^^ a ver cuánto esta cuanto esta *mira el precio del llavero* ¡ah!, creo que si me alcan- *mira su monedero* *Shock*

**-Satoshi (extrañado):** ¿Qué pasa?

**-Risa:** No traje suficiente dinero T0T

**-Satoshi:** …

**-Risa (deprimida): **Y yo que quería ese llavero…

-**Satoshi:** …

-**Risa (ocurriéndosele de repente):** Aunque... estoy segura que si se lo pido a cualquier chico me lo compraría al instante (pensamiento: Bien, con esto hasta el mas despistado se daría cuenta que le quiero darle celos)

**-Satoshi:** Ah... *sigue mirando el llavero* (pensamiento: ¿Así que cualquier chico?...)

**-Risa (dándose cuenta que eso no funcionaria con él):** ¡Ay!... ya olvídalo *se aleja un poco*

/

No muy lejos de ahí...

**-Chico 1:** ¡Oh! ¡Mira! esas gemelas si que son lindas

**-Chico 2:** Y las dos chicas que vienen atrás... son igual de lindas (nota: se refieren a Hana y a Yuriko)

**-Chico 1:** Lastima... parece que la gemela de cabello corto ya tiene novio *ve a Daisuke y Riku tomados de las manos comprando un recuerdo*

**-Chico 2:** Tú crees que las otras quieran salir con nosotros

**-Chico 1:** No se pero la de cabello rubio parece un poco mandona y además tiene muchos pretendientes *ve como Hana estaba rodeada por un grupo de chicos*

**-Chico 2:** Y la de cabello negro tiene a su escudero a su lado *ve como Takeshi conversaba con Yuriko mientras que espantaba con la mirada a todo aquel que se trataba de acercarse a ella, claro, ella no se daba cuenta de esto*

**-Chico 1:** ¿Que tal la gemela de cabello largo?

**-Chico 2.** Sí, me parece una buena idea... además esta sola

Satoshi se da cuenta de que estaban mirando a Risa y con un ágil movimiento de su brazo, rodea su cintura y la atrae hacia él. Luego con una sonrisa desafiante los mira.

**-Satoshi:** Hmp *aura asesina* (nota: si se acercan más, los mato)

**-Chico 1 y 2 (azules):** Si-si ya entendi-dimos *se alejan rápidamente de allí*

/

**-Risa (con una vena en la cabeza):** ¿Que estas haciendo? ¬¬

**-Satoshi:** Abrazándote (nota: sincero, sincero)

**-Risa (con una vena en la cabeza):** Y lo dices tan frescamente

**-Hana:** ¡Oye! *se aproxima a ellos velozmente* ¡¿qué le estas haciendo a MI Satoshi?

**-Risa:** ¿Disculpa? ¬¬

**-Hana:** ¿Quien te dio permiso de abrazarlo? *jala a Satoshi del brazo y lo aleja de Risa*

**-Risa (con una vena en la cabeza):** ¡Yo no necesito el permiso de nadie! (Pensamiento: Y él fue quien me abrazo ¬¬)

**-Marcos (poniéndose al frente Risa para protegerla):** ¡Oye! ¡MI Risa no es de esas chicas que anda abrazando a CUALQUIERA así no más!

**-Satoshi (con una vena en la cabeza):** ¿Quien es "cualquiera"? (pensamiento: ¿Y cómo que TU Risa? ¬¬)

**-Marcos (no le presta atención):** Para mí que fue Satoshi quien la abrazo... el muy aprovechado

**-Risa:** ¡Es cierto! ò.ó

**-Hana:** ¡¿Y tu crees que voy a creer semejante mentira? ¡es obvio que ella lo abrazo!

**-Satoshi:** En realidad no ¬¬

**-Hana (tampoco le presta a tención):** ¡Ella busca cualquier oportunidad para acercarse a MI Satoshi!

**-Risa:** ¡Oye, espe-!

**-Marcos:** ¡Ja!, estas molesta por que "este tipo" (nota: "Este tipo" = Satoshi) no te hace caso y buscas echarle la culpa de tu fracaso a MI Risa *Una flecha a traviesa por la espalda a Hana*

**-Risa:** Etto... ¬¬ (pensamiento con una gota en la cabeza: creo que esto ya llego muy lejos...)

**-Satoshi (vena en la cabeza):** ¿Tu Risa?

_Discutiendo sin prestarle atención a nadie_

**-Profesor Akato (los llama desde el otro lado del patio):** ¡Minamoto! ¡Larca! ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo!

**-Hana y Marcos (al uniso):** ¡No estamos perdiendo el tiempo!

**-Profesor Akato (va hacia ellos):** Si, si como sea *los coje del cuello de sus polos y se los lleva arrastras* vengan ayudarme...

**-Hana (arrastrada):** ¡No! ¡Espera!...

**-Marcos (arrastrada):** ¡Espera!...

**-Riku (viendo como el profesor Akato los arrastraba):** Bueno... al fin se callaron *dando un suspiro de resignación*

**-Daisuke (viendo como el profesor Akato los arrastraba):** Sí, ya era hora *suspiro de resignación*

**-Satoshi (acercándose a ella):** Risa...

**-Risa:** ¿Que pa-? *Satoshi le tira algo y ella lo recibe con éxito* ¿pero que-? *Entonces se da cuenta de que es el llavero en forma de conejo que habían visto antes*

**-Satoshi:** Es un obsequio *le lanza una picara sonrisa que la hace sonrojar levemente y se va*

**-Risa:** Pero... ¿Por qué?

**-Satoshi (se detiene y la mira de reojo):** Tú lo querías ¿verdad?

Risa lo miro fijamente mientras en viento jugaba con el cabello de ambos. Satoshi sonríe levemente y luego se va.

Simplemente no lo comprendía. Hace poco no había mostrado ni el más leve interés en lo que decía, ni siquiera una pizca de celos cuando dijo que cualquiera se lo podía regalar y ahora se lo da como obsequio. ¿Por que siempre actuaba así? era frustrante, ¡molesto!, ¡irritante!... sí, era todo eso y más... ya que no podía descifrar que es lo que estaba pensado. Sin embargo...

**-Risa:** Hmp *picara sonrisa* (pensamiento: Eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti ^/^) ¡Gracias! –le grita mientras que el le responde agitando la mano tranquilamente sin voltear.

Pasaron muchas horas visitando todo tipo de templos y comprando uno que otros recuerdos en las tiendas. Luego del agitado primer día de excursión, profesores y alumnos regresaron al hotel para descansar. ¡Ah! y para probar las aguas termales también.

En el cuarto de Risa y Riku:

-**Riku (buscando en el velador algo):** ¡Ay! no lo encuentro *rebuscando, rebuscando* mmm… *mira a su hermana* Risa sabes ¿dónde puse mi… *se da cuenta que estaba sonriendo abiertamente mientras jugaba con un pequeño llavero en forma de conejo* ¿eh? ¿Y tú por qué estas tan feliz?

-**Risa (echada en la cama sonriendo):** ^^ Por nada

-**Riku (sentándose al lado de su hermana):** Si como no… ¿y eso de dónde salió?

**-Risa:** Un regalo

-**Riku:** ¿De quién?, si se puede saber

**-Risa:** De Satoshi

-**Riku:** Oh… (pensamiento: ya veo porque esta tan feliz)

-**Risa:** A ver… etto ¿dónde lo pondré? ¡Ah! Ya se aquí *lo cuelga en su monedero* perfecto ¿no crees? *sonrisa con flores y todo*

-**Riku:** Si (pensamiento: Kawaii… en estos momentos se pone tan linda, que no quisiera entregarla a ese baka de Hiwatari *suspiro de resignación* kiaa!) (nota: Se siente como madre a punto de entregar a su hija al lobo feroz)

En el cuarto de Satoshi y Daisuke:

**-Satoshi:** ¡Achu! ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** Salud ¿A caso te resfriaste?

-**Satoshi:** No creo (pensamiento: Deben estar hablando de mí)

**-Daisuke:** Si tú lo dices

En cuarto de Risa y Riku:

-**Risa**: Sin embargo… Riku…

**-Riku**: ¿Qué pasa?

**-Risa (chibi con orejas y cola de conejo):** Dime… ¿es normal que, a pesar de que el chico que te gusta te haya invitado a salir, no mencione nada al respecto de esa cita durante mes y medio? *orejas de conejo caidos y con lagrimas que parecen cataratas* *chibi deprimido*

**-Riku:** Bueno… tal vez… (Pensamiento: No te puedo decir lo que me dijo Daisuke ¿verdad?)

En el cuarto de Satoshi y Daisuke:

Mientras Satoshi estaba en el baño…

**-Daisuke (con la bata puesta, lista para ir a las aguas termales):** Oh *se da cuenta que las mucamas habían dejado algo para leer encima de la mesita del televisor* noticias, revista de cocina... moda…eh? "Guía sagrada para principiantes en primeras citas: te aseguramos el 'si' como respuesta" =_=…

_Silencio_

-**Daisuke (votándolo a un lado):** *suspiro de resignación* ¿Es posible que todo el mundo lea eso ¬¬?

/flashback/

**-Satoshi:** Daisuke

**-Daisuke:** ¿Qué sucede?

**-Satoshi:** ¿A dónde llevaste a Harada en su primera cita?

**-Daisuke:** *escupe un poco de jugo* tos, tos ¿por qué preguntas eso? –le dijo un poco sonrojado

**-Satoshi:** Por curiosidad

**-Daisuke:** Bueno… yo, yo la lleve al parque de diversiones

**-Satoshi:** ¿al parque de diversiones?

**-Daisuke:** Si… tu sabes allí hay muchos juegos… uno de estos es el paseo en bote… etto… y es perfecto si-si quieres estar solo con ella… u/u

**-Satoshi:** ¬¬ Cursi

**-Daisuke:** ¡Pues lo siento por ser cursi pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió!

**-Satoshi:** Así que fue lo primero que se te ocurrió ¬¬…

**-Daisuke:** Eh?

**-Satoshi:** Que diría Harada si se enterara de… ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** ¡Por favor no se lo digas! / (Nota: Esta información fue omitida cuando Daisuke se lo contaba a Riku, por el bienestar físico de Daisuke y de su relación con su novia)

**-Takeshi:** ¡Oh! ¡Están hablando de las primeras citas!

**-Daisuke:** Hola Takeshi

**-Satoshi:** Hola (pensamiento: Ya vino el loco)

**-Takeshi:** Ah, la primera cita…un paso muy importante para los chicos, sin lugar a duda U.U… y tiene que elegirse con mucho cuidado… *asiente, asiente* si no las consecuencias pueden ser fatales…

**-Satoshi:** ¿Fatales? ¿Cómo qué?

**-Takeshi:** Como recibir el "no" instantáneo como respuesta, o el clásico "seamos solo amigos" o también "me gusta otra persona, lo siento"… *deprimido, deprimido* (nota: lo dijo por experiencia propia)

**-Satoshi:** …

**-Daisuke:** Ya, ya… no es para tanto –dijo tratando de reconfortarlo

**-Takeshi:** ¡Claro que es importante! ¡Por eso tuve que sacar mi arma secreta! *orgulloso, orgulloso*

**-Satoshi y Daisuke (al mismo tiempo con gotas en las cabezas):** ¿Arma secreta?

**-Takeshi:** Si esto

Pone sobre la mesa montón de revistas sacados de no donde. Ambos chicos se inclinan un poco para ver de que se tratan.

**-Daisuke (cogiéndolas):** "Guía sagrada para principiantes en primeras citas: te aseguramos el 'si' como respuesta" =_=, "100 lugares para que lleves a tu chica en la primera cita: ¡te aseguramos el éxito!"=_=, "¿Cómo conquistar a ti cita en la primera salida?: Tips para lograrlo: ¡enloquecerán por ti! =.=

-Silencio-

Satoshi as coge todas con las manos, se levanta, va hacia el tacho de basura y los vota.

**-Takeshi (chibi llorando):** ¡Ah! ¡Mis tesoros! *Corre hacia el tacho para sacarlo*

**-Daisuke:** Gomene, Takeshi *con una gota en la cabeza viéndolo con pena*… *Satoshi empieza a salir del salón*¡Ah! ¡Satoshi! *lo alcanza* Nee, Satoshi… ¿en serio? ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?

**-Satoshi:** … quería saber una segunda opinión…

**-Daisuke:** oh… ¿será por el asunto de la cita con Risa?

**-Satoshi** ¿Cómo sabes…?

**-Daisuke:** Bueno no es que queríamos escuchar pero, se lo pediste casi delante de nosotros así que… no tuvimos opción ¬¬

**-Satoshi:** Oh, ya veo ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** Bueno… si quieres mi opinión… mmm… yo pienso que deberías llevarla a un lugar donde se diviertan ambos como por ejemplo…

**-Satoshi (murmurando preocupado):** Donde nos divirtamos ambos….pero yo tenia planeado eso para después pero…

**-Daisuke:** *sonrojado con una vena en la cabeza y con el puño levantado* Oi, oi… ¿Se puede saber en que demonios estas pensando? *carraspea* bien, lo que trato de decir es un lugar donde pueden tener recuerdos juntos, divertidos… nada de perversión por el momento ¿entendido?

**-Satoshi:** Ah…¬¬

/fin del flashback/

**-Daisuke:** Sin embargo *suspiro* no pensé que fuera tan indeciso… ya ha pasado mas de un mes y nada ¬¬

En el cuarto de Risa y Riku:

**-Riku:** ¬¬ Definitivamente no le puedo decir eso -pensó mientras veía a Risa mordiendo la almohada

**-Risa (chibi):** ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Satoshi no baka!... ¡¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar algo tan importante? ¡Baka! *destrozo la almohada*

**-Riku:** Oi, Risa no puedes destrozar las almohadas del hotel (pensamiento: Pero creo que si no se apura Risa de verdad lo va matar) *suspiro de resignación* ¬¬ ya, ya Risa será mejor que bajemos a las aguas Yuriko y Hana nos están esperando *la coge del cuellos de la bata y la empieza a arrastrar a la puerta*

**-Risa:** / ¡No! ¡Espera que termine con él! ¡Mi orgullo esta en juego!

**-Riku (sigue arrastrándolo):** Si, si… ¬¬ creeme si eso (eso= almohada) fuera Hiwatari definitivamente ya habría muerto desangrando y a ti te hubieran metido presa por descuartizamiento salvaje –dijo mientras salian de la habitación rumbo a las aguas termales

En el cuarto de Satoshi y Daisuke:

**-Satoshi** (saliendo del baño): Vamos Daisuke

**-Daisuke:** Sí… Ja, ja Takeshi parecía muy decepcionado cuando descubrió que los baños termales no eran mixtos ¿verdad?

**-Satoshi:** Sí... pero aunque lo hubieran sido, no creo que las chicas no le hubieran permitido bañarse con ellas.

**-Daisuke:** Mnn...

/Imaginando la escena al uniso/

**-Takeshi (entrando a las aguas termales muy sonriente):** ¡Ho-la, muchachas!

**-Chicas (tapándose con las toallas):** ¡Kiaaa! ¡No entres! ¡Kiaa! /

**-Takeshi:** ¡¿Pero a donde van? ¡si son baños mixtos! ¡Esperen! XD (nota: lo esta disfrutando)

**-Risa:** *mirada asesina y aura oscura* Ta-ke-shi

**-Takeshi (sintiendo las miradas asesinas detrás de él):** ¿Eh? *sudando frío, sudando frío*

**-Riku:** *mirada asesina y aura oscura* ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¿Eh?

**-Takeshi (sudando frío):** Ba-bañándome

**-Hana:** *mirada asesina y aura oscura* ¡Tú!... descarado pervertido

**-Takeshi (azul, sudando frío):** Pe-pero son-son ba-baños mix-mixtos

**-Risa:** *mirada asesina y aura oscura* Yuriko ¿que crees que deberíamos hacer con el?

**-Yuriko:** *mirada asesina y aura oscura* Quemarlo vivo (nota: Sin remordimiento)

**-Takeshi:** ¡Que! Oo ¡Yuriko!

**-Risa, Riku y Hana:** Sí... *sonrisa malévola*

**-Takeshi:** ¡Auxilio! T0T

/ Fin de imaginación/

**-Daisuke (azul):** Sí, tienes razón. Definitivamente no le hubieran dejado entrar... primero lo asesinaban

**-Satoshi (azul):** Sí...

Después de calmarse un poco del susto de "la escena criminal" que acababan de "presenciar", ellos salen del dormitorio y cierran la puerta tras ellos. Justo al mismo tiempo Marcos y Takeshi salían del suyo propio.

**-Marcos:** Ah ¿También van a las aguas termales?

**-Daisuke:** Sí ¿y ustedes?

**-Marcos:** También

**-Takeshi:** Aun no puedo creer que no sean baños mixtos... que decepción *suspiro de resignación*

**-Marcos**: Oye, eso suena un poco pervertido ¿sabes? ¬¬

**-Takeshi:** No me importa ¬3¬

**-Daisuke y Satoshi (al uniso):** Créenos no sabes de la que te salvaste (nota: se acuerdan lo que se imaginaron)

**-Takeshi (confundido):** ¿Eh? 0.0

En fin, después de unos minutos y sin que Takeshi supiera aun de que se había salvado, los cuatro bajaron las escaleras rumbo al los baños termales que se encontraban en el primer piso del hotel.

Dentro de las aguas termales:

**-Takeshi:** ¡Ah! Esto es muy relajante ¿verdad? ^^

**-Marcos y Daisuke:** Sí ^0^

**-Satoshi:** ...

**-Marcos:** ¡Ah! estoy agotado... ¿qué raro? *dándose cuenta repentinamente* no hay nadie... pensé que el lugar estaría lleno

**-Daisuke:** De seguro ya se bañaron –le respondió sin darle mucha importancia al caso

**-Takeshi:** Eso quiere decir que somos los últimos... Mm, por cierto... eso es lo único que divide a los baños *mira al muro de madera que dividía el baño de mujeres del de chicos* ¿ustedes creen que habrá alguien al otro lado? *0* (nota: Quiere espiar)

**-Marcos, Daisuke y Satoshi (con una vena en las cabezas):** Ni lo intentes... nos meterás en problemas ¬¬

**-Takeshi:** Ta 'bien solo decía ¬3¬

**-Daisuke:** Además no creo que haya na- *se escuchan risitas desde el otro lado* O_O

_Silencio_

(No saben que hacer)

/

Desde el baño de chicas:

**-Hana (riéndose):** Ja, ja y luego se disculparon mutuamente... pero hubieran visto la cara de ambos ¡estaban totalmente rojos! Parecían dos tomates andantes, en serio, ja, ja

**-Yuriko:** No creo que sea bueno que te rías de Akato-sensei a sus espaldas, Hana

**-Hana:** Oh, vamos Yuriko... no seas aguafiestas. La forma en que se cayó fue súper divertidísima XD

**-****Risa (riéndose):** Nunca creí decir esto pero estoy deacuerdo con Hana, ¡estuvo súper divertido! XD

**-****Hana:** Ves hasta "la molestosa" (nota: "La molestosa" = Risa) esta deacuerdo, ja, ja

**-Risa:** Por esta vez voy a dejar pasar lo que dijiste *sigue riéndose*

**-Riku:** En realidad estuvo divertido * se ríe un poco* pero... ¿ustedes creen que Aka-chan este enamorado de Ayumi-sensei?

**-Todas (asintiendo):** Sí, definitivamente U.U

**-Riku:** No lo se... si le gustara ¿no creen que ya se lo habría dicho?

**-Risa:** Eso lo dices por que ya tienes a Daisuke *en el baño de los chicos, Daisuke se sonroja* no es tan fácil declarase a alguien sabes

**-Hana:** Y hablando de eso *se acerca a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja*... Riku, yo creo que estas aguas termales te podrán ayudar mucho ¿sabes? –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

**-Riku (un poco asustada):** ¿Por-por que lo dices?

**-Hana:** Bueno... eh escuchado, de los trabajadores, que estas aguas ayudan a mantener la piel suave y lisa por mucho más tiempo, así que no tengas miedo de aprovechar esta excursión para mostrarle a Daisuke todo lo que le puedes ofrecer je, je *Daisuke se sonroja aun mas y los demás le lanzan picaras miradas*

**-Risa:** ¡Oh! *se acerca a Riku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja* es cierto... esa no es una mala idea... Riku, deberías aprovecharla

**-Riku:** ¡¿De que estas hablando? /

**-Hana y Risa (al uniso con sonrisas de oreja a oreja):** Oh a menos que ya se lo hayas mostrado *Los tres miran a Daisuke rápidamente sorprendidos pero este ya se había sumergido en el agua de la vergüenza*

**-Riku:** ¡Ya basta!... yo-yo *en apuros* ¡Yuriko ayúdame! /

**-Yuriko:** Ya, ya chicas déjenla en paz

**-Hana y Risa:** Ta'bien ¬3¬

**-Hana:** Pero ahora que me doy cuenta Riku... los tuyos son grandes *Daisuke sale del agua rápidamente*

**-Riku:** Ah, ¿te refieres a estos?

**-Hana:** Sí

**-Riku:** Que raro yo los veo exactamente como los tuyos

**-Yuriko:** Y son muy suaves *Un hilo de sangre le sale de la nariz a Daisuke*

**-Hana:** Sí, realmente son muy suaves...

/

En el baño de chico:

Daisuke estaba echando humo y entonces cual tetera hirviendo agua, dio pitido y se desmayo con lo último que dijo Hana.

**-Takeshi y Marcos (al uniso):** ¡Ah! ¡Daisuke!

**-Daisuke:** 0

**-****Satoshi:** Fue demasiado ¬¬

**-Takeshi:** ¡Daisuke, resiste! 0 *Ventilando con la toalla*

**-Daisuke:** Una luz…cuanta paz

**-Marcos:** ¡No!, ¡no vayas a la luz! 0 *Ventilando con la toalla*

**-Satoshi:** No seria mejor si lo sacaran del agua ¬¬

**-Takeshi y Marcos (al uniso dándose cuenta):** ¿Eh?

**-Daisuke:** 0 *hundiéndose, hundiéndose*

**-Satoshi:** ¬¬

**-Takeshi y Marcos (al uniso desesperados):** ¡Daisuke! *sacándolo del agua*

**-Hana (desde el otro lado):** ¿Uh? ¿Escucharon algo? *las demás niegan con la cabeza* entonces solo fue mi imaginación... bueno como iba diciendo los de Riku son grandes, que envidia 3

**-Risa (desde el otro lado):** Ja, ja pues sigue envidiando que aun así no los vas a tener más grandes

**-Hana (desde el otro lado):** Así pues le puedo decir a cualquier trabajador que me ayude con eso *los que estaban escuchando al otro lado se quedaron blancos de la sorpresa al escuchar esto* estoy segura que no se negarían –dijo picadamente- además ¿de que te ríes que los tuyos son mas pequeños que los míos? *Satoshi y Marcos paran la oreja*

**-Risa (desde el otro lado):** ¡Los míos son tan grandes como los de Riku y Yuriko!

**-Yuriko (desde el otro lado):** Chicas todas los tenemos del mismo tamaño así que no hay por que pelearse

**-Risa y Hana (desde el otro lado):** Esta bien

**-Yuriko:** Mmm... delicioso

**-Daisuke:** 0 (nota: aun sigue desmayado)

**-Marcos y Satoshi (pensamientos al uniso):** ¿Que están haciendo ahí dentro? ò/ó

**-Takeshi:** ...

**-Yuriko (desde el otro lado):** Mnn...

**-Hana (desde el otro lado):** Esta bien... Pero los míos son más grandes, ja, ja, ja

**-Risa (desde el otro lado con una vena en la cabeza):** ¿Así? pues yo los veo del mismo tamaño que los nuestros

**-Hana (desde el otro lado):** Sí, si como sea ¬¬... pero ¿alguien me podría ayudar con esto?

**-Risa (desde el otro lado):** ¡Ah!... yo te ayudo

**-Hana:** ¡Au! no tan fuerte ¡au! *hilo de sangre por la nariz de parte de Marcos y Takeshi* lo estas haciendo apropósito ¿verdad? -protesto

**-Risa:** ¡Que no!... pero deja de moverte

**-Hana:** Sí... un poco mas abajo... aja, justo ahí...

**-Marcos y Takeshi:** . *echando humo*

**-Hana:** ¡Au!

_Plash, Plash_

(Ambos caen al agua)

**-Satoshi (mirándolos mientras ellos hacían burbujas en el agua, sip, se estaban ahogando):** Tenían que desmayarse los dos al mismo tiempo (nota: no quiere llevarlos) *suspiro de resignación* no tengo otra opción ¬¬

Los saca del agua y los pone junto con Daisuke, luego coge a los tres de las muñecas y los empieza a arrastrar.

**-Satoshi:** No puedo creer que se hayan desmayado por eso ¬¬

**-Risa (desde el otro lado):** No ahí... no, mas abajo... sí justo ahí... ¡ah! que delicia... *Satoshi se empieza a sonrojar rápidamente desde la punta de los pies hasta la ultima punta de sus cabellos*

**-Satoshi (echando humo y arrastrando a los demás):** ¿Cómo pueden hablar de esas cosas aquí? estamos en baños públicos ¬/¬ *caminando rápido, rápido*

/

En el baño de las chicas:

**-Risa:** ¡Ah!... gracias, Riku. Tenía un escozor en la espalda terrible.

**-Riku:** De nada ^^

**-Yuriko:** Bueno, sera mejor que salgamos ya o vamos a perdernos la cena

**-Las demás:** ¡Esta bien!

**-Risa:** Pero primero terminemos con las tortas

**-Las demás:** Sí

**-Hana:** Aunque yo digo diciendo que el pedazo de TORTA de Yuriko es más grande y suave ¬3¬

**-Yuriko:** ¿Deseas que te lo cambie? ^^

**-Hana:** ¿Lo harías? *0*

**-Yuriko:** Por supuesto ^^ *se lo da*

**-Hana (recibiéndolo):** ¡Yuriko, eres la mejor! XD

**-Risa:** Eres una golosa *suspiro de resignación*

**-Hana:** No me importa ¬3¬

Sí, de eso estaban hablando, los chicos se imaginaron otras cosas.

/

En el baño de chicos, específicamente en los vestidores:

Entra a los vestidores y los deja en el suelo.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Y ahora que?...

**-Marcos, Daisuke y Takeshi:** 0 *se les estaba saliendo el alma*

**-Satoshi:** No importa ¬¬ (nota: Ya no los quiere cargar)

Repentinamente el profesor Akato entra a los vestidores del baño y encuentra a los chicos semi desnudos, solo con toallas en las cinturas y contando que tres de ellos tirados en el suelo.

**-Profesor Akato:** ¿Pero que-? oO *va hacia ellos y se arrodilla*

**-Satoshi:** Se desmayaron –le explico

**-Profesor Akato:** ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¡Hey! ¡Niwa! *le da dos cachetada*, ¡Saehara! *le da dos cachetadas* ¡Larca! *le da dos cachetadas* ¡Chicos reaccionen! *otra cachetada*

**-Satoshi:** Creo que esta empeorando la cosa ¬¬

**-Daisuke, Marcos y Takeshi (al uniso):** ¡Ah! una luz... *o*

**-Profesor Akato:** ¡No! ¡no vayan a la luz! 0 ...

**-Satoshi (con una gota en la cabeza):** ...

**-Profesora Akato:** ¡Hiwatari! ¿Cómo paso esto?

**-Satoshi:** ... Se emocionaron demasiado

**-Profesor Akato:** ¿Se e-emocionaron? *lo mira fijamente como si lo estuviera analizando y luego se pone azul*

**-Satoshi (con una gota en la cabeza):** ¿Por que me esta mirando así?

**-Profesor Akato (pensamiento):** *analizando* cabello mojado + guapo + semi desnudo = emoción = ¡Acoso!... oO _Oh! my god!... _ pero nunca creí que ellos tuvieran esas preferencias... y menos Larca ya que son casi iguales y Niwa... ¡Oh! ¡Que dura es la vida! T^T

**-Satoshi:** ¿?

**-Profesor Akato (serio):** Hiwatari *cojiendolo de los hombros* ¿estas bien?... no llegaron a hacerte nada ¿verdad?

**-Satoshi (con una vena en la cabeza):** ¿En qué demonios estas pensando?

**-Profesor Akato:** No tienes de que avergonzarte... todo el mundo tiene problemas cuando es joven. Incluso yo, si yo. También los tuve a tu edad... aunque no de esas magnitudes ¬¬. En fin, cuenta conmigo para lo que-...

_Pumb_

(Golpe de parte de Satoshi)

**-Satoshi (con dos venas en la cabeza): **No me compares contigo y deja decir tonterías... loco profesor pervertido *aplastándole la cara con un pie*

**-Profesor Akato (desde el suelo): **Lof fiento...

Después de 10 minutos:

**-Profesor Akato (con un gran chichón en la cabeza y algunos rasguños en la cara): **Ja, ja, ja... así que eso fue lo paso

**-Satoshi:** Sí (nota: Ya se cambio)

**-Profesor Akato:** Bueno... supongo que ellas pensaban que no había nadie, por eso se pusieron a hablar de eso en voz alta ja, ja, ja

**-Satoshi:** Supongo ¬¬... ¿y que hacemos con ellos? *se refiere a Daisuke y los demás que seguían desmayados*

**-Profesor Akato:** ¡Oh! ya se despertaran eso creo (nota: No es de mucha ayuda) sin embargo Hiwatari... la próxima vez, no te dejes llevar por tus emociones ¿entendido? (nota: se refiere al chichón) alguien podría salir herido (nota: Él salio herido)

**-Satoshi (con una vena en la cabeza):** Tú empezaste

Después de unos minutos Marcos, Daisuke y Takeshi por fin se recuperaron completamente. Así que decidieron unirse con los demás en la cena. Dejaron las cosas de baño en sus respectivos cuartos y se dirigieron a la parte que el hotel había reservado para que los alumnos y los profesores comieran.

**-Profesor Akato (entrando con los chicos):** ¡Oh! ya se encuentran todos aquí...

**-Profesor Kamura:** Por supuesto ¿Dónde te habías metido, Akato?

**-Profesor Akato:** Bueno... tuve que despertar a estos chicos *señala a Satoshi y los demás*, je, je y eso me tomo un buen rato

**-Marcos, Daisuke y Takeshi:** -/-

**-Satoshi (pensamiento):** No me miren yo no tuve nada que ver con estos ¬¬

**-Profesor Akato:** En fin... Se ve delicioso y yo me muero de hambre- dijo mientras se sentaba al costado de la profesora Ayumi- ¿Ayumi-sensei, me pasas el pollo?

**-Profesora Ayumi (se lo da):** Aquí tienes ^^

**-Profesor Akato**: Gracias *empieza a comer* ¿Uh? *se da cuenta que los cuatro no se habían sentado aún* felo ke eftan efpelando fientense –les dijo con la boca repleta de pollo

**-Marcos, Takeshi y Daisuke: **Sí

**-Satoshi: **...

Riku al verlos aproximarse les hizo señas para que se acercaran. Ellas les habían guardo asientos.

**-Riku: **¿Qué paso? –les pregunto mientras ellos se sentaban

**-Risa: **¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?

**-Daisuke, Takeshi, Marcos: **Ja-ja-ja

**-Satoshi: **Se les subió la presión – dijo poniendo un poco de pollo en su plato.

**-Riku: **Oh pero ¿se encuentran mejor? –les pregunto preocupada

**-Marcos, Daisuke y Takeshi (al uniso): **Sí... no te preocupes

**-Hana: **¿Que se les subió la presión? seguramente estuvieron imaginándose cosas pervertidas ¿no es así?

**-Satoshi (pensamiento): **Dio en el blanco ¬¬

**-Marcos, Takeshi y Daisuke (al uniso): **Ja-ja-ja como crees

**-Yuriko: **Hana deja de calumniarlos así...-le regaño- ellos nunca harían eso

**-Hana: **Es cierto ustedes no tendrían las agallas

**-Takeshi, Daisuke y Marcos: **Ja-ja-ja *mirando a otro lado sonrojados*

**-Satoshi (pensamiento): **No tienen ni idea ¬¬

**-Risa: **Por cierto justo cuando subíamos nos topamos con...

Las chicas empezaron a narrarles como ellos supusieron una anécdota pero ellos estaban un poco distraídos en esos momentos.

**-Takeshi (pensamiento): **Sí son grandes... y deben ser muy suaves *mirando fijamente mientras comía*

**-Daisuke (pensamiento): ***mirando fijamente mientras comía* Suaves... suaves...

**-Satoshi (pensamiento): **No son pequeños *mirando fijamente mientras comía *... (nota: Aliviado. Estaba preocupado)

**-Marcos (pensamiento): ***mirando fijamente mientras comía* Pero de que tiene envidia si los ella también son grandes ¬/¬... ¡baka! ò/ó

**-Yuriko (pensamiento):** -/- Takeshi... así que era eso lo que estabas mirando... nunca pensé... para por favor, es vergonzoso

* Lo mira sonrojada y se tapa los pechos con ambas manos*

**-Takeshi:** ¿Eh?

**-Riku:** Daisuke *deja de comer, se tapa con amabas manos los pechos y lo mira sonrojada*

**-Daisuke:** ¡Ah!... no –no es lo que estas pensando, Riku 0/0

**-Risa:** ¿Que estas viendo? ò/ó Baka *se cubre con las dos brazos los pechos*

**-Satoshi:** ... ¬/¬

**-Hana (pensamiento):** Cara de niña pervertido +.+ *mirada a asesina*

**-Marcos:** ¿Eh?

**-Hana:** *le da un puñetazo en la cara* ¡Que crees que estas viendo, pervertido! ¡Mis pechos son propiedad de Satoshi y mía!

**-Satoshi y Risa (al uniso con gotas en las cabezas):** ¿Disculpa?

**-Hana:** ¡No te permito que los veas! *Marcos sale volando de la mesa y cae al suelo desangrando*

**-Daisuke y Takeshi (van hacia él rápidamente):** Ah ¡Marcos! oO

**-Yuriko:** ¡Oh! dios mío *se acerca a Marcos*

**-Hana:** ¿Eh? (Pensamiento: ¡Ups! creo que me sobrepase)

**-Riku (azul):** Lo mataste *se acerca a Marcos*

**-Satoshi:** Que buen golpe *se acerca a Marcos*

**-Risa** ¡Este no es el momento para admirar eso! . *Se acerca Marcos*

**-Takeshi (azul):** ¡Marcos, resiste! *sacudiéndolo*

**-Daisuke (azul):** ¡Marcos! *sacudiéndolo también*

**-Marcos:** Ah... *o* una luz al final del túnel... que alegría... ah *se le esta saliendo el alma*

**-Takeshi y Daisuke (desesperados):** ¡No! ¡No! ¡No vayas a la luz! 0 *Tratando de agarrar el alma de Marcos para que no se vaya con los ángeles pero se les escapa* ¡Marcos! T0T

**-Alma de Marcos**: ¡Wiii! soy libre

**-Satoshi:** Oi, ¿a donde vas? ¬¬ *agarra el alma de Marcos justo a tiempo*

**-Ángeles:** No, suéltalo... suéltalo *pinchando con sus flechas*

**-Satoshi (espantándolos con una mano como quien espanta moscas):** Chu... chu... chu

**-Riku (azul):** ¡Hana llama a un doctor o lo que sea!

**-Hana:** No quiero ¬3¬ -dijo testarudamente- se lo merecía

**-Riku:** ¡Este no es el momento Hana! 0

**-Hana:** Esta bien ¬3¬

**-Profesor Akato (llegando repentinamente):** ¡Ah! ¡Larca otra vez! ¿Pero que paso ahora? pero si Hiwatari no esta semi desnudo –dijo mientras se acercaba a Marcos

**-Todos:** ¡Que! oO

**-Satoshi (con una vena en la cabeza):** ¿Que dijiste?

Después de unas cuantos minutos, el profesor Akato llevo a Marcos a la enfermería del hotel y pudieron detener el desangrado para alivio de todos.

**-Daisuke:** ¿Como te sientes Marcos?

**-Marcos:** Bien gracias (nota: Revivido)

**-Profesor Akato:** Bien Minamoto es hora de que le pidas disculpas –le dijo severamente

**-Hana:** ¡Que! pero si él-

**-Marcos:** No te preocupes Aka-chan que de igual manera no

esperaba escuchar las disculpas de una chica tan violenta como esta ¬3¬

**-Hana (con una vena en la cabeza mientras se acerca al rostro de él):** Pues que bueno por que no te las voy a dar

**-Marcos (con una vena en la cabeza mientras se acercaba al rostro de ella):** No me importa mujer violenta

**-Hana (con una segunda vena en la cabeza):** ¡Que dijiste!

**-Profesor Akato:** ¡Oh! vamos Minamoto, Larca, ya dejen de pelear y arreglen las cosas de una vez. ¡Vamos!, ¡venga un abrazo! ^^ *le un pequeño empujón en la espalda a Hana, lo que causo que ella besara a Marcos, de casualidad, en los labios* Oh *dándose cuenta de lo que había echo*

**-Risa y Riku (sorprendidas):** ¡Uy!

**-Yuriko (sorprendida):** ¡Oh!

**-Takeshi y Daisuke (sorprendidos):** º0º (nota: Blancos del shock)

**-Satoshi:** ¬¬ (nota: No le importa)

**-Hana y Marcos (separándose bruscamente):** ¡Ah! 0/0... tu... a mi... ¡tu!...

**-Hana:** ¡¿Pero quien te dio derecho de profanar mis sagrados labios, pervertido? /

**-Marcos:** ¡Yo no profane nada y tu fuiste quien me beso!, ¡acosadora! /

**-Hana:** ¡No cierto! ¡Ya cállate! / *Cachetada con todas sus fuerzas y Marcos otra vez desangrando. Que esperaban se acaba de recuperar*

**-Daisuke y Takeshi (recuperados y otra vez desesperados):** ¡Ah! ¡Marcos!

**-Marcos:** ... (noqueado)

**-Daisuke y Takeshi (azules):** Ahora si lo mato

**-****Riku:** Por lo menos ahora cayo en algo blando

**-Daisuke y Takeshi:** T^T

**-Profesor Akato:** Quédense aquí... voy a llamar nuevamente a la enfermera *suspiro de resignación*

Marcos quedo desmayado varios minutos mas aunque la enfermera no se pudo explicar como es que termino así nuevamente, ya que ninguno de los presentes se lo quiso decir, por miedo a que acusaran a Hana de homicidio calificado.

En fin, luego de la cena, algo agitada, y del viaje a la enfermería todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar un poco y seguir con los recorridos de la excursión del día siguiente.

**Yukii0710: Este es el capítulo que no pude subir en mi otra cuenta… bubuu… pero por fin, lo logre! Jeje… ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en mi cuenta anterior! *0* ¡Realmente ****T^T ****me alientan a seguir escribiendo! ¡Ah las horas de desvelo valieron la pena! ¡Gracias!... **

**En este capítulo los chicos demostraron que la imaginación vuela en algunas ocasiones ¿no creen? ¬¬... pobre Marcos casi muere desangrado, je, je, y Satoshi resulto que esta un poco indeciso de donde llevar a Risa en la cita. Bueno no es que sea su primera cita pero el hecho de que sea con ella pues… digamos que lo hace especial, en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ^^ ¡dejen reviews! ^0^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22****: ****¡Nos vamos de excursión! (Parte 2)**

En el segundo día, al igual que en el primero, también tuvieron que visitar muchos otros templos y algunos santuarios, mientras tomaban a puntes de estos en sus libretas.

Por otro lado, los chicos se divirtieron mucho comprando recuerdos y comiendo algunos picadillos de las tiendas. Aunque, la foto grupal se arruino cuando el profesor Akato se cayo encima de todos justo en el momento del flash pero como dijo la profesora Ayumi "esa seria una foto grupal muy especial".

La noche cayó rápidamente sobre ellos, así que volvieron al hotel para cenar y luego descansar, o al menos eso era lo que los profesores tenían planeado para los alumnos.

En primer piso, donde estaban los dormitorios de las chicas...

**-Riku (abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio sigilosamente):** Ven, no hay nadie –susurro mientras salía de dormitorio

**-Risa (siguiéndola):** ¿Estas segura? –le susurro

**-Riku:** Sí, rápido antes de que vuelva Ayumi-sensei –le susurro

**-Risa:** Ok –la siguió cerrando la puerta tras ella

-Toc-toc-toc-

(Tocando a la puerta del costado)

**-Hana (desde adentro):** ¿Quien es?

**-Riku:** Nosotras

**-Hana (desde adentro):** Paseen

Ellas abren la puerta y entran a la habitación cerrando la puerta sigilosamente tras ellas.

**-Chica 1:** Hola Risa, Riku

**-Chica 2:** Ya era hora

**-Chica 3:** ¿Qué las demoro?

**-Risa:** ¡Wou! ya casi están todas

**-Hana:** Pues por supuesto... que esperabas ¡bien que de inicio la fiesta!

**-Chica 1:** Hay ojala pudiéramos invitar a los chicos también

**-Hana:** ¡No, eso esta prohibido! ¡Esta noche es solo para mujeres! (Pensamiento: Pues claro que quiero que Satoshi venga pero si él viene, también vendrán los otros y no soportaría estar viendo al cara de niña toda la fiesta ^)

**-Risa (con una gota en la cabeza)** Aun no ha perdonado a Marcos ¿verdad?

**-Yuriko (dando un suspiro de resignación):** Ni un poco

**-Hana:** ¡Ok, chicas!, ¡esta noche, nos olvidaremos de la existencia total de los detestables chicos y nos divertiremos como nunca! XD... y para eso… traje ¡esto! *saca de su bolso dos botellas de sake*

**-Chicas (chibis sorprendidas):** ¡Oh! *0*

**-Risa:** ¿Pero de dónde sacaste eso?

**-Hana:** ¡Ja! tengo mis contactos

**-Risa:** ¿Pero no te vio ni un profesor?

**-Hana:** ¡Ja! no debes subestimar a Hana Minamoto. Bien, ¿que estamos esperando? Bebamos y comamos XD... alguien trajo algo de comida ¿verdad? 0.0

**-Chica 1 (levantando la mano):** Yo traje patatas

**-Chica 2 (levantando la mano):** Y yo galletas

**-Hana:** ¡Ok!... ¡comencemos la fiesta!

Después de 1 hora:

**-Chica 1:** Ja, ja, ja... ya no puedo mas... tengo sueño *se desploma en el suelo y se duerme*

**-Chica 2:** Yo también, hip, hip *se desploma y se duerme también*

**-Chica 3 y 4 (al uniso):** ¡Buenas noches! *se desploman al mismo tiempo y se duermen*

**-Hana:** Oh, vamos, no sean bebes si apenas vamos una botella y media.

**-Risa:** Si, ella tiene razón sigamos bebiendo

**-Hana:** Así se habla hip

**-Riku:** No. Ustedes ya bebieron demasiado

**-Risa:** ¡Ay! vamos Riku. Una más. Venga bebe *le mete a la fuerza el vaso y se lo hace acabar de un solo trago*

Después de 2 horas más:

**-Risa:** Puedes creer que todas se han dormido, hip, hip son unas bebes, hip

**-Hana:** Sí, no saben lo que es divertirse hip, hip...

**-Risa:** Sí, hip... son iguales a Satoshi, hip

**-Hana:** ¿Iguales, hip, a, hip, Satoshi?

**-Risa:** Ese chico, hip, no sabría reconocer lo que es divertirse, hip, aunque estuviera enfrente de sus narices hip, hip

**-Hana:** Hip, hip, tienes razón, hip, no lo sabría... y sabes una cosa, hip... también es un tonto en cuanto a mujeres, hip

**-Risa:** Sí, hip... es cierto, no sabe apreciarnos para nada, hip, no señor hip, hip

**-Hana:** Sí, hip, somos demasiado para él... ¿sabes, hip que ni siquiera ha intentado besarme hip, hip? –dijo indignada- ¡a mi! que casi todos los chicos de Japón han intentado conquistar, hip

**-Risa:** Bueno, hip, no te pierdes de mucho, hip, hip... digo nunca sabes si lo hizo de juego o de verdad hip, hip -dijo triste con lagrimas en los ojos

**-Hana (también con lagrimas en los ojos):** Oh pobrecita hip, hip *le da unas palmadas de apoyo en la espalda* ese idiota, hip

**-Risa:** Sí, idiota hip, hip T^T

**-****Hana:** Pero no es el único idiota, hip ¡ay! ¡Marcos!, hip, Marcos también lo es hip, hip ¡como lo odio!, hip, hip

**-Risa:** Hip, Idiota, hip T^T

**-Hana:** Me robo, hip, un beso, hip, y aun así, hip, ¡y aun así! ¡Me dijo que era una acosadora! Hip ¡COMO PUDO DECIRME ESO CUANDO DEBIO DE ESTARME ROGANDO QUE SEA SU NOVIA! ¡Baka! ¡Nadie, hip, me había, hip, insultado de esa forma, hip!

**-Risa:** Idiota, hip, hip T^T

**-****Hana:** ¡Lo mismo dije! Hip

**-Risa:** Pero… por lo menos no olvido la cita que te propuso

**-Hana**: Hip, ¿cita?, hip

**-Risa:** Ya ha pasado más de un mes y nada hip *llanto a cantaros* hip ¡y lo peor es que él fue quien me invito! hip

**-Hana (identificándose con ella):** *indignada* ¡Que descaro! Hip *le da palmadas en la espalda* *consolándola, consolándola*

**-Risa (llanto como cataratas):** Hip, hip… yo estaba hip muy feliz cuando me invito, hip… no pude dormir por causa de la emoción, hip ¡Y EL MUY IDIOTA VA Y SE LE OLVIDA TODO! ¡waa! Hip

**-Hana (identificándose con ella):** Ya, ya, hip *le da palmaditas en la espalda*… como se atreve… hip, que descaro, hip *levanta el puño furiosa* ¡Chicos!, hip, ¡¿quién los necesita, hip, hip?... ¡son unos buenos para nada!, hip, hip

**-Risa:** Sí, hip... ¡brindemos por eso, hip, hip! *levanta la copa en alto*

**-Hana:** ¡Salud, hip! *choca su vaso con el de Risa*

Treinta minutos después:

**-Hana (hablando en sueños):** Ya no quiero más... hmm...

**-Yuriko, Riku y las demás (durmiendo):** -.-zzZZ

**-Risa (semi dormida):** Uhm... Satoshi, baka, eres un baka *se levanta*

Ella sale de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de ella, sin despertar a nadie.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Satoshi y Daisuke:

**-Satoshi (sentándose en la cama algo soñoliento):** Quiero un vaso de agua ¬¬...

Entonces escucha ruidos a fuera de su habitación y repentinamente, la puerta se abre lentamente haciendo un pequeño crujido.

**-Satoshi (pensamiento):** ¬¬ Esta misma escena la vi la semana pasada en una película de terror... (nota: nada preocupado)

Sin embargo de esta no sale un monstruo, no, tampoco un fantasma sino...

**-Satoshi (sorprendido):** Risa

Ella había caminado desde la habitación de Hana y Yuriko hacia su habitación.

**-Risa:** Satoshi –dijo apoyándose en la puerta, lo cual hizo que se levantara un poco el polo con tiras de su pijama y se le viera levemente las curvas de su cintura. Eso sin contar, aquel pequeño short rosa de su pijama que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas y largas piernas. Satoshi pensó que su presión arterial iba a explotar.

**-Satoshi (sonrojado):** Un sueño, no, una pesadilla ¬/¬... si eso debe ser –dijo tapándose levemente la cara con una mano al sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder.

**-Risa:** Satoshi *entra y cierra la puerta tras ella* -pronuncio arrastrando la palabras sensualmente.

**-Satoshi (sonrojado):** Demonios no es un sueño... Risa ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? *se destapa*

**-Risa:** Quería verte Satoshi, hip *se trepa sexymente a la cama sin que él pudiera hacer nada* ¿Acaso tu no querías verme, hip?

**-Satoshi (sonrojado):** (pensamiento: No lleva brasier... ¬/¬ y parece ebria) *se separa de ella y sale de la cama* ¿Risa, haz tomado?... –le pregunto y la sujeto de los hombros

**-Risa:** Solo un poquito, hip ^/^

**-Satoshi:** ... pues no parece

**-Risa (con lágrimas en los ojos):** ¡¿Y eso que más da? lo que importa es que estoy aquí...

**-Satoshi:** Risa. Tienes que regresar a tu habitación antes de que algún profesor te vea... ven te voy a llevar *la coge de la mano y se dispone a ir a la puerta cuando ella lo detiene*

**-Risa:** ¡No! ¡No quiero! /

Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, lo jalo y tumbo sobre la cama. Quedando él debajo de ella.

**-Satoshi (pensamiento):** Demonios esto no esta bien... esto no esta nada bien ¬/¬ –pensó mientras sentía todos los privilegios que Risa tenia en su cuerpo.

**-Risa:** ¡Risa se va quedar con Satoshi toda la noche!, ¡¿entendiste? ¡Toda la noche!... –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

**-Satoshi:** Risa no sabes lo que estas diciendo...

**-Risa:** ¡Claro que lo sé!... –le dijo testarudamente- lo se... lo se desde hace mucho tiempo... yo-yo hip

Para sorpresa de Satoshi, unas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Risa y cayeron a su rostro.

**-Satoshi (sorprendido):** Estas llorando... ¿porqué estas llorando?

**-Risa (sollozando):** No lo entiendes ¿verdad?, hip, no entiendes como me siento cada vez que me besas ¿verdad?, hip...

Satoshi la vio sorprendido sin saber que responderle.

**-Risa (sollozando):** Cada vez que me tocas hip, ¡nunca entiendes nada!, hip

¿Entender? Acaso tenía algo que entender y no se había dado cuenta.

**-Risa:** ¡¿Por qué no me respondes? –Le exigió mientras mas lagrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas y caían sobre el rostro de Satoshi -... eres un tonto... acaso no entiendes que yo... yo – yo, hip, te a-

Pero la ultima frase no la pudo escuchar ya que ella cayo inconsciente en su pecho.

**-Satoshi:** Risa...

Estaba llorando y le exigía entender algo que de repente paso desapercibido por él pero ¿que podría ser eso?...

**-Satoshi:** ¿Risa? *se da cuenta de que no se levantaba* Risa, ¡Risa! –Le llamo pero ella no contesto- *se da cuenta*... solo esta dormida *aliviado* pero ahora ¿qué hago? ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** ¡Ah! *bostezo y se sienta algo soñoliento en la cama*

**-Satoshi:** Ay no, se levanto ¿y quien no? con todo el ruido que hicimos... ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** Ah... ¿Satoshi? *bostezo* ah, hola Risa *bostezo* ¿que estan haciendo? *bostezo* no importa... *se vuelve a dormir*

**-Satoshi (lo mira con una gota en la cabeza):** ...

**-Daisuke (se levanta nuevamente, al darse cuenta de lo que había visto):** ¡Risa! oO

**-Satoshi (con una gota en la cabeza):** Ya se dio cuenta ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** Pero que... ustedes... que estan haciendo... no sera que o/OO/o (nota: No puede articular bien las palabras por culpa del shock)

**-Satoshi (con una gota en la cabeza): **Espera... no es lo que estas pensando ¬¬ *trata de calmarlo*

**-Daisuke (sin escucharlo):** (analizando mentalmente: Un chico en short y polo + una chica con sexy pijama+ uno encima del otro + noche = xxx) oO ¡por kami!

**-Satoshi:** Te digo que no es lo que estas pensando ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** *salta de la cama, coje la almohada y la colcha rápidamente* ¡No se preocupen!... ¡necesitan privacidad!... yo-yo voy al cuarto de Takeshi y Marcos... *les da una ultima mirada y se sonroja aun mas de lo que estaba* si-si adiós / –se va cerrando la puerta de tras de él

_Silencio_rr_

**-Satoshi:** ¿Y ahora?... Risa, Risa levántate Risa

Ella se movió un poco mas no despertó pero en cambio esto hizo que Satoshi sintiera más sus atributos. Esto estaba mal e iba empeorar si no lograba que ella se bajara de encima de él. El olor a jazmín que ella despedía de su cuerpo empezaba a adormecerlo. Tenia que hacer algo pronto o sino... ya no podría contenerse mas.

**-Satoshi (pensamiento):** Así que a esto es lo que le llaman autocontrol... tengo que hacer algo... ah, podría hacer eso pero... bueno situaciones extremas requieren medidas desesperadas... no tengo opción

**-Risa:** Uhmm *se mueve un poco*

Satoshi rodeo delicadamente la cintura de Risa con su brazo izquierdo y con el otro alejo el cabello que cubría parte de su cuello. Luego cuando este estuvo libre de cabello, acerco su rostro lentamente.

**-Satoshi:** Lo siento- le susurro al oído y empezó a besarle el cuello tiernamente. Su piel era tan suave como el algodón y tan delicada como el terciopelo y el olor... el olor a jazmín se sentía con más intensidad allí, ¡era embriagante! Poco a poco sus sentidos se fueron adormeciendo y con este el poco autocontrol que le quedaba... entonces, el beso se profundizo y se más largo y apasionado, el cual termino con un pequeño y leve mordisco.

**-Risa:** ¡Au! –se quejo en sueños levantándose levemente, lo cual fue aprovechado por Satoshi para tumbarla al otro lado de la cama- cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me muerdas... Boby –se quejo molesta en sueños

**-Satoshi:** ¿Boby?... *aparece una vena en su cabeza* ¿quién es Boby? –dijo molesto exigiendo una respuesta

**-Risa (hablando en sueños):** Boby... perro malo

**-Satoshi:** Un perro... me confundió con un perro –fijo con una gota en la cabeza y algo indignado.

Los minutos pasaban y la única cosa que se escuchaba en el cuarto era la respiración lenta y suave de ella, a parte de la suya propia. Era la tercera vez que él la veía dormir. Se veía mas frágil en este estado que despierta, eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente la primera vez que la vio así y aun lo pensaba. Parecía como si se pudiera romper con tan solo un pequeño movimiento.

Risa se movió un poco y se coloco cara a cara con el sin saberlo. Mientras que él solo se limito a observarla atentamente ya que temía que si intentaba algo más no se podría detener.

**-Satoshi (pensamiento):** *sonrisa picara* Te mueves demasiado

*repentinamente una de las tiras de su polo se resbala por su hombro sensualmente* No me hagas esto... –pensó tapándose con una mano el rostro sonrojado, entonces, súbitamente se le vino a la mente la frases que Risa le dijo con anterioridad esa misma noche...

"_Risa se va quedar con Satoshi toda la noche..."_

**-Satoshi (la mira, a través de su mano, sonrojado):** Quedarse toda la noche en el cuarto de un chico, a estas horas... no sabias lo que decías ¿verdad? *ella se mueve nuevamente y queda de otra vez boca arriba* No, definitivamente no lo sabia ¬/¬...

Él se quita la mano de la cara completamente y la observa nuevamente mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujada en su rostro. Entonces, se quedo hipnotizado de esa bella musa que estaba postraba delicadamente en su cama y de sus labios rojos que muchas veces había probado y que quería seguir probando el resto de su vida.

No pudo evitarlo, era algo totalmente irracional lo que el elixir de esos labios rojos y carnosos provocaba en él. Era su adicción y ella... su atracción inexplicable.

Se acerco lentamente a su rostro y probó nuevamente, el sabor de esos labios rojizos y carnosos que tanto lo atraían. Y como temió de antemano, no pudo detenerse mas, sus manos bajaron descaradamente por sus hombros, llegando a sus pechos y recorriendo las curvas de su cintura. Luego, bajo desde sus caderas hasta a sus muslos, donde finalmente recobro la cordura, al escaparse de los labios de su musa un leve pero sexy gemido, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que iba hacer.

Avergonzado y a la vez furioso consigo mismo, como nunca antes, se alejo de ella rápidamente y se levanto de la cama.

**-Satoshi:** Lo siento... –le susurro al oído mientras la tapaba delicadamente con su colcha. Luego se dirigió al armario y saco de esta una almohada y otra colcha- tendré que ir a dormir con Takeshi... espero que aun haya sitio y sino no lo hay... votare a Marcos ¬¬ (nota: sin remordimientos)

Con colcha y almohada bajo el brazo, salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él y se dispuso a ir a la habitación de enfrente pero...

_¡Pump!_

(Sonido de caída al suelo)

**-Satoshi (con una vena en la cabeza):** Pero que demoni-... *giro un poco la cabeza desde el suelo para ver que era "la cosa" con la que había tropezado pero lo que descubrió no fue una cosa sino una persona*... ¿Daisuke? *le aparece una gota en la cabeza mientras se sienta*

Sí, pues cual oruga en su capullo, Daisuke yacía envuelto con su colcha en el piso, ah, y temblando de frió.

**-Daisuke (azul):** Ho-hola Sa-Sato-to-shi ¡Achu! *se sienta* ¡Achu!

**-Satoshi:** Salud *le pone la otra colcha encima para que no le de una pulmonía y se sienta a su lado apoyándose en la pared*

**-Daisuke (azul):** Gracias ¡Achu!

**-Satoshi:** De nada... ¿pero que haces aquí? pensé que estabas en el cuarto de Takeshi y Marcos

**-Daisuke:** Bueno eso era lo que tenía planeado pero... luego pensé que eso no era una buena idea... –le explico algo tembloroso

**-Satoshi:** Preguntarían demasiado ¿verdad?

**-Daisuke:** Sí... y si Marcos se entera de lo que Risa y tú estaban haciendo... ¡Achu!

**-Satoshi:** No hicimos nada ¬/¬

**-Daisuke (no lo escucha):** Por eso decidí quedarme en el pasillo

**-Satoshi:** Oi, te digo que no hicimos nada ¬¬

-**Daisuke (sigue sin escucharlo): **Por lo menos me hubieras despertado… (nota: acusando, acusando) bueno, eso no importa ahora… ¡Ay Kami! ¡Riku!

**-Satoshi:** Daisuke

**-Daisuke (sigue sin escucharlo):** Y ahora como voy a mirar mañana a Riku (nota: Culpable, culpable)

-**Satoshi: ¡**Daisuke!

**-Daisuke:** ¿Que pasa? *le pregunta con ojos llorosos*

**-Satoshi:** No hicimos nada ¬¬

**-Daisuke:** Ah... no hicieron nada si pero y ahora como le explico a Riku que- *se da cuenta* ¡No hicieron nada!

**-Satoshi:** Daisuke baja la voz o vas a despertar a los demás

**-Daisuke:** Lo siento... pero ¡¿como que no hicieron nada? Si ustedes... ustedes... ¡yo los vi!... –le acuso casi susurrando

**-Satoshi:** Sí, bueno eso fue porque...

Satoshi le explico brevemente como Risa se había metido al cuarto mientras ellos dormían.

**-Daisuke:** Ya veo ¡¿pero como logro burlar al profesor de turno?

**-Satoshi**: No tengo ni idea

**-Daisuke**: Bueno... pero ahora, ¿qué hacemos?, no podemos dejar que duerma allí... sí, algún profesor la encuentra...

**-Satoshi:** Sí, tendremos que regresarla a su cuarto...

**-Daisuke:** Pero ¿Cómo?...

**-Satoshi:** Tienes el número de Harada ¿verdad?

**-Daisuke:** Sí

**-Satoshi:** Llámala

**-Daisuke:** Se va volver loca

**-Satoshi:** Sí... pero no hay otra opción abajo son los dormitorios de chicas si alguien nos ve allí, solos, con ella, estaremos metidos en más problemas de lo que estamos ahora.

**-Daisuke:** Ok *da un suspiro de resignación y saca el celular del bolsillo de la pijama*

**-Satoshi:** ¿Duermes con el celular en el bolsillo? –le preguntó algo sorprendido con una gota en la cabeza

**-Daisuke:** No –le objeto molesto- Lo agarre inconcientemente antes de salir, pensé que... los interrumpiría si sonaba o algo así -dijo algo avergonzado

**-Satoshi:** Que cortés –dijo algo divertido ante la sinceridad de su amigo

**-Daisuke (sonrojado):** ¡No te burles! ... ¡estaba pensando en ustedes!

**-Satoshi.** Lo se... gracias –le dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

**-Daisuke:** De nada ¬/¬ *cuelga* no contesta, intentare mas tarde

**-Satoshi:** Esta bien

**-Daisuke:** Oye... ¿Por qué saliste de la habitación? – le preguntó algo vacilante si es que debía o no preguntar eso

**-Satoshi:** Ya te dije no hubiera sido apropiado dormir en la misma cama que ella así que decidí ir al cuarto de Takeshi y...

**-Daisuke:** Sí, pero mi cama estaba libre Satoshi *le recordó suspicazmente*

**-Satoshi:** ...

**-Daisuke:** Sí no quieres decirlo-

**-Satoshi (ocultando su rostro avergonzado entre sus rodillas):** No pude aguantar más estar ahí... no con ella allí dentro

**-Daisuke:** ¿Eh? *sin comprender aun*

**-Satoshi (levanto la cabeza y la apoyo en la pared):** Estuve apunto de hacer algo del cual me iba a arrepentir después.

**-Daisuke (entendiendo lo que su amigo le trataba de decir):** Bueno, eres humano... sí la que estuviera adentro fuera Riku tal vez hubiera echo lo mismo que tú... No puedes culparte por eso

**-Satoshi:** Lo se pero...

**-Daisuke:** Satoshi *él lo mira* dime la verdad ¿Cuales son tus sentimientos para con ella? –le preguntó de golpe cosa que agarro desprevenido al peliazul

**-Satoshi:** Eso ya no me lo preguntaste –dijo calmadamente tratando de evitar la respuesta

**-Daisuke:** Sí, pero no puedes decir que un "no se" sea una respuesta sensata

**-Satoshi:** *serie un poco y luego se pone serio nuevamente* Nunca haría nada para dañarla...

**-Daisuke:** La amas ¿verdad?

Satoshi miro fijamente a su amigo a los ojos por unos instantes y luego le lanzo una leve sonrisa.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Tú que crees?

**-Daisuke:** Que sí

**-Satoshi**: *sonrisa picara*

**-Daisuke (entendiendo la respuesta):** Lo sabía... *leve sonrisa* ¿Y se lo vas decir?

**-Satoshi:** Supongo

**-Daisuke:** ¿Pronto?

**-Satoshi:** No lo se

**-Daisuke:** Mn... Eso si que es raro y sobre todo en ti, por lo general nunca te quedas callado en cosas así

-**Satoshi:** ¿Debería tomar eso como un halago?

-**Daisuke:** Mmm... Mas o menos ya que casi siempre salgo perjudicado por eso *se ríen juntos* Oye ¿creo que deberías decírselo pronto? –le dice mirando al vacío

**-Satoshi:** Sí... creo que tienes razón. Tal vez ya sea hora de que se lo diga *mirando al vacío*

**-Daisuke:** ¿Me estas haciendo caso o es por que Marcos te puede madrugar si no te apuras?

**-Satoshi:** ¿Quién sabe? *se ríen juntos nuevamente*

_Brirrrrrrr, Brirrrrrrrrrr, Brirrrrrrrrrr_

(Sonido de celular en vibrador)

**-Daisuke:** ¡Ah! ¡Es Riku! ¿Moshi-moshi?

_**-Riku (por el celular):**__ Daisuke… Mm, ¿para que me estabas llamando? *bostezo* acabo de llegar a mi habitación_

**-Daisuke:** Ah, lo siento, es que-... ¿espera? ¡¿Dijiste que acabas de llegar a tu habitación? OO

_**-Riku (por el celular):**__ Sí, luego te explico *bostezo*_

**-Daisuke:** ¡pero si son casi las tres de la mañana! –le dijo cual padre a su hija escandalizado

_**-Riku (por el celular):**__ Sí, si luego te explico dime que *bostezo* ¿que paso? Rápido… tengo sueño ¿sabes?_

**-Daisuke:** Bien –acepto algo resentido- hace casi dos horas que Risa, tu hermana, se metió en nuestra habitación, en medio de la noche, mientras TU estabas en "no se donde", "con no se quien", "haciendo no se que". Ah, y estaba algo pasada de copas. Me explique bien –le explico la situación algo molesto más por el hecho que Riku no le quería decir por qué había llegado a su habitación a esa hora que de qué Risa estuviera en su cuarto.

_**-Riku (por el celular):**__ ¿Que Risa que?... *bostezo* ¿De que estas hablando? si ella esta... ¿eh? *despertando completamente* espera un momento *deja el celular en la mesilla de noche, destapa la cama de Risa y como era de suponer no la encontró. Luego lanzo un "¡¿Qué?" tan fuerte que lo pudieron escuchar a través del celular*_

**-Satoshi (con una gota en la cabeza):** Creo que ya se dio cuenta

**-Daisuke (con otra gota en la cabeza, olvidándose parcialmente de su enojo):** Sí

_**-Riku (cogiendo nuevamente el celular):**__ ¡Risa! ¡Risa! ¡No esta!_

**-Daisuke:** Sí, si esta aquí

_**-Riku (por el celular):**__ Pero... ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo? ¡¿Dónde?_

**-Daisuke:** ¿Cómo? no tengo idea ¿Cuándo? hace casi dos horas y ¿Dónde? en nuestra habitación durmiendo, por ahora –le explico calmadamente

_**-Riku (por el celular):**__ ¡Esa chica! –Exclamó furiosa- ¡le dije que no tomara tanto! no se preocupen ahora subo, los veo en 10 minutos *clic*_

**-Daisuke (colgando también):** Dijo que viene dentro de 10 minutos *se levantan del suelo*... sera mejor que entremos

**-Satoshi:** ...

**-Daisuke:** ¿Que pasa? –le preguntó al ver que su amigo tenia cara de preocupación*

**-Satoshi (serio):** No creo que sea una buena idea

**-Daisuke:** Oh, vamos no te va a comer *abre la puerta*

**-Risa:** Umh *se despierta y se sienta un poco soñolienta en cama* umh *una de las tiras de su polo se le resbala del hombro mientras que su largo cabello cae sensualmente hasta su busto*

**-Daisuke (con la boca abierta echando humo):** 0/0

**-Satoshi**: ¬/¬

**-Risa (soñolienta):** ¡Ah!... Satoshi regresaste ji, ji... Daisuke también viniste a jugar, ji, ji *Daisuke cierra automáticamente la puerta* Oh bueno *se vuelve a dormir*

Afuera:

**-Daisuke (azul aun con la mano en la perilla, sudando frió):** Mejor esperemos a Riku

**-Satoshi:** Te lo dije

Riku llego justo después de 5 minutos. Ella les explico lo de la fiesta en el cuarto de Hana y Yuriko, los sakes que trajo de contrabando la primera y como Risa y Hana empezaron a tomar mas de lo debido.

**-Daisuke (caminando):** Eso lo explica todo

**-Riku (caminando):** Seguramente ella se escabullo de la habitación justo después de que me quedara dormida y como no la vi allí cuando me levante supuse que se había ido antes a nuestra habitación.

**-Daisuke (caminando):** ¿Pero como se escabullo al profesor de turno?

**-Riku (caminando):** Ellos se fueron temprano... creo que tienen una fiesta o algo así ya que mañana es nuestro día libre *se detienen al llegar a la escalera*

**-Daisuke:** Ya veo... ¿Vamos por el ascensor? -Dijo deteniéndose

**-Satoshi (deteniéndose):** No, hace mucho ruido. Vamos por la escalera.

**-Riku:** Esperen, voy a ver si no hay nadie... es posible que los profesores estén regresando ya de su fiesta

**-Daisuke:** Esta bien

**-Risa:** Umh =.= *soñando, soñando*

**-Riku:** No hay nadie. ¡Vamos!

Ellos estaban bajando cuando empiezan a escuchar murmullos subiendo también por la escalera.

**-Riku:** ¡Me equivoque!... ¡por el ascensor rápido! 0 *Pánico, pánico*

**-Daisuke:** ¡Ay Kami! *subiendo apresuradamente junto con los otros*

**-Risa (entre sueños):** Umn... quiero más helado =.=

**-Riku:** ¡Shuu! Risa –le dijo y entraron en el ascensor.

Ellos bajaron por el ascensor rogando que no haya nadie al otro lado esperando subir por este. Para su buena suerte, no había nadie. Los chicos llevaron a Risa hasta su cuarto y la pusieron encima de su respectiva cama.

**-Riku:** Muchas gracias muchachos, de verdad que lo siento mucho –se disculpo

**-Daisuke:** No te preocupes

**-Satoshi:** Vamos –le dijo a Daisuke- tenemos que regresar antes que nos vean

**-Daisuke:** Sí... Adiós Riku

**-Satoshi:** Adiós

Él lanza una ultima mirada a la ya dormida Risa y se va junto con Daisuke a su habitación. Mientras Riku cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

**-Riku:** Ahora si que te luciste Risa... ir al cuarto de los chicos en medio de la noche... *suspiro de resignación* en fin, ya te contare en la mañana, oh, ya quiero ver su reacción. –dijo lo último con un poco de sarcasmo

Ella la tapa con la colcha y se mete en su podría cama para recuperar el sueño, en lo que quedaba de la noche.

Mientras tanto los chicos ya habían llegado a su habitación, sin mayor apuro.

**-Daisuke:** Me pregunto ¿por qué Risa entro a nuestra habitación? Digo, hay un montón de habitaciones aquí

"_No entiendes como me siento cada vez que me besas ¿verdad?"_

Esa frase retumbaba una y otra vez en su cabeza sin que el pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

**-Satoshi:** Estaba llorando...

**-Daisuke (sin entender):** ¿Qué?

**-Satoshi:** Ella estaba llorando -repitió

**-Daisuke (entendiendo finalmente):** ¿Risa estaba llorando?... bueno seguro le dolió esa cosa que le hiciste en el cuello ¬/¬

**-Satoshi.** No, eso fue antes de eso y de que me confundiera con Boby

**-Daisuke:** ¿Boby?

**-Satoshi:** Creo que es su perro

**-Daisuke:** Ja, ja, ja te confundió con un perro ja, ja, ja

**-Satoshi (con una vena en la cabeza):** Sí, si... como sea creo que Quería decirme algo pero se desmayo antes de que lo digiera

**-Daisuke:** *riéndose un poco todavía* ¿Y por que no se lo preguntas a ella misma por la mañana?

**-Satoshi:** Sí... tal vez tengas razón pero calculando lo que tomo... no creo que se acuerde.

**-Daisuke:** Tienes razón... pero no perderías nada intentándolo *bostezo* bueno, creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos a acostar

**-Satoshi:** Sí... buenas noches

**-Daisuke:** Buenas noches

Ellos apagan las lámparas y se tapan con sus respectivas colchas para así alcanzar el sueño.

**-Daisuke**: Pfff... Ja, ja te confundió con un perro ja, ja –se rio sin poder contenerse

**-Satoshi (con una vena en la cabeza):** ¡Ya cállate! *le lanza la almohada*

A la mañana siguiente...

**-Risa:** ¡¿Que yo que? –exclamo atónita al enterarse lo sucedido

-**Riku:** Te escabulliste por los corredores y entraste en el cuarto de Hiwatari y Daisuke en pijamas, ah, y estabas pasada de copas – explico nuevamente con calma

**-Risa (azul):** ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡¿Que hice? ¡Por Kami! ¡¿Que hice?

**-Riku:** Pobrecitos, cuando llegue estaban afuera con colchas y almohadas por que parecía que si ellos se te acercaban mucho tú los devorarías... tuve que controlarte antes para que ellos te pudieran cargar.

**-Risa (aun más azul):** No es cierto

**-Riku:** Oh, si que lo es

**-Risa:** ¡Pero si lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba bebiendo con Hana y luego desperté en mi cama!... ¡ni siquiera me acuerdo que hice allí!

**-Riku:** Sí bueno eso pasa cuando...

_SILENCIO_

(La verdad les cayo encima)

**-Risa (azul):** Riku... ¡¿que hice allí? *pánico, pánico, pánico*

**-Riku (azul):** No lo se... no les pregunte *pánico, pánico, pánico*

**-Risa (azul):** ¡¿Como no les preguntaste? *pánico, pánico, pánico* 0

**-Riku:** ¡¿Como querías que les preguntara en esa situación? 0

**-Risa:** ¡Ay Kami! ¡¿Que hice allí?

**-Riku (dándose cuenta por primera vez):** Espera tienes algo en el cuello... parece una picadura

**-Risa**: Sí... lo tengo desde la mañana...

**-Riku:** Bueno será mejor que te pongas algo encima o parecerá

que tienes un...

_SILENCIO_

(La verdad les cayo encima por segunda vez)

**-Riku (azul):** ¡Risa! *sacudiendo la por los hombros* ¡Risa! ¡¿Qué hiciste allí? *sacudiendo y otra vez pánico*

**-Risa:** No lo se T0T

_Pánico, pánico, pánico_

La duda permaneció con ellas el resto del día o al menos que hasta que Risa, después de les que les pidió disculpas muchas veces por su pequeña excursión a su cuarto, cobro valor y le pregunto a Satoshi si es que había pasado algo allí después de que entrara.

**-Satoshi:** ¿Quién te dio a Boby? -Le preguntó serio

**-Risa**: ¡Ah! fue Carlos el día de mi cumpleaños... pero ¿cómo sabes de Boby?

**-Satoshi:** ... ¿Quién es Carlos?

**-Risa:** Un chico que estaba enamorado de mi y... *Satoshi se va* ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡¿A donde vas aun no me has respondedlo?... ¡¿y como sabes de Boby? ¡Hey! ¡Satoshi!

**-Satoshi (pensamiento con vena en la cabeza):** No te lo voy a decir.

En fin, Risa no supo realmente que paso esa noche por un buen tiempo... por otro lado los alumnos y profesores pasaron su último día en Kyoto comprando recuerdos y divirtiéndose en grande aunque algunos de los profesores todavía tenían dolor de cabeza por tanto haber tomado la noche a anterior.

Finalmente, la tarde cayo sobre ellos y más o menos a las 5:30 pm había llegado la hora de regresar a casa.

La excursión del segundo año había concluido.

**Yukii0710: Con este capítulo puedo decir que la primera etapa de la historia ha terminado, ya que ambos reconocieron sus sentimientos ^^ (sí, Satoshi lo hizo pero a su manera).**

**Ahora puedo entrar a lleno con la segunda etapa que son las confesiones de los protagonistas ****XD...**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ¡dejen comentarios!*0***


End file.
